The Flame of Franco
by shortie990
Summary: Okay, you can pretty much guess what this story is about from the title. Takes place, when Franco kidnapped Sam back in January 2010. My take on the event. Strong Mature content.
1. The Beginning

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

Okay I have been writing this story for a few months now, from January. I was a little disappointed with how the Franco Kidnapping played out on the show. And this is my version of what happened and will go along with the current storyline of Franco's returns too. Enjoy.

**

* * *

**

_**The Flame of Franco**_

_The Beginning..._

The flame of the candle flickered; casting a dancing shadow across her face as she stared intensely down at it. She was memorized by the beauty of it; how the riches of reds and oranges where captured in it, along with a deep almost purple blue that emulated around it. She watched as the melted wax ran down the shaft of it and onto the base of the holder. She did not flitch or cry out as she pressed her finger into the puddle of hot wax that rested along the edge. She ran the wax in between her fingers until it cooled and became a solid form. Smearing it onto the edge of the table, she stood up and began to move across the room towards the bay window. From it she could make out the city of Port Charles. There was a flurry of snowflakes falling slowly down from the sky. Tonight was going to be perfect, she thought to herself as she stood there watching the snow fall.

Moving away from the window, she stepped towards the bar, where a bottle of red wine was awaiting. Two glasses stood beside it along the smooth granite table top of the bar. Taking a glass in her hand and the bottle in the other; she poured herself a glass. The room was in utter silence besides the clinking of glass against glass as the tip of the bottle glazed against the rim of the glass; a deep plum red liquid flowed between them. Once the glass was half filled, she placed the bottle of wine back onto the counter of the bar. She raised the rim of the filled glass now to her lips and took a sip of the bitter liquid. Her mouth seemed to burst as the texture of the wine ran down her throat. It immediately made her cheeks flushed with warmness. She took another small sip of the wine before carrying the glass out onto the terrace. Ignoring the cold brush of the wind against her bare skin as she opened the French doors that blocked the terrace from the rest of the room; she placed the wine glass down on the edge of the hot tub. It was still continuing to snow as she wrapped her arms around her thin frame and looked up at the dark grey sky of the night. Smiling to herself, she undid the knot of the black flannel robe she was wearing and let it fall to the floor. She was wearing a black string bikini. Taking the hair tie that was wrapped around her wrist; she pulled her long espresso black hair into a pony tail. Licking her lips moist, she stepped onto the step of the hot tub and swung her leg over the side. She was now seated on the edge of the Jacuzzi, legs ankle deep in the hot water. She stayed like that for a second before slipping her whole body into the tub and moving to the far side. Taking a seat on the bench, she leaned back and closed her eyes. Everything was falling into place. Stretching her left arm out, she reached and took the wine glass in her hand once again. Taking a sip from it, she now waited.

A wicked smile appeared on her face at the sound of the front door being open from the other room. Her heart began to race with excitement as she heard the movement in the other room and the sound of footsteps getting closer. This was the moment she had been waiting for. She made a mental note to thank Spinelli for passing along her message. Taking a deep breath, she took one last sip of her drink before placing it back on top of the edge. Adjusting the top of her bikini, she arched her back, thrusting out her chest. She wanted to look desirable. She then saw a movement from behind the French doors; "I'm out here!" she called. Her brown eyes focused on the shadow that suddenly appeared on the patio tile.

"Hello Ms. McCall! I've been waiting to meet you!"

Her brown eyes widened as they looked out onto the artist, Franco's face. She opened her mouth to scream but nothing however came out. The wine glass shattered to the patio floor as it dropped from her grasp. Her heart beat raced as Franco began to step towards the Jacuzzi, a twisted smile appearing on his darken face.

* * *

Okay, I know it's really short but this is just the beginning, more will be coming soon! Thanks for reading and please review, telling me if I should continue or not.

The Flame of Franco


	2. Playing Nice

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

Okay I have been writing this story for a few months now, from January. I was a little disappointed with how the Franco Kidnapping played out on the show. And this is my version of what happened. Enjoy.

_**

* * *

**_

The Flame of Franco

_Playing Nice..._

"Now why do you look so terrified Ms. McCall," spoke Franco as he continued to walk towards the hot tub. "Or should I call you Sam? What would you prefer?" His brown eyes sparkled down at her.

"I would prefer if you would go to hell," whispered Sam harshly, her face hard with determination. She didn't know why Franco was here, or how he had gotten into her apartment, the door had been locked. Her face might have read, confident but her heart was beating with cold fear at what this psychopath was going to do to her. Watching as he came around the side of the hot tub towards her, she tried to move swiftly away. However Franco had reflects like a cat.

Franco had grabbed her by the wrist, twisting it painfully behind her back as he forced her out of the water, onto the snow cover patio. "Now play nice, Sam," he spoke into her ear, a smile appearing on his face once again. "Jason wouldn't want you being rude, now would he?"

"Jason wouldn't want you touching me," spat Sam in response, crooking her neck upwards so she could look into the sick thinking face of Franco. Her brown eyes blazing with rage towards him.

Franco licked his bottom lip before his face broke out into wide set grin; laughing in Sam's face. "Jason, Jason , Jason," he murmured, amusement dancing in his eyes. "It's always about him isn't?" A hard edge appearing in his voice as he continued to look down at Sam.

"Well aren't you the one who is obsessed with him?" asked Sam, a bit confused. Wasn't he here because of Jason? Franco continued to look at Sam for a second before throwing his head back and letting out a belly aching chuckle.

"Obsessed! No, no. I prefer to think of it more like a deep connection me and Jason share. He just doesn't want to see it but we are alike him and me," stated Franco as he still held Sam against the hot tub.

"You and Jason are not alike!" spat Sam, a taste of dislike in her voice. Her brown eyes blazing up at Franco as she continued to look at him over her shoulder. Noticing the playfulness faded from the artist eyes, replaced with raging coldness, Sam turned her face and looked down into the crystal clear water of the hot tub. Her breathing was laboured now it seemed as her heart beat pounded against her chest. She knew what would happen now, she just hope that it would go by quickly; as she felt Franco tighten his grip on her, pushing her harder against the hot tub. The fronts of her knees scrapping against the plastic.

Sam tried to fight him off, but she was no match for him. He was taller than her by a good foot and more strength. He just seemed to laugh at her as she attempted to turn around and scratch his face. Untwisting her wrist from her back, he placed it on the edge of the hot tub, along with her other hands; he held both of them down with his hands on top of them. Sam was now pinned. Goosebumps ran down every inch of her body from the coldness of the air as she continued to stand there dressed in barely nothing. Her eyes still remained closed as she could feel the warmth of Franco's breathe on her bareback. She bit down on lower lip; preventing from screaming out. No one could hear her if she did anyways.

Then all the sudden, Franco released his grip on her left hand and spun Sam around, so that they were now face to face. They held each other gaze for a long moment it seemed before Franco trailed his eyes slowly down Sam's body. A shiver running down Sam's spin.

Sam wanted to scream out as she felt the hotness of his eyes taking in the sight of her cleavage. "Your sick," she spat in his face as a sly smile appeared on his face. Franco was a sicko there was nothing else about it, she thought to herself.

"Oh Sam, if only you knew," whispered Franco, leaning in towards Sam, their faces only inches apart. Sam cringed at this as Franco blew a kiss on her cheek. A small smile appearing on his face, his eyes sparkly with something that Sam could not read. Running his eyes over her body one last time, he let out a small sigh as if he was disappointed with what he saw or something. He then loosened his grip on her wrists.

Sam took this as her moment to escape. Twisting her left hand out of Franco's hold she raised it above her head and punched Franco in the face. The snow was falling heavy now as Franco who was taken off guard by the punch touched his face and took a step backwards from the impact. His eyes seemed to darken a little with rage towards Sam.

Sam looked on at Franco for a brief second, before jumping over the edge of the Jacuzzi and plunging into the hot water. Ignoring the protest of her body as the coldness of her skin burned against the hot temperature of the water, Sam moved across the Jacuzzi trying to get a head start. However, Franco swiftly moved around the hot tub and managed to grab Sam just as she was about to step out.

Sam screamed bloody murder this time around as she felt Franco's hands wrapped around her waist pulling her out of the water. She flared her arms and legs like a crazy woman, trying to fight Franco off as he threw her over his shoulder.

After a moment or two, she had stopped kicking all together. Franco had held Sam with one arm, while with his free hand reached into the back of his pocket and tasered her. A low animal like moan escaped from Sam's lips as the bolts of electricity ran through her body; causing her to go limp. "Finally," whispered Franco as he slid the taser gun back into his pocket of his coat and carried Sam back into her apartment.

The candle light still flickered against the walls of the apartment as Franco made his way into the living room and placed the unconscious Sam onto her stomach down onto the couch. His eyes stared down at her back side for a second; thinking about all the things he could do to her right then and there without her putting up a fight. But that fantasy quickly faded from his thoughts. He had very little time left before Jason would arrive.

Reaching into his jacket, he pulled out a silver pair of handcuffs. Bending down he handcuffed Sam's hands behind her back. He also tied her ankles together with a piece of rope that he had also brought along. He looked down at her for a second, satisfied with his work when there was a knock at the door. Glancing over at the front door, Franco reached quickly towards the blanket that was lying on the back of the couch and threw it over Sam, hiding her. Quickly moving, he ran back to the patio, picking up the black terry-cloth robe, he threw it over his shoulders before going back into the living room.

A sly smile appeared on his face and he opened the door of the apartment. A man dressed in a delivery uniform stood on the other side. He looked at Franco for a brief second, "Is there a Ms. McCall home?" he asked.

Franco's smile widened as his eyes drifted from the label of his jacket that read Mario's Flowers to the flower arrangement in held in his arms. Chuckling a little, Franco looked over his shoulder before turning his attention back onto the delivery man. "I'm afraid that Ms. McCall is a little tied up at the moment." He spoke, pausing for a brief second. "But I can take those for her."

The delivery man looked at Franco for a second; deciding whether or not he could trust him. He knew it was only flowers but he wasn't really allowed to give the flowers to anyone else besides the person they are for, it was one of the policies at Mario's Flowers. However, it was New Years Eve and his last delivery. He just wanted to be done by now. Studying Franco's, who was still smiling at the delivery man; finally let out a sigh and handed over the flowers to him.

Nodding his head, Franco shut the door, saying goodbye to the delivery man. Franco looked down at the flowers for a second before bringing the arrangement up to his face and smelling the sweet perfume of them. "Well thank you Jason," he murmured to himself before placing them on the table beside the door. Shedding off the bathrobe, he placed it neatly over the edge of Jacuzzi where Jason would easily be able to find it.

"It's now time to have a little fun Sam," spoke Franco as he lifted the conscious Sam over his shoulders and left the apartment.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading and please review.


	3. Silent Night

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

Okay I have been writing this story for a few months now, from January. I was a little disappointed with how the Franco Kidnapping played out on the show. And this is my version of what happened. Enjoy.

_**

* * *

**_

The Flame of Franco

_Silent Night..._

Jason stood outside Sam's apartment for a brief second as he gathered his thoughts before knocking on the door. He was worried that she would be mad after receiving his phone message and the flowers for ditching her and then all the sudden show up like this. However, talking it over with Spinelli- the young computer genius had been right. It was New Year's Eve and he needed to spend it not thinking about Franco but with the person he carried for most in the world.

Lifting his hand, his knuckles tapped loudly against the maple wood of the door. He paused for a second listening for the sound of footsteps on the other side. Not hearing anything, he tried again; this time a little louder.

Again, there was no answer.

Frowning at little at this, Jason debated on what to do next. He could easily turn on his heel and go back to the penthouse, like a part of him wanted too. There was still a lot of work to be done, where Franco was concern. But he knew if he returned back to the penthouse, Spinelli would surely send him back out. The other part of him knew that he had to see Sam tonight. It had been too long since they had last really spent time together. Both had been busy over the last couple of days with Christmas and such. Sighing, he decided to give it one more try. Sam was just being stubborn he figured.

Pulling out his cell phone he dialled her cell phone. Pressing it to his ear, he could hear the fate sound of it ringing in the next room. Cleary, she wasn't going to pick up, he thought to himself as he listened to Sam's voice mail kick in. Hanging up, Jason placed his phone back inside of his leather jacket. Running his hands through his hair, let out a small sigh before knocking once again on the door.

"Come on Sam, open up!" he cried through the door. He knew that Sam was probably mad at him for not coming earlier. But he was here now, he thought to himself. That should count for something. On a inpulse, he decided to try the doorknob, to see if it was lock. He knew that sometimes when Sam was home that she left it unlocked. Praying that this was true, Jason placed his right hand against the cold mental and turned it. The door opened with ease. A smile appearing on his face, Jason stepped into the apartment.

The room was filled with candles. Clearing Sam was waiting for him. As he closed the door behind him, he noted the flowers he had sent,resting on the desk. Beside them, lay a towel; giving Jason the hint to go outside. He then slowly moved towards the terrace, where his smile faded into a thin line. The Jacuzzi was on but there was no sign of Sam. Stepping closer to the hot tube, he lifted up the bath robe; gently running the material through his fingers before placing it back down. It was then he noticed the broken white glass in the snow. The snow around it was died a bright pink from where the wine had spilled. Crouching down beside it, he lifted one of the pieces of glass between his fingers. He stared down at it for a second before, placing it down again in the snow. It was snowing heavy still, so he could not make out the footprints of Franco and Sam. Standing up again, he walked around the hot tube before heading back inside. Wiping his snow cover boots against the carpet, Jason made his way towards Sam's bedroom. Thinking maybe that she had fallen asleep he pushed opened the bedroom door, to find out that the bed was made and Sam was not there.

It was in that moment that a cold shiver ran down his spin. Sam was nowhere to be found. Fear soon turned rage, he knew who was responsible for this and he had let it happen. Pulling out his cell phone, he dialled up Spinelli.

"The Jackal speaking," answered Spinelli into the phone.

"Spinelli, do you have your laptop with you?" asked Jason as he moved back into the living room.

"Stone Cold, this is most surprising...shouldn't you be with Faire Samantha, ringing in the new year?" asked Spinelli clearly confused on why Jason was phoning her.

"Spinelli, I need you to pull up surveillance on Sam's building," replied Jason, ignoring his friend's question.

"Of course Stone Cold..." mumbled Spinelli, clearly confused at what was going on. "I assume something is not right."

"Sam's not here," stated Jason in a low voice. "She's missing." He let out a deep breath at this, a deep feeling of guilt erupting in the pit of his stomach.

Spinelli was quiet for a moment as he pondered what Jason had just told him before replying. "I will phone Stone Cold back immediately when I have the footage." He then hung up.

Jason then dialled Lucky's cell phone and asked he could meet up with him at Sam's. Lucky who had been with Elizabeth at the moment was clearly confused at this request but he said he would be down there as soon as he could. Clearly it was important; Jason had never phoned him like this before.

After hanging up with Lucky, Jason began to pace around the apartment, running his hands through his hair. He knew that Sam's had been kidnapped by Franco; he was 100% sure about it. He just didn't know where he had taken her. He knew that Franco wanted to get to him; he was sending him another one of his messages. He just wasn't sure what exactly it was.

About twenty minutes later, Lucky arrived at Sam's apartment. He felt a little weird with being back here. It has been a good ten months or so this he had last been there. Knocking on the door, he waited for Jason to answer it.

In less than five seconds, Jason had opened the door and told Lucky to come in. As he stepped pasted Jason, his eyes fell onto the candles that where still lit around the room. "Jason, what's the hell is going on?" asked the officer.

"Sam's missing," replied Jason towards Lucky in all seriousness. "And I think Franco had something to do with it!"

"What do you mean she is missing?" asked Lucky, is eyes narrowing at Jason.

"We had plans to spend the night together and when I arrived here, it looked like it does now. Candles lite and such. The Jacuzzi was on and the door was unlocked but there was no sign of Sam," explained Jason, who was breathing through his nose, trying to stay calm.

Looking brief around the room with his eyes, Lucky shrugged, "Maybe something came up and she had to leave. Maybe she had to go out of town and didn't have time to tell you..." suggested Lucky. He did not want to jump to conclusions like Jason was.

"Sam wouldn't do that," stated Jason, an edge in his voice. "Plus, her cell phone and wallet are still here. Nothing is missing I checked."

"Well..." Lucky's voice trailed off. He didn't know what else to say.

"Please, Lucky just help me find her. That is why I called you, I trust you. Plus Sam thinks of you has a friend. You are important to her like I know she is important to you too," Jason wasn't one for begging but at this moment he was desperate. He knew if Franco had been the one to take Sam that he would need the extra help to find her. Franco was different from all the other enemies he had dealt with in the past.

"We will need more people than just you and me. I'm going to call Mac," stated Lucky as he pulled out his cell phone, however before he could dial the number, Jason had pulled the phone out of his hands.

"No, I don't want to involve the police. Franco wants to deal with me, no one else. The more people we involve the more difficult he will make it for me to find Sam," his blue eyes blazed at Lucky. There was no way in hell that he would bring in the police to this.

Lucky was about to open his month and argue with Jason but quickly closed it. He knew that Jason was right. Franco had a weird obsession with Jason and if he had taken Sam, then this was just the beginning of a wild goose chase. "Alright, but are you sure that it was Franco who took Sam?"

Jason's eyes darkened at Lucky. "Of course it was Franco, damn it! Who else would it be?"

* * *

Silent Night played softly from the speakers of the darken SUV as Franco pulled up into a darken alley way of a building.

"Here we are Sam, home sweet home," spoke Franco as he looked over his shoulder to the motionless figure of Sam, who was lying on her back against the backseat.

* * *

Hoped you enjoyed reading and please review! Thanks.


	4. The Game Begins

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

sorry if this update appeared twice, I was rereading it and found some mistakes. I had to edit them!:) Enjoy!

_**

* * *

**_

**The Flame of Franco**

_The Game Begins..._

"Of course it was Franco, damn it! Who else would it be?" Jason voiced filled into the silence atmosphere of the apartment. "Franco is the one who has this weird obsession with me. The reason he came to Port Charles was not because of some art show, he came here to meet me. He had been tracking me for weeks even before he stepped foot here. This whole thing is just a game to him. He has tooken Sam to get to me," Jason closed his eyes and took a deep breath before continuing on telling Lucky about the events prior that involved Franco; he mentioned how Carly had ran into him at the Christmas tree lot but had not known who it was. "Franco had then sent me Josslyne's hat through the mail. I know it sounds crazy, but Franco is obsessed. And now Sam has disappeared. "

Lucky looked at Jason for a long second before replying. He had known that there had been some connection between Franco and him but he had known it was anything like this. "Do you know where Franco would have taken Sam?" asked the officer, trying to piece together how to get started.

"I don't know," admitted Jason sadly with a shrug. "I rarely have seen his face except for at the art show and at his studio that one time. Franco is a mystery to me. But I am an open book to him. He knows everything about me, he has searched and read every single newspaper article and such that have been written about me in the past, even Alcazar's trial. "

Lucky frowned at this. "So are you saying that Franco is going to go after Elizabeth and Jake?"

"I don't know. Franco doesn't know that Jake is my son. However, maybe you could warn her, just in case. I don't know what Franco is thinking. I don't know how he works," trailed off Jason, closing his eyes and running his hands through his hair in frustration.

The officer stood there of a long moments, just staring at Jason before nodding his head. "Okay. I will warn her. Maybe she could even go out of the country for a little while but do you really think that he would go after Elizabeth like that, you guys haven't been together in almost two years. "

"I know but please just warn her," pleaded Jason, emotion on the edge of his voice. Already one person he cared about dearly was in dangerous, he didn't needed his son to be in danger as well. He didn't know what Franco had up in his sleeve but he wasn't going to take any changes. Franco needed to be stopped.

"I saw some of his artwork at the gallery, it was about death." Commented Lucky, not sure what to say. "I have my suspensions about the artist. One of the photographs at the art showing was of a body posed in a similar fashion to how Jimmy Limbo's body was found in. It was too like to be a mere consequence."

"I agree. Franco is obsessed by death. And now he is obsessed with me. He wants to prove how we are alike. At first he had wanted to work with me but now all he wants to do is prove that he is better. I have tried to ignore him but he keeps on pushing and raising the states," there was a pause in his speech before he continued on. "I need you to arrest me for the murder of Claudia."

"Arrest you?" frowned Lucky, who was deeply confused now. He had thought that Jason had called him here to help find Sam.

"Franco has had all the power in this game he is trying to play with me. I need to find someone to catch him off guard. By arresting me, Franco will realize that kidnapping Sam was no use and will…" his voice trailed off as he began to pace back and forth.

"What Jason? Just release Sam with no harm done?" spoke Lucky. "I don't think so Jason. Franco is not afraid of killing someone. If Sam is no good to him anymore, he won't think twice about taking her life."

"I don't know!" cried out Jason in frustration. "I don't know what to do. I just hope that if Franco thinks that I am locked up that he might show his face. Please Lucky..." his voice was on edge. Jason was desperate. He needed Lucky's help.

With some hesitation, Lucky finally agreed to it. Mac had been on his case for weeks now to find the killer of Claudia. By bringing Jason in like this, it would get his boss of his back for a little while, he thought to himself as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out his handcuffs. He couldn't believe he was putting his job on the line like this for Jason. However it was not for Jason but for the sake of Sam.

* * *

The warehouse was dark and damp as Franco opened the door, carrying Sam over his shoulder. Her weight was nothing to him as he flickered on the light switch along the wall. The room seemed to fill with noise of the hum and buzz of the lights as they suddenly came to life and penetrated the room. "And let there be light," murmured Franco under his breath as he began to walk to the centre of the room, where a clear plexiglass structure stood. It was in the shape of a cube. With inside of it, there was a cot and a clear plastic night table with a lamp on it. The structure stood on a riser.

Franco with his right hand reached out and opened the door of the structure, dipping his head he carefully stepped within. This was the core of his masterpiece for Jason. Gentle placing the unconscious Sam down onto the pavement floor so that she was lying on her stomach; Franco undid the handscuffs and began posed her body. So that her legs and arms were both bent, making it seem like she had fallen. He then twisted her head, so that the profile of her face could be seen. He also brushed her tangle of hair off of her face.

Once satisfied with his work, Franco then reached into the back of pocket of his pants, pulling out a white piece of chalk. Bending down he drew a white line around her body; a chalk outline.

The hum of the lights above still continued to buzz about as Franco placed the piece of chalk onto the nightstand. Stepping over Sam's body he moved towards were her head lay. Kneeling down, he reached out and traced his fingers over the skin at the back of her neck; before slowly untying the knot of her top. The golden string gleaming underneath the warehouse lights above. Pulling apart the other knot of the top, Franco removed the tiny black bikini top from her body. The backs of his hands, brushing slightly against her breasts. This little touched filled the pit of Franco's stomach with a warm feeling. The corners of his lips pulling into a smile. He still continued to kneel there at Sam's head as he brought the top up to his nose, inhaling the mixture of chlorine and cocoanut from it.

Pocketing the top into his jacket pocket, Franco stood up once again and moved to the end table once again, where a camera rested. Picking up the camera, he then began to snap pictures of Sam lying there in the chalk outline.

* * *

Spinelli was seated on the couch, in the Penthouse in front of the TV as his fingers flew over the keys of his laptop. Pausing only for a brief second to pull at the knot of his tie, he continued to type away, only looking up every now and then at the television screen. He was dressed up in a suit. He was suppose to be attending the Port Charles annual New Year Bash with his faire Maximista. However, due to current events with Sam missing, Spinelli had to cancel on his beloved. He had just been about to leave, when he had received Jason's call. Giving him no time to change out of his current attire of clothing he was wearing.

The living room filled with the sound coming from the television. A bird eye view of New York City flashed across the screen before a close up was shown of the ball dropping. It was midnight. Spinelli who was barely paying attention to the happy faces of the people on the screen, suddenly froze as a new casters voice cut into the celebration of the New Year. "We cut into the current program to bring you breaking news… Jason Morgan has just been brought into Port Charles police custody by Officer Lucky Spencer for the murder of Claudia Zacchara…"

"Stone Cold.?" Uttered Spinelli in confusion as he glued his eyes onto the scene unfolding before him on the TV. It was of a live shot of the police headquarters, where Jason had just been brought into. He wore a look of utter coldness as Lucky lead him into the holding room, out of sight from the camera. The Jackal sat like this in utter shock for a moment or two longer before there was a knock at the door. Turning his slightly at this towards the front door, Spinelli rose to his feet; placing his laptop onto the coffee table.

A deep frown then appeared on his face, as he opened the front door slowly to an empty hallway. His eyes screeched around before falling onto a packet that lay at his feet. Bending down, he cautionally took the brown envelope into his hand. He examined the package. There was no address or anything written on it. Closing the door behind him, Spinelli made his way back into the Penthouse, taking his seat back on the couch. He stared blankly down at the envelope for a second longer, before breaking open the seal of it.

Reaching into it, Spinelli's fingers of his right hands wrapped themselves around a soft cloth like material. Pulling his hand out, he lay the item onto his lap. His brows fussed together in confusion at what this item was. It was black and gold, he made out as he continued to stare down at it for a moment before lifting it up with the edge of his fingers and appearing more closely at it. It was then that it clicked. Jumping to his feet, Spinelli placed it back into the envelope. He has to get to Jason and quickly.

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed. And thanks so much for all the reviews so far on this story! Thanks for reading and please review!


	5. A Nightmare

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

_**

* * *

**_

The Flame of Franco

_A Nightmare..._

"Stay here," spoke Lucky towards Jason has he pushed him into the holding room, before closing the door behind him. Jason frowned as he looked on at the surface of the door, before beginning to pace back and forth. He was still handcuffed. He needed to get out, he needed to go and find Sam. The plan was that Lucky would un-cuff him and let him slip out the back.

It wasn't a good five minutes later before Lucky appeared back into the room. Jason turned towards the officer as he closed the door behind him. "Sorry about that," mumbled Lucky looking over at Jason as he pulled out a pair of keys from his jean pocket. "The easiest way of getting out of here is by going out through the back and into the alley way. No one will see you."

"Good," replied Jason taking a step towards where Lucky stood, holding out his wrists. Both men stood in silence, the only sound coming from the rattling of the mental cuffs as they were removed from Jason's wrists."Thank you Lucky," whispered Jason, his blue eyes looking towards the officer's face. He was grateful for all Lucky had done for him. Jason gently rubbed his aching wrists.

"Anything to help find Sam," replied Lucky, a slight smile appearing on his face as he pocketed the hand cuffs. Sam was someone who he still carried about and would do anything really to get her home safe, even if that meant working with Jason and risking his job. He could handle Mac. The two men held each other gazes for a second longer. Jason was to phone Lucky when he arrived at Franco's studio, where Jason thought Sam was being held or hopping where Franco would be making an appearance at. He was suppose to call him for backup; which Jason did not see him self doing. He worked alone, especially when it came to dealing with psychos.

Just then there was a knock on the door, both Jason and Lucky froze, their eyes shifting towards the door. Panicking that it was Mac, Lucky quickly snapped the handcuffs back onto Jason's wrists.

"Stone Cold, it is I the Jackal," spoke Spinelli has he pushed opened the door just a crack, sticking his head inside. He had somehow by some miracle had been able to slip past the crowd of reporters stationed outside and within the station. Also had managed to get by the watchful eye of Mac.

"Spinelli, what are you doing here?" asked Lucky with confusion looking between the young computer genius face to Jason and back.

"I am here on the most dire news," replied Spinelli has he stepped into the holding room, closing the door quickly behind him.

"What is it Spinelli?" asked Jason his voice calm but firm. He knew that Spinelli would have not come here, unless he had found something on Franco.

"Well…" hesitated Spinelli as he looked on at the police officer. He didn't know if Lucky was in on the kidnapping of Sam. He didn't want to give anything away. His brown eyes looked on at Jason, who nodded his head. Letting Spinelli know that Lucky was here helping with Sam's disappearance. "Okay well, the Jackal was at home finding footage on what Stone Cold requested of him. When on the news, your arrest was broadcasted. I was in deadly fear that something had gone wrong…..but now I know that the Cleft Chin Keeper of the Peace is also happening with the disappearance of Fair Samantha, I know that this is all a brilliant plan to leer the Deranged Artist out of his hiding."

Lucky frowned at hearing the name that Spinelli had given him, "Cleft Chin Keeper of the Peace?"

"Spinelli get to the point," cut in Jason, growing a little impatient at Spinelli's rambling.

"Oh yes, of course Stone Cold. The Jackal after hearing that Stone Cold had been arrested for the murder of Vixenella. There came a knock on the door of the humble dwelling. I answered it to find, the hallways empty except for a package. At seeing what it contained, The Jackal knew that Stone Cold would want to see it," Spinelli then handed over the envelope to Jason in which he had just mentioned.

Reaching out, Jason took the envelope from Spinelli. Frowning, he opened it slowly and reached inside. He figured it was a message from Franco. Another photograph or something along those lines. However, he was not expecting the item that he pulled out.

Rage bubbled up within him as he looked down at the tiny piece of material that lay in his hands. He had not seen it before but he knew where it had come from. Slamming his fist angrily down onto the table, he swore under his breath. Franco had Sam. He knew that Franco had been responsible for Sam's disappearance from the beginning but now his worst fears had become reality. Franco had Sam. These words played over and over again in his thoughts. His rage soon melting into cold fear. He didn't know what Franco would do to Sam. He didn't have the advantage like he wish he did. Dropping the top onto the table, Jason buried his face into his hands for a second before looking up and running them through his short spiked hair. A deep sigh escaping from his lips.

Picking up the bikini top, Lucky looked down at it closely. He knew it belonged to Sam. He had seen it once on her before a year ago when they had still been lovers. He wasn't sure what Franco meant by sending it to Jason but he knew it wasn't something good. Franco had Sam. He didn't like this at all. Franco was a psycho, there was no doubt about that. However, what was his motives with sending the top of Sam to them, other than to get underneath Jason's nails.

"I have to find her," spoke Jason, raising his head and looking with determination from Lucky to Spinelli. And with that, he was off; bolting out the door that leaded to the alleyway of the Police Station.

* * *

Franco swore angrily under his breath as he listened to the broadcaster voice explain that Jason Morgan had been arrested for the murder of Claudia Zacchara; reaching over he then turned off the radio. He had just left Jason's building, leaving him a little present; he was now driving back to the warehouse where he had left Sam. However, plans had changed. Turning the steering wheel sharply to the left, Franco turned the car around and began to drive in the direction he had just come from.

* * *

Sam's eyes slowly opened, a deep fogginess hanging over her head. She didn't know where she was or how she had gotten there. She was lying on her back, starring up at the ceiling of the warehouse. Slowly as her head began to clear, she sat up. Taking in her surroundings."What the hell…." Her voice trailed off as her worst nightmare came true.

It then all came flowing back to her, Franco in her apartment, his hands holding her down, his eyes roaming her body, his twisted smile. She stayed paralyzed on the bed, as she took in the structure that she was trapped in. Letting out a shiver, her eyes fell onto her body. It was then she realized that her top was missing. What had Franco done to her? She wondered with fear as her brown eyes shifting around the plexiglass structure. Fear pulsing through her body.

Wrapping the sheet around her body, to cover herself up; Sam rose to her feet. She needed to find a way out of this insane trap that Franco had put her in. Looking down, she stopped mid-step as her eyes fell onto the chalk outline. "He's sick," whispered Sam under her breath as she wrapped the sheet tighter around her body, making a toga.

Stepping over the chalk outline on the floor, Sam began to pace around the cube, taking in all of her surroundings; from the clear plastic end table and lamp to the bed she just on. Her eyes searched around for a way out, it was then she noticed the door. Walking up to it, she studied it before throwing her shoulder hard against it. Letting out a sigh, she took a step back before trying again, this time putting all her weight into it. However it did not budge. It was bolted shut. Wincing a little at the pain in her shoulder, Sam took a seat back on the bed. Rubbing her face. She needed to find a way out of this box before Franco showed his face again.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading and please review! :D


	6. A Choice to Make

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

Okay if you remember from the show, that Ronnie told Jason that he would have to choose something, after Franco had visited him in his hospital room after being ran over. On the show this happened 12/21/09. But however I changed it up a bit. You will see what I mean by this once you read this chapter, just wanted to let you know ahead of time! Enjoy!

_**The Flame of Franco **_

_A Choice to Make..._

* * *

The room was dark, except for the light creeping into the room from the hallway underneath the door. The hum of the monitor echoed throughout the room as Franco slipped inside, closing the door slowly behind him. He walked like he was on water as he came across the room, to the side of the bed. A smile appeared on his face as he leaned closely down to the figure on the bed; their faces inches apart from one another.

Just then the figure's head jerk a little to the side. His eyes slowly opening to see the face of Franco before him.

"Hey," spoke Franco in a deep whisper. "Did I wake you?"

Ronnie closed his eyes for a second before opening them again. He was delirious, he thought to himself. He didn't understand what Franco was doing here. What on earth did he want? As Ronnie tried to open his mouth to speak, he found that he couldn't. A tube was lodged deep into his throat, helping him breath. "Aaargghh," grunted Ronnie, shaking his head slightly from side to side.

Taking this as a yes, Franco smiled down at the undercover police officer. "Good. You look like hell." He commented as he breathed onto the officer's face. "Didn't I tell you to keep your eyes open before crossing the street like that?" asked Franco, as he laughed, mischief flashing through his eyes in the darken hospital room. "Okay so I have this idea, tell me what you think," he spoke in all seriousness before smiling once away. "I guess you can't talk right now, with your mouth trapped up right now," gesturing to the tube. "Oh well, too bad. I'm sure you had things to say though. "Tilting his head slight to the side, he continued to smile at Ronnie. "If you were an artist, you could always draw the cops a picture, "Franco then drew a circle in the air with his right pointer finger.

Franco paused for a moment as he looked down at Ronnie. He was losing his audience. Ronnie had his eyes closed, drifting off to sleep once again. Ronnie who had been the victim of a hit-run, who the driver was Franco himself was on power pain killers that made him dopey. His face turning to darkness, Franco reached out and harshly tapped the officer's cheek a couple times before his eyes opened once again.

Ronnie groggily looked up at Franco who was still towering over him. "Hey, stay with me. Here's the deal, Jason refused to engage. He is not playing by the rules. That is not cool. So I am going to have to force his hand and make so that he can't say no and have to play fairly," Went on Franco, who was still holding onto the side of Ronnie's face, making him listen.

Ronnie was confused at first on what Franco was saying but it then soon sunk in. However, he didn't understand what this had to do with him.

"I'm going to need another hostage. It's time for him to chose," whispered Franco, is voice a sheet of ice as a smile slowly appeared on his face. His laughter then filled the hospital room as Franco, let go of Ronnie's face and took a step back. Reaching into his coat, he pulled out a small red paint spray-can.

For a brief second as Ronnie watched the artist, he thought that he would be the one getting the spray job.

Franco shook the small can in his right hand, before leaning over the bed once again and sprayed painting the wall that the bed was against. It took him only a brief moment to write his tag- _**C077X**_. Stepping back to admire his work, Franco placed the spray-can back into his coat.

Ronnie could feel his eyes begin to drop but he forced them to open. He wanted to see Franco leave. He had seen what he was capable of doing to someone; he didn't want to see himself end up as one of Franco's next art pieces like most of his victims did. Franco, who noticed the officer's watching his every move, smiled at him. "Don't think this is goodbye by dear friend," he spoke down at the Ronnie before wrapping his hands around the tube that was lodged in Ronnie's mouth before pulling it out.

Ronnie grasped out in pain, as his throat filled with fire. The force of Franco's pull had caused him to cough up blood. His mouth filled with the taste of copper.

As the undercover officer went into a coughing fit, Franco just continued to smile at him. "Don't be such a big baby. You have been fine for days now. You just been milking it," Franco had hit Ronnie with his car just over two weeks ago, a few days before Christmas. The officer, he knew could breathe on his own.

Ronnie's brown eyes darkened as they looked up at the artist. He was a psycho, he thought to himself, as he rubbed the front of his neck. He did not dare to try and speak; knowing the pain it would cause him. "What's with all the hatred Ronnie?" asked Franco towards him as he leaned down and pulled the tubes from his nose. "I'm not going to kill you. You are going to help me…I need you!"

* * *

Jason's heartbeat raced as he ran down the darken alleyway. He wasn't sure how he was going to get to Franco's studio. He knew the address by heart, but it was a couple of blocks away. He had come in Lucky's police curser. So he had no way of getting there….except for on foot that is. His breath filled out into the cold air before him as he appeared down the street before bolting to the other side.

It was just half past midnight. The streets where empty except for a few drunks souls who were walking arm in arm down the sidewalk. At seeing Jason, they all shout out to him, wishing him a happy New Year. Jason just shook his head as he looked past them and continued on his way. He couldn't believe that it was already the New Year; this was not how he had imaged starting the year off. He hoped that it wouldn't be a metaphor for what the rest of the year would hold. After about ten minutes of running down the same street, Jason quickly jaywalked across to the other side. It was snowing heavily as he disappeared down the alleyway.

Reaching into the back of his waistband of his jeans, he pulled out his gun, a 9mm. Raising it close to eye level, he carefully turned the corner of the alleyway. He was now in a loading area. He paused for a second, taking in his surroundings; he was close to where Franco's studio was.

* * *

"Where the hell is Morgan?" cried Mac, outraged as he looked on at Lucky. Lucky had just come out of the interrogation room, Spinelli close behind him. "And what in God's name is HE doing here?" cried Mac, his eyes following on Spinelli, his daughter's non- husband.

Spinelli looked uneasy at Mac before looking over at Lucky, who was wearing a mask of confidence on his face. Mac did not scare him one bit. "There's been a mistake Mac, I'm sorry. I thought we had this one in the bag but unfortunately I had to let Jason go. The evidence I thought I had…turned out to be nothing. We had nothing to hold him on," explained Lucky to his boss, lying through his teeth. He knew that Mac would not like what he was saying but Lucky knew that he wouldn't get fired. Things like this happened all the time at the PCPD, besides he was really the only officer that Mac liked and trusted. He needed him.

Mac's eyes were dark with rage for a moment as he held Lucky's gaze before swearing under his breath. "Damn IT LUCKY! Next time make sure you are 120% sure!" replied Mac before placing a hand on the officer's shoulder and patting him on the back. A slight smile appearing on his face. "I guess now that all has to be done is damage control….the media is going to love this…and don't even get me started on the Mayor…" trailed off the police commissioner as he walked away and towards the swarm of reports that had gathered in the small lobby of the station.

Spinelli's mouth hung open with astonishment as he watched Mac walk away before looking towards Lucky. "The Jackal is in aw!" he spoke.

Lucky's face broke out into a smile at this. "It was nothing," he replied with a wink. He knew that Mac wouldn't give him such a harsh time. The police commissioner had even been surprised that he had managed to get Jason down to the PCPD. Usually it was impossible to get Sonny and Jason down there with something to charge them with and besides they could never make anything stick. His face then turned to seriousness. "Okay, Spinelli I want you to go back to Jason's and finish whatever he had you searching for. Now that we know that Franco has Sam, we need to find out where!" explained Lucky to the young computer hacker, who was nodding his head in agreement.

"The Jackal is at your service, Keeper of the Peace!" replied Spinelli to the officer, before leaving. He had gone out the same way that Jason had, so he could avoid the media and get to the Penthouse quicker, where he had left his laptop.

Lucky stayed around the PCPD for a little while longer before he left too. He needed to warn Elizabeth and the boys about Franco.

* * *

"Hey," spoke Franco as he stepped into the warehouse. "You're a wake!"

Sam raised her eyes and looked over at Franco through the plexiglass wall of the box. Wrapping her arms over her chest, she slowly rose to her feet. Her eyes narrowing at as Franco approached her, a camera in hand.

"Well aren't you going to say Hello?" he asked with a smirk.

"Where the hell am I?" she asked back, her voice filled with coldness. Sam had been kidnapped many times before but never had she been kept in a plexiglass glass box, usually it was strapped down on a stretcher or to a bed but never anything as outgoing and crazy as this.

"You don't have to yell," commented Franco, cringing a little as Sam's voice echoed. "That mic can pick up a breathe," he gestured to the microphone that was on a table outside of the box, wired to the platform of it.

Her eyes looked briefly on at the mic he was pointing too but quickly look back at Franco, repeating herself- this time in a softer tone. "Where the hell am I?"

"You are in what I like to think as my masterpiece…I know that sounds a little cocky but you are the key to everything," he spoke with a smile at her. He was now slowly moving around the structure, snapping pictures of her.

"What do you mean the key to everything?" she asked in confusion towards him.

"Ah, that is something for me to know and you to find out or should I say something for Jason to find out," Franco replied as he continued to take pictures of Sam, who stood in the middle of the box, the chalk outline just in front of her. A wicked grin appearing across his face once again.

Sam didn't have to ask what he meant; she knew that he was using her to get to Jason. But what exactly what he was going to do to her, she didn't know. She knew that Franco had more plans up his sleeve for her then just by putting her in a box.

"I almost thought my masterpiece would be ruin after hearing your boyfriend got himself arrested," went on Franco, "He is one stubborn guy I must say. Can't just play by the rules…he's got to cheat all the time. I honestly don't see why you stick with him Sam. Well I guess it probably not due to his brain, now is it….just his appearance."

"You know nothing of Jason," spoke Sam bitterly, her eyes narrowing. "He's the sweetest, kindest man I know. He would never take someone hostage like this. He isn't a psychopath like you. You are just sick!"

"Now, Sam you hurt my feelings," spoke Franco as he lowered the camera and touched his heart. "I know I might be a little different than everyone else but that is because I am an artist. I see things as no one else sees them. "As he continued to speak, he began to walk around the outside of the box to the front of it. "Anyways, I will let it slide this time Sam. I forgive you. But as I was explaining before, After Jason had been arrested. I thought that all my hard work of getting you here was ruined but then brilliant me came up with a new plan. A better one that will make my masterpiece even better then it would've been before. You see I thought that I just needed you…"

"You do just need me," spoke Sam. "I'm all the leer you need to get Jason."

"Yes but Jason is not playing by the rules. Something I do not like at all. He is disrespecting me, yet again," his voice was as cold as ice as he spoke once again on how Jason had not engaged in the game. "It's time that I forced his hand and making him have to play fairly or else. He is going to have to choose."

"Choose what?" asked Sam with curiosity, her brow line fussed together. Her eyes were watching Franco, following his every move as he approached the locked door of the box. Her heart was racing loudly against her chest cavity as her ears filled with the clicking of the lock opening. Taking a step back, her knees hit the edge of the bed, making her collaspe onto it.

Franco smiled his twisted smile at Sam as he bent his head and stepped over the threshold of the structure. "Jason will have to choose between saving you, his beloved or a dear friend," he whispered as he closed the door behind him and slowly made his way over to the bed.

"Now smile for the camera Sam, all of Port Charles is watching," he raised the camera that he held in his hands, taking one last picture of Sam, seated on the bed; he placed it down on the nightstand. Then reaching into his coat, he pulled out a small hand held camcorder. Flipping opening the screen of it, he pressed the record button.

* * *

Jason kicked open the door of the studio. A burst of snowflakes flowing into the room as he stepped into the studio. His gun was raised and at the ready as he stared stood over the threshold, staring into the open studio. His blue eyes widening at the sight he saw before him; duck taped to a chair in the middle of the room, sat Ronnie. Jason did not know him personally or anything but had seen him around town. And knew that he was friends with Dominic.

Jason was in complete shock as he cautionary lowered his gun and took a step towards Ronnie, who was barely conscious by the looks of it. "Ronnie," he whispered as he still holding his gun in his right hand while he placed his left hand on his shoulder, shaking him awake. "Ronnie," he spoke again.

This time his eyes fluttered opened and looked on at Jason's face. "Jassonnn," he slurred, recognizing the mobster. Ronnie who was an undercover police officer knew all about Jason Morgan.

"Where's Franco?" asked Jason his blue eyes looking darkly at Ronnie.

Ronnie looked on at Jason for a second longer; his eyes were beginning to become heavy. "He wants you to choose," he mumbled before his head dropped heavily onto his chest, falling into a deep sleep.

"RONNIE!" cried Jason, shaking him hard on the shoulder but the man would not budge. "RONNIE!" he cired again but it was useless. Swearing angrily, he placed his gun back into the waistband of his jeans and ran his left hand through his hair. He then reached into his leather jacket and pulled out his cell.

Pushing Lucky's number he pressed the phone to his ear.

"Lucky, it's Jason. Yeah he is not here. Ronnie is though," spoke Jason as he looked around the studio, seeing if he could find anything that gave away where Sam was.

"Ronnie?" asked Lucky with confusion. "Wasn't he just brought into GH a few weeks ago; he was in a hit and run?"

"I don't know, all I know is that he is duck tapped to a chair, unconscious beside me," explained Jason as he began to pace back and forth.

"Okay, I am going to come by," replied Lucky.

"No don't," replied Jason, "There is nothing here. Just send an ambulance over. "

"Okay…" replied Lucky in confusion. "Did he say anything on where Franco might be?"

"No, Ronnie only said that he wanted me to choose before losing conscious," explained Jason, sighing loudly into the phone. He didn't know what that meant, that Franco wanted him to choose.

"Choose what?" asked Lucky into the phone.

"I don't know," spoke Jason in confusion. "I simply asked Ronnie where Franco was and then he replied He wanted me to choose. It's just another part of Franco's game. He's threatening what I care about. He wants me to unravel and see how long it takes me to kill. "His heart raced, he needed to get to Sam more than ever now, he realized. He had to get to her before Franco took another hostage.

"Okay, well I'm on my way to warn Elizabeth now; I don't need her winding up being a pawned in this twisted game that Franco is playing. The Ambulance is on their way now. Along with Mac. It seems that Franco left is tag on the wall of Ronnie's room. The hospital reported the patient missing about an hour or so a go," explained Lucky.

"Kay Lucky," spoke Jason in response as he hung up the phone and put it back into his coat. Kicking his boot against a table leg, he looked onto Ronnie for a second before leaving the studio. He needed to decide his next move against Franco.

* * *

Okay thanks for reading and I hoped that you enjoyed it! Please review!


	7. A Shell

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

_**

* * *

**_

The Flame of Franco

_A Shell..._

"What in god's name are YOU DOING HERE?" cried Maxie as Jason walked into the penthouse. The blonde fashionista rose to her feet and placed her hands on her hips, staring down at the mobster. She had been seated beside Spinelli on the couch, who was still dressed in his tux.

"What?" asked Jason in confusion at Maxie as he closed the door behind him?

"Why aren't you out finding Franco and bringing back SAM!" cried Maxie once again. She who had found out from Spinelli that Sam had disappeared had been in a fit of nerves. Sam was one of her best and only friends. She didn't know what she would do without her. And feared what Franco would do to her. Maxie knew firsthand what a sicko Franco was and what he could do to a woman. She had slept with Franco voluntarily and it still gave her the creeps to think about it. She didn't want to image what Franco would do with Sam. He was that twisted.

Jason frowned at Maxie for a brief second before shaking his head from side to side and ignoring her completely; looking over at Spinelli. "Tell me you have something?"

"Unfortunately Stone Cold, the Jackal is having no such luck on finding the where about of Fair Samantha," explained Spinelli as he stopped typing and looked up from his laptop towards his roommate and beloved friend. "I was able to find surveillance footage of the Deranged Picasso carrying the Faire One onto the elevator but that is it. I know this does not help Stone Cold in his search for we already know that Samantha was taken by the artist already. I am now looking into possible places that Franco has been within town- where he had left his tag, narrowing down on a possible location on where he had taken Faire Samantha."

"Well you can cross off his studio," commented Jason as he stripped off his leather jacket and threw it onto the desk, taking a deep breath as he did so. He then went on to explain to Spinelli on how he had visited Franco's studio to find Ronnie there. He also told the young computer genius about the message that Franco had left for him.

"The Jackal does not like the sound of this at all," replied Spinelli in feared. His eyes then fell onto his beloved Maximista.

"I don't either," spoke Jason. "This is all part of his game. He is threatening who is close to me. He is seeing how far I will go to kill, that is his plan. He wants to prove how we are alike. Taking Sam was just the beginning. He is showing me how he has the upper hand. He wants me to play along, play by the rules or else. That is what he is trying to tell me. Now he is going to make me choose between Sam and someone else."

"Well obviously you are going to pick Sam," commented Maxie. "You guys would do anything for each other. Jason loves Sam, if he had a choose he would always pick her!"

"Yes, I agree with you Maximista but Franco knows that as well. He had been tracking Stone Cold for months now, even before the Deranged Picasso's art show. The Deranged probably knows how important Faire Samantha is to Stone Cold and would make it so that he would have to choose between the love of his life and someone just as important; making the decision harder on Stone Cold. The Deranged Picasso would not make it easy. Whoever the next hostage is, will be someone of equal importance in Stone Cold's life as Fair Samantha…" Spinelli's voice trailed off as he stood up and met Jason's eye.

"I want you and Maxie to get out of town," spoke Jason as he looked at the couple before him. His mind was going a mile a minute as he made a mental list of all the people that where close to him that Franco knew about.

"Excuse me," replied Maxie in confusion.

"Yes Stone Cold, I don't think that me and Maxie going out of town at this moment will be of any help to him at this moment of terror," began Spinelli.

"No Spinelli, it would be of help to me. I know I need you here but I rather see you live then have to face having to choose between you and Sam. It would be better if you got out of town and took Maxie with you. By staying here, you will be in the hands of Franco. I need you away," explained Jason as he turned on his heel and began to open a drawer on the desk. He pulled out a black safe from the bottom drawer. Jason placed it onto the desk and began to fumble with the lock on it. Once it was open, he pulled out a wad of cash. "Here," he spoke holding out a wad of 100 bills to them.

Glancing at Spinelli, Maxie took the money. "This is crazy," she whispered. She had never seen Jason really act like this before. He was always so cool and calm. He was calm now but there was an edge of fear in his voice. He was worried, she could tell. He was so worried that he wanted Spinelli out of the city.

"Stone Cold, are you sure?" asked Spinelli slowly taking the money from Maxie and taking a step towards his roommate.

"Spinelli, you can communicate with me through cell and email. I want you still working on finding where Franco has taken Sam but having you stay at the penthouse like this is unsafe. Franco's knows where I live. Having you out of town will be better. You can also call Lucky and email him anything you come across," explained Jason as he ran his hands through his spiked hair and looked on at Spinelli and Maxie who were still looking at him in shock.

"Of course Stone Cold. The Jackal will do as he wishes. I will continued to help find where Fair Samantha and whatever other evidence comes up in the process," replied Spinelli.

"Thank you," replied Jason with a sigh.

"Well, where are I and Spinelli supposed to go on such short notice and for how long are we going to be out of town because you know I work for Kate Howard and….." Maxie's voice trailed off as she was cut off by Jason.

"MAXIE, PLEASE! There is a psychopath on the loose and all you can think about is work? I need you to go with Spinelli out of town. Tell Kate whatever you want…I just need you out of Port Charles by tonight! You might not think that you are in any real danger but I know Franco better then you. He has already taken Sam and you might not think that you are an important part of my life. But you are to Spinelli and he is important to me. Franco will not over look this," explained Jason as he looked on at a Maxie who had fallen silent.

Breathing heavily now, Jason reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone; he was going to call Sonny. He needed to borrow his plane.

Just as Jason hung up the phone, there was a knock at the door. Frowning at this, he made his way over to the door and opened it. However there was no one there, except for a brown envelope. His blue eyes scanned out around the hallway, it was empty. Pondering this, Jason leaned down and picked up the envelope before shutting the door behind him.

"What is it Stone Cold?" asked Spinelli with curiosity as he looked on at the envelope in Jason's hands.

"Another message from Franco," spoke Jason as he stared down at the envelope for a second before opening it and pulling out a black and white photo. It was of Sam, lying on her stomach, wearing nothing but except for a pair of bikini bottoms. There was a chalk outline around her body.

"Damn it," swore Jason as he through the photo across the room, kicking the side of the desk. Seeing that picture made his blood boil, it made his heart beat with fear. All this time he was worried about where Franco was keeping Sam and if he would kill her but now he was realizing that Franco could do much worth then just simply kill her. He was going to torture her, he realized.

Spinelli looked on at his mentor with fear as he walked around the couch and picked up the photo that had been discarded on the floor. "Oh my," he murmured as he looked down at the photo with shaking hands. This did not look good at all.

"Oh my god, that's Sam!" cried Maxie; she was standing over Spinelli's shoulder, looking down at the photo of Sam. The fashionista had her hand covering her mouth in shock. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. As her and Spinelli continued to stare down at the photo in shock, trying to figure what this meant, there was yet another knock on the door. Jason was quick on his feet this time, pulling his gun out of the back of his jeans; he moved towards the door. If it was Franco again, he was going to shoot him.

However it was not.

Opening the door, Jason lowered his gun as he noticed that it was not Franco at the door but Lucky.

"Hey Jason," greeted the officer, frowning at little as he noticed the gun. "What's with the gun?"

"I thought you were Franco," spoke Jason through his teeth as he held opened the door, allowing Lucky into the penthouse.

"You thought that Franco would just come to your house?" asked Lucky in confusion. Jason was usually smarter than this. This whole Franco thing was defiantly getting to him, thought Lucky to himself as he stepped passed Jason and over to the desk.

"No, just a few moments ago someone, maybe Franco dropped off another picture of Sam, I just thought that whoever it was, was showing their face again," explained Jason as he scratched the side of nose, putting his gun away.

"What? Franco sent you something else?" asked Lucky was surprise.

"Yeah, check it out for yourself," this time Maxie was the one to speak, handing over the photo that her and Spinelli had just been looking at.

"Thanks," mumbled Lucky as he reached out and took the photo from Maxie. He gave her a slight smile before looking down at the photo. His blue eyes widened at what he saw. He knew that body anywhere, it was Sam. He could make out the scar of the bullet wound on the left side of her lower back clearly from the angle the picture was taken from. Sam had never talked about the scar with him but he knew it was from the bullet she had taken for Jason a couple of years ago back in 2006. Manny had been the shooter. It was from this bullet, that everything went sour that summer. Lucky who had been addicted to pain killers back then still remember it well like it was just yesterday. That summer had changed not only his and Elizabeth's relationship but Jason's and Sam's as well. It is what had happened during that summer that had brought them together in the first place. They had both bonded over the pain that had been caused to them by the ones they had loved. That wound on her back was something that had fascinated Lucky. He remembered focusing on that specific spot more then once when making love to Sam during their time as lovers.

"Franco is sick," spoke Lucky as he shook his head and looked over at Jason to see his reaction to all this.

"What happened with Elizabeth?" asked Jason after a moment of silence had passed between them in the penthouse.

"She and the boys are on their way to New York City as we speak. I also convinced Lulu to tag along with them for the journey. I don't she had to go for work but said she would help Liz with the boys," replied Lucky as he placed the photo down onto the desk.

"What Lulu's going out of town too? Kate is going to flip!" cried Maxie. There was no way that she could go out of town now last minute with Lulu out of the office too.

Lucky frowned at this. He did not know what Maxie meant by this.

"I'm making Spinelli and Maxie go out of town too. I arranged it all with Sonny, they will be heading out to the Island," explained Jason. "Franco has made it clear that he is out to get me," gesturing to the photo on the desk. "He has already taken Sam and I won't sit back and watch him take another person that I care about hostage, making me choose. Spinelli will be still be able to communicate with us through cell phone and email. Even know he will be out of town, he will still be helping us find where Franco has taken Sam."

"That's a smart idea," nodded Lucky looking over at Spinelli and Maxie who were now seated together on the couch.

"Spinelli call me as soon as you land," explained Jason to Spinelli as they stood in the foyer of the penthouse. Spinelli and Maxie were just about to leave for the airport. It had been less than an hour since Jason had come home and called Sonny up. As they had prepared for their leave; Maxie going home briefly to pack a small suitcase of designer clothes and getting all her work prepared as well. She was going to be still working while away. Like she said before, nothing stopped for Kate Howard. Jason had phoned up Carly, telling her to pack up the kids and go away for a while.

"Of course Stone Cold," nodded Spinelli, a slight smile appearing on his face as he looked on at his roommate. Spinelli had changed into jeans and a stripped hoodie, something a lot more comfortable then the tux he had been wearing earlier. "Not a moment will be wasted. It is the Jackal's main focus on to finding the ware about of his Partner in Crime."

"Thank you Spinelli," sighed Jason, his blue eyes staring into the face of his dear friend. "You and Maxie should leave soon, the car is waiting," he spoke as he looked away from Spinelli and ran a hand through his hair, staring over at the front door.

"I will do my best Stone Cold," murmured Spinelli, nodding his head as he headed towards the front door, Maxie following close behind him.

"You will find her Jason," whispered Maxie towards Jason as she stepped passed him. "She has faith in you." Their eyes then locked for a brief second together before Maxie looked away and stepped out into the hallway.

Spinelli looked over his shoulder for a moment, staring out at Jason before closing the door behind him.

* * *

The hum of the lights was all that could be heard as Sam lay on her back, staring up through the plexiglass to the ceiling of the warehouse. She was motionless. Her whole body was numb as she lay there. Silent tears ran down her cheeks and into the nape of her neck.

She didn't know the time or what day it was. She didn't know how long she had been locked up in this box for….time was all blended into one for her. She didn't know how long Franco had been gone for….she didn't know anything.

A numb shell.

* * *

It was by some miracle but Franco had been able to sneak into the house. It looked like they were about to leave somewhere, he thought to himself as he tiptoed down the hallway; disappearing into the room. A smile creeping across his sharp features as his eyes looked over the pink walls of the room, falling onto the white wooden crib which was in the middle of the room. A mobile hung down from it, filling the room with the soft melody of _Mary Had a Little Lamb_.

Franco slowly walked towards the crib, appearing down into it where a sleeping baby lay. "Hello Josslyne," he cooed in a soft whispered and he bend down and carefully picked the baby up into his arms.

* * *

More to come soon! Please review and thanks for reading!


	8. Nursery Rhythms

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

_**

* * *

**_

The Flame of Franco

_Nursery Rhythms..._

"Michael can you please go upstairs and get your baby sister?" asked Jax towards his eldest step-son as he cover the mouth piece of his cell phone and looked over at the eighteen year old. They were about to leave for the airport. Jax was on the phone now with the airport, letting him know that the pilot had just arrived.

"Sure thing," replied Michael towards his step-father before rising to his feet from where he was seated on the couch beside Morgan and made his way up out of the room.

"Okay, Thank you Gary. We will be there soon," spoke Jax into the phone as his eyes trailed Michael out of the room before turning away to face the fire place. A few moments later, he hung up and placed his cell phone back into the pocket of his jacket and turned around to face his wife, who had just entered the living room.

"Well?" asked Carly over towards her husband.

"Everything is a go. The pilot has arrived and everything will be ready to go once we arrive. Michael has just gone to get Josslyne, and then we will be all set," replied the Aussie as he met his wife's eye and smiled slightly. He knew that Carly was stressing out about this whole Franco thing. Every since Jason had called her and told her about Sam missing; she had been on her toes. Carly wasn't usually one to worry but there was something about Franco that made her uncomfortable. No one knew anything about this artist. Jax who knew everyone it seemed, had never heard about him before he had started trouble here in Port Charles.

"Good," commented Carly with a slight sigh of release. She was more than happy to pack up and leave everything if it meant keeping her family safe from a psychopath. Every since her run in with Franco at the Christmas Tree lot just a few weeks ago before Christmas, she had been keeping a close eye on her kids, especially Josslyne; who Franco had seemed to take a interest in.

Just as Jax made his way over to where Carly stood, Michael came running into the room. "MOM! JAX!" cried the teen in a state of panic.

"Michael what is it? What's wrong?" asked Carly turning to look at her oldest son, fear pumping through her heart.

"It's Josslyne," whispered Michael, meeting his mother's eye. "She's missing!"

* * *

"Jossy, we are going to have so much fun together," spoke Franco to the peacefully sleeping infant as he continued to drive down the darken night streets of Port Charles. As he made a right handed turned, he looked up in the rear-view mirror at Josslyne who was lying on the backseat. Since Franco had no previous experience with babies, he didn't have a car seat for her. So instead he placed her into a old cardboard box had had found, outside the Jacks' household.

He wasn't quite sure what he was going to do with this little baby he had captured. He had not planned on having two hostages. Sam was supposed to be his only one. But because Jason wasn't playing by the rules, he had to up the game; thus making Jason chooses. The artist had a slight idea what he was going to do with the baby but there were still some flaws in his plan.

A few moments later, Franco pulled up to an old broken down warehouse and stopped the car. "We're here Josslyne!" he spoke, a grin appearing on his face as he looked over his shoulder at the baby. He was hoping now the fun would really begin.

* * *

"He's taken Josslyne," stated Jason towards Lucky as he snapped shut his phone. He breathed heavily through his nose, trying to keep the anger that was building within at bay. He couldn't lose it now. There was too much at state.

"What?" asked Lucky, his eyes widening at he looked on at the mobster. They were still in the Penthouse, trying to figure out what to do next.

"That was Carly; Josslyne is missing. Franco has taken her," stated Jason again, his blue eyes darkening. "He is raising the states," he added as he ran his hands through his hair and swearing under his breath. His worst fears where coming true. Franco had now managed to take two people that he loved and was doing God knows what to them. He couldn't believe that he had let this happened. He should have put extra body guards on both Carly's family and Sam, even know he knew that they would not like it at all. However, it was too late now; the love of his life and a little baby where in the hands of this psychopath and it was up to him to save them.

"Josslyne is the other hostage. He is going to make me choose between Sam and her," spoke Jason slowly more to himself then to Lucky as he thought out loud. There must be some way around this, he thought to himself. Away where he could get to both of them in time before….but before what? What did Franco have in mind for them? Thought Jason to himself once again as he began to pace the living room.

Lucky watched him from his seat on the couch. This was defiantly more than just a game to Franco, he thought. It was war. The artist meant business because who really stole an innocent, just barely a month old baby from her home. Lucky rose to his feet slowly, watching as Jason mumble something to himself. He knew that the man was on edge. First with Sam and now with Josslyne missing too. This was not good.

"What do we do now?" asked the officer slowly to Jason as he shoved his hands into his jean pockets.

"I don't know," admitted Jason after a moment of silence, truefully towards Lucky. They were both at a lost. Franco was steps ahead of them now. However Jason knew what he had to do next, he knew what was to come.

"Franco is going to want to meet," added Jason as he looked over towards Lucky, meeting his eye.

The officer then watched as Jason walked over to the door, putting on his leather jacket as he went.

"Let me come with you," spoke Lucky, taking a step towards where Jason stood.

"No Lucky, I have to do this on my own," replied Jason, his eyes dark with determination. And with that Jason had opened the front door and left the penthouse. He needed to do this on his own. It was him that Franco wanted, no one else.

A few moments after Jason had left, Lucky pulled out his cell phone. He didn't care what Jason had said. They needed help if they were ever going to find both Sam and Josslyne before anything happened….

"Hey Dante! It's Lucky," spoke Lucky into his cell phone as he once again took a seat on the couch in the Penthouse.

"Lucky! Hey man what's up?" asked the undercover cop on the other line. He was generally surprised to be hearing from Lulu's brother. Lucky knew all about Dante's undercover plot to arrest Sonny. He had known for a couple of weeks now. They had been working together lately to find out more about Franco. Dante had had his suspensions of the artist from the beginning after seeing his work at the gallery and seeing the photo of the body posed.

"It's Franco. He has taken a hostage…well two now, "explained Lucky briefly into the phone.

"You mean Sam McCall," added Dante. "Yeah Sonny called me into his office yesterday. He wanted to discuss Johnny and mentioned how Jason was too caught up in Sam missing. But who's the other hostage?"

"Josslyne Jax. "

"Carly and Jax's baby?" asked Dante, sounding shocked by this piece of news.

"Yeah, they were about to leave the city for the while. Jason had told them to leave. He had gotten some information about how Franco was going to have to make him choose. He assumed that meant he would have to choose between Sam and someone else…so he had everyone going out of the country to make sure that they were safe from Franco. However just as they were about to leave, Michael went upstairs to get his little sister and found that she was gone. "

"How do you know if it was Franco though?"

"Because his tag was written across the nursery walls," explained Lucky, letting out a slight sigh.

"What do you need me to do?" asked Dante in a business like tone.

"Well, Jason is not thinking clearly. Franco has him playing mind games. He is worried about Sam and what Franco will do to her. He has already sent pictures of her. However, Jason doesn't want anyone else on this. The more people we add, the more Franco will make it harder for him to find Sam and Josslyne. But we need a fresh set of eyes. That is where you come in. Jason has sent Spinelli away to Sonny's island, however he is still working on the case. If he finds anything he would contact Jason right away and email the stuff over. But we still need someone helping us here in Port Charles. I was thinking, you could just say that Sonny asked you to help…" added Lucky slowly rising to his feet.

"Yeah, sounds good. Where do you want to meet?"

"I'm at the penthouse now. But let's meet at the PCPD!"

And with that both officers hung up.

* * *

"Humpy Dumpy sat on a wall, trying to figure out what was wrong. Humpy Dumpy had a great fall, once discovering who had taken his beloved Bow Peep from him. He knew who it was but wouldn't play by the rules that had been set up. All of Sonny's men could not find out where Bow Peep was. Or where now her little sheep had gone. They were told that if they leave them alone that they would come home, wagging their little tails behind then- unharmed. They only had to follow the rules. Humpy Dumpy thought otherwise; trying to fool the wise Peter Piper by trying to save both. However only one could be save from the bomb that Peter Piper had set up…" Franco smiled down at Josslyne as he placed the little girl down in the crib.

Josslyne' blue eyes followed looked up at the artist, studying him with intensity.

"You will be safe here," he whispered down at her as he ran his had gently over the softness of her cheek. And with that, he left the room, of where the crib was. It was in a warehouse, similar to the one that Sam was in.

On top of the post of the crib, was a camcorder. It was tapped tightly with packing tape to the crib. It was recording Josslyne every movement as she lay on her back, kicking her legs; staring up.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review! :D


	9. Helpless

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

_**The Flame of Franco **_

_

* * *

_

Helpless...

Five days passed since Sam had gone missing and there was still no sign of her or Josslyne's were bouts. Jason was slowly starting to crawl out of his skin. He didn't know what to do. He had never felt so helpless before like this. Spinelli had returned back to Port Charles on Jason's orders. He assumed that Franco would not be taking another hostage and besides Jason needed Spinelli more than ever now. And it was better that he was under his roof where he could discuss with him face to face instead of over email.

Dominic was also helping Jason out along with Lucky and Spinelli to found Sam and Josslyne. Jason was not too pleased at first to found out that Sonny had sent Dominic over to help out but soon realised that he needed all the help he could get.

A deep sigh escaped from Jason's lips as he leaned back in the chair, running his hands through his spiked hair, closing his eyes for a brief second. He was seated at Sam's desk in the office of McCall and Jackal P.I. Spinelli was seated across the room at his own desk; head bent, feverishly typing away on his laptop. He was analysing the photo that Franco had sent Jason of Sam and of Josslyne; which was sent just over a few days ago. It showed the infant in a white plastic hospital crib, staring out into the camera. Spinelli was trying to find any clue within the photo that would show where Franco was keeping his hostages. So far there was no success.

Reopening his eyes, Jason leaned forward in the chair and slowly got to his feet. He needed to get some fresh air. He needed to clear his head and think. He had been driving himself crazy over the past couple of days. He was waiting but he wasn't sure what for. It had been two days since that picture of Josslyne had been sent to him. He knew that Franco was laying out the ground work; testing him. He knew that he would want to meet up next. A face off. He was waiting.

"I'm just going to step out for a few, Spinelli," spoke Jason as he looked over at the young computer genius for a moment before walking out of the small office of the P.I. firm and made his way down the four flights of stairs before pushing open the front door of the building and emerging out into the chilled morning air. Turning immediately towards the left, he headed towards the docks.

* * *

Sam was immediately awoken by the humming of the lights as they came on above her. Appearing out through the fogginess of her sight, she lifted her head slowly up from the pillow and looked towards the door of the warehouse, where Franco had just appeared.

His wild smile appearing on his face as he met her eye and made his way towards the prison she was being kept in; turning on the microphone that was wired to the cage, he spoke into it. "Good morning Sam!"

Sam, who had no energy left within her to fight Franco; just simply sighed and rested her head back against the pillow of the small bed she was lying on. Her eyes darkening slightly. Every few days or so Franco would appearing bringing her either small bottles of water or a very small meal. Just simply little things to keep her alive but not enough to give her much strength or energy to move.

"I brought you an apple this morning and since you have been such a good girl over the past days, coffee," explained Franco his grin appearing wider at the excitement of his victim. He knew that Sam would be wanting coffee by now.

"Coffee?" whispered Sam in a horsed voice as she slowly sat up, her eyes falling on the small paper cup that Franco held in his hand. She knew she shouldn't be showing weakness but after what Franco had done to her, she found that she had no strength left in her.

Franco moved towards the structure, opening the door and stepping inside. Sam curled herself up into a ball as she watched Franco closely as he placed the food down on to the nightstand; making sure that he did not all the sudden come towards her.

She had never felt so helpless before.

* * *

Okay I know it's short but more will be coming soon. I promise! Thanks for reading and please review.


	10. Twisted to the Core

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

_**

* * *

**_

The Flame of Franco

_Twisted to the Core..._

Sam's dark eyes shifted back and forth from Franco to the open door and back. Even know she felt helpless, a light of hope appeared on her face as she watched as Franco turned his back towards her; giving Sam the escape she needed.

It was like a bolt of lightning had all the sudden hit her body as she sprang like a cat from the bed and ran the short distance to the open door.

However Franco again was too fast for Sam. He suddenly turned on his heel; grabbing Sam by the wrist, pulling her back inside."Now Sam," whispered the artist in a harsh voice towards her. He was pissed. He now held both of Sam's wrists up high, his brown eyes blazing down at her. "You know it's rude to leave some one's home without excusing yourself first."

"Bit ME!" spat Sam into his face as she tried to loosen his grip on her.

A grin just appeared on Franco's face as he deepened his hold on Sam's wrist, making her scream out in pain.

"Arrrgghhh," grunted Sam, tears suddenly appearing within her eyes. There were deep bruises covering her wrists and arms were Franco held her; he knew this too. "Pleasee," begged Sam as pain shot through her nerves; making new bruises appear over the old ones. Her eyes locked with Franco's for a brief second, she knew what was to come next. Her stomach twisted with sickness as she felt Franco's eyes drop and began to roam up and down her bare chest. She was still only wearing the bikini bottoms.

Franco let go of her wrist's suddenly, making her stumble against the plexiglass wall. He then took a step towards her as she stood there, cornered.

Her scream was muffled as he placed his right hand over her mouth briefly before punching her hard against the cheek. Sam began to sob uncontrollably as pain erupted from the side of her face. Blood trinkiling from her nose; it was broken. His eyes gleamed at her as he stared down at her. His lips still twisted in a grin. "Don't worry, Jason won't be seeing this time around," he spoke as his left hand traveled down her torso to her thigh. He lifted it up to his waist. Sam's arms flared and scratched at Franco's face but he did not budge as he pressed her hard against the plexiglass, pushing his hips into hers. She could feel the hardness of him pressing against her thigh. A wave of nausea then came over her at this. She was going to be sick. Blood and tears still continued to fall down her chin as Franco pressed into her. He held both of her wrists above her head with his right hand. His eyes gleamed down at her; a wicked grin plastered along his face.

As Sam looked up into his twisted face for a brief second; she quickly looked away. Closing her eyes and biting down on her lower lip; preparing herself for what was to come next. However, Franco suddenly with a change of thought let go of her wrists and pushed her hard onto the bed and leaving.

Sam blinked open her eyes and watched as the artist shut the door behind him and locked it. Meeting her eyes; Franco winked at her and gave a little wave with his fingers before retreating out of the warehouse.

Despite the protesting of her swore body, Sam shakily rose to her feet and slowly made her way to the end table. Stumbling, she reached out and pressed her hand to the plexiglass wall for support. A loud sob escaping her as she took the coffee cup into her hand, well still holding onto the wall. She then carefully slid to the floor; pressing her bare back into the wall as she cradled the warm cup in her hands and brought it to her lips. Closing her eyes, she let out a deep breath, trying to stop her body from trembling like it was.

* * *

The videotape arrived at the Penthouse with the regular mail. It had come in a brown paper package, so Jason did not notice it at first as he carried the rest of the mail under his arm as he rode the elevator upstairs.

* * *

Josslyne smiled up at Franco as he lifted her out of the crib and lay her in the crook of his arm. He smiled down at the infant as he began to feed her from the bottle he had bought with him.

"Oh Joss, why are you the only person who is happy when they see me these days?" he asked towards the infant. "Sam tried to run away from me, Jason when I see him will probably be angry with what I have done and shoot. But can you really blame me?" he asked as a smile appeared on his face. "No one has been very nice to me since arrived in Port Charles. I even made a platter of cheese for Jason and he didn't even touch it."

Letting out a sigh, Franco continued on; "Don't these people know anything about respect. Didn't their mothers teach them manners….I tell you Joss. You are the only one who is nice to me however your just a baby. Probably when your older, you will be just like the rest of them," and with this Franco stood up and placed the now sleeping infant back into the crib, taking the empty bottle with him.

* * *

"SPINELLI!" cried out Jason as he entered the penthouse , kicking close the door with the back of his boot as he continued to make his way further inwards.

"Yes Stone Cold?" asked Spinelli, appearing at the top of the staircase, laptop in hand.

"Did you find anything?" asked Jason up at the Jackal, as he continued to look through the mail. Most of it was junk and bills.

"No Stone Cold, the Jackal had failed his beloved master. I am having the most unfortunate luck," spoke Spinelli has he made his way down the stairs and looked over at Jason, who was not listening to him. Spinelli's eyes looked at Jason's face before drifting towards what he held in his hands. It was the brown package. "Is it from Franco?" he asked, his eyes looking up at Jason's face once again.

"I except so," commented Jason as he turned the package slowly over in his hands. Sighing he then placed it on the desk with the rest of the mail and took off his leather jacket before stepping past Spinelli as he made his way into the kitchen.

Spinelli stood there dumb founded for a moment before Jason returned back into the living room, drinking a water bottle.

"Is Stone Cold not going to open it?"

"I will Spinelli. I just need to take a break for a second," he replied, his voice on edge a little. He needed to prepare himself for what Franco had sent him. He was afraid that it would be another picture of Sam, this time dead or one of Josslyne. He was finding out that he didn't really have the energy to fight Franco anymore. With each minute that was going by of not finding Sam or Josslyne, was another notch of hope gone.

Spinelli nodded his head at this as he watched as Jason drained the last of his water bottle before placing it on the pool table.

Jason was breathily deeply, like a bull as he walked towards where the package lay on the desk. His heart pounding loudly against his chest as he took the package into his hands and opened it. Tearing off the paper, Jason lay the object in his hand. It was a CD case and on top of it lay a posted note, reading "We Shall Meet."

Peeling off the posted note, Jason placed it down on the table before opening up the case and pulling out the shinning disk that lay inside. Staring down at the DVD, he motioned with the wave of his hand for Spinelli.

"What is it?" asked Spinelli with curiosity as he approached Jason. He then saw the DVD that Jason held in his hands and knew what was to be done. Placing his laptop on the desk, Spinelli took the disk from him and placed it in the disk drive of his computer. Closing it, both men waited and watched the screen as the DVD loaded.

"He wants to meet," whispered Jason towards Spinelli his eyes never leaving the screen as he handed over the post it note to Spinelli. However before he could read it, the screen all the sudden came to life.

_"Now smile for the camera Sam, all of Port Charles is watching," Franco's voice filled the apartment as the image of Sam seated on a cote was shown. The picture shook and blurred for a second before focusing once again on Sam; who was looking at something off the side of the screen. There appeared to be dark circles under her brown eyes, which were filled with fear as she bit down on her lower lip, still staring out the screen. _

_"Please don't," she whispered, tears suddenly filling her eyes as the sound of footsteps could be heard in the background. _

_A deep chuckle could be heard as the bed, Sam lay on tweaked with the weight of another. _

_"NOOOOO!" screamed Sam as Franco's face suddenly came into the picture; it inches away from hers as he smiled down at her. He was leaning over her as both of his hands pinned her wrists against the mattress; holding her down. _

_Franco's face broke out into a grin as he continued to stare down at her. "Now Sam," he whispered as his smile seemed to widen as he licked the side of her face before laughing again as he watched her try to get up. She arched her back, making her chest thrust forward and head title back against the pillow. _

_Franco just shook his head slightly still holding a smile on his face as he suddenly sat up, still on top of Sam and let go fo her wrist. All that could be heard was the heaviness of their breathing as Sam looked up at him. The silence only lasted for a second before a struggle began. _

_Sam latched out and scratched at Franco's face that could still be seen within the frame as he ripped at the sheet she had wrapped around herself; revealing her breasts. She continued to scratch at his face, however he once again took hold of her wrists and pinned them against her sides. Laughing at her attempt of getting away. "Please," whispered Sam in a small voice as Franco let go one of her wrists and moved his hand down her stomach to her centre. Where he then pushed asided the bikini bottoms she was wearing and touched her. Making her scream, begging him to stop. This only lasted for a moment before he then undid the buckle of his pants and removed his now hard eration. As this all happened, Sam tried to fight him off but it did not work. Franco just ignored her, forcing more weight onto her. _

_Sam's screams and cries of pain filled the apartment as Franco towered himself over her and forced himself into her. It only lasted a couple of mintues but seemed to go on forever before the screen went blank as Sam screams continued to echo._

* * *

Jason continued to stare at the blank screen of the computer, his hands clenched into fists at his sides. It was taking everything in his power not to take hold of Spinelli's laptop and throw it against the wall. His breathing was labored as his blood began to boil within as he watched as the screen came to life once again, this time showing Sam from a few feet away. _She lay on the bed, naked except for the bikini bottoms which hung losing over her. There was looked to be bruies covering her legs and arms and chest and face. Her face was turned towards the camera where dry blood along her swallow mouth could be seen. Her eyes were barely open as they looked into the camera as it zoomed in. They were blank with emotion._

_The picture then faded as a new picture appeard. This time it was of a bird's eye view of Josslyne as she lay in the crib in the warehouse. The infant did not looked harmed as she lay sleeping. This image last for a moment before fading into blackness once again._

Spinelli glanced nervously over at Jason as his face began to harden to stone. His eyes were as black as coal as he continued to stare at the screen.Spinelli wasn't sure what to do about what he had just seen. Sam hadd...Franco hadd...he just continued get his brain wrapped around it. Closing his eyes, he let out a small sigh before taking a step towards the desk and closing his laptop, popping the disk out. "Lucky should see this," he spoke, taking a quick glance at JAson, who still had not moved a muscle.

"He's going to die," whispered Jason harshly his voice filled with rage. "That TWISTED SICK BASTARD IS GOING TO DIE!" he cried before grabbing his leather jacket and storming out the Penthouse door, more determined then ever to find Franco and kill him with his bare hands for what he had done to Sam.


	11. Meeting Face to Face

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

This chapter will be a short one...

_**

* * *

**_

The Flame of Franco

_Meeting Face to Face..._

The office was quiet as the tape ended and all three men looked at the blank screen of the computer. After Spinelli had called up Lucky, informing him of the DVD that had arrived in the mail with the disturbing scene of Sam; he had decided that it was now a matter of time to get the police involve. Dante/Dominic, who was already helping out, now stood beside him with Mac in his office.

Neither knew what to say, after what they had just watched. Lucky couldn't wrap his mind around what had just happened, he couldn't believe he had just watch the footage o f his ex-girlfriend, who he still deeply cared about as a friend getting raped by this freak show, Franco. His blood was boiling with rage as he stood there. He had a deep urge to kill Franco.

"Lucky?" asked Mac as he placed a comforting hand on the officer's shoulder.

"Uh?" replied Lucky, turning his head to look at the Police Chief. He had been deep in his thoughts and did not hear the man address him.

"Are you okay?" asked the Chief with concern. "You don't look well..."

"I'm fine," lied Lucky as he tried to swallow over the lump that had formed in his throat. He was biting down on his lower lip, trying not to barf as a wave of nausea suddenly came over him. He wouldn't be sick. He couldn't be sick.

"Are you sure your okay man?" asked Dominic/Dante as he met Lucky's eye. "You are looking a little green."

Lucky just shook his head from side to side, trying to erase the images that were fogging his memory. Watching that video had not been a good idea. "Let's just get to work," he whispered, ignoring both of their concern gazes on him. They needed to find Sam more than ever now.

* * *

Jason was going to kill that sick bastard...no he was going to torture him, just like he had torture Sam. He was going to make him suffer, making him beg for him to kill him. These thoughts drifted through Jason's mind as he drove in his SUV towards Franco's studio, where he knew Franco would be waiting. It was snowing heavily and the streets were covered in ice as he drove down the streets of Port Charles but that did not stop him. He raced down street after street; turning sharp corners. The wheels of his SUV skidding along the icy roads.

Coming to his destination, Jason made sure that his gun was in the waistband of his jeans before stepping out of the vehicle. Pulling the gun out, he began to walk down the darken alleyway that lead to Franco's studio. His eyes were as dark as coal as they look up at the sky as snow fell softly for a moment before knocking on the door. He knew that Franco would be there waiting for him and politeness was not the first thing on his mind. However, he knew that he had to play along with whatever game Franco had up his sleeve until he revealed where he was keeping both Sam and Josslyne.

It took only a moment before the steel door of the studio was open and Franco appeared out at him. "Hello, Jason. I have been waiting for you," spoke the artist, a smile appearing on his face.

* * *

So I told you it would be short but don't worry more will be out soon! Thanks for reading. Please review!


	12. The Bomb

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

_**

* * *

**_

**The Flame of Franco**

_The Bomb..._

Jason gritted his teeth as he looked onto the face of Franco. His blue eyes were as dark as coal as he stepped passed the artist and entered the darkened studio. His hand held onto the gun as he turned swiftly around and pointed it in the direction of Franco.

"Tell me where she is!" he yelled, his voice filled with rage at his eyes narrowed at the artist.

Franco's eyes were filled with mischief, his lips turned out into a grin as he turned to look at Jason. He was pleased that he had finally come. It had taken longer than he would have liked but he was here, now. "Jason, Jason, Jason," murmured the artist as he leaned back against the door and crossed his arms over his chest.

"TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!" Jason's voice echoed off the rafters of the studio as he took a step closer to where Franco stood, aiming the gun at his heart.

"Oh I will but not now," replied Franco, not flinching at Jason's threatening movements. "I have other business to discuss with you first," he then straightened up and took a step forwards, enclosing the distance between the two of them. He was not threatened by Jason or his gun. A soft chuckle escaped from his lips as he walked pass, Jason, moving further into the studio.

Jason quickly turned and watched Franco. His heart beating loudly through his massive chest as he tightened his grip on his weapon; he knew he would have to play by Franco's game for a little while longer before he could find out where Sam and Josslyne were being kept.

"I have been working on my masterpiece since you have last visited," explain Franco, is back was towards Jason as he looked on at a easel where a 4' by 4' canvas rested. It was covered by a sheet hiding what was underneath on the canvas. "I don't like to brag but it is some of my best work," gestured the artist as he turned around and glance at Jason, a smile playing on his face. "It is the piece that will make my name last in history. I am very proud of it." He winked at Jason before turning away from him and pulling the sheet off of the canvas.

Jason's eyes shifted away from the artist and onto the painting that just been revealed. It looked like a blue print of some sort to him as he took a small step forward to get a better look. It showed the outline of a box with scratches of numbers underneath. It was painted a sequence he noted as his eyes drifted from the top left corner to the right and moved across and down to the bottom left. It ended with the words bomb. No matter how long Jason looked on at it, he would not be able to get it. He didn't get art.

"What do you think?" asked Franco with pride towards Jason as if he was a dear friend and not the man who wanted to kill him.

Jason just glared at Franco, "Tell me where she is!" he spoke again. His blood was boiling with rage by this point. He wanted to kill him and now but he could not do that until he found out where Sam and Josslyne were.

"But I just did," replied the artist.

* * *

Sam lay on the floor of her prison cube, looking out through the plexiglass to the door of the warehouse. She needed to get out but how. The door was locked and she couldn't wait for Franco to return and try to slip out yet again; he would surely murder her then.

Was this how she was supposed to die? Slowly and alone?

Tears she was unaware of where rolling down her face and onto the surface of the floor. Where are you Jason? She thought to herself.

"WHERE ARE YOU DAMNIT!" she cried, her voice echoing off of the walls. She pounded her fist into the floor with rage. She had known from the beginning that Jason would come and rescue her. She didn't have to worry; he always had her back, even the times that she didn't want his help. But now has days went on, she was losing faith.

Calming herself down, Sam listened to the stillness of the room, her eyes adjusting to the darkness. The lights in the warehouse were on a timer, they had suddenly gone off. It was then she heard it, a soft ticking noise. This was the first time she was hearing it. Slowing rising to her feet, she moved to the edge of the cube to look out at something that had caught her eye.

Why had she not noticed it before? She wondered as she looked on at what looked to be a digital clock. It flashed a harsh red light in the darken space as the numbers on it suddenly changed. It was counting down, noted Sam a suddenly realization came over her. Panicking she started to bang her fist hard against the plexiglass; hoping by some miracle that it would break.

* * *

Lucky and Dante where just leaving the police station when Lucky's cell went off in his coat pocket. Pulling it out he looked down at the caller display, frowning slightly he pressed the phone to his ear. "Spinelli what is it?" he asked.

"Greetings, Cleft Chin Keeper of the Peace," spoke Spinelli to the officer. "The Jackal is in most need of your services. Something has arrived through The Deranged One again. "

"Franco sent something? What is it?"

"The Jackal is not hundred percent sure to be honest. It is most confusing. I believe it would be best that the Keeper of the Peace, came down to Stone Cold's dwellings himself to see this new item," rambled Spinelli through the phone. He was one the void of panicking. This new piece of evidence was truly something out of the norm. It was neither a picture or a video or a piece of clothing.

Sensing the hacker's fear, "I'm on my way!" Lucky told him before hanging up and turning his attention towards Dante.

"We are going to the Penthouse," he spoke to the Italian standing beside him, who had been listening to the whole conversation.

Dante nodded his head at Lucky in agreement before both heading towards the parking lot.

The two officers arrived at the Penthouse ten minutes later to be greeted by a flustered looking Spinelli.

"Spinelli what is it?" Lucky's blue eyes looked over at the hacker as he made his way into the penthouse, followed by Dante. The officer was scared that it would be another video of Franco doing something to Sam or worse.

"It is this," gestured Spinelli to something on the desk. Both men looked over to where he was pointing at. The object was a small cube made out of plexiglass which was seated on a base. It was 4 inches in height and diameter.

"This is it?" asked Lucky in confusion as he looked up and met Dante's eye before turning to look at Spinelli. He didn't understand why Spinelli was so panicked, it was just a box.

"Yes. But the Keeper of the Peace does not see it," replied Spinelli, shaking his head slightly.

"See what Spinelli, it's just a box," this time Dante spoke.

Spinelli narrowed his brown eyes at the officer with annoyance. "It is not JUST a box!" Taking a step forward, he reached for the cube and flipped it over, revealing a not that was tapped to the bottom.

"This is a bomb and will go off at within six days on the dot," read out Lucky over Spinelli's shoulder.

All three men looked at one another at this; Sam had been missing for six days now.

* * *

Okay I know it was a little shorter than usual but more will be coming soon, I promise. Thanks for reading and please review!

Julie


	13. The Conversation

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

So the convo between Jason and Franco during this chapter, I kinda took from the show. Just a heads up if it sounds familiar. :P

_**

* * *

**_

_****_

The Flame of Franco

The Conversation...

"Come on!" cried Sam with desperation as she paced back and forth, watching the door of the warehouse. She was expecting it to open any minute and Jason would appear. She knew her chances were slim but it had happened before. Jason always seemed to come at the last possible second to rescue her from whatever danger she was in. She figured this time would be no different as her eyes shifted over to were the bomb lay, counting down the minutes as they passed.

She had been watching it for the past hour; there were two hours left now before it went off. She had already figured out that the bomb was connected to the base of the glass structure she was trapped in; and when that bomb would go off, she would be dead.

But she wouldn't let herself think about that now as sudden tears sprang to her eyes. It was still too early to be losing hope. There was still enough time for Jason to show up and rescue her from this prison she was in.

She let out a slight whimper of pain as she touched the side of her nose; it hurt like hell. It was broken she knew that. Franco had pushed her pretty hard that last time he had visited her with the coffee, which was about a day ago. He hadn't been back since. Sam didn't know if this was a good thing or not.

* * *

Jason's blue eyes studied the smiling face of Franco for a moment, pondering what he had just said. "You're telling me that this painting," he gestured towards the canvas with his free hand as the other still pointed the gun at the artist," Tells me where Sam and Josslyne is."

"And people say your dumb," replied Franco as he moved across the room to the left side.

Jason turned slowly and watched him with caution; wondering what he was up too. He knew that Franco was up to his usual games but he was starting to lose his mind trying to figure out what this guy had up his sleeve. He knew now that there was a bomb involved; meaning that he had little time to find Sam and Josslyne before it exploded.

Franco smiled at Jason, he was totting him now. He wanted to see how far he could push Jason's buttons. "Did you get my gifts I sent you?" asked the artist as he leaned back against the edge of a table. "You can think of them has late Christmas presents. I put much thought and care into them. Everyone I sent I made sure that it had a special meaning for you," Franco then winked at Jason at this before letting out a deep chuckle.

Rage boiled within Jason at this, he wanted to ring Franco's neck at this. But however he stayed where he stood, knowing that killing Franco at the moment would do him no good, he needed to know where Sam and Josslyne were first.

"I must say though your girlfriend is just as stubborn as you. She was not really willing to go along with what I had planned. She was very rude...you should do something about thatt..." his voice was cut off as Jason bolted towards him, forgetting about the gun, he reached out and wrapped his hands around the psycho's neck. Franco's eyes widened in their sockets at the sudden pressure but it didn't wipe the grin on his face away. He was bent over the table as Jason pushed him down; his back digging into the surface.

"You SICK SON OF A BITCH! TELL ME WHERE SAM IS!" Cried Jason as he deepened the pressure on Franco's neck; hearing the artist talk about Sam like that had made him snap.

They stayed liked this for a moment but when Franco still remained quiet, Jason released him. But he wasn't completely done yet. Jason turned away quickly away from Franco, who still lay on his back; his brown eyes filled with mischief as he lifted a hand to rub the side of his neck.

A moment little Jason turned back around and punched Franco in the side of his face.

The artist just laughed at this as he looked down at his fingers as they were covered in blood from when he had touched his nose. "Your girlfriend punched me too!" he commented, not expecting an answer out of Jason who was now stood a few feet away, looking at the canvas.

The gun was now clenched back in his hand, which rested at his side. Jason's blue eyes studied the surface of the canvas once again; intensely looking for an answer. But he could not get past the blue print of the cube figure and the words bomb. He had already guessed that there was a bomb involved, probably two, guessing by how there was two hostages. He figured that Franco had set it up that the two bombs would go off at the same time, meaning that Jason would have to choose on who he wanted to save...Sam or Josslyne. But that still did not answer his question...Where were they? How could he rescue or choose if he didn't know were either was. Another thing that was bothering him was this structure of a cube. It looked like it was made out of glass. Is that where Franco was keeping them...a glass house? No that couldn't be right, there was no glass house near Port Charles that he knew of and if Franco had built one, surely someone would have reported it. Frowning slightly, Jason shook his head before glancing over at Franco again, who was still lying on his back, watching him.

"Do you need a hint?" asked the artist with a smirk as he sat up on the table.

* * *

Josslyne lay in the crib that sat in the middle of the warehouse. Her face was scrunched up as she cried into the still air; her voice echoing. The baby was in hysterics as she lay there alone, not knowing what was happening. Her diaper was wet and she was hungry. The Blanket that she had come wrapped had been kicked off and was lying in the corner of the crib; leaving her cold.

* * *

"So there is a bomb? And it's going to go off today?" asked Dante as he looked from Lucky, to Spinelli and then back to the cube object.

"I think it means that Sam is being held in a glass box like this of some sort that is rigged to a bomb that is set to go off at a certain time. Meaning if we don't find Sam soon, she is going to be blown up," commented Lucky sadly as he looked down at the object.

"But how do we know that Sam is being held in this glass box? Why not Josslyne?"

"Because in the pictures that Franco sent Jason of Sam lying on her stomach in the chalk outline and of that...video, you can see some sort of glass looking surface in the background. Where in the picture of Josslyne, you can just see the crib and a brick surface in the background. Plus this says that the bomb will go off in six days...Sam was kidnapped six days ago... not Josslyne," continued on Lucky to both Dante and Spinelli, who were beginning to see where he was coming from. Now thinking back to the photographs and the video, both could remember noticing the differences in the background.

"So then that still leaves a question...where are they being kept?" asked Spinelli after a brief pause. The hacker had tried his best to find a possible location to where Franco had taken both his hostages but he could not find a possible place. Franco was like a ghost in Port Charles; appearing here and there but disappearing as quickly as the wind changed.

Just then Lucky's phone went off in his jacket pocket. Turning around from the group, the officer answered the phone, "Lucky Spencer."

"Lucky, it's Mac." Spoke the voice on the other line.

"Mac, what's up?"

"I was just wondering if you and Dante had found out anything on the kidnapping yet. I have Jax here pressuring me, saying that I am not doing enough to find his little girl," began to explain Mac.

"Well, tell Jax that we are doing everything we can to find where Franco had taken Josslyne," cut in Lucky. There was an edge on his voice.

"I have told him that. But he is still not happy with the results. I have told him that I have all the best men on the job," explained the Police Commissioner. "He wouldn't leave me alone, until I called you, asking if there was any news."

"Well, we are closer to finding out. Tell him that. Jason is over at Franco's studio now, confronting him and Franco has sent another clue to us," explained Lucky as he took a deep breath, trying to think and clear his head of what to tell Mac. He knew that Jason had warned him not to involve Mac and the police in this but things were getting out of hand and they needed help. But he didn't know if he should tell Mac about the news about a bomb. Deciding that it was best, the officer let out a sigh before speaking, "There might be a bomb." He spoke these words in a whisper. Looking up, he noticed the eyes of Dante and Spinelli were on him.

* * *

Jason just glared at Franco. "What the hell do you want from me?" he asked, knowing that Franco would not just tell him.

"I want to know about you. What is your secrete? What goes through your mind before you kill?" asked the artist in all seriousness as he got to his feet and walked towards Jason. In stopped just a few feet away. "What makes you who you are?"

"I don't know how to tell you any of that," replied Jason, rubbing the side of his face, he was starting to lose his patience.

"Well, try. The Godfather gives you an order. You prep. You confront the victim. You draw a beat on them. Then what?" asked Franco, as he set the scene for Jason.

"I don't know. I'm not really thinking about anything when I kill anyone..." his voice trailed off, he had never really thought about this before. "I just kinda go through the motions. He usually fires first."

Franco looked at Jason and began to laugh as if he had been told the funniest thing ever. "Self defiance! Mmmmm, not always!" spoke the artist making a face and shrugging his shoulders at Jason's answer. "This isn't going to work, if you lie to me."

"Just Tell me where Sam is first and I will tell you anything you want to know," replied Jason, still continuing to point the gun at Franco. He was not giving up just yet but there was a tone of desperation in his voice.

Franco all the sudden seemed to snap at this, "NO! My rules," he all the sudden began to approach Jason, enclosing the distance between them. There was fire in his eyes as he stared down Jason. He wasn't taking his crap any longer. "Now how much is your girlfriend worth to you? Not to mention the baby? You will kill them both sure if Sonny had given the order! "His face was set like stone in determination."Now TALK to me well you still CAN!" he ordered.

Jason stared down at the artist for a second before letting out a sigh at this as he closed his eyes and thought. He had no other choice. If he wanted to get an answer from Franco, he would finally have to play by his rules. Taking a step back, he took a seat on the nearby stool and lowered his gun, staring at his feet. He didn't know honestly how to start, he had never really told anybody this before. "Killing was the first thing I was ever good at," he began, finally looking back up at Franco, who nodded in approval before going on with his story.

For the next half an hour, Jason told the artist about the half of his life he did not remember and how he had become brain dead by the motorcycle accident. How he had met Sonny, how he had saved his life. Sonny had been the only person that Jason could have related too after the accident...the only person who left him to be really. He told the artist about Lily, Sonny's first wife and how she had died in a car explosion. He describe how Sonny had lost all hope and stopped carrying and had wanted to take it out on the world and had put a gun in his Hand. This little moment had been the start of the rest of his life. Jason had found the first thing that he could do really well. "I could be what Sonny needed, that was all I wanted," spoke Jason in a quiet voice. He was staring down now at the gun in his hand, remembering how life had been simple to him back then. How he had been this machine of no feeling or emotion. How things had changed he thought to himself as he felt his heart beat race and sweat run down the back of his neck. He was nervous. He didn't know if confessing all this to this psycho would help find Sam but it was his last resource.

"To be needed?" asked Franco, who was seated in the stool beside Jason, hanging on to his every word.

Jason looked up at this and over at the artist. He couldn't believe he was talking to Franco like they were old friends. There was a brief pause before Jason dropped his gaze onto the floor and continued, "With a gun in my hands, I wasn't broken!"

"I was compliant! That's what I think about when I kill," continued on Jason. His breathing was labour now as he tried to finish. "I do my job. I don't even think about it, I just react!" He looked over at Franco, studying the expression on his face. Only a person who had the job he did could relate to this and he knew that Franco could too in away; both had taken lives before without thinking about it.

His thoughts then quickly drifted back to Sam. He then soon realized that him and Franco were nothing alike. "I'm not like you!" he spoke theses words to Franco but he was also saying them to himself. He had needed to say those words out loud. Sam had been the first to tell him he and Franco were nothing alike but the thought had still continued to eat at him. However now, Jason knew that it wasn't true. Staring into the eyes of Franco, he realized finally that they were two different people. He might kill people for a living but he would never kidnap a woman and rape her, like Franco had done. He would never break into a home and steal an innocent baby. A brief breath of relief had left Jason at that moment. He felt the pressure that he had been carrying on his shoulders the past few months lift off a bit but he knew it wouldn't fully go away until he found Sam and killed Franco.

Franco raised an eyebrow slightly at Jason, it looked like he was trying to decide how to response to all this. After a moment had passed, he spoke, "You would have been better off dying in that crash." His voice was in utter coldness as he looked at the mobster. "You have a gift and you don't honour it," he shook his head slightly from side to side before a low disappointed sigh escaped from his lips. "No, you're not like me. No one is."

He sounded sadden by this thought Jason as he continued to look at Franco, trying to figure out what would happen next. He tightened his grip on the gun, preparing to shoot when needed. He could sense a shift in the atmosphere as the mischief returned to Franco's eyes and a slight smile appeared on his face, "And you don't deserve what I have in store for you."

Jason could sense that the artist was on edge once again as he suddenly rose to his feet and began to pace around the studio. "I should have known," he spoke. "But it's just that I wanted someone who could understand. Someone who felt what I felt... Instead I got you!" he turned suddenly looking at Jason with disgust written in his face and voice. "Someone with talent but refused to accept it. Just a JOB!" There was anger in his voice as he turned away from Jason as if looking at him made him outraged even more then he already was. "You're a FOOL!"

Jason didn't have time for Franco's lecture. He needed to know where Sam and Josslyne were, he knew time was running out. "JUST TELL ME WHERE SAM AND JOSSLYNE ARE!" he spoke firmly, his blue eyes narrowing as he watched Franco move around the room. He had his gun ready and pointed when needed. "And you can be done with me!" he added, hoping that Franco would just tell him, having given up.

But instead, Franco stopped pacing and turned slowly to look at Jason. "You can spare and take life on a whim. Don't you see how GLORIST THAT IS!" asked Franco, ignoring Jason's pleads from before. "WE ARE NOT BOWNED BY DOUBT AND INSECURITY! CHANGE OF CONSCIOUS THAT PARALYZE ORIDNARY PEOPLE! I USE MY GIFT! I TURN DEATH INTO ART! YOU!" he gestured towards Jason. "TAKE ORDERS!

Not being able to take this anymore, Jason suddenly rose to his feet and aimed the gun at Franco once again, "ENOUGH! TELL ME WHERE SAM AND JOSSLYNE ARE!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, his hand was shaking as his blue eyes which were dark as coal stared down at the artist. It was a stand down between the two men.

"What a god awful waste you turned out to be!" Franco was not done yet. "You DISGUST ME!" he cried as he took a step forward to where Jason stood, putting himself in the line of fire.

"DO YOU WANT TO KNOW THE DIFFERANCE BETWEEN US?" asked Jason, his blood boiling.

"I'M TRUE TO MYSELF!" cried back the artist, pointing at his chest, his eyes widening as he looked on at Jason. "YOU'RE THE FREAK! A GOD WHO WANTS TO BE HUMAN!"

It was now a shouting match between the two men as they stared down one another, their voice echoing off the walls of the studio.

"NO BEING ABLE TO KILL DOESN'T MAKE YOU SUPERIOR! ANIMALS CAN KILL!" shouted back Jason, shaking the gun at Franco. "THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE AN ANIMAL! A SICK TWISTED DELUDED ANIMAL WHO TAKES INNOCENT WOMAN AND CHILDREN AND TORTURES THEM! THAT IS THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN YOU AND ME!"

"You don't deserve me!" spoke back Franco, lowering his voice slightly. Taking a deep breath, he smiled at Jason, "But I'm going to free you anyway!"

"SHUT UP!" interrupted Jason; his brow was fussed together as rage wafted off of his body. He was angry. He had never felt so much hatred towards a person then he did at that moment. "ALL I WANT TO HEAR FROM YOU IS WHERE MY FAMILY IS!"

Licking his lips, Franco moved towards Jason, until the barrel of the gun was pressing into his chest. "I'm going to leave you with nothing but the purity of your talent and your rage," he spoke smiling his wicked grin at Jason. Their eyes were locked in combat. "Your hatred for me will burn everything else away! That choice we talked about, you're not worthy. Instead I am just going to leave you with a mirror, so that you can stare at your pathetic self and see who you really are. And let everyone you care about burn in HELL!" He pronounced the last words slowly, inching his face closer to him.

Jason snapped at this. That was the last straw as he suddenly pushed Franco down onto the floor, pressing the gun into the side of his neck, while his free hand held the collar of the artist shirt. Jason's foot was resting on the artist's stomach. "You want to know who I am? DO YOU?" asked Jason down at Franco. "I'M THE MORON WHO IS GOING TO KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHERE THE HELL SAM AND JOSSLYNE ARE NOW!"

Lifting him by the shoulders, Jason smashed his head into the cement surface of the studio floor. A grunt escaped from the back of Franco's throat as the back of his head came into content with the floor. Jason watched him as he let him go, straightening his back, still aiming the gun at his chest. He wasn't sure if he was dead yet or not.

"I win," whispered Franco in a horsed voice as he suddenly opened his eyes and smiled up at Jason.

"What?" asked Jason in confusion.

"We're the same," replied Franco while breathing rapidly.

"WE'RE NO THE SAME!" cried Jason as he bent down and punched Franco into the side of his face again. "TELL ME WHERE JOSSLYNE AND SAM ARE!"

There was silence after this for a moment before Franco looked up and locked eyes with Jason. He looked tired, noted Jason as he studied the artist face, which was bruised and plastered with dry blood. A sight escaped from the artist lips before he spoke, "Two miles from here, opposite directions."

Jason was confused for a moment but he then realized that Franco was finally telling him what he wanted to know.

"There are two warehouses. 2nd Imperil, one of yours. Sam is there. Josslyne is at 234 Bristol. Both are sitting on bombs. Both timers go off in eight minutes. You don't have enough time to save them both. You will have to choice," that was the last thing the artist whispered before passing out.

Jason stood there for a brief second, pondering all this. His mind was racing a mile a minute. He wasn't sure if he had enough time to save both of them. Leaving the artist, Jason bolted out of the studio. He knew he had come here to kill Franco but at the moment all he could think about was how little time he had to save Sam. He could always kill the artist later. Pulling out his cell phone, he immediately dialled Lucky with the information.

Pressing his cell phone to his ear, he exited the alleyway the way he had come, back onto the busy street of Port Charles, back to his SUV.

"Jason!" spoke Lucky into the phone; he had sensed that the mobster would be phoning him.

"234 Bristol Street that is where Josslyne is, she is in the warehouse." Spoke Jason quickly into the phone as he started the SUV and began to pull out onto the road. "There's a bomb. You have eight minutes to get there!"

"What about Sam?" asked Lucky, who was just leaving the Penthouse now, with Dante in toll. Bristol Street was only about a six minutes away...they could make it, thought the officer.

"She's at 2nd Imperil. I'm on my way now," explained Jason. A moment later both men hung up.

* * *

Tears streamed down Sam's face as she stood with her forehead pressed against the plexiglass, watching as the seconds passed by on the clock. There was five minutes left until the bomb would go off and there was still no sign of Jason.

She knew this was the end. There was no fight left in her.

"I love you Jason," she whispered into the cold air as she watched another minute go by. This was not how she wanted to die but she had no other choice.

* * *

The SUV pulled up beside the warehouse and both Dante and Lucky jumped out of the vehicle before it came to a complete stop. They didn't have much time to waste. There was two minutes left before the bomb was supposed to go off.

Lucky was the first to enter the warehouse, followed closely by Dante. The entrance was a small foyer which had nothing in it except for a spiralling staircase. Not thinking twice, both men began to climb the stairs two at a time. It didn't take much longer before they reached the top and stood at the side of a wide open room.

Both didn't know what they were expecting to see but however this did not stop them from being shocked as they raced to where the crib sat in the middle of the room. Josslyne's cries were echoing off of the walls.

"Hey there Josslyne," whispered Lucky, smiling down at the baby as he picked her up into his arms.

"We have to get out of here," spoke Dante as he looked down at his watch, they had thirty seconds before it went off.

Nodding his head at this, Lucky adjusted Josslyne so that she was now pressed against his chest before both men raced out of the warehouse and back to the SUV.

Handing the baby over to Dante, Lucky jumped into the driver seat of the car and drove away quickly. As this all happened, Josslyne still cried hysterically. She didn't know what was going on.

* * *

Jason was pulling up to the side of the warehouse on Imperil Street when the bomb went off.

* * *

Okay I know that is a really crappy ending. But more will be coming soon. Thanks for reading and please review!

Julie

_The Conversation..._


	14. Burnt to the Bone

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

I know a lot of you weren't happy with the way I ended things in the last chapter but I had to keep you wanting more. I know it was a little shorter than usual but more will be out soon.

_**

* * *

**_

_**The Flame of Franco**_

_Burnt to the Bone…_

Jason stood paralyzed, watching as the warehouse blew up in flames before his eyes. He was too late. The world seemed to stand still as the air around him filled with smoke, making his eyes seemed like he stood there for hours but in reality it was only for a few seconds before he was running into the burning building. His heart pounding loudly in his chest as adrenaline and fear coursed through his veins. There was only one thought on his mind, Sam.

He didn't care if he got burned; all he cared about was saving Sam. She was in this mess because of him.

He kicked down the warehouse door and stepped into the blazing building. Even know a bomb had gone off, the main structure of the building for the most part was still in tack. Except for one wall that had seemed too collapsed from the impact, noticed Jason.

Jason shielded his face from the flames and ashes. He covered his mouth with the back of his sleeve as he made his way into the building. He called out Sam's name but there was no reply. He called again, this time tilting his head to the side to hear better. But all he could hear was the crackling of the fire. Smoke filled around him.

His heart began to race with panic and fear. There was no sign of her or answer. He hoped he could get to her soon, where ever she was in this large warehouse.

The flames seemed to be spreading and getting bigger as he made his way further inward; he carefully avoided them. He was moving along a small hallway before moving carefully into the belly of the warehouse, where the fire seemed to be the worse. The air was thick with smoke, Jason could barely see. His eyes stung and he was having trouble breathing as he breathed in the smoke but he fought through it. He needed to find her.

Just then there was a sound of moaning, Jason took this as a sign of hope and called out Sam's name between coughs. His voice rang out off the walls but still there was no reply.

Bits and pieces of ceiling began to fall and tumble on to his shoulder. He looked up at this and saw in the middle of the ceiling was a crack. He watched in horror as the crack got bigger and bigger. It wasn't much later that the ceiling came caving down on him. Jason moved liked a cat and managed to get out of the way and leaped on to his belly covering his face as pieces of dry wall and debris fell around him.

Once it was over, he lifted his head up to see the damage. The air was filled with dust and smoke. He could barely see anything. The fire was much worse now but he took no notice. His attention was on the further side of the room, where again he heard a soft moaning. Jason pushed off a piece of wall that was pinning his legs and got up. Blood rushed to his head as he stood up. There was a deep cut in his left calf. He winced a little at the pain but soon ignored it as he began to make his way through the debris.

Just then he heard it, the small moan again coming from underneath a board across the room. He slowly began to more across the room towards it, trying to avoid the fire as best as he could. As he got closer he called out, "Sam?"

A soft moan of pain replied to this. His heart did a flip at this, Sam was alive still.

Jason carefully made his was over to where the pill of rubble sat. Avoiding the flames that dance nearby, he started to dig through the brick and pieces of plastic. A moment passed before he came across one of Sam's soft hands. He sighed out of relief at this. He reached out for it and searched for a pulse.

There was one…the slightest one though. This gave Jason the strength to keep digging. He soon then came across her other hand and face. She was in bad shape, he noted.

Her eyes opened slightly at the touch of his hand on her cheek. Jason felt hot tears run down his cheeks at this. "Hey Sammy," he whispered, "I'm going to get you out." Sam just stared at him through half closed eyes. She couldn't believe that Jason was here. It must be an angel she thought, to herself, coming to get her.

Jason removed the rest of the rumble from Sam's body and slowly began to pull her out. Just then sparks began to fly from an open wire that from the bomb.

It started a flame. This flame danced across the floor and reached Sam's leg in the matter of seconds. A scream of pain escaped her lips as the flame danced across her calf. He swatted the fire away for a bit just enough to pull the rest of her body out and into his arms.

Jason was panicking at this point. He needed to get her out quick and to a doctor. He was pretty sure that there was a nasty burn mark on her leg now. As he looked for a way out, Sam had again found her body slipping into unconsciousness.

* * *

Across town, another bomb went off. This one was planted inside the studio of Franco, where the artist lay on the floor where Jason had left him. The building, just like the warehouse had burst into flames upon the impact of the bomb going off.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review!


	15. The Aftermath

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

_**

* * *

**_

_**The Flame of Franco**_

_The Aftermath…_

"I don't think it was rigged," commented Dante as he looked out the review mirror, glancing at the unharmed warehouse in the background as Lucky drove further away from it. "The bomb should had gone off by now," added the undercover cop as he glanced over at the digital clock in the vehicle. His brown eyes then shifted over to Lucky.

"Maybe," spoke the officer with a shrug, quickly looking over and meeting Dante's eye before looking out onto the road again. Now that they were out of harm's way, Lucky was driving at a normal speeding limit as he turned the corner onto Imperial Street. His heart was still beating with adrenaline but was soon placed with anxiety as they heard of the sound of a bomb going off. He prayed that Jason had gotten Sam out before hand and that when they pulled up, that both would be unharmed.

Josslyne who was still in the protective arms of Dante had quiet down to a soft whimper. "We should call Mac and let him know what happened. And also call Jax and Carly, letting them know that the baby is safe," rambled on Lucky to Dante. He needed to talk. It seemed the more he talked the less his thoughts would run wild with the worst possible scenarios of Sam. Even know that she was his ex, he still cared for her deeply as a friend. And couldn't see her get hurt any worse then she already had been by Franco. "And we should probably get this one checked out at General..." His voice trailed off as the sound of a 2nd bomb went off in the nearby distance as his eyes fell onto the blazing building before him.

Both men sat there, frozen for a moment as they took in the sight before them. It was too late. Quickly, pulling out his cell phone, Lucky dialled 911 and called the fire department before calling up Mac. They needed all the help they needed now.

"Looks like Jason got here," noted Dante towards Lucky as he hung up his phone and pointed out Jason's SUV.

"Well let's hope he will be able to get out alive, with Sam," replied Lucky.

Not even a moment later, a figure appeared from the smoke as he made his way closer to where the two officers' sat in the car, they noticed that it was Jason with Sam in his arms. Both men rushed out of the car at this and made their way over to Jason.

A few moments later, the fire department arrived, followed by the backup that Lucky had called in.

* * *

"It's over," spoke Spinelli into the phone as he left the Penthouse in a rush, messenger bag hanging lazily off his shoulder.

"It's over?" repeated Maxie on the other end in confusion.

"Stone Cold has found Faire Samantha. Lucky and Dominic rescued Josslyne. It all over," replied Spinelli to his beloved as his closed the front door behind him and shoved his hand into the pocket of his hoodie, looking for his keys.

"Are they okay?"

"I don't know, to be honest. The Keeper of the Peace did not say that much on the phone. Only that Sam and Josslyne had been found and to meet him at General Hospital," replied Spinelli, "The Jackal had thought that Maximista would want to know that her good friend was out of the clutches of the Deranged Picasso." As he spoke these words, his thoughts drifted immediately towards what had happened to Sam and that DVD. Only him, Jason, Lucky, Dominic and Mac knew that Sam was raped. Spinelli did not have the heart to tell his beloved what had happened to her friend, he knew it would tear her world apart.

"I will meet you there," spoke Maxie. She wanted to be there when Sam arrived at the hospital. She wanted to see her friend.

* * *

"You need to be checked out," argued the Paramedic as he tried to get Jason to come into the ambulance.

"I'm FINE!" grunted Jason with frustration, as he pulled his arm away from the Paramedic and walked away. "I don't need to be checked out. I wasn't the one who was hurt," he argued, his blue eyes blazing with rage. He just wanted to get the hell out of here and be with Sam. She had been rushed off to General Hospital a few moments away but Jason was forced to stay behind. They wouldn't let him leave until he got checked out.

His injuries weren't serious, he just had a minor burn mark on his leg and other then that he was fine. His breathing had returned back to normal. He didn't understand why he needed to be looked after, he would live. It was Sam who needed the attention. Carrying her in his arms like he had, it reminded him of the when she had been shot. How her body had been so still and limp in his arms.

He needed to get out of there. Pushing away from the paramedics and the people that stood around him, Jason made his way over to where his SUV was still parked out front of the still blazing warehouse. The fire was yet out.

"JASON!" called out Lucky behind him.

Jason stopped dead in his tracks at this and turned to look at the officer.

"We need your statement," Lucky spoke as he took a step towards Jason, and studied the man's face. He looked like he had been through hell. His blue eyes were dull, he looked ten times older. He knew this was the last thing that Jason wanted to do but they needed it before they could let him go.

Jason looked at the officer, pleading with him to let him just leave. The two men held each other gazes for a moment or two. Jason's eyes darkening with annoyance before softening and looking away, when he looked back, they were wet. "Please just let me go," he whispered, his voice filled with emotion.

Lucky had never seen Jason like this before, so vulnerable, so broken. But he knew that every man had their breaking points and this was Jason's.

"It will only take a second," commented Lucky. "We just want to know what happened at the studio."

Sighing at this, Jason nodded his head softly. Figuring he didn't really have a choice, he followed Lucky to his car.

* * *

"They have found her," spoke Sonny as he sat behind his desk, looking at a very worried Alexis and Kristina who were seated across from him in his office. "Jason found her. She is being rushed to General Hospital now," he explained gently as his eyes swept from the face of his ex over to his daughter. They had only both known for a short period of time that Sam had gone missing. He had just broken the news a few days ago, after Jason had told him of the footage.

However, Sonny had not mentioned the tape to either of them. He didn't want to worry them, no more than they already were.

"How is she?" asked Alexis.

"Jason didn't say. He just said that she is being taken to General Hospital," replied Sonny, resting his palms onto the surface on the desk. He didn't no any of the details but with how Jason had sounded, he knew that things weren't good.

"Is she hurt?" asked Kristina in a voice of panic. "If Sam wasn't, then she would be going to the hospital. She is hurt, isn't she?" She then suddenly burst into tears with the fear of what was wrong with her older sister.

"Kristina, honey. It's okay. Sam is probably fine. She is probably just getting checked out," spoke Alexis in a reassuring voice towards her daughter. But as she spoke these words, her mind was thinking about the worst case scenario with her eldest daughter. She knew that Sam hated hospital and would only go to General if she didn't have a choice. If Sam was really fine, she would have refused a check up. "We will go over there now and find Sam arguing with some doctor that she is fine!" Alexis figured if she said it out loud then it would be true and that her daughter was really just fine.

Rising to her feet, she wrapped her arms around her middle daughter and pulled her into a hug. Looking over Kristina's shoulder, Alexis met Sonny's eye. "I will call you later, I guess."

"I will come with you," stated Sonny as he suddenly rose to his feet. He and Sam had drifted apart within the years but he still considered her a dear friend. She would had been one of the mothers of his children. Plus he knew if something was wrong with Sam, then Jason would be a mess and blaming himself. He would need his support.

Alexis gave her ex a confused look before smiling at him gratefully. "We just need to pick Molly up at the library first," spoke Alexis suddenly remembering her youngest daughter.

Sonny nodded his head at this before putting a comforting arm around his daughter's shoulder and leading her out of his office.

* * *

The ER of General Hospital was quiet that night as Epiphany, the head nurse sat behind the desk, catching up on paperwork. She was just finishing the last patient's chart before she could go home when the call came in. Two trauma patients were on their way.

Stand up, she paged the ER nurses, and the two doctors who were on call that night, Robin and another surgeon. The new interns were also paged. The heavy nurse let out a tired sigh as she rested her hands on her hips and rubbed the small of her back. She knew that this meant, she wouldn't be going home anytime soon.

Just then the doors to the ER burst opened and the whole Jax family came rushing in. "Where is she? Is she here yet?" cried Carly as she rushed up to the desk.

"I'm sorry? Who are you looking for?" asked the nurse in confusion at Carly, who was standing in front of her.

Carly's mouth hung open in shock but quickly closed it before speaking. "My Daughter!" Replied Carly, raising an eyebrow at the nurse and shifting her weight to one side, giving Epiphany a little attitude. How did she not know about her daughter, Josslyne? Dominic had been the one who called Jax telling them that they had found Josslyne and that she was coming to General Hospital.

"Carly, sweetie calm down," spoke Jax, coming up behind his wife and placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. He wanted to see Josslyne too and make sure she was okay but yelling at Epiphany wouldn't help anything.

A few moments later, all the people that Epiphany had paged had arrived just as the ambulance pulled up to the hospital.

* * *

Sam's eyes opened to the blur and movement of doctors and nurses and paramedics as she was rushed into the emergency room. There were voices in her ear, faces appearing down at her but she couldn't focus. She tried opening her mouth to speak but couldn't, there was a mask over it, feeding her oxygen. There was someone squeezing her but she couldn't make out whom. She felt like a prisoner in her own body.

A few seconds later, she had passed out once again.

* * *

Okay I know, so I hoped you liked. More will be coming soon!

Thanks for reading!

Please review!

Julie


	16. The Breaking Point

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

_**

* * *

**_

_**The Flame of Franco**_

_The Breaking point..._

The waiting room of the ER seemed to be filled with more people then usual at this time of night. Jason pushed his way through the doors and crowd that had gathered and made his way towards the nurse's desk. He was followed by Lucky.

"She should be here already," commented Lucky towards Jason as he looked around at the crowded ER. Most of the people,were the normal patients that could be found in any ER across the nation on a Friday night; kids with broken arms, drunks and such; others were people they knew. Carly and Jax were seated in the waiting room, beside Morgan and Michael. It looked like they were waiting to hear news on Josslyne.

Sam's family was in the waiting room too; Alexis, Molly, Kristina and Nikolas had come too. Sonny was seated with them.

"Excuse me," spoke Jason to the blonde nurse, who had just appeared behind the desk. "I'm looking for Sam McCall. She was rushed here by ambulance a few moments ago."

The nurse held a finger, indicating one moment as she turned her back towards Jason and began to search something on the computer.

"Yes, it looks like a Miss. Sam McCall arrived here a few minutes ago by ambulance. She is being looked after," replied the nurse as she looked up and met Jason's eye.

"Where is she?" he asked. He needed to see her.

"I'm sorry, sir. I cannot give away that information away. If you take a seat in the waiting room, I will be sure to send over the doctor as soon as they are an available," the nurse smiled kindly at Jason before turning her attention away from him.

Jason just stood there for a moment, staring into the back of the nurse.

"Come on," spoke Lucky as he grabbed a hold of Jason's arm and began to pull him away in the direction of the waiting room. But before they got there, Jason had shook him off and made his way through the crowd. He had just saw Robin come out of one of the trauma rooms.

"ROBIN!" he called out towards her.

The doctor looked up from the chart she was reading and met his eye. "Jason!" she replied. She wasn't surprised to see him.

"I need your help. I need to find Sam!" he spoke to her with urgency.

"Well, She is here," replied Robin as she closed the chart and gestured to the curtain behind her. Robin had been with Sam since she arrived at the hospital. She had been the one to hold her hand.

"I want to see her," spoke Jason to Robin, his blue eyes dark with determination.

"I'm sorry Jason," replied Robin, shaking her head sadly from side to side. "She is naked and exposed. It's too earlier for visitors. Go home, take a shower and get some sleep. I will phone you when you can come in," explained the doctor, her hand lay gently on his arm. She knew that Jason loved Sam and wanted to be by her side. But Sam was still out of it and probably wouldn't want Jason to see her like this if she was awake. Jason was one of Robin's oldest and good friends and she knew that it would just hurt him more to see the person he loved so hurt.

Jason's blue eyes looked down at Robin, they were pleading with her to let him in. He just needed to see her, to hold her hand and tell her that everything would alright, that he was here, that he loved her. "Please just let me see her," his voice came out in a whisper.

"I'm sorry Jason," repeated Robin once again. "You would just be in the way. Go home for a bit, I will call you when we are done." Robin held his gaze for a second longer before she turned on her heel and stepped back into the trauma room that Sam was in, closing the curtain behind.

Jason swore angrily before walking away. Emotion was building up within him like a volcano ready to burst. He was worried about Sam. He hadn't seen her since they had rushed her off in the ambulance at the scene. He didn't know how she was or if she was going to make it or not. That scared him. The last time he remembered feeling so hopeless like this, not knowing was when Sam had been shot, almost four years ago now.

He slammed his hands against the wall of the waiting room. His breathing was laboured as a thousand emotions and thoughts ran through him at once. He pissed at hell still at Franco and what he had done to Sam. He hoped that the bastard was dead and was rotting in hell at this very moment. Lucky had told him about the bomb going off at the studio. He hoped Franco had still been lying were he had left him and had died in the explosion.

"Jase," spoke Carly as she approached her best friend and placed a hand on his tense shoulder. It was the first time that she was seeing him since arriving at the hospital.

Jason turned towards her at this and met her eye. His blue eyes were filled with a mixture of fear and rage. Carly had never seen her friend look so vulnerable like this before. "How is she?" asked Carly, after a brief pause as she looked on, studying her friend's face.

"I don't know," admitted Jason in a quiet voice, "They won't let me see her."

"She is strong," replied Carly, dropping her hand away from Jason's shoulder and running it through her blonde hair. "She will get through this. You saved her, Jason!"

"I didn't save her from anything," snapped Jason angrily at her, "I didn't save her from ANYTHING!" His temper flared at this. He was mad at himself for letting what had happened to Sam, happen. The rise of his voice caused the people around them to look up at him at his sudden outburst.

Carly looked at her friend in confusion. "What do you mean you didn't save her from anything? Jason, you saved Sam from dying in that warehouse. You ran in and got her before she was burnt to death! How is that not saving her!" cried the blonde at her friend. She hated seeing Jason blaming himself like this. It wasn't his fault.

Jason just looked at her for a second before taking a seat on one of the plastic chairs that lined the wall of the waiting room, covering his face into his hands.

Carly took the seat beside him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder; waiting for him to continue.

"She was kidnapped because of me," explained Jason slowly, looking up and over at Carly. "Franco was the one who had an obsession with me. And I ignored him. He didn't like me for that. He didn't like how I wasn't going along with his strange game he was playing. Franco wanted to teach me a lesson and he did. He kidnapped Sam and Josslyne to get my attention. He wanted to make me chose. I thought I could out think him by rescuing both Sam and Josslyne. I was wrong about this," he paused for a brief moment at this before continuing on. This was the first time he was speaking about what had happened over the past week and why, with someone. "I thought I could save both of them by sending Lucky and Dominic to get Josslyne, while I got Sam. I was too late. And now Sam is paying the price. She is fighting for her life, Carly at this moment in that room. If it wasn't for me then none of this would had happened. Sam wouldn't have almost died tonight in that bombing!"

"Jason, Josslyne is safe. She wasn't harmed at all. You don't have to kick yourself like this. She is healthy and happy," interrupted Carly as she turned her weight in her seat, so that she could get a better look at her friend. They had just gotten the news about Josslyne and about to take her home."Sam might have been in the warehouse when the bomb went off but you went in there and saved her before the fire could have gotten the better of her. She is safe, because of you!"

Jason shook his head at this. "No, if it wasn't for me, then Josslyne would have never been kidnapped from her home like she was. If it wasn't for me and my stubbornness, then Sam...," he breathed deeply at this. He couldn't say the words out loud. "If it wasn't for me, then she... Franco wouldn't have..."

"Franco wouldn't have what?"

"He wouldn't have raped Sam!" whispered Jason harshly. He was looking away from Carly at this point and down at his feet. Tears were brimming the rims of his eyes. He had failed. He had failed Sam. He had made a promise with her and with himself that this time he would protect Sam with all his might and that she wouldn't get hurt. "I failed her." It was at this that Jason broke down into sobs. His massive shoulders shaking as he let his emotions finally get the better of him.

Carly sat there in shock for a brief moment. Not, only at what Jason had just said but by the crying of him. In all the years that she had known him, she had never seen him break down like this before. "Jason," she whispered as she tightened her grip on his shoulder and reached out with her other for his hand.

* * *

More to come soon! Thanks for reading and please review!

Julie


	17. Hi

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

_**

* * *

**_

_**The Flame of Franco**_

_Hi..._

Jason continued to sit there in the uncomfortable plastic chair watching the hand of the clock tick by minute by minute. It was now the early hours of the morning and he still hadn't seen Sam. The crowd that had been there earlier was now gone. Alexis and the girls were still there waiting along with Nikolas and Sonny. Lucky had left shortly after arriving at the hospital. He had been called out on yet another scene.

Spinelli and Maxie were now here, waiting. They were seated along the far wall of the waiting room. Maxie was asleep against Spinelli's shoulder. It had been a long night for them all. Kristina and Molly were also asleep.

Robin had been out a few times, telling them how things were going. She hadn't given much away though on Sam's condition, only that they were trying to repair the damage that had been down by the fire. Jason had worried that Robin would tell everyone about the rape but she didn't. She knew that it wasn't her news to share. Lucky had been the one to tell the doctor of the rape; letting her know that a Sexual Assault Kit would need to be performed. A CSI had been sent in to take photographs of Sam's injuries and finger nail samples. They had not taken her statement thought. Sam was still out of it.

All eight figures stood up at the approach of Robin. She looked exhausted as she ran her hand over her ponytail and smiled slightly at the group, who had gathered around her.

"How is she?" asked Alexis, suddenly before Robin could speak. She was eager to know how her daughter was doing. All she knew was what Jason had told her about the bomb going off when she was still inside.

"Can we see her?" asked Kristina, in a sleepy voice. She had been asleep just a few moments ago, along with Molly.

"At the moment, Sam is being transported to ICU, where she will be able to receive visitors. We were able to repair most of the damage that had been done," Robin seemed to pause momentarily at this as she glanced over at Jason. They were both thinking about the long recovery Sam had a head of her. Some of the damage done to Sam was emotional, which no doctor could fix really. "But she still as a rocky recovery a head of her. Sam as a number of burns and abrasions along her body. Most of them are small and of first degree. But she did suffer a 3rd degree burn along the right side of her back which wraps around the side of her hip which we are monitoring closely and another along her calf. Sam also is suffering from smoke insulation and hyperthermia. She will be monitored closely over the next few days, making sure that infection does not occur. "

"Is that all?" Maxie was the one to ask this time.

"There is also a deep amount of bruising. She is also has a broken nose. But other than that, that is all. Since visiting hours are over, I am afraid that not all of you will be able to see Sam to night. She is still a little out of it and needs her rest. But I can allow two of you to see Sam," explained Robin to the group. "She is in room 567."

The group then thanked Robin before she left them too be.

"The Jackal and Fair Maximista are going to leave," stated Spinelli as he held Maxie's hand. He knew that the only person that Sam would probably want to see was Jason at the moment. "Give Fair Samantha our wishes of a quick recovery." And with that the couple waved goodbye and left.

"Why don't you and Jason go and see her, and I will take the girls home," suggested Sonny as he looked over at his ex.

"Okay," agreed Alexis slowly looking back and forth between her two daughters, who were suddenly quiet and glanced up at Sonny. She was suddenly very tired but forced a smile as she noticed the concern look on Sonny's face.

Sonny then looked over at Jason quickly before he turned his attention to Kristina and Molly. "Come on," he spoke quietly as he wrapped a protective arm around both girls shoulders and ushered them out of the ER.

Alexis watched as they left before looking over at Jason. "Shall we go?" she suggested as she adjusted her purse on her shoulder and placed her hands within the pockets of her coat.

Jason was silent for a moment as he looked up and met Alexis's eyes. Both couldn't help but think back to the last time that they had stood in the waiting room of General Hospital like this together. Both worried and scared for the same person. He then slowly nodded his head in reply.

* * *

"You have about an hour with her," explained the nurse to Jason and Alexis has they stood out of her room. "She needs her rest."

Both Jason and Alexis nodded their heads in agreement at this.

The nurse then smiled at the two of them before leaving them to be.

Jason looked at Alexis, "You can go in first," he stated.

Alexis was a little taken back by this. "Are you sure?" she asked, appearing at the man over the rims of her oval glasses. She would had assumed that Jason would want to see Sam first, or at least that they would go in together.

"Yeah, "Jason nodded his head in reply.

"Thank you," whispered Alexis at the mobster before taking a step towards the door, and entering the room.

The room was dark, except for the light that was hanging over the bed. An eerie silence filled the room as the door closed behind Alexis and she looked onto her daughter. She looked like a small child, so fragile and vulnerable as she slept beneath the pale blue blanket that covered her. Alexis brought her hand to her mouth, muffling her cries as a sudden wave of emotion rocked through her. There had been many times that Alexis had seen Sam hurt but this was far the worth. There was not an inch of skin along her body that didn't seem to be bruised or cut or covered by a white bandage.

"Oh Sam," she murmured as she fell into the stool beside the bed. Her brown eyes were filled with tears as she studied her daughter's face. There was an oxygen mask placed over her mouth and IV line in her right hand.

Reaching out, Alexis took Sam's hand into hers and gently squeeze it. This movement caused Sam's eyes to flutter open and look on at her mother.

"Hi," whispered Alexis, who was a caught off guard by this. She smiled at her daughter, more tears brimming her eyes.

Sam was not sure of where she was or what had happened to her. The last thing she remembered clearly was being in that strange trap of a box that Franco had her in. She remembered hearing a loud noise but after that, everything was hazy. Sam studied the face of her mother before opening her mouth and trying to speak. However, her throat throbbed with pain.

"You're at General Hospital Sam," Alexis began to explain to her daughter. "You were kidnapped by Franco, that you already know. However, the warehouse you were being kept in was rigged with a bomb that went off while you were still inside. Luckily Jason managed to get you out before further damage was done."

Sam's eyes widened a bit at the mention of Jason's name. Her eyes swept around the room, looking for him.

"He is outside," mentioned Alexis, squeezing her daughter's hand noticing her angst to see him. "I will get him for you," she added as she leaned over and kissed the top of Sam's forehead gently before standing up. "Rest well Sam, I will come back in the morning." Sam squeezed back her mother hand before let it go and left the room.

Jason who was leaning against the wall of the hallway, sleeping was surprised to see Alexis return so soon. "What's wrong?" he asked her with concern as he straightened his back.

"She wants to see you," whispered Alexis, a slight smile appearing on her face.

Jason nodded his head at this before walking past Alexis and stepping into the room.

His heart broke at that very moment that his eyes fell onto Sam curled up in the hospital bed. It pained him to see her like this.

He moved slowly across the room, his eyes never leaving hers before taking Alexis's seat beside the bed. He immediately reached out and took her hand, "Hi," he whispered.

Sam's eyes filled with tears as they looked deeply into the blue orbs of Jason's. She knew that he knew.

Bringing her hand up to his lips, Jason kissed her fingers.

It then became all too real for Sam. That it wasn't a nightmare but reality. The tears fell slowly down her cheeks before turning into shoulder shaking sobs. Waking up to see her mother's face hovering over hers with concern and now seeing Jason, it was just too much to wrap her brain around. That there was no turning a back from what was a fact.

Jason immediately let go of Sam's hand and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a tight embrace; being careful not to touch the burn mark on her back. He gently stroked her hair, as her tears wet his shirt. He didn't say anything because he knew there was nothing he could say to make it better for her. Her wounds both physically and emotions would only heal with time.

* * *

Thanks for reading and Please review!


	18. Go Home

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

So I was inspired by today's show to write this chapter.

_**

* * *

**_

_**The Flame of Franco**_

_Go home..._

"Go home Jason," spoke Robin softly towards her friend as she approached him. He was seated in the waiting room. It was after hours but he had stayed.

Jason looked up at her at this. She was dressed in jeans and a black wool coat. Robin's shift had just ended and was on her way out when she spotted Jason. It had been about three hours since Jason had left Sam's room after she had fall sleep. He knew he should head home and get some rest himself but he didn't have the energy to do so. He wanted to be with Sam. Jason did not reply to his friend's concern. He wasn't going home.

"Jason, I just checked on Sam, she is sleeping. She won't know if you're gone. I know you want to be with her...but you need your rest too. When was the last time you even slept?" asked the doctor as she took the seat across from him.

Jason shook his head at this, "I don't know." His eyes drifted from Robin's face to the screen of the television that he had been watching but not really focused on.

"Well, I can bet that it's been a few days," commented Robin as she adjusted her bag on her shoulder. "Just think about it, okay. Visiting hours don't resume until another three hours. Go home, take a shower, get some rest, eat something, and then come back."

Jason signed at this. He knew that Robin was right. That he should go home and sleep for a while. His body ached with exhaustion. However, he didn't have it in his heart to leave the hospital, to leave Sam's side. At least sitting here he was close by enough to her. "I have to stay," he whispered.

"I know you want to be close by Sam but she is sleeping now, there is nothing you can do Jason. Go home. I will get one of the nurse's to phone you if Sam wakes up if that helps. But just promise me you will go home," pleaded Robin, her eyes glistening with concern.

"I don't have a car," he admitted.

"Don't worry, I will drive you home," replied Robin with a smile as she reached over and grasped Jason's hand and gave it a squeeze.

* * *

The penthouse was quiet as Jason opened the door and entered his home slowly. His body ached with exhaustion as he lazily threw the keys onto the surface of the desk as he closed the door behind him. The room was pitched black except for the kitchen light that poured into the dining room of the apartment. Stripping off his leather Jacket and kicking his boots off by the side of the stairs, Jason made his way up to the bedroom.

As he walked down the hallway, he could hear low whispers coming from behind Spinelli's door. He ignored this. He was in no mood to talk with Spinelli and Maxie at the moment. Walking past the door, he continued on towards his bedroom.

Once inside he closed the door behind him before pulling off the black t-shirt he was wearing and undid the fly of his jeans. Stripping down to his boxers, Jason climbed into bed and fell into a deep sleep.

He slept for an hour before waking up in a cold sweat. His blue eyes stared around the darken room, taking in his surroundings. He had dreamed of the video tape. His ears were still ringing of her cries and sobs of pains as he slowly sat up against the pillows. His heart was racing madly with in his chest, a cold sweat drenching his skin causing a mountain of goosebumps to form along his back. However he ignored all this as he breathed deeply into the stillness of the room. His thoughts drifting towards Sam.

* * *

So I know it was really short but more will be coming very soon, I promise.

Thanks for reading and please review!


	19. Not a Nightmare

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

_**

* * *

**_

_**The Flame of Franco**_

_Not a Nightmare..._

_"Now smile for the camera Sam, all of Port Charles is watching," he spoke._

_"Please don't," she whispered, tears suddenly filling her eyes as the sound of footsteps could be heard in the background. _

_A deep chuckle rang through her ears as she looked on at him. His face was twisted with a grin._

_"NOOOOO!" she screamed, begging him not to do it as his face which was inches away from hers smiled down at her. He was leaning over her as both of his hands pinned her wrists against the mattress; holding her down. _

_His face broke out into a grin as he continued to stare down at her. "Now Sam," he whispered as his smile seemed to widen as he licked the side of her face before laughing again as he watched her try to get up. She arched her back, making her chest thrust forward and head title back against the pillow. _

_He just shook his head slightly still holding a smile on his face as he suddenly sat up, still on top of her and let go of her wrist. All that could be heard was the heaviness of their breathing as she looked up at him. The silence only lasted for a second before a struggle began. _

_She latched out and scratched at his face that could still be seen within the frame as he ripped at the sheet she had wrapped around herself; revealing her breasts. She continued to scratch at his face, however he once again took hold of her wrists and pinned them against her sides. Laughing at her attempt of getting away. _

_"Please," she whispered in a small voice as Franco let go one of her wrists and moved his hand down her stomach to her centre. Where he then pushed aside the bikini bottoms she was wearing and touched her. Making her scream, begging him to stop. This only lasted for a moment before he then undid the buckle of his pants and ..._

Sam's body bolted up in the darken hospital bed, her screams filling the small room. A cold sweat ran down the back of her neck as her eyes feverishly took in her surroundings.

There was no sign of Franco.

There was no plexiglass prison trapping her.

There was no hum or buzz of florescence lights from above.

It took her a moment to realize that she was safe. That she wasn't in the clenches of Franco anymore. That she was in the hospital. She was safe.

A moan of pain escaped from her lips as she leaned back against the bed; she had forgotten about the burn on her back. She wasn't quite sure how she had gotten to where she was now. After waking up when Alexis had been by her side, Jason had shown up and told her what had happened and the injuries she suffered. But it was still all a little hazy to her.

Tears slid down her cheeks that she did not bother to wipe away. Reality was setting in. That it wasn't a nightmare, but reality. She had been hurt before in her youth but nothing seemed to compare to what Franco had done to her.

Turning slowly onto her side, she tried to go back to sleep. However she couldn't. As she closed her eyes, his face appeared over hers. His brown eyes gleaming with lust, a mischief smile on his face. She could still feel the hotness of his breath against her skin. The racing of his heart. The sound of his chuckle in her ears. The animalistic grunts and groans that had penetrated from the back of his throat. The unnatural glow of his teeth under the light of the warehouse.

She shook her head from side to side at this, trying to erase the memory away from her mind. However as hard as she tried she couldn't. He was there always now, at the back of her mind. When she closed her eyes, when she stared out into the distance, he was there. Her stomach turned as it became too much, she was going to be sick.

Leaning over the side of the bed, she vomited onto the bleached white tile floor. Sobbing silently to herself, she leaned back against the pillows, wondering the pain would go away.

* * *

Okay, I know it was short. But there will be more to come soon. Thanks for reading, please review!

Julie


	20. Visitors

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

* * *

_**The Flame of Franco**_

_Visitors..._

"How's she doing?" asked Lucky towards Robin as she came out of Sam's room. The detective had finally gotten off the case he had been called into earlier that morning. He was exhausted and hadn't slept in the past two days. He just wanted to go home and sleep but he first had to pay a visit to his friend.

Robin's brown eyes looked up from Sam's chart, she was scribbling on and met Lucky's blood shot ones.

"She is...surviving," replied the doctor with a sad shake of her head before closing the binder and hugging it to her chest. Over the night, Sam had begun to develop headaches which were due to being in enclosed space when the bomb went off. Sam was going to make a recovering but it would be a long one. "She still has a fever. Her breathing has improved a little but we are still closely monitoring her," Robin didn't know what else to say. It was a sad situation. Reaching out, she gently touched Lucky's forearm before leaving the detective standing outside of Sam's room alone.

Rubbing his forehead, Lucky let out a deep breath before reaching out and opening the hospital room door.

Sam was lying in the bed, her head prompted up against the pillows. There was a haunted look on her face as her eyes stared blankly over at the corner of the room.

She looked like a broken doll someone had left out in the rain, thought Lucky to himself as he took a deep breath and stepped slowly into the room. There were blankets on top of her keeping her warm.

Sam barely knowledge his presence as he stood, looking into the room. His hands were shoved into the deepest of the front pockets of his jeans. He was nervously biting down on his lower lip. He hadn't expected for Sam not to look good but he had never really imaged anything like she was now. He didn't expect to see the blankness in her eyes. She was alive but the spark had left her brown eyes.

Looking away slightly from her, he eyes lingered on the bouquets of flowers scattered throughout the room. He wondered where they had come from. Sam hadn't been in the hospital it seemed long enough yet it seemed to receive flowers and she didn't even like them when they were in the house, especially in a hospital room. She had told him this little fact one time when they were dating. He had brought her flowers and instead of placing them in a vase, she had let them wilt away on her coffee table. She had explained that she didn't like flowers in the house, that they reminded her of funerals. That flowers in a vase just died. And instead of it being a beautiful thing, it turned into a sad thing.

There were tubes coming out of her nose and her hand, were it was hooked up to an IV bag. She looked sickly. Clearing his throat, he turned his attention back onto Sam, who was now looking at him. She had removed her oxygen mask away from her face and smiled at him, one that didn't quite reach her haunted eyes.

He returned the smile.

"How are you feeling?" he asked in a concern whisper as he slowly stepped towards the edge of her bed and studied her face.

Sam closed her eyes at this, pondering what she had just been asked before replying. How was she feeling? She didn't even know for sure herself what she was feeling. After a long moment had passed she opened her eyes and looked up at Lucky.

"I'm fine," stated into the stillness of the room. She was trying to convince herself more then she was Lucky. If she said these three words, it would make it true. That soon, she would be fine. Her voice was small and childlike. The words came out in a dry whisper. Her throat was still recovering.

Lucky just stared at his ex-girlfriend at this. How could she be fine with everything? He thought to himself but he knew that it was Sam he was thinking about. Sam always said she was fine, even if she really wasn't. She didn't like to be seen as weak. He couldn't help but smile a little at this. It showed that Sam was still herself in away. Which was nice. He was afraid that after what Franco had done to her that she wouldn't be the Sam he cared for as a friend.

Sam's brown eyes pierced into Lucky's blue ones, "You know, don't you?" she whispered, not looking away.

Lucky looked away at this and back onto the flowers. When he looked back, there were tears in his eyes. He didn't have to say anything. Sam already knew the answer. A tear rolled down her cheek at this realization. She had thought that she could hide her rape from everyone. But she knew that that wouldn't be true. Jason knew and Lucky knew. She knew that there was a videotape. Jason had told her that. But he hadn't said who had seen it. But now she knew of at least two people who had.

The two last people she would want to see what had happened to her.

She had to look away from Lucky, as she began to cry softly to herself. She wanted it all to go away. Seeing Lucky look at her the way he was, she wanted him to go away. She didn't want anyone pity.

"Hey," whispered the officer as he came around the side of the bed and reached out for her.

"No," she snapped, "No don't." She shook her head sadly from side to side. She didn't want any ones comfort. She already got enough of the concern, sad looks from the doctors and nurses. She didn't need it from her friends. She just wanted things to go back to the way they were before everything.

Lucky's hand hung in midair before he lowered it to his side. His blue eyes continued to stare down at Sam with concern as she cried. Her eyes were closed but she knew that he was still standing there.

"I'm sorry," she said through a dry whisper.

Lucky looked down at Sam and gently reached out for her hand, "It's okay," he whispered back to her. "You don't need to apologize Sam."

* * *

"Now girls, I want you to be respectful of your sister. She is not in the best of shape at the moment," spoke Alexis to her two younger daughters as they stood just outside of Sam's room. Both girls looked back at their mother and nodded their heads in union.

"Mom, we know, we heard Robin last night!" cried back Kristina at her mom. "Me and Molly aren't going to go in there and like attack Sam. We are going to be gently and such," she added. She couldn't believe her mom would think that they would not be respectful of Sam. They need she was going through shit at the moment. It wasn't like they were six anymore. She rolled her brown eyes slightly at her mother.

Alexis looked at her middle daughter before sighing and pulling her into a hug. The hug only lasted for a moment before Alexis broke apart and reached out for the doorknob. Alexis hadn't been able to sleep that night after seeing Sam. The image of her daughter forever haunting her dreams. Through all the times that she had visited her daughter in the hospital, she had to say this was far the worse time. A part of Sam was gone. But she wasn't quite sure what from but she knew something had happened that Sam wouldn't want to talk about.

Pushing it open, Alexis's heart broke a little at the sight of her daughter. Sam was awake but just barely. Her position hadn't really changed all that much since Lucky had been there earlier that morning. Except Sam was now in quite a lot of pain, Robin had just been around to check up on her; poking and prodding her injuries and burns.

She was once again in her own little world and didn't see or hear the Davis Girls enter.

"Sam," whispered Alexis as she moved further into the room, stopping at the edge of Sam's bed.

Sam looked up at this and met her mom's eyes. Her eyes then shifted towards her two younger sisters, who stood just a foot away from where Alexis stood. They looked afraid. Sam's face broke out into a smile at the sight of them. She knew she had to put on a bright face for them. She didn't want to burst their little bubble of brightness they lived in with her messed up life. The less they knew, the better she thought.

"Hey," both of them whispered as they slowly smiled back at their older sisters and moved as one into the room.

"Oh Sam, I am so happy you are alive!" cried Molly as she rushed from where she stood beside to Kristina to Sam's bed side, throwing her arms around Sam's neck. At the moment the eleven year old body came into contact with her, a wave of pain erupted through her. "ARRRGGGHH," cried out Sam suddenly.

Molly pulled away quickly at this and looked at Sam with tear filled eyes, a worried look on her face. "I didn't mean to hurt you Sam..." she whimpered as a wave of emotion shook through her. "I'm sorry!" Molly brought her hands up to her mouth. She hadn't meant to hurt Sam.

"It's okay," whispered Sam, putting on a brave face, masking the pain. Molly had placed her hand into the burn mark on the back of Sam's back. She held open her arm towards her younger sister. "Its okay, Pretty Girl," she whispered as she wrapped her arms gently around her sister's little body.

Molly gently rested her head upon Sam's chest. Tears were brimming the young girl's eyes. She had not meant to hurt her like she had. She had not thought her actions through. She had just been too overcome with emotion at seeing her older sister alive after days of worrying. She had missed her. "Oh, Sam I'm so sorry," cried Molly as she let her tears fall down her cheeks and onto the hospital blanket.

"It's okay," whispered Sam again, comforting her younger sister. Her hands gently running through her long brown hair. Looking over Molly's shoulder, Sam's eyes looked up to Alexis. Who too look like she was going to break down and cry at any second. She gave her mom a brave smile. She didn't like to see her mom worry over her like she was now. Sam then looked over at Kristina, who face was shadowing the same worried expression as their mother.

Holding open am arm out, she motioned for the teenager to come. Kristina took a slow approach to her sister. She did want to hurt her like Molly had down. Once she was close enough, Sam reached out for her hand and pulled her into a hug.

It was at that moment that Kristina burst into tears. A flood of relief had suddenly come over her. Like Molly, she was happy to see her sister alive.

Sam held both her sisters tighter as she dropped her head and let the tears fall, sobbing silently. The pain over what had happened to her, she knew wouldn't go away anytime soon. But having her sisters and mom here like this, made her see the brighter side of things in away. It numbed the pain just a little, having them close to her like this.

* * *

It was a little later in the afternoon when Jason arrived back. He had meant to come earlier but he had wanted to see what had happened with Franco first. He had wanted to bring some good news for Sam. That that sicko had died and that she wouldn't have to worry about him ever again. Except that had not been the case. Franco's studio had indeed blown up but no body had been found inside. By some twisted miracle, the artist had managed to escape. This made Jason even furious and more then determined than ever to find Franco and kill him with his bare hands. But he knew his energy and attention had to be focused on Sam now. She needed him more than ever now after what that sicko had done to her.

Tagging close behind Jason as he made his way towards Sam's room was Spinelli. He had wanted to pay his dear friend and business partner a visit. Jason, who wanted this time alone with Sam to himself, had agreed after a little begging from Spinelli. He knew he was being selfish. But it was also to protect Sam. He knew she was more vulnerable than ever now and knew she didn't want ever one she cared about to see her like this, so weak. He also knew though, that a visit from Spinelli might cheer Sam up a bit and make her forget for a short while what Franco had done too her. It seemed like the young computer hacker had a special talent of making people forget their misery for a short while. Also against his protecting, Spinelli had bought a gift for Sam, just a little something, he had insisted to Jason. He knew that Sam wasn't a fan of gifts when in the hospital but he thought that she would make an exception for this one time.

"I will wait out here," spoke Jason as he looked over at Spinelli has they stopped just outside of Sam's room.

"Isn't Stone Cold going to be visiting Fair Samantha as well?" asked Spinelli in confusion as he looked up into the blue eyes of his friend.

"I will but I want to give you some time with Sam," he replied, "She will want to see you."

Spinelli opened his mouth to say something at this but thought against it before nodding his head and entering Sam's room, leaving Jason in the hallway.

* * *

I know this is a funny place to leave but more will be coming soon!

Thanks for reading and please review!

Julie


	21. A Gift of Comfort

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

* * *

_**The Flame of Franco**_

_A Gift of Comfort..._

Sam looked up from her food tray in front of her at the sound of the door being open. She wondered who it could be now. She figured it would be another nurse coming to check up on her again but instead it was Spinelli. A small smile appeared on her face at this. It seemed like ages since she had seen her partner in crime. The last time they had spoken was the night that she was kidnapped. She asked Spinelli to tell Jason to come over to her apartment. That seemed like that had happened months ago but really it had only been a week or so, since.

"Greetings, Fair Samantha," spoke the Jackal softly towards her. He stood at the edge of the room, his back pressed up against the door. He was afraid to come closer.

"Hi," whispered back Sam, titling her head slightly to the side as she appeared at Spinelli's face. He was looking everywhere but her eyes it seemed. He was scared of her. He knew too, she thought to herself. He had seen the tape. Tears filled her eyes as Franco's face suddenly filled the back of her mind but she quickly blinked them away. Crying would get her nowhere. If she want Spinelli to joke and be himself, around her then she would have to get over it. Shaking her head, she looked away from the hacker for a second before looking back at him and motioning to the empty seat beside the bed. "Take a seat, take a load off, stay awhile," she teased lightly towards him. She was doing the same thing she had done with her sisters, putting on a brave face, pretending everyting was okay.

Spinelli snapped out of whatever funk he was in earlier and finally appeared into Sam's eyes. He smiled slightly at her. "I am sorry Fair Samantha," he whispered as he came towards the side of the bed and fell into the seat. He paused for a brief second, choosing his words carefully before continuing on, however he was cut off by Sam, who held up a hand to silence him. She didn't want to have to hear his apologizes. It wasn't his fault she was like this in the hospital. She closed her eyes and shook her head sadly at him.

"It's not your fault," she whispered as she opened her eyes and looked at him before turning her head to the side. She didn't want him to see her cry.

Spinelli just sat there frozen. He wasn't sure what to do. Sam was always strong to him. This was a different side to her that he wasn't use to seeing. Reaching out slowly, he took her hand and gave it a squeeze; letting her know that he was here for her. They sat like this for quite some time with Sam sobbing silently and Spinelli just holding her hand in comfort. There wasn't much else one to do in this situation. Spinelli could not fix Sam's wounds. There was no wedsite or government site he could hack into to fix this. Her pain wasn't something that couldn't be fixed with the typing of a keyboard. She needed months worth of therapy and time to lessen the pain that she was experiencing now.

"Sorry Spinelli," mumbled Sam sadly as she whipped away the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand and looked slowly up at Spinelli.

It was Spinelli's time to shake his head. She didn't have to apologize to him. It should be Franco who should be apologizing. A silence then fell like a blanket over them once again for a moment before Spinelli realized that he had a present for Sam.

"I brought you something," he spoke as he let go of Sam's hand and reached over to the gift bag that lay at his feet.

"Spinelli," interrupted Sam, looking at her co-worker. She didn't need gifts. She hadn't done anything to deserve them. She didn't want anyone's pity.

"Please, just let the Jackal show you what he got you. He knows how Fair Samantha feels about gifts, especially when she is in the hospital. But this is not flowers that wilt away over time or anything of that manner. It is just a little object of comfort," he looked up at Sam, seeing if she would cry at him again but instead she just stared back at him, waiting. It was then he handed over to her the gift bag.

Sam reached out slowly and took it from him. She was a little afraid at what it might be. Of what Spinelli had possibly had bought her. Tears filled her eyes once again as she reached into the bag and her fingers brushed against something soft. Pulling the object out, she couldn't help but smile a little. Spinelli had bought her a teddy bear. She kinda felt like she was four or something, but it was better than flowers, she thought to herself. She hugged the bear to her chest, tears flowing down her cheeks.

The gift was a gesture that someone had never given her before, comfort. She had been hugged and sent flowers from an unknown visitor and told everything was going to be all right as her hand was held and squeezed. But this was different. This was not saying that she was going to get better soon because she knew that she wasn't. She has been in this position before; the pain never really went away. You just got better at convincing yourself and others that it had left when really it still lingered under your skin. This fluffy brown teddy bear that Spinelli had given her was a gift of comfort. Something she could hug and punch and cry into without being a shamed when looking into the pitied eyes of others. Plus she had never really received a teddy bear as a gift either. Not even when she was a kid. Her dad had never been like that. The only stuff animal that she could remember having as a kid was a old stuffed elephant that she had found abandoned in a playground when she was 7. Not caring who it belonged too; she had stolen it, taking it back to her father's boat. That elephant had been her only friend growing up. She had named it Gavin. She had kept it up until she had left her father at the age of sixteen. There had been no room in the duffle bag she had taken with her for him.

Burrying her face into the soft plush fur of the bear, she hugged it tighter to her chest. A wave of emotion rocked through her body that she could not stop.

Spinelli was a little taken back by Sam's reaction at his gift. He had not expected her to act so strongly towards it. Not sure what really to do, he leaned over the side of the bed and touched Sam gently on the knee.

Looking up at him at this, a sadden smile appeared on her face. She laughed at herself and the big baby she had become. "I'm sorry," she whispered to Spinelli as she let go of her hold on the bear and held open her arms towards Spinelli. Standing slowly, Spinelli leaned down and hugged Sam back, being careful of her wounds.

The hug lasted for a few moments before they broke apart. "The Jackal will leave Faire Samantha to be for now," began Spinelli as he straightened his back and looked on at Sam.

"Your leaving?" she asked a little shocked and hurt. He had not been there five minutes or so it seemed.

"Oh, I am sorry to hurt the Faire one but it is just that Stone Cold awaits outside to see his beloved," explained Spinelli quickly.

"Jason's here?"

"Yes he is. Stone Cold and The Jackal came together! I shall go get him for you," spoke Spinelli has he moved suddenly away from the bed and towards the door.

"SPINELLI WAIT!" cried out Sam just as the hacker reached out and grasped the door knob.

Spinelli turned at this and looked back at Sam with concern.

"Thank you for the gift!" she spoke quietly, a slight smile appearing on her face at him.

"Fair Samantha, you are very welcome!" replied Spinelli back, returning the smile as he did a little bow. Making Sam's smile a little broader.

They held each other's gaze for a second longer before Spinelli told Sam that he would be back later and left the room.

She was only left alone for a moment before the door opened again and Jason appeared. Sam locked eyes with him and gave him a small smile. She was happy to see him. But she knew by looking at his eyes that he was going through hell at the moment. He wore the same expression he always wore when she was in the hospital and he was blaming himself for it.

She knew that he was feeling guilty about not killing Franco earlier when he had first come to town like Sonny had wanted him too. If he had, then none of this would had happened. He stood there for a long time it seemed; just looking at her with those deep blue eyes.

Not being to take the silence any longer between them, Sam spoke in her horsed whisper, "Spinelli got me a teddy bear,"

Jason nodded his head in reply at this before moving slightly towards the bed. "I brought you something too," he replied gesturing to the duffel bag he held.

Sam raised an eyebrow slightly at this. Jason had never gotten her anything before when she was in the hospital.

"It's not a gift of any sort. It's just a few clothes and such like that. I know being in the hospital is not your favourite place to be and I just want you to be comfortable. So I thought bringing you some stuff from the Penthouse would help," he rambled on at he looked awkwardly down at his feet before looking back up at Sam and placed the duffel bag gently down on the bed.

Her eyes glistened with tears at this. That had been the most thoughtful and sweet thing someone had ever really done for her, she thought to herself. "What did you bring me?" she asked as her eyes continued to look at him.

Taking a seat beside the bed, Jason reached out for the bag and opened it. He had only brought some of the stuff that she had laying around at the penthouse. He hadn't had the courage to go to her apartment. The last time he had been there was since that night when he had arrived there to find that she wasn't there. He hadn't had the heart to step inside and relive his nightmare all over again. So instead he had stuck to his own home. "Your robe," he pulled out a blue flannel robe and gently placed it against Sam's knee. "A few long sleeve shirts, your toothbrush, a sweatshirt, those purple sweatpants you are always wearing, and other things," he continued on as he closed the duffel bag and placed it on the floor before looking back up at Sam.

"Thank you," she whispered, reaching out and taking his hand.

"I just wanted to do something for you, Sam. I let you down and I know bringing you clothes is not making up for it. But it was the only thing I could think of," he explained gently to her, trying to keep his voice steady.

Knowing where Jason was going with this, Sam shook her head from side to side. "Jason, please," she whispered. Her eyes begging with him not to go on; what was done was done. They couldn't change the past. "Please," she was tired of talking about it. She didn't want his pity.

Jason studied her for a brief second before letting out a deep sighing and nodding his head in reply. He knew that Sam just needed him to be there for her at this moment.

"Thank you," she mouthed at him as she squeezed his hand and looked deep into his eyes.

"How are you feeling?" he asked leaning in towards her.

"I don't know," she answered honestly to him, putting down her shield and letting him see her vulnerability that she had been hiding from everyone else. Tears flowed down her cheeks. "I don't fucking know," whispered harshly. She didn't know how she was feeling or what she should be feeling really. And this made her mad. She hated not knowing.

"Hey," whispered Jason to her as he gently pulled her towards him, wrapping his arms around her. "We are going to get through this."

* * *

Okay So I hoped you enjoyed. More will be coming soon!

Thanks, please review!


	22. So Hopeless

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

_**The Flame of Franco**_

_So Hopeless…_

* * *

"I want to go home," sighed Sam as she lifted her head off of Jason shoulder and wrapped the blanket firmer around herself.

The fever she had been experiencing earlier had gone away. However she was still feeling a chill.

"You will, soon," commented Jason, reaching out and brushing the hair away from her face. He knew how she was feeling. Like himself he didn't like hospitals. They were like a prison.

Sam just looked at him. Soon wasn't good enough. She wanted to go home now. She missed the penthouse. It had been so long since she had been there. After everything that had happened to her, she could not image herself going back to her own apartment. But the penthouse she always considered to be her real home in Port Charles. There was nothing more she wanted then to crawl into the Jason's bed and sleep. There she would not be disturbed every hour by doctors and nurses coming to check up on her.

Just then the room door opened and Monica appeared in the room. "Hello Sam, Jason," spoke the doctor kindly.

"Hi," whispered back Sam before quickly exchanging looks with Jason. Who seemed to be as surprised to as her to see Monica there. Jason and Monica rarely talked to one another, let alone visited. They were not close at all but closer then they had been in years.

"I heard what happened to you and I wanted to pay you a visit," spoke the doctor kindly as she slowly approached the end of the bed.

Sam studied Monica's face for a second, trying to figure out if she knew about the rape. She knew that there was a good change that she did know about it. She was a doctor and had access to her chart that had it clearly written.

"I know you have been through a lot. And I won't be staying long. I just wanted to pay my respects and see how you were doing?" continued on Monica.

"Thank you," whispered Sam. She was touched that the older woman had thought of her. She had always liked and respected Monica. The woman had always been kind to her, even when others hadn't.

"I have been better," admitted Sam with a slightly shrug of her shoulders. She didn't really want to get into how she was feeling. Everyone kept on asking but how could she answer it properly when she didn't even know herself really.

There was a brief silence between the two women. Sam just wanted Monica to go away. She didn't want to be rude or anything but she was exhausted at it was and just wanted to sleep. And not have to keep on pretending that everything was alright, when it wasn't.

Monica smiled kindly at the Sam, "Well I have a patient to see. So I will be leaving now but I just wanted to let you know that you are in my prayers and if you need anything, please call me."

Sam nodded her head at this," Thank you." She was touched by the woman's kindness.

"You are welcome," replied Monica before waving goodbye to both of them and leaving the room.

"Did you tell her I was here?" asked Sam as soon as the door shut towards Jason.

"Well she saw me last night when you were rushed here; she kinda knew that you had been kidnapped by Franco. I didn't tell her that you were..." his voice trailed off. He couldn't speak those words out loud, especially in front of Sam.

"Well that was nice of her to stop by," replied Sam as she looked down on the IV sticking out of her hand.

She then shivered again.

Standing up at this, Jason wrapped Sam up in another blanket that was folded at the edge of the bed. Sam was already wearing her robe and another blanket. But her hyperthermia was still an issue. Her body was ache and still in a pain. It seemed she could barely move without a wave of pain shooting through her. All she wanted to do was go home and have a bath.

"Why don't you go to sleep for a bit," suggested Jason to her. She looked exhausted to him. He knew that she had already had such a busy day with everyone visiting her and it was only mid afternoon.

Sam did not reply to this. It was true that she was exhausted and just wanted to go to sleep. But she knew what awaited for her if she did. Franco would be there. He was there forever in the back of her mind. He was in the darkness of her eyes. The moment she closed them, she would hear his laughter in her ear. See his face before her. Her dreams were forever filled with him. Sleep was no longer a safe haven for her. No matter how tired her body felt, she would fight off the exhaustion she was feeling for as long as she could.

She avoid Jason's eye at this. She looked on to the edge of the bed. She could feel his eyes piercing into her with worry but she forced herself to look elsewhere. She didn't like Jason seeing her like this. So hopeless.

"Sam," whispered Jason, there was raw emotion in his tone. He just wanted her to look at him.

"Is he dead?"

"What?"

"Is he dead?" repeated Sam, still avoiding Jason's face. If she knew that he was dead then a part of her could be a peace. She would have the knowledge that she would never have to worry about looking into those eyes again. And somehow convince herself that the man in her dreams was just a fragment of her imagination and was not real. But if he wasn't dead, then she would still be haunted with not only his face in her mind but the fear that she would once again encounter him.

Jason cleared his throat at this. He knew that this would be coming; that she would want to know what had happened to the sicko who had done this to her. He didn't try to lie to her. He knew that there was no point in doing so. "No, he is not," replied Jason bitterly. He was still upset with himself that he had not finished off the artist when he had the change.

"But you said that his studio caught on fire when he was in it?" asked Sam, slowly looking over at Jason with confusion.

"Yeah it did. But Franco got away," replied Jason, sadly. He knew this was not the news that Sam was looking for.

She looked away quickly at this. This news was not surprising really to her. But it did disappoint her greatly. A great deal of herself had been hoping that just this once she would get the easy way out. That some would go right in her life. However, that turned out not to be the case. Tears immediately filled her eyes. She bit down on her lower lip, trying to mute the sob that was caught in her throat. She was tired of crying. She then suddenly felt Jason's arms around her. He kissed her softly on the cheek.

Suddenly something inside of Sam broke at this. "NO!" she screamed out loud as she elbowed Jason slightly in the chest and move away from his embrace.

A flash of hurt appeared across his face before being replaced with concern. He had never seen Sam act like this before towards him.

His movement and touch had reminded her too much of Franco. She knew that it had been Jason but for a second she had freaked out and thought that it was him…again. "I'm sorry," she sobbed as she looked sideways at Jason. Her shoulders and chest shook as sobs rocked through her body.

Without thinking twice about it, Jason pulled Sam once again into his arms. He did not whisper sweet things into her ear because he knew that there was nothing that he could say that would change anything. He just had to be there for her and hope that that was enough.

* * *

"Lucky, hi it's Mac!"

"Mac, hi,"replied Lucky into his phone as he sat up in his bed. He had been asleep for about five hours or so now and was awoken by the ringing of his cell phone.

"I know you are exhausted and are off for the night. But I am short an officer tonight and need someone to go and take Sam McCall's statement," explained the Police Commissioner into the phone. He knew that he had promised the detective the night off but Lucky was his best man.

"You want me to go and take Sam's statement?" asked Lucky as he rubbed the sleep away from his eyes, making sure that he heard his boss right.

"Yeah. I am also sending over someone from forensics along with you to take photos of her injuries and to do a sexual assault kit," explained Mac.

"But we already did one I thought. I told Robin about the rape so that one could be performed," replied Lucky in confusion.

"It turns out that the CSI that was suppose to go, never got there. So one was never really done."

Lucky was silent at this. He knew what this meant. That not only would he have to make his dear friend relive the most painful and traumatizing experience in her life but that she would have to be documented like something in a lab and not a human. He shook his head in protest, even no that no one would see him. "Do we have to do this now?"

"I know it's going to be hard but the sooner the better. There is evidence on Sam that needs to be process in the lab before its becomes too late and we already have Morgan's statement and a few others. The one that is the most important is Sam's. I know you are friends. And I would normally ask you to do this but I have no one else, Lucky," explained the commissioner sadly. He didn't want to do this but he had no other choice.

"Fine," sighed Lucky into the phone. "I am leaving now."

"Thank you Lucky. The CSI will meet you at General Hospital," finished off Mac before hanging up.

Lucky sat there for the longest time on the edge of his bed, staring at his phone before rising to his feet. He was dreading what he had to do.

* * *

Okay, so more to come soon! Thanks for reading and please review!

Julie


	23. The Statement

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

* * *

_**The Flame of Franco**_

_The Statement..._

Lucky took a deep breath as he stood outside of Sam's room. His hand was clenched into a fist at his side. He didn't have the nerve to knock. He knew from visiting Sam earlier that she wasn't ready to speak of what happened to her. It was too fresh in her mind still. He knew that this was a mistake, him coming here. But he had no other choice. Mac wanted to get Sam's statement. Even no they already knew what had happened to her.

Sighing, Lucky looked over to the young CSI who stood a few feet away from him. Her brown eyes stared back at him. She held her kit with both hands, waiting for him. She didn't understand his hesitation. She didn't know about the history between him and the victim. She was new to Port Charles.

Figuring that the longer he waited, the harder it would be, Lucky raised his fist in the air and knocked twice against the door before reaching out with his other and turning the door knob.

Jason glanced over his shoulder at the detective and the CSI as they entered the room. His eyes drifted between both of them before meeting Lucky's eye and shooting him a puzzled expression.

"We're here to take Sam's statement," spoke Lucky slowly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"She just fell asleep," stated Jason, as if that would change things. His attention then turned back onto Sam, who had just fallen asleep a few moments ago.

"We also need to document her injuries and perform a Sexual Assault Kit," continued on Lucky as if he had not heard Jason speak. He spoke in a very monotone voice. His detective voice. He did not want to be there anymore than Jason wanted him too.

"Lucky please, can't this all wait," begged Jason as he looked back with to the officer, his voice strained with emotion. It was the same broken man that Lucky had seen at the crime scene. The rare side of Jason that only a few got to see. "She just fell asleep," he stated again, hoping that somehow this would change things. Jason didn't have the heart to awake Sam.

Lucky stared long and hard at Jason. "The sooner we get this over with, the sooner Sam can recover Jason. We won't be that long, I promise," spoke the officer. He didn't want to be here anymore then Jason wanted him too. But it was a job that had to be done.

Jason held Lucky's eye for a second longer before sighing. He knew he had no choice as he turned and glanced sadly down at Sam. He leaned down towards her, placing a hand on her shoulder. He gently shook her awake. "Sam," he whispered softly, hoping not to startle her.

Sam's eyes fluttered opened suddenly and looked up at Jason with panic before registering that it was his blue eyes she was staring into and not Franco's dark brown ones. Her eyes looked back at him with confusion. "What?" she whispered towards him.

"Lucky is here to take your statement," whispered Jason down towards her as he reached out and took her hand.

Sam then followed his glaze to where Lucky and the CSI stood, waiting.

"Hi Sam, this is Sandy," spoke Lucky, gesturing to the CSI beside him. "She is going to take some pictures of your wounds and then do a sexual assault kit. And then I'm going to take your statement, okay?" he asked. He spoke to her like he was speaking to Cam or Jake. He was explaining everything that was going to happen to her, so she could be prepared. He tried to read the expression on Sam's face as she stared back at him but found he could not. She was masking her emotions as she processed what he had just told her. She did not look angry or upset by this news. Her eyes were as dark as coal as she looked into his face and slowly nodded her head.

This was the last thing that Sam wanted but she knew she really had no choice. Either way she would have to retell her story of what had happened. She just didn't think it would be so soon. Sitting up against the pillows of the bed, Sam rubbed her left eye, sighing. Her heart drummed loudly against her chest as a wave of fear washed over her.

Her eyes then gazed over towards where the young CSI, Sandy as she placed her kit on the bed table. She smiled a kind smile at Sam as she pulled out her camera and began to move towards her. "I will make this quick," stated Sandy before she raised the digital SLR to eye level and focused the lens on the wounds of Sam's face.

Sam blinked as the harsh light of the flash of the camera went off. She breathed in slowly. She could feel Jason's eyes on her but she dared not to look into them. She kept her attention on the ceiling the whole time as Sandy moved around her taking photos of her body. She took photos of the varsities cuts and bruises and burns that covered her arms and legs. She unwrapped the cotton bandage that covers the 3rd degree on her calf and took a picture of that as well.

It was then with help from a nurse, that Sam's robe and hospital gown were removed from her body, so that more photographs of her body could be taken. Tears slid down her cheeks as her cheeks grew red with embarrassment as she lay there naked and exposed for everyone to see her sham. Jason reached out to take her hand but she pulled away. This was not how she wanted him to see her.

A wave of hurt flashed through his eyes at this but he did not let it last. He knew not to take it personality. But there was one emotion he could not hold back from showing and that was anger. Anger towards Franco. This was the first time he was seeing the damage done to Sam's beautiful body by that sicko. His breathing was deep and heavy as his eyes took in the sight of the ugly purple burn that wrapped itself around Sam's back and hip.

Lucky stood at the back of the room, staring down at his feet. He could hear Sam crying at the sound of the camera going off at every other moment. He wished he had not come and asked Mac to get someone else to do this. It pained him deeply to stand there, not doing anything to try and comfort his friend who was clearly in distress. But he also knew that Sam would not want his comfort. She would be more humiliated for him to see her like this. And if she had the choice, she would ask him to leave.

Soon it was all over as Sandy snapped the last of the photos before putting her camera away as the nurse and Jason helped Sam redress. Sandy then took samples from underneath each of Sam's fingernails. Each going into a separate evidence bag and labeled. It was then time for the tough part. A Sample and a look from inside of Sam's vagina would need to be collected.

The nurse then helped Sam place her legs into the stirrups of the bed. "I would ask if you gentlemen would leave for the moment, giving the patient some privacy," spoke the nurse addressing both Lucky and Jason. Looking up from the floor, Lucky nodded his head and quickly left the room. It was Jason however, who hesitated from leaving. His blue eyes appeared down at Sam, looking on at her with concern. He would stay if she wanted him too.

Sam slowly turned her head and looked up at him. Her eyes were filled with tears. She didn't want to go through this part alone.

"Jason," she whispered, holding out her hand for him.

Jason took a step towards the bed and took her hand and kissed it. He wasn't going to leave her. "I'm here for you," he whispered in reply. His blue eyes locking with hers.

She clung to his hand as she felt the CSI's hand the muscle of her calf, pulling the blanket that covered her legs up so it now was seated just on her knees. Her toes curled and pressed into the stirrups of the bed as her back arched and she moaned out in discomfort as Sandy slide the speculum into her. Silent tears slid down her cheeks. Her eyes closed as she turned her head to the wall. She bit down on her lower lip from preventing herself to cry out as the coldness of the speculum began to stretch her open. Her body lay there tense and ridge for those few minutes as Sandy took a sample. It felt like forever to her.

* * *

Okay so there is more to come very soon. I know it's been a while since I last updated this story but I have been busy with school and work. But luckily I am done school for the summer! Giving me more time to hopefully write! :D

Thanks so much for reading and please, please review!

Julie


	24. Trying to Heal

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

* * *

_**The Flame of Franco**_

_Trying To Heal..._

As soon as Sandy was done, Sam quickly pulled her legs down and curled up into a ball. She pulled her hand away from Jason and rocked her body slowly back and forth. Tears streamed down her face as she slowly whimpered. Having herself open and exposed like that just brought back those memories she would just like to forget. All she wanted to do was heal.

She shoved her fist into her month to silent the sobs that shook her body. She squeezed her eyes shut, darkening the world around her. She wanted it all to go away. She wanted everyone to leave. She wanted this nightmare to end. To wake up and be somewhere else. She wanted to go home.

She could hear movement and whispering around her but she did not open her eyes. She assumed it was just Sandy and the nurse talking about her with Jason, who she could his eyes on her. She wanted so badly to comfort him and tell him that it was all going to be fine. But she couldn't do that. She didn't know if it was all going to be fine. She didn't know if she would ever be able to get over what had happened.

She hugged the bear that Spinelli had given to her close to her chest as a fresh set of tears rolled down her cheeks and onto the soft white fur.

Jason couldn't tear his eyes away from Sam as she lay there, curled up. He wanted so badly just to get into the bed beside her and take her in his arms and never let her go. He wanted to comfort her. He wanted so badly to take the pain away. But he knew that he couldn't. That it wasn't that easy.

"Mr. Morgan?" called Sandy as she waved a hand in front of Jason's face.

"Uh?" replied Jason as he looked away from Sam and turned his attention onto the CSI. He hadn't been listening to a word she had said.

"Mr. Morgan," repeated Sandy," I was saying that we will have the results back on the evidence that we have collected from Sam as soon as possible."

Jason just blinked at her. He didn't know how to reply to this. He didn't really care about the results on the evidence. All it would prove was that Franco had been the one to rape Sam. That was something he already knew.

Sandy held Jason's gaze for a second longer, smiling kindly at him before turning around and began to pack up her kit with the freshly bagged evidence. "I will send Lucky in to take your statement," she commented out loud into the room.

Jason had not heard this last piece of info as the CSI left the room. His attention was on Sam again, who still lay in the same position. He took a small step towards the bed. He held his hand out in mid air. He wanted to reach out to Sam. But he didn't want to upset her any more. He knew that after what she had just been through, she didn't want to be touched. He could understand that. He wouldn't want to either. But it killed him not to be able to hold her in his arms and kiss her wounds.

Just then the door to the room opened and Lucky appeared back in. He knew that this would be the hard part now, trying to get Sam to talk about what had happened to her. A wave of doubt spread through him as he looked on at her curled up in the bed like a small frightened child. He knew that there was no way now that Sam would tell her statement. He knew he would have to let it go for another day. He wanted to do his job but he wasn't going to put it above his friend. He cared for Sam and wanted to see her heal. Her statement could wait a little longer.

Jason looked up at Lucky. He had forgotten that Lucky had come here too, to get Sam's statement. The two men stared at each other for a moment before a silent agreement passed between them. He then watched as the officer nodded his head before turning on his heel and exiting the room.

* * *

Okay I know its short but I promise longer chapters are coming! Thanks for reading and please review!


	25. Someone to Stand By

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

* * *

_**The Flame of Franco**_

_Someone to Stand By..._

Jason stood there watching as Sam cried herself to sleep. He had tried reaching out and comforting her after Lucky had left but that did not do any good. She had pulled away from him. She couldn't stand the touch of his hands or anyone's hands for that matter on her at the moment. Having being examined like she had left her feeling that Franco had just raped her again. She felt haunted and empty inside again. She wanted this nightmare to go away.

She knew Jason wanted to help her get passed all this. But there was nothing that he could do for her now. It was up to her. She hugged the stuff bear closer to her, muffling the sound of her hollow cries as she buried her face into the fur. She didn't want to cry like this. This endless sobbing. But she couldn't help it. The more she tried to stop herself from the more tears flowed from her. She was an emotional reck.

It had been quite a while since Lucky had left but she knew that Jason was still there. She had not heard him leave yet. She could still feel his blue eyes on her. She didn't want to force him to leave but there was nothing he could do for her. Oh how she wished there was something. She didn't like him seeing her like this. So broken. He had seen her at her worse before, after the death of her daughter and her brother. But nothing like this. This was a whole new kind of broken. She knew that he would want to stay with her, even know she rather be alone. She knew that he would stay there all night with her if he could. Just watching her. Because soon she would need him in some small way or other and when she did, he would want to be there. But that moment had yet to arrive yet.

"You don't have to stay Jason," she whispered as she stared out the hospital window, not bothering to raise her head to look at him. She didn't have the energy to stare into his sadden eyes.

"I want to stay," he answered after a moment of silence had fallen between them. He knew what Sam was doing. She was pushing him away. He wouldn't have it though. He was going to help her through this whether she wanted him too or not. He was here for her.

"Jason," moaned out Sam in frustration at his response. "You don't have too," she continued on.

"Sam," he replied as he reached out and touched her shoulder lightly.

"No," she yelled out at him. She twisted her body away from his touch as she sat up and glared at him. "Just go," she whispered her brown eyes meeting his. She didn't want to be rude to him. But she couldn't help it. The only way she was going to get Jason to leave was to be forceful with him.

He glared at her for a long moment. Studying her face and thinking deeply on what to do. He sure didn't want to leave her but what choice did he have. Sam wanted him to leave. Clearly she wanted to be alone and didn't want him to see her like this. She hadn't to be taken care of and treated like a she was made out of glass. He knew all this about Sam. He also knew that she was pushed the people she loved the most away when she needed them the most. That was this moment. But again he didn't want to hurt her anymore then she had already been hurt. And if she wanted him to leave. Then he would. Not because he wanted to. But because at that moment, that is what Sam needed the most in order to heal. He would do anything to help her recover back to her old self.

Shoving his hands into his pockets, he closed his eyes and let out a low sigh before opening them and meeting her eye. He then nodded his head in response.

Sam's eyes once again filled with tears. She tried smiling at him but she couldn't. It was like she had forgotten too somehow.

"Call me," spoke Jason softly before turning on his heel and leaving the room.

The hospital room fell silent at the sound of the door closing behind him. Sam sat there frozen, her eyes remaining on the door. Now that he was finally gone, she wanted him back. With having him there with her. He was her protector not from Franco but from herself. But now that she was alone in the room be her self, she was afraid of what she would do. She had been in this situation too many times in the past. Where she was in a hospital bed badly beaten up either from one of her many abusive lovers or from drunken strangers who had gotten rough with her after she refused to sleep with them. And the lonely feeling that swell over her was too overwhelming. That she would hurt herself in some way or another just to help numb the pain that she was feeling.

And now that she was alone without Jason, she was afraid that she was going to turn back to her old ways. Chewing on her bottom lip, she hugged the bear to her chest and tried not to think about anything as her tears flowed down her cheeks.

Jason would stand by her though anything she knew that but having him leave for the moment was for the best.

Jason stood outside of Sam's door for a good five minutes trying to collect his thoughts and convince himself to go home. He wanted so badly to turn around and go back into the room. But he knew that was not what Sam wanted. Pulling himself together, he slowly made his way down the hallway towards the elevators. It would be another long night for him.

* * *

Okay I know it was not as long as you guys might want but don't worry they will be getting longer as time goes on.

Thanks for reading and please review!

Julie


	26. The Secret's Out

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

* * *

_**The Flame of Franco**_

_The Secret's out..._

"You look like shit," commented Maxie towards Sam as she stood at the edge of her hospital bed, studying her friend's appearance.

"Well it's nice to see you too," replied back Sam, sarcastically. She was in no mood for humour. It was now the next morning, and Sam had not gotten any sleep from the night before. All her dreams were still being haunted by the sight of Franco. She had forced herself to stay awake. Her dark eyes looked on at the blonde in front of her. She knew that Maxie was only being honest but she didn't need to be reminded of her appearance.

"I'm sorry," apologized Maxie with all honestly. She knew her friend was going through hell and didn't need her comments. A blanket of silence then fell between the two women as Maxie's heels clicked against the floor as the she took a seat beside the bed.

"And don't worry, I'm not going to go about asking how you are or how you are feeling because I know you probably already get that enough in this place and by asking you, it won't make you feel better. Because let's face it your situation sucks!" rambled on the Fashionista as she placed her expansive designer handbag in her lap.

Sam couldn't help but smile a little at her friend's brutal honesty.

The two women met each other eye and held it for a moment before looking shyly away. Maxie was afraid to ask what had happened to Sam. She knew how messed up Franco was and what he could do to a person not physically but also emotionally.

Taking on a serious not, Maxie studied her friend's face. She knew something had happened to Sam that she wasn't talking about. Maxie knew very little of what had happened to Sam. Spinelli would tell her little, just that Franco had kept her in a glass box with little food or water and that was attached to a bomb. And that he had taken a picture of her lying on her stomach, much like the one taken of herself. But other than that she knew nothing. But just by looking at her friend, she knew that Franco had done something to Sam that everyone was avoiding telling her.

Reaching out, she took Sam's hand in hers. This small movement caught Sam off by surprise. Sam's eyes turned and focused themselves once again on her friend's face.

It was in that moment, that Maxie knew what had happened. There was not life left in the orbs of Sam's dark eyes.

"He... rapped you," stated Maxie quietly. She had been afraid to speak those words. She who had slept with the artist willingly didn't know how Sam must be feeling. Franco was screwed up. And after she had slept with him, she had felt violated. "Didn't he?" she asked, but she knew she didn't have to, the answer was written clearly across Sam's face.

Tears immediately began to fall down Sam's cheeks as reality settled in a little. She knew that she couldn't keep on going on pretending that it didn't happen because it had. Looking into Maxie's blue eyes, she slowly began to nod her head in reply. The secret was out.

* * *

Kay I know i said this chapter would get longer and they will. I just thought I should update with a short chapter, instead of making you wait longer for a long one.

Thanks for reading and please review!

Julie


	27. Facing the Day

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

* * *

_**The Flame of Franco**_

_Facing the day..._

After being at the hospital for over a week, the day had finally come where Sam was allowed to go home. She was supposed to stay another week because she still had a slight infection on her leg where the 3rd degree burn was but after an incident a few night ago. Jason had figured that Sam had had enough and needed to go home. After talking this over with her doctors, they had agreed. But would have to return in a few days for a check up and her first therapy session.

"You must be happy about going home," spoke Dr. Lainey Winters towards Sam as she looked over Sam file. Dr. Winters was a psychiatrist at General Hospital and had been appointed to Sam's case after the incident with the one before.

Sam did not make any tempt to reply this question. Her eyes were dark as she looked on at the doctor with disgust. She didn't like talking about her personal business with anyone, especially a stranger. She had been against seeing any psychiatrist when Robin had first mentioned it to her. But after Jason had asked her too, she had agreed. Maybe she would be able to talk about what had happened to her after going so long with keeping it inside of her. Maybe she would be able to open up to a stranger because she couldn't open up to anyone else really. She didn't feel comfortable talking about it with Jason. Usually she didn't like keeping things from him but this was something she couldn't talk about easily. Maxie had tried to discuss it with her but it had been too hard. Her family didn't know yet either what had really happened to her.

She found it easier just to pretend that it didn't happen. That the less she talked about it, the better it was. But it was becoming harder and harder to do so, when more people where slowly finding out. And now with this psychiatrist. Robin had thought that Sam was suffering from post- traumatic stress and needed to talk to someone. Clearly that had not worked out for her the first time and she doubted that it would this time around with Dr. Winters.

"Now Sam, I want to make this easy on you as possible. I know you have been through a lot," Dr. Winters looks up at Sam and smiled warmly at her. "I am not going to pound you with questions. I am here to just listen to you. And if you don't feel like talking, then we don't have too. "

Sam couldn't help but roll her eyes a little at this. That was the same bull crap that any other doctor had told her when she had been in similar situations like this in the pass before basically trying to pull whatever was bothering her out. She didn't believe that this Dr. Winters was anything different. It was their job to make people talk and to make some bull observation about the person. She wasn't just here to listen to Sam's troubles. This Dr. Winters probably could care less about the crap that Sam was going through at the moment.

Sam crossed her arms and sighed heavily before looking away and out the window. It had snowed again last night. There was a heavily blanket of white covering the landscape before Sam. She just wished she could go home and forget about all this. Having to talk to all these doctors was starting to really bother her.

"Is there anything you would like to talk about?" asked Dr. Winters gently as she closed the file and placed it on her lap.

Sam turned her attention back onto the doctor at this. The two women stared at each other for a good moment or two before Sam replied.

"Not really," she replied coldly, "I just want to go home." Sam knew she was being a bitch but she didn't care. She had to remain emotionless. Something that she had mastered a long time ago, this she was a child. She knew when to put up walls and not let people in or get to close. This was this time.

Dr. Winters continued to look on at Sam for a second longer before sighing disappointedly. She knew that she wouldn't be getting anywhere further with Sam today. She knew that Sam was going to be difficult, considering how much she had been through. "I hope we can make some more progress in our next appointment. I look forward from hearing from you Sam. Here is my card," The doctor handed over a white card, which read her name on it and her office phone number. "Call me any time you need to talk," she added as Sam took the card from her.

Sam held the card in her hand looking down at the hand written cell-phone number writer across the back of it. Dr. Winter had really meant that she could call her anytime. Looking up, she watched as the doctor left. Tears immediately filled her eyes. She wasn't quite sure why this time she was crying but she was.

* * *

"So Sam gets to come home today?" asked Carly as she stood in the doorway of the kitchen of the Penthouse, watching as Jason unpacked grocery bags.

"Yah," he replied as he put a carton of milk into the fridge, barely paying attention to Carly who had been in the penthouse waiting for him when he had come home.

Carly had not really seen or spoken to Jason since that night at the hospital. She had kept her distance from her best friend before she knew that he needed to focus on Sam. And after hearing that Sam was coming home, Carly had headed over to the penthouse to see if there was anything she could do to help.

"How is she doing?" she asked after a moment. Carly had meant to pay Sam a visit, but had thought against it. She was probably the last person that Sam wanted to see at the moment. So she had given Sam her space but had sent flowers. She knew that sending flowers would help Sam very little recover but she had needed to do something.

Jason who was now finished from putting away the grocery, turned and looked finally at the blonde. "She is...getting by," he replied. He didn't know how else to describe how Sam was doing. She was barely back to her old self. She was really only just trying to get by day by day.

"How are you doing?" asked Carly after a moment of silence. She knew Jason was going through a rough time too.

Jason just shrugged his shoulders at this. He was doing fine. It was Sam that he was worried about. "I'm fine," he answered as he shoved his hands into the front pockets of his jeans.

Carly titled her head to the side at this and stared at her friend. She knew that Jason was anything but fine but she wasn't going to push it. He was going through hell but he didn't want to admit it. She could tell by looking in his eyes. "Jase, I know you are going through hell. And probably are trying to keep a strong face for Sam but you need to think about yourself too. Talk to me," she spoke softly as she took a step into the kitchen.

Jason looked at her for a second longer before replying. "I fucking want to kill that bastard Franco," swore Jason bitterly. His eyes blazed with rage as he clenched his hands into fists at his sides. "I fucking want to find him and kill him slowly. I want to watch as the life fades from his eyes."

Carly just stood there, listening.

"Once Sam is home and better, I will find that psycho and kill him like I should have the first when I first met him," continued on Jason who was now pacing around the length of the kitchen. He hated himself for not thinking of killing Franco when he had first shown up in Port Charles. He should had realized what a threat Franco was to him. But now it was too late and Sam had paid the price. He was blaming himself more than ever now too over what had just happened recently.

* * *

"She is on her way," spoke Elizabeth to Jason as he approached the nurse's station.

He nodded his head in reply to this. He was there to pick Sam up from the hospital and take her home or the penthouse at least. He knew that she wasn't ready to go back to her own apartment, where it had all happened. He wasn't ready for that either. It was hard enough for him to have Sam here in the hospital, where he couldn't be with her all the time. But now he could keep an eye on her at all times. He could look after her.

Elizabeth looked down at the papers in her hands before looking up at Jason again. She could tell that he was hurting and blaming himself for what had happened with Sam. He always did that it seemed. No matter who it was that he cared about, he always was placing the blame on him. Just as she was about to open her mouth and speak, Jason's attention was taken away from her by the arrival of Sam.

Sam's dark eyes looked from the nurse and to Jason and back. She didn't seem angry or anything with seeing them together like Elizabeth would have assumed. Her eyes were difficult to read.

"Are you ready to go home?" asked Jason softly towards Sam.

A look of worry passed over Sam's face for a brief second at the word home, but she soon realized that Jason meant his home and not hers. She shook her head violently from side to side for a moment. She couldn't believe her own silliness. She knew that she was going home to the penthouse. She and Jason had discussed this beforehand. She didn't understand how she could forget something like that. Noticing both Jason and Elizabeth staring at her, she smiled briefly before nodding her head in reply. She was ready. And with that, Sam was wheeled out of the hospital.

* * *

Okay, so this one was longer then the last like I promised. I hoped you enjoyed and review please.

Thanks!

Julie


	28. Home

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

* * *

_**The Flame of Franco**_

_Home..._

The car ride was silent as Sam curled herself up into a ball in the passenger seat and looked out the window.

Jason kept on shifting his gaze on her. He had never been in the car before, and had Sam so quiet. Usually she was talking his ear off about one thing or another. However, she was as quiet as a church mouse as they drove down the streets of Port Charles. He was hoping that once she was in the familiar territory of the penthouse that things would soon go back to normal for her. That she will finally be able to recover.

There will be no doctors or nurses poking and questioning her. She won't be reminded so much of what she went through. Or so he hoped.

He was afraid that Sam recovery had been faulted by what had happened earlier with the psychiatrist, who had done more damage than good. It hadn't helped matters that the doctor, Dr. Riverton, had looked similar to Franco in Sam's eyes. And even had the artist similar weird manner. The doctor had been new to General Hospital. The chief of Staff had assigned him to Sam's case. Robin had told him this later because even she could see the resemblance between the two men after the incident had happened. And would had never assigned him to Sam's case if she had not seen him before hand.

"I made sure Spinelli is out of the house, so you can rest when we get inside," explained Jason softly over the music playing from the speakers. He knew that Spinelli would want to be home when Sam arrived but he didn't want her to be too overwhelmed. She needed peace and quiet for the moment. He had told Spinelli to go to the offices of McCall and Jackal and focus on work for a bit before coming home to the Penthouse. He wanted Sam to be comfortable and situated first.

His blue eyes looked quickly over at her, waiting for her to reply. However she did not.

She still had her eyes turned towards the window, lost in her own little world. He knew it would be like this for a while but he just wanted his Sam to come back to him. He missed seeing her smile, the light in her eyes, the notes of laughter in her voice. It was all lost now.

He didn't try to make small talk with her for the remainder of the ride home. He knew it was not use in doing so. Sam was lost to him.

After parking the SUV in the private parking lot of the building, Jason led Sam towards the main entrance of the building. His hand rested gently on the small of her back as the other one carried her bag. She did not seem bothered by his touch on her like it was. She didn't really seem to be paying attention as they walked past the doorman and quickly across the lobby to the elevator. Sam had her arms wrapped around her stomach. She just wanted to sleep.

The elevator ride was silence, as Jason kept on stealing glances at Sam. He had the urge to pull her to his chest and just hold her. But he knew, that it wouldn't make anything better. Sam was eary of being touched.

Once they stepped off of the elevator and made their way down the hallway, Sam trailing behind Jason. She was quiet as he unlocked the door and held it open for her. She brief looked up at him as she passed him.

Jason didn't know if it was the trick of the light or his imagination but he could have sworn he had seen a smile play out on Sam's lips. A slight one. But still a smile. He took this as a small ray of hope. It had been a few days since Sam had smiled.

Sam took a deep breath as she walked into the penthouse and took in her surroundings. She couldn't believe that she was finally home. Tears welled up suddenly in her eyes. She didn't know why she was crying all the sudden. It just felt like it had been ages since she had been here. That so much had seemed to change in that short amount of time. Everything looked the same. The Christmas decorations were even still up.

Nothing had changed, however everything had.

Reaching out for one of the throw pillows that rested on the couch, she hugged it to her chest as she took a seat and let her tears fall.

Jason took all this in as he watched her from the doorway.

* * *

Okay, I know it was a short one but I hope to have more up soon. Thanks for reading and please review!

Julie


	29. Sponge Bath

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

* * *

_**The Flame of Franco**_

_Sponge Bath..._

"How's she doing?" asked a concern Alexis as she made her way into the penthouse and turned to look over at Jason. She had been a fit of nerves all day waiting to hear from Jason on how Sam was doing after coming home. She would have liked to been with her daughter when they had brought her home but she knew that was not what Sam would have wanted. She knew that Sam just wanted to be left alone and she was trying but it was hard. Sam was still her daughter and she would do anything to protect her, if she could.

"She is doing okay," replied Jason with a shrug as he closed the door and looked over at Alexis. It had been a few hours since they had arrived home. "She is upstairs sleeping at the moment," he added, "Do you want me to let her know you are here?" He knew that Alexis was worried about Sam, they all were.

Alexis opened her mouth for a brief second before deciding against it and shaking head rigorously from side to side. "No, don't do that. She needs her rest. I will come back another time," replied Alexis as she brushed her hair off of her face and took a step towards the door again. "Just tell her that I stopped by, ok?" she added as she met Jason's eye.

He nodded his head in agreement at this, "Of course."

Alexis then smiled a brief smile at the mobster before waving goodbye and leaving the apartment.

Jason waited for the front door to close behind her before turning towards the stairs. It had been a while since he had last checked up on Sam. He had the strongest urge to be with her at that moment. Letting out a deep breath, he slowly began to make his way up the stairs.

After arriving home, Jason had made sure that Sam was comfortable. He had gone to the trouble of going over to her apartment and getting some of her favourite movies and such for her to watch. He had also ordered in Chinese food the night before from her favourite restaurant. Sam loved Chinese food but she loved it the best when it was leftover and cold. This gesture had earned him a smile which he had been pleased to see.

After they had eaten, Sam had fallen asleep on the couch, just like old times it had seemed like. The pain medication she was on to treat her burns was pretty strong and made her drowsy. She hadn't been asleep for that long but Jason hated having her out of his sight now. He had this deep fear that somehow Franco would come back and kidnap Sam again.

He tipped toed quietly down the hallway, careful not to make a noise as he slowly pushed opened the master bedroom door. The light from the hallway casted a shadow into the darken room. His blue eyes appeared into the room, making out the small shape of Sam's body on the bed. She hadn't moved since he had last checked on her. He knew he should have shut the door and let her sleep but he couldn't help himself as he pushed opened the door further and stepped into the room.

Sam stirred at the creek of Jason's weight as he stepped onto the wood floor of the room. It was at that moment that Jason froze, afraid that he had awakened Sam. His blue eyes frequently looked over to the bed, where Sam lay still, deep asleep. This made him relax a little. He knew he the hospital Sam couldn't get a good night sleep. She was always awakening from the slightest noises. He was glad to see that Sam could get some comfort already from being back at home.

He walked over her side of the bed, and knelt down beside her. Feeling his presence, Sam eyes immediately fluttered opened . She looked a little surprised to see him. She had thought he was Franco for a brief second. She had been dreaming about the cube again. "Jason," she breathed out in relief. Her hand reached out to his arm, as if to see if he was really there. She was always afraid that she would wake up one of these days and find that she was still trapped in that cube.

Sensing her panic, Jason took her hand and gave it a squeeze. "Your home," he whispered to her, "Your home," he repeated. He then leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips before pulling away. They stayed like this for a moment, Jason studying Sam's face. He hated seeing her like this. Her eyes were filled with tears. They were dark like wet oil paint. Taking a deep breath, he stood up. Her eyes watched him as he let go of her hand and walked across the room to the bathroom.

She sat herself up slowly, watching as Jason flicked on the bathroom light, flooding the bedroom with light. "What are you doing?" she asked softly.

"You said that one of the things you wanted to do after you got home was take a hot bath," he replied as he reappeared in the room and walked once again towards her. Sam hadn't had a proper bath in ages. In the hospital she had been forced to have sponge bath, which she had come to loath quickly.

Coming around to her side of the bed, Jason offered his hand to her. Sam looked from his face to his hand and back before, reaching out and taking it. Her fingers gently caressed the skin of his palm before intertwining with his fingers. He then helped her climb out of the bed.

The two of them walked hand in hand towards the bathroom.

* * *

Sam was not suppose to have a full on bath, do to her sever burn marks, which were still healing. But Robin had told them that Sam could have shallow bathes where she was not submerged in water fully. The doctor had advised her to take it slowly and not to push her body.

Taking his advise, Jason only filled up the tub a quarter or so before turning off the faucet. Straightening his back, he turned and looked over at Sam who was seated on the toilet seat, biting her bottom lip. He could tell she was nerve. This would be his first time seeing her naked since the incident really. "Are you ready?" he asked gently towards her.

She looked up at this and met his eye. She wasn't really sure if she was ready. She was scared not only for the pain that might accrue but for Jason seeing her marked up body. She had not really had let herself see it fully herself. She then slowly began to nod her head.

"Look away," she whispered at him as she stood up. She didn't want Jason to see what her body had become.

Jason opened his mouth to say something but soon closed it. He knew that arguing with Sam wouldn't help anything at the moment. He just simply held her gaze for a moment before slowly turning around.

She wanted until his back was turned towards her before standing up and undressing herself. Tears rolled down her cheeks as a wave of pain crept through her lower back. It hurt to move sometimes. This was her first time undressing by herself. She bit down on her lower lip, stopping herself from crying out in pain as she lifted the sweatshirt she was wearing over her head. Her back muscles protecting at her every move. Removing the pjamama bottoms she was wearing was a lot easier. They just slid down her skinny legs as she undid the draw string of them. She then removed her underwear and socks.

She now then stood completely naked. Goosebumps formed across her bare skin as she stood there in the bathroom. Her eyes drifted towards her reflection in the vanity mirror but she quickly looked away. She didn't know the person that stared back at her anymore. "I'm ready," she whispered towards Jason.

Tears slowly ran down her cheeks as she watched as Jason turned around and took in the sight of her. His face did not give anything way but deep down she knew that he thought of her as ugly now. How could anyone love her now for what she had become?

Jason knew that Sam was a shamed of her body for what it had become. But he didn't think of her as ugly. She was still breathtakingly beautiful to him. He just hated how she would forever been reminded of what she had to go through every day when she looked at her self. She was permanently marked. He took a step towards hers. "I love you," he spoke to her as he reached out and wrapped his arms carefully around her. She tried to step away from him but he was too quick for her.

She tried to push him away but Jason wasn't going to let her go so easily. A moment later, she had given up and was sobbing against his chest.

They stayed like this for the longest time with him holding her in his arms before breaking apart. He looked down at her, "The bath is getting cold," he commented.

"Oh," she whispered, "Oh I'm sorry," she apologized.

Jason shook his head at this. She didn't need to apologize. Then taking her hand once again he lead her to the edge of the bath tub where she took a seat. Their eyes locked with one another as Jason's hands reached out and caressed the side of her face before helping her get into the hot water.

She couldn't help but whimper a little as the water brushed up against her burns and cuts on her legs. The 3rd degree burn mark on her calf was bandaged up and would have to be changed but she carefully made sure that water did not get into it as she brought her knees up to her chest. There wasn't much water in the tub anyways, about 3 inches or so in height it seemed.

"You okay," asked Jason softly, watching her with caution.

She looked over at him and nodded her head. They then sat in silence as Jason began to wash her. He took a face cloth which was resting on the edge of the sink and dipped it in the bath water as he knelt down beside the tube. He then began to gently brush the wet towel across her arms, sort of like what she had down when he had been shot in Mexico. It was an intimate moment between them. During the whole thing, Sam had cried softly to herself. No matter how hard she tried not to, she found that she could not stop the tears from falling.

Jason washed Sam's body with gentleness and patients, like one would wash a newborn baby. He was afraid to hurt her and did not was to cause her anymore pain then she was already going through. He was carefully to not wash to closely to her more serious burn marks like Robin had told him too.

After he was done, Jason place the wet cloth on the edge of the tub, before unplugging it. As the water drained, he stood up and got a towel from behind the bathroom door. Turning back towards Sam, he then bent down and wrapped her up in the towel at the same time as he took her in his arms. He cradled her like a baby as he carried her back into the bedroom.

* * *

Okay, I hoped you enjoyed! Thanks for reading and please review!

Julie

_._


	30. The Truth is Spoken

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

Hey, so a know its been a few weeks since I last updated but its just been crazy for me with school and work and trying to come up with a storyline for this story. I just have been in a writing rut for a bit. Not sure where to go with any of my stories really. But I was inspired with the current Franco storyline, especially with the emotional episode of today's show.

* * *

**The**_** Flame of Franco**_

_The truth is spoken..._

It has only been a couple of days since Sam had been released from the hospital when she had been called in to the PCPD to give her statement.

Mac had been admitted with getting it. Both Lucky and Jason still thought it was too soon, for her but they both had not control in the matter. It needed to be done.

"I'm here for you," spoke Jason towards Sam as he took her hand and they walked into the police department together. It felt a little strange for him to be walking in freely like this, with no hand cuff or being escorted by an officer. It was rare that he came in on his own time like this. It was only when someone he love was in trouble he came in willingly. This was one of those rare times.

Sam had been quiet the whole car ride coming here. She was usually quiet. But Jason could tell she was scared. She hadn't spoken of what had happened to her out loud to anyone. This would be her first time. Making it all more real and not just a nightmare in her head.

The couple was greeted by Mac and Lucky, who were waiting for them both outside the interrogation room. It would be Lucky who would be taking her statement. He knew that Sam would feel more comfortable with telling a familiar face what had happened to her, then a stranger. He knew what had happened with the therapist. The more she was pushed, the further she closed herself off.

Lucky wouldn't push her. He would be gentle and slow. He would sit with her all day if that is what he would have to do to get her full statement on tape, like Mac wanted.

"Are you ready?" asked Lucky towards Sam, who looked back at him with a blank expression. She didn't really give him an answer. She just shrugged her shoulders slightly and looked past him towards the spot on the wall behind him. She looked exhaust. Like she always did now a days. The Sam he had fallen in love with a long time ago was gone, leaving an empty shell behind. It sadden him to see her like this. It also immediately made him think of Elizabeth and how she had been after she had been raped.

"Come on, let's get this over with," he whispered towards her as he began to lead her into the room.

Once Sam was in the room, Lucky quickly turned around, blocking Jason entrance into the room. "I'm sorry Jason, you can't come in. "

The mobster looked like he had just had the wind knocked out of him, "But Sam needs me..." His voice trailed off. He had no energy left in him to fight the officer.

"You can wait out here until Sam is done, okay?"

Jason held Lucky's gaze for a second before nodding his head. He understood. Lucky stood there for a second longer before closing the door behind him. Leaving Mac and Jason on the outside.

The two men did not exchange any words as they stood there for a moment before Mac wondered off back to his office. Jason did not know where to go. He didn't plan on going on home. But he felt very uncomfortable staying in the PCPD. He had thought he would had been with Sam. He looked over his shoulder at the interrogation room door before walking away and taking a seat on the wooden bench far off to the side of the police department.

* * *

It was quiet in the room as Lucky sat across from her, his back was towards the door. The tape recorded sat far off to the right side of the table. Sam had her knees drawn up towards her chest. It was like she was trying to make herself disappear thought Lucky as he reached out for the tape recorder. This movement immediately got a reaction from Sam.

Her eyes suddenly shifted towards where his hand hovered above the recorder. "Are you ready to start?" asked Lucky in a gentle voice towards her.

She looked up at him at this and nodded her head slightly. She didn't know if she would ever be ready.

"Okay," whispered Lucky in reply as he stared at Sam a second longer before turning on the recorder.

"Okay, Sam. I'm just going to start off by asking what is your earliest memory of December 31st, 2009?" the officer blue eyes looked on at her face. She was staring intensly down at the surface of the table.

Her mind felt like a bowl of fog. Her memory of that day was made up of a bunch of bits and bobs. She wasn't really sure what ones where true and what ones were things she had made up.

"I'm not sure," her voice was thin and weak sounding in the stillness of the room. She did not say much for a while after this. Lucky could tell she was trying to get her memories in order. He didn't push her. He knew she needed time.

"I remember waking up feeling happy. I had wanted to plan something special with Jason. It would had been our first New Year together in a while. I remember thinking how I wanted the new year to start off with happiness and celebration. ...Ironic isn't it?" she stated as she lifted her head and met Lucky's eye.

There was pain not only in her voice but in her eyes. He had to look away briefly from her.

"Spinelli had been over earlier...I think we had been going over a work case of some sort. I remember asking him about Jason...asking him to tell him to come over later on that night. I remember also about something of my sister and mom but I'm not sure what they were over for," her voice trailed off for a bit after this. She was trying to keep her emotions at bay as a flash of what was about to come next appeared clearly in her mind.

"The next thing I remember is that it is night and I was preparing for Jason to arrive..."

"Did Jason ever arrive?" asked Lucky.

"No he never did. I wasn't even sure if he was going to. He hadn't called me to say he was or not but I just figured that he would, even know his mind had been wrapped up in all things having to do with...him," she could not muster herself to say his name. "I remember watching the snow falling outside, thinking how it was such a beautiful night. I had my whole apartment lit with candles. I had wanted it to be a special evening. For some reason, I remember being nervous. I'm not sure why. I just was. I had poured myself a glass of wine and taken outside to the Jacuzzi. "

"Where were you when Franco arrived?"

"I was in the Jacuzzi when he arrived. I had left the front door open...for Jason. I hadn't heard him arrive. And when I heard footsteps in the living room and saw a shadow on the patio, I had thought it was Jason..." her voice filled with emotion but she quickly bit down on her tongue, stopping her self from crying. She needed to get through this.

* * *

It seemed like ages before the door opened and Sam appeared to Jason. But in reality really, it had only been an hour or two. Jason immediately rose to his feet and walked to Sam's side. She looked worse then when she had gone in. He could tell she had been crying, her eyes were red and dry.

She looked up at him as he approached. He could tell that she was fitting back tears. He reached out towards her.

She did not fit him off like she usually did. She needed to be touched. She immediately wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face into his chest, damping his shirt with tears.

He gently caressed her back with his left hand as his right cradled the back of her head.

He looked over her head towards Lucky, who just appeared from the room. The two men met each other's eye.

Neither spoke a word for a moment.

"I have to go give this to Mac but make sure she gets some rest," spoke Lucky.

Jason nodded his head in reply at this.

"I will be in touch," added the officer before walking off, leaving the couple to be.

Jason waited until Lucky was gone before he kissed the top of Sam's head, whispering to her, "Let's go home."

* * *

Thanks for reading, please review.


	31. Safe Harbour

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

* * *

_**The Flame of Franco**_

_Safe Harbour…_

After coming back home from the PCPD, Jason and Sam spent some alone time on the couch. Sam was shaken up from having to relive what had happened to her. She wanted to be alone but Jason was afraid to let her out of his sight. He never wanted to leave her along again.

She curled herself up into a ball on the far end of the couch as Jason closed the door behind him. He looked over at her, studying her from a distance before taking off his leather jacket and hanging it up in the hall closet.

The penthouse was quiet, just like it had been when they left it. Spinelli was either still asleep or he was out somewhere with Maxie. Spinelli had been absent recently from the penthouse. He was keep his respectable distance from Sam. He knew she needed space.

Jason just hated how quiet it had become. He missed hearing the vibrating of Spinelli's music coming from his room. Or the loud laughter of Maxie and Sam gossiping in the kitchen. During those times, he would have wished for his peace and quiet in his home. But now it was too much. He missed the noise.

"Do you want me to get you anything?" asked Jason softly towards her.

Sam lifted her head and looked over at him. "I want you to sit with me," she whispered back. Her eyes filling slightly with tears.

Jason nodded his head at this. He would do anything for her. He walked around the edge of the couch and took a seat beside her. She smiled a slight smile at him before she smuggled up against him. Being with him, made her feel safe. His embrace was a safe harbour for her. It was a place that would do no harm to her.

He followed by wrapping his arm around her shoulder and taking her hand with his other. They stayed like this for the longest time. Listening to each other breathing.

It brought peace to Sam, laying there with Jason. It gave her a reality check. That she could move on from what had happened to her. That life did go on. She just had allow herself the time to heal.

* * *

Okay, I know it was a very short chapter. But I promise more will be coming soon!

Thanks for reading!


	32. The Christening

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters!

Hi there, it's been a while, I know. But here is a much needed update!

* * *

_**The Flame of Franco**_

_The Christening..._

"You look beautiful," commented Jason as Sam came into the room. She looked up from buttoning her blouse and smiled.

"Thank you," she replied back. Her eyes lingering on his face for a second longer before returning her attention back on her blouse. It was January 29th; a month had almost passed since the incident. Things were still hard emotionally for her but slowly she was putting it behind her and moving on. Sam had just to move back to her apartment. She had not stepped a foot in it since. She couldn't face going in there and reliving it all. Her therapist, Dr. Winters though differently. It was one step at a time...

But Sam didn't want to think about Franco or anything today. For today was supposed to be a day of celebration, not sorrow. It was Josslyne's Christening.

"You don't look bad yourself," spoke Sam back, giving Jason a shy smile. Little by little, she was slowly regaining herself. She would allow herself to feel happy and not to think about him for a moment a day. Letting her old self shine through this person she had become since. Jason always looked good to her but today he looked extra fetching in a black suit and crisp white shirt. She, herself was wearing to a black suit. She usually hated matching but today it worked. Plus, nobody would be looking at her. It was little Josslyne's day today! Not hers.

Jason returned the smile. He loved seeing her like this, if only it was for a brief moment. It was something.

He then held out his hand towards her. Watching as she closed the space between them and placed her hand in his. Then together they made their way down the stairs and out of the penthouse.

It was a day of hope.

The ceremony was flawless. Jocelyn was a perfect baby in white as she got christened. It couldn't had gone more perfect, as everyone clapped at the end of it all. It was a day of joy today. It was a much needed distraction for Sam.

* * *

She stayed behind at the church as others left and headed over to Carly and Jax's house. She stood in the entryway of the church waiting for Jason to appear when all the sudden her phone went off. Appearing down at the display, she read the text message that Jason had sent her.

_Meet me inside-J_

She assumed that by inside, he met the main area of the church, where they had just been. Placing her phone back into the pocket of her blazer, she took a step towards the church.

As she pushed open the door and looked down the aisle to the altar, she couldn't help but smile at the sight of Jason standing there. Hearing her approach, He looked up and locked eyes with her. It seemed like no matter what came there way, they always ended up back together. They were each others rock. And it was in that moment, that Sam believed it to be true. What had happened with Franco seemed to be in the past, a forgotten thought as she looked into the eyes of the man that she loved.

They embraced one other, smiles plastered on their faces. It was only them in the moment. Placing her arms around his neck, he lifted her up into the air before kissing her. Their bodies melted into each other as his hands held onto her closely. It was the first time in ages it seemed that they were carefree. Sam had been shy around Jason, trying to get her footing back after everything had happened over the past month since. And Jason had not wanted to push her.

But something had changed within both of them today. They weren't sure what but both knew that things would be different, in a good way from this point on. Jason could tell that something within Sam had changed.

Seeing Jason holding his God daughter in his arms, something within her had been lifted. That of all the bad that had happened was magically gone as she looked on at that little girl in white.

As the kiss deepened, a burst of giggles could be heard suddenly from behind them.

Breaking apart, Jason and Sam both looked over to where Molly and Morgan stood at the doorway, trying to hold back their laughter.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Jason towards the two preteens. He was still holding on tightly to Sam.

"We got left behind," stated Morgan.

"Yeah, they left without us," added in Molly, looking from her sister to Jason and back.

"Well, we will take you with us," replied Sam slowly, looking from her little sister to Morgan.

"Are you sure?" asked Molly, a look of concern appearing on her face. "Don't you two want to be alone?"

"Molly," stated Sam, rolling her eyes at her little sister.

"We are not going to let you two stay here," replied Jason, a slight smile appearing on his face. He couldn't help himself; it seemed liked the old days before everything had happened. It used to annoy him to be interrupted by Molly and such but now it seemed to be a nice distraction, especially for Sam.

* * *

Back at the house, everything was going fine. Everything was upbeat and positive. Everyone seemed to be having a good time together.

"She looks good," commented Carly towards Jason as they stood together in the corner of the living room, looking on at Sam who was seated on the couch playing peek a boo with Josslyne.

"yeah she does," agreed Jason, not taking his eyes off her.

"how is everything now?" asked Carly in a whisper. She didn't want anyone over hearing her and Jason. There were some people who still didn't know about the rape.

"Everything is slowly...improving," replied Jason, looking away from Sam for a second and on at Carly. He didn't want to say everything was better because it wasn't. There were good days and bad days. Today was a good day. And there were becoming more good days then bad days. But Sam was still troubled by what Franco had done to her. And by what Dr. Winters had told him, she might never fully get over it.

That part scared him. Franco was still out there somewhere. And he knew that their business together was not fully over. It would never be over until he stood over his dead body in the ground. He had thought he had done it before but his body had never been found.

Carly could sense the doubt in his voice but she did not push it. She knew that things were still difficult for them. It was still early. But she hoped that they could move past it, both him and Sam.

She gently rubbed his arm before telling him she was going to go and find Jax.

A little later after sharing a piece of cake, Jason and Sam were on their way out when they were stopped by a too familiar voice.

Carly had just finished opening all of Josslyne's christening presents and there had been a unknown gift from someone. It had been a DVD of some sorts. Both Molly and Morgan had stolen in, curious to see what was on it after being told off by Carly not to watch it until everyone had left.

They were seated hidden on the stairs together, with Jax laptop on their laps as they played the DVD. It had not been what they excepted.

It was a message from Franco.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review!


	33. The Set Back

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters!

Thanks so much for all the reviews. I have decided that I will be continuing to update this story every Thursday or so. That is when I have a break from school and work and will be able to write. I have missed writing for this story and have a long list of the upcoming chapters.

* * *

_**The Flame of Franco**_

_The Set Back..._

"People would laugh and cry... I never understood why?" spoke Franco as his voice filled the room from the computer. His entire face filled the screen. His dark brown eyes looking out. His studio could be seen behind him. The DVD had been filmed a few weeks earlier. "I taught myself how to mimic them; so that I would pass as one of them...I was eighteen when I went to prison, for a crime. I didn't commit," he continued on after this but no one seemed to hear as Carly, Jax, Kristina and Michael came flooding into the room. Jax stormed up to where Molly and Morgan were seated on the stairs. Both young teens looked up at this as Jax grasped the laptop from them and shut the screen, ending the video.

The room was quiet as everyone stood there, in shock at hearing the artist's voice. Jason didn't know what to do first as he looked on at the computer, wanting to ripe it out of Jax's hand and throw it across the room. His attention then shifted onto Sam, who was looking down at her hands. He whispered her name but she did not seem to hear him. She was once again lost to him as her worst nightmare began to play over and over in her head. He had his hand resting on the crook of her arm. He gave it a squeeze, hoping that would get her attention. But again she made no response.

Looking away from her, he looked over at the scene unfolding before him. Carly and Jax seemed to be in a panic as they asked where Morgan and Molly had gotten the DVD from.

"Wait that was Franco, the crazy artist that kidnapped Sam!" realized Molly in a panic, as she stood up and looked on from Jax to Carly to her big sister, "Why would he send something to Joss's Christening?" The young preteen had not been told the full story on Franco and why he had taken both Sam and Josslyne.

As Carly and Jax tried to take a hold of the situation, by making all the kids go back into the living room, while the adults stayed in the furore of the house to discuss this. However, Michael didn't like being dismissed like this. He was not a child anymore as he argued with his mom. Jason tuned his nephew out as he looked on at Sam. He was worried about her. He shook her shoulders gently but this only made things worse. "NO!" she cried suddenly, stepping away from his grasp and backing away into the corner of the room. She could feel his hands on her, his breath hot on her skin as he towered over her. It was like a bad nightmare, _Franco's face broke out into a grin as he continued to stare down at her. "Now Sam," he whispered as his smile seemed to widen as he licked the side of her face before laughing again as he watched her try to get up. She arched her back, making her chest thrust forward and head title back against the pillow. _

_Franco just shook his head slightly still holding a smile on his face as he suddenly sat up, still on top of Sam and let go of her wrist. All that could be heard was the heaviness of their breathing as Sam looked up at him. The silence only lasted for a second before a struggle began. _

_Sam latched out and scratched at Franco's face that could still be seen within the frame as he ripped at the sheet she had wrapped around herself; revealing her breasts. She continued to scratch at his face, however he once again took hold of her wrists and pinned them against her sides. Laughing at her attempt of getting away. "Please," whispered Sam in a small voice as Franco let go one of her wrists and moved his hand down her stomach to her centre. Where he then pushed asided the bikini bottoms she was wearing and touched her. Making her scream, begging him to stop. This only lasted for a moment before he then undid the buckle of his pants..._

Jason watched her with worry in his eyes. He wanted to help her but he didn't know how. He wanted her to come back to him. He watched her for a second as she wrapped her arms around herself and slowly crouched down in a ball, crying into her knees. But just as he went to go over to her, the front door burst opened and Lulu came storming in. Her blue eyes were blazing as she confronted him. Jason had no idea what the young woman wanted, but he didn't have time for her. "Look, Lulu, this isn't a good time," he began to speak, however he was cut off.

"Did Sonny kill Dominic?" she cried at the mobster, "I just came from Sonny's and no one was there, except for Dominic's coat lying on the floor, which was covered in blood!" Lulu voice was high and on the break of hysterics as she looked into Jason's face. She was worried about the man she loved.

Jason shook his head violently from side to side at this, "I don't know!" he spoke honestly too her. He did not know anything about Dominic and Sonny.

Everyone was looking at the two of them. The kids had returned back to the room and where looking between Jason and Lulu. No one knew what was going on.

"Dad, wouldn't kill him, he likes Dominic," cried Morgan from the background taking a step towards Lulu, defending his father. Michael reached out towards his brother, pulling him back. Lulu was pissed and he didn't want Morgan to get in the middle. However Lulu took no notice of his protest. Her full attention was on Jason, her blue eyes blazing into his."DON'T LIE TO ME!" she yelled, "HE FOUND OUT that he was an undercover cop...Didn't he!?"

"Dominic's a cop?" injected Carly. Franco was the last thing on her mind now as she looked on at the God parents of her daughter. She was confused at what Lulu was talking about. "Jason, what's going on?" she asked hoping that Jason would turn around and explain everything to her. However before he could tell her anything, Lulu injected again.

"That's why Sonny wasn't at the Christening, he set a trap and Dominic walked right into it. So where are they JASON?" cried Lulu, inclosing the space between her and him. She wasn't afraid of him. "Did he kill him and drag his body somewhere, where no one will find it?"

"Look, I told you," replied Jason, frustrated that she wasn't listening to him, "I don't know anything!" His eyes were dark with annoyance as he stared at her with a blank expression. Even if he did no anything, did she really think he would tell her?

Lulu rolled her eyes slightly at this; she did not believe him for one bit. "I'm going to the hospital and maybe I'm wrong, that there was an accident and Dominic will be there. But if he's not, the next place I'm going to is the police and tell them everything I know about the business and you and Sonny!" she threatened as she stood her ground, Jason did not scare her one bit. "If Dominic is dead, then I hope that you and Sonny burn in HELL!" She then stormed out of the house, leaving everyone in shock. Michael and Kristina had begun to argue about their father. Both children were upset over this new information of news.

Jason watched her leave before turning his attention back onto Sam. He wasn't much concerned with Lulu's threat; he was more concerned about the state that Sam was in at that moment. She was rocking back and forth on her heels, her arms wrapped around her knees. There were tears streaming down her cheeks. He knew he had to get her to the hospital.

* * *

Carly looked over to her best friend, "Did you know that Dominic was a undercover cop?"

They were seated in the hospital waiting room. Carly had come with Jason to the hospital with Sam. She hadn't wanted him to be alone as he waited on news of Sam. She hadn't been hurt physically but emotionally. Jason was worried that Sam would try to hurt herself after hearing Franco's voice on the DVD. He was hoping that Dr. Winters would be able to get through to her.

Jason shot his friend a dirty look; he couldn't believe that she was bringing that up now. "Sonny mentioned something about it, he had his suspicions," he replied to Carly, hoping that that would shut her up for a while. He didn't want to talk about Sonny or Dominic at the moment. He just wanted to hear about Sam.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Carly, not backing down. She wanted answers on what was going on.

"Really Carly?" he asked back at her annoyed, "I have had other things on my mind lately to worry about other then Dominic. Plus Sonny needed proof. He couldn't just go on his thoughts."

A hurt look crossed Carly's face as she looked on at her best friend. She hadn't meant to be insensitive to Jason's situation with Franco and Sam. It's just they usually told each other everything, especially where Sonny was concerned. However before she could ask anything else, they were interrupted by Dr. Winters.

Both her and Jason stood up from their seats as the doctor approached them.

"How is she?" asked Jason, his voice filled with worry.

"She has had a setback," explained Dr. Winters slowly, "Sam has had a bad reaction to hearing her rapist voice, which is common. Hearing the voice that haunts her makes her recall once again all the things that had happened to her. She is dealing with post traumatic stress. I have prescribed her a prescription for sleeping pills, so she can get some rest for the night. I want you to call me if she has any further setbacks within the next few days. "

Jason nodded his head at this as he took the note from the doctor which had the prescription written on it. He would do anything to help Sam at this point. He valued the doctor's advice. He then thanked her for all her help and asked when Sam could come home.

"She is ready to go home now," replied the doctor, "She had calmed down since you have brought her in. Just make sure she takes it easy and not to upset her."

"Of course," replied Jason.

The doctor nodded her head in reply at this before turning on her heel to leave.

Carly looked on at her friend with concern, taking his hand, she gave it a squeeze. She knew that he was hurting. She knew he was going through shit, blaming himself on what had happened to Sam.

After taking Sam home, he had made sure that she was comfortable before going back to the hospital to find out what had happened with Sonny and Dominic. He hated leaving Sam but Sonny had called him, telling him it was important. After Sam had fallen asleep, he had told Spinelli he was leaving for a bit but to call him if she woke up. He didn't want her to feel alone. He hoped whatever Sonny wanted to talk about, that it would be quick. Today had been a long day. He had been attempted just to ignore his boss's call and smug in beside Sam for the night. However he had responsibilities that needed attending too.

* * *

"What happened Sonny?" asked Jason to his old friend, searching his face for answers. It looked like it had been a long day for him too. The two men stood by the window in the lobby of the hospital. They were out of ear shot from everyone else.

"He had found out that I was going to kill him. He had come to arrest me and I shot him point blank in the chest," explained Sonny blankly to Jason.

Jason was confused by all this, that why was Sonny still at the hospital. Why was he lingering around where the police could easily arrest him? "We have to get you out of the country," whispered Jason harshly at his friend, grasping him by the arm. There was no way that Carly would forgive him, if he didn't help Sonny escape.

"I can't leave," stated Sonny, shaking off Jason's just stared blankly at him. He didn't understand. Was he crazy?

"His real name isn't Dominic, its Detective Dante Falconeri, "explained Sonny slowly to Jason. He was still processing the news himself about finding out he had a son "Olivia is his mother. I brought him here because he's my son."

Jason was surprised to hear this, "Are you sure?" he asked.

"He had figured out I was going to kill him, so he came by the house, ready to arrest me. That's when i shot him. Olivia came storming in moments after, screaming that he was my son. That I was his father," Sonny voice was clear and calm as he once again explained to Jason what had happened earlier that day.

Jason looked at this friend before repeating that Sonny needed to get away "We need to get you out of here."

Sonny however wasn't having any of it. He shook his head, standing his ground. "No, I'm not leaving."

"Sonny, you shot a cop," he whispered in a harsh voice. Clearly he wasn't seeing the danger he was in, thought Jason to himself as he stared into his friend's dark eyes.

"No Jason, I'm not leaving me son," protested Sonny, stepping away from Jason. He would do anything for his kids. He always made sure he was there for them. And just because he had just found out about Dante, nothing else was going to be different. He would stand by his son. He wasn't abandoning him now.

* * *

Jason let out a deep sigh as he sat on the edge of the bed and looked over at the sleeping figure of Sam. He was just getting home now from the hospital. He hadn't been able to talk any sense into his friend about leaving the country. Sonny was set in his ways. He wasn't leaving his son behind. However, it had been too late. Soon after talking with each other, Sonny had been arrested for the murder of Claudia. He had followed Sonny to the PCPD where he had then met up with Diane. After talking with her for a bit, Jason had gone home.

Not only did he have to worry about Franco, and Sam's health. He also had to deal with Sonny's problems and somehow convincing him to jump bail. He also had to worry about Michael and keeping him safe, making sure the police didn't find out that he was the one to kill Claudia, not Sonny.

After Sonny had been arrested, Jason had run into Michael at the hospital, who had come to find out news on Dominic for Morgan. Jason had told him that Dominic's real name was Dante and that he was his half brother. He had also broken the news about his father's arrest. Michael had been upset by this news, that his father had just been arrested for a crime he had committed. He hated how his father was taking the blame for him. Jason had told him to stay calm and not to say anything to anyone. He wanted to look out for the young man that he saw as a son.

Slowly undressing, he slid underneath the covers. He resisted the urge to reach out and pull Sam towards him. He did not want to surprise her; she had been through enough already today. Instead he turned on to his side, so that his back was towards her. Looking out into the darken room; he prayed that sleep would come to him quickly.

* * *

The dialogue between Lulu and Jason was taken from the show, as well as some between Jason and Sonny. As well as Franco's speech.

I hoped you enjoyed reading, please review!

Julie


	34. Therapy

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

Thanks for everyone for reviewing the last chapter. Love the fed back.

* * *

_**The Flame of Franco**_

_Therapy..._

"How are you doing today?" asked Dr. Winters towards Sam from across the room. The therapist looked over the rims of her glasses, studying Sam's face waiting for her answers. It had been a rocking start for the two of them. Sam had never wanted to come in the first place to therapy but Robin had convinced her that it would help her get through what she had been through. For she had no one she could really talk to about what had happened.

Sam just looked at the doctor for a brief moment, debating how to answer. Today wasn't really a good day for her. Since the christening a few days ago, she had not been able to sleep. She found herself not being able to concentrate on anything going on around her. Hearing Franco's voice had brought it all back to her. And now she found that it wouldn't leave her; his voice forever in her ear.

"I have been better," replied Sam, coldly; her dark eyes staring into those of her doctor. She had not wanted to come today but Jason had given her no real choice. He wanted her to get help. He was afraid that all the progress she had made in the last couple of weeks would go to waste since Franco had made his presence known yet again.

"Is there anything you want to talk about?" asked Dr. Winters, as she folded her hands in her lap. She knew about Franco's latest message. And since she had last seen her, she did look a little better. She was acting like her old cold self towards her. Sam had been in a bad shape that day that Jason had brought her in to see her.

Sam's brown eyes stared at the doctor. No there wasn't anything she wanted to talk about. She knew that she should be talking with Dr. Winters about Franco but she didn't have the words to say what she was feeling. She honestly just wanted to go back to bed. She just simple shrugged her shoulders in response, looking away from the doctor and out the window.

It was going to be a long appointment.

Sam coming out of her train of thought looked towards Dr. Winters, who was looking at her patiently, waiting for her to say something. This was how most of their appointments had gone so far. Sam wasn't much of a talker around Dr. Winters. She only wanted to talk about the things that Sam was trying to forget.

"Have you ever thought about dying?" asked Sam towards the woman, who was now looking at Sam with her full attention.

"No, I honestly can't say I have," replied the doctor towards her patient. She wasn't surprised by her question. Most rape patients she had dealt with in the past have often though about death as away to end the suffering. "Have you Sam? Is that what you're thinking about now?"

Sam just looked at her for a moment, before shrugging her shoulders and turning her attention back towards the window. Death had been on her mind numerous times throughout of her life. She had been on her death bed more times then she could count it seemed. Of course death had passed through her thought before. There had been a time after the death of her daughter, that that was all she could think about. Wondering if there was such thing as heaven or God? If there was an afterlife or when you died, that was it, the end. For her own sake she had told herself that there was a heaven, that every soul continued on after their time on earth was over.

Suddenly, she found herself talking. She wasn't sure what caused her to do it but she was soon spilling out her secrets to the doctor. "I have," she stated, "not in a suicidal way, just in a, what if sort away you know?" she asked out loud but did not wait for the doctor to reply. "I don't know, there was one time when I was fourteen I thought about ending my life but that lasted for about five minutes. I don't really remember why I thought ending my life would be a good idea. I think it was over some boy that I had met during that summer. Me and my dad had sailed to Hawaii and were there for a good two months before my dad business deal had gone up or what not. And he announced suddenly that we were leaving. I was so angry I remember. I told him that I wasn't going. He didn't like that and told me I was going with him whether I liked it or not. He needed me for his next con job. If, I remember right, we left the next day. He had started the boat, which was our home early in the morning when I had still been sleeping. So I awoke to being on open water. I remember yelling at him, begging him to go back so I could at least tell the boy, the love of my life at the time goodbye. He wouldn't go back. I could not live without seeing this beautiful boy of mine. I thought of killing myself, thinking it would be some tragic romance story like Juliet and Romeo. That somehow the boy would find out that I had killed myself and end his life too, not being able to live without me."

"However, that only lasted for about an hour. I had decided that I was going to cut myself on my bed and my dad would find me and feel so badly of how he had treated me all my life," Sam couldn't help but laugh at her teenage self and how dramatic she was. "But after making one cut on my wrist, I decided it wasn't worth it. It finally setting in on me that suicide was permanent. I think that's when I realized love wasn't worth dying for, "Except for now thought Sam to herself. She would dye any day for Jason. Just like she knew he would do the same for her.

Dr. Winter nodded her head in reply to Sam's story. This had been the most she had opened up to her so far. Taking a moment to write something down in her notebook, Dr. Winters asked, "Do you think about killing yourself now?"

Sam did not say anything at first to this. She was afraid to admit that the thought had crossed her mind in the past few days. She had never been in such a low point in her life before it seemed until now. She had thought about killing herself, ending all the pain she was going through. For she didn't really know if she could get better. Franco had messed her up good, even just hearing his voice caused her to freak out. She didn't know how long she could go on before she had another setback.

* * *

As Jason waited for Sam to call him to pick her up from her appointment, he was over at McCall and Jackal's. He had needed to get out of the house. He was there with Spinelli. The two of them were discussing Franco and the DVD.

"Does Stone Cold think that the Twisted One sent the DVD himself?" asked Spinelli to his roommate and friend as he typed away on his computer.

"I don't know," replied Jason running a hand through his hair. He was tired and stressed out. He had a lot on his plate to deal with at the moment from Sonny's arrest to Michael. There was a lot on his mind nowadays. He didn't know where to look anymore.

"Well by watching the DVD, it looks like the Twisted One was at his studio when he filmed it taking in the background around the artist. Leaving the Jackal to assume that Franco had made it either sometime before kidnapping Faire Samantha or during, since you had burned down the building shortly after confronting him," went on to explain Spinelli, looking briefly up from his computer screen.

Jason nodded his head at this.

"So leaving us to ponder if the Twisted One is alive or that the DVD was sent by another party, in request of Franco before his death," continued on the computer hacker as he took a break from typing to take a drink from his bottle of orange soda.

"Well, Franco's body was never found. And I don't think that should be ignored. Franco is defiantly alive and hiding. This DVD is just a message, letting me know that," added on Jason, who had begun to pace around the small office, "I don't think that Franco sent it himself. I believe he got someone else to send it for him. Spinelli I want you to find out who is agent it. I have a feeling it came from there, or that might give us some answers on where this sicko is hiding."

Spinelli nodded his head in reply at this, "the Jackal shall not let Stone Cold or Faire Samantha down!"

"Thanks," replied Jason, he was grateful for having him around.

Just then his phone went off, pulling it out of his pocket. He looked down at the display screen. It was Sam. Her appointment was done and she was ready to be picked up. Texting her back that he would be there in ten, he signal to Spinelli that he was leaving.

"I shall, call Stone Cold when I have news," spoke Spinelli, waving goodbye to Jason as he stepped out of the office.

* * *

"Are you hungry?" He asked towards her as they stepped into the penthouse.

Sam shook her head as she took of her jacket and placed it on the back of the chair, before taking a seat on the couch.

A concerned looked crossed Jason's face at this but he did not push her as placed his keys and phone onto the desk, before taking off his own jacket. The car journey home had been a quiet one. Sam seemed to talk little now. He didn't like it. He also found that she was retreating back to her old ways of putting up walls. He was having a difficult time reading her. Usual he could tell what was bothering her. Now he couldn't tell.

"You don't have to look at me like that," she spoke quietly to him, her brown eyes looking over at him. "I'm fine Jason. I'm just not hungry at the moment. That's it. I'm not going to starve myself to death," she snapped at him as she stood up and moved a crossed the room to the fireplace, Turning her back to him.

Jason was taken aback by her sudden outburst. He hadn't meant to upset her. He was just worried about her. Shoving his hands into his pockets of his jeans, he took a small step towards her. He now stood by the edge of the couch. His blue eyes looking onto her back, how he wished that she would turn around and tell him what was on her mind. He knew that wouldn't happen though.

She hadn't meant to snap at him like that. She knew that he was only trying to help her. She was just upset over what had happened during her appointment. She hadn't wanted to talk about death and suicide but it was on her mind. She couldn't seem to get away from it. Shaking her head slightly at herself, she bit down on her lower lip as sudden tears appeared in her eyes. She didn't want Jason to hear her cry. She could feel his eyes on her but she did not make a move to turn around. She hated the emotional wreck she had become. She hated how she was pushing Jason away. She didn't mean to, it was just easier then letting him into the darkness that had become her world.

Jason let out a deep breath, debating whether to go to her or not. He would never have thought twice about it before, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her in to him. But now he wasn't sure what to do. Sometimes she let him in, others she pushed him away. He would wait for her to come to him but that didn't always happen. They stayed like this for a moment before Jason decided just to do it. Walking slowly in enclosed the space between them. "I'm going to hug you," he whispered coming up behind her. He wanted to warn her, not giving her any sudden surprises.

Sam looked over her shoulder at him at this. She couldn't help but smile a little at his thoughtfulness. She couldn't remember him ever telling her out loud what he was going to do to her, only in a sexual way.

"What?" asked Jason confused as he placed his hands softly on her hips, and looked down at her. He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked even when crying. She was managed to take his breath away.

"You're so cute," she whispered, her eyes sudden coming to life as she wrapped her arms around her neck. It still amazed her how, one look in his eyes could seem to make all her troubles go away for a brief moment. Her thoughts on death quickly going away. Even if Franco was still out there, she still had Jason. Someone who was still there for her every step of the way. Killing herself was the easy way out, she thought to herself. It would be like surrendering to Franco in the game he was playing. She was above that. She was stronger than that. She needed to get through this and she knew she could.

Jason smiled back at this as he pulled her closer to him. "You're so cute," he whispered to her as he leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. And it was like in that brief moment all their troubles were gone; that there was no Franco, no rape, and no problems. Just the two of them.

However, everything good didn't last forever. Just as the kiss had begun to deepen, there came a loud knock at the door.

"POLICE, OPEN UP!" cried a voice on the other hand.

Jason swore loudly under his breath as they pulled away from one another. He knew that the police would be paying him a visit; he just wished it wasn't when Sam was finally in a good mood. Sam looked up at Jason confused; she didn't know what was really going on. He had told her briefly about Sonny but she didn't know all the details. "Why are the police here?" she whispered over at him in worry.

"It's nothing Sam," he replied, trying to reassure her that he wasn't getting arrested or anything. "There here about Sonny," he added as he pulled her once again to him and kissed her lightly on the forehead before answering the door.

"Jason Morgan we have a warrant to search your apartment," spoke Detective Ronnie as he stepped passed Jason and entered the penthouse, followed by two other officers.

"You're a cop too," commented Jason as he closed the door behind him and looked over at the detective. He was surprised to see him here.

"Yes, I am, "replied Ronnie, a sly smile appearing on his face. He had come to search Jason's apartment after the gun that Sonny had shot Dante with had gone missing from the evidence room. He hated Jason and Sonny and was determined to bring them down.

Taking a step towards the officer, Jason looked at him coldly. "Let me see the warrant," he snarled at the detective. He wasn't scared by him.

Handing him over the warrant, he began to explain he was here to search for evidence that had suddenly gone missing.

Quickly reading over the warrant, Jason handed it back to Ronnie. "Find, go ahead and look. You won't find anything," cried Jason, at the detective. He had no idea what happened to the gun but it wasn't his fault. He had only gone to visit Sonny once or twice since his arrest. "I have no idea what happened to the gun. Maybe you should check around the police department instead of charging into other people's homes like that."

Ronnie just looked over at Jason before dryly laughing, "You're a funny one, Morgan!" He then turned his attention away from the mobsters and over to his men, giving them orders to search the place top to bottom. He looked over at Ronnie for a moment before shifting his attention onto Sam, who was seated on the couch. The lightness in her eyes was gone. She was once again lost in her own world. He wanted to badly to go over to her and kiss her passionately on the lips and tell her everything would be okay. But it wasn't going to happen while the penthouse was being torn apart by the feds.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review!


	35. A Mother Knows

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

Thanks for everyone for reviewing the last chapter. Love the feedback.

* * *

_**The Flame of Franco**_

_A Mother Knows..._

It was snowing lightly as Sam stepped outside into the chilly February air. She was off on her own today. Jason was at the PCPD visiting Sonny, trying to talk some sense into him about jumping bail. However, Sonny still wouldn't listen to him. He wasn't leaving Dante, who was still in critical condition. She had told Jason that she would stay at the penthouse but was finding that she was going stir crazy. She needed to get out.

She wasn't sure where she would go. She didn't have a plan in mind. The first thing that had come to her mind was her apartment, but quickly shook that idea away. She knew she had to go back one day but she just couldn't find the courage now. She knew that Dr. Winters wanted her to go and enter her apartment, that once she did, it would feel like a weight being lifted off her shoulder. However, Sam didn't think so. She knew it would just set her back. Too much had happened there. She then thought back to that night, when Franco had appeared in her apartment. How he had looked at her with lustful eyes taking in the sight of her in the hot tub.

"No," she whispered harshly to herself, "You will not let him get to you." She was trying not to think about what had happened to her. She was trying not to let Franco control her life any more. She was tired of living her nightmare every day. She just wanted her life to go back to before. Just then her phone went off in her purse, pulling it out and looked down at the call display. It was her mother.

"Hey Mom, what's up?" spoke Sam into the phone as she began to walk towards the parking garage.

"Oh she just answers the phone, _Hey Mom_, like nothing has happened," replied Alexis to her eldest daughter. Clearly she was upset about something; she just didn't know what it was. "You could have at least called me!"

"Mom, what happen? What's wrong?" asked Sam in confusion. She didn't know what her mother was so worked up about.

"Why didn't you tell me about what happened at the christening?" asked Alexis calmly to her daughter. She didn't want to upset her by bringing it up. But she was hurt that she hadn't been told sooner about it. Molly had let it slip to her mother what had happened.

"Oh mom," was all that Sam could say as she reached her SUV and opened the door. She knew she should have told her mother. But Alexis didn't know about the rape and that was how Sam wanted it to stay.

"I care about you, you are my daughter," continued on Alexis to Sam. She didn't like being kept in the dark about things like this.

"Are you at home?" asked Sam, cutting her mother off.

"Yes," she replied.

"I'm heading over then," stated Sam as she climbed into the driver's seat. She figured that her mother needed to know. Maybe not about the rape but about everything else. She and Alexis's relationship hadn't been the best but over the years it had gotten to a good place. She didn't want to ruin it now.

* * *

After yet again failing to convince Sonny to jump bail, Jason had left and headed over to Carly's to check up on Josslyne to make sure she was doing okay and to find out if there had been any other message from Franco. Spinelli had found out the DVD had not been sent by the artist himself but by his agent in New York.

"How did the meeting with Sonny go?" asked Carly as she took the seat beside Jason on her couch and handed him a mug of steamy coffee. He looked so tired. There were dark circles under his eyes as he looked up at her and thanked her for the coffee. She knew her best friend had lot on his mind at the moment, with everything going in with Sonny and Sam.

"It didn't go good," he answered honestly as he took a sip from the mug. He hadn't slept last night after Sam had had a bad nightmare. He had stayed up keeping her company. The two of them had ended up playing dominos. "Sonny is determined to stay in Port Charles. He doesn't want to leave Dom...I mean Dante's side."He was still trying to wrap his mind around the idea of Sonny having another son.

"Well he's being stupid," stated Carly. She knew her ex husband could be as stubborn as a bull sometimes but he was being really stupid this time. She knew that Sonny put his kids first. But was Dante really his son? Sure they shared the same blood but that was it. Sonny hardly knew the man who was his son. "I understand he wants to be there for his kid. But he doesn't even know Dante. They are strangers to one another. He should be thinking about himself and his other kids at this moment. " she ranted on like this for another moment or two. Chatting Jason's ear off before he finally cutting her off. He didn't have all day to listen to her.

"I agree. That is why I need your help Carly," he had now finished his coffee as he placed the empty mug on the table in front of him and turned to his friend.

"I will help you in any way that I can," replied Carly to Jason. She always there for him.

"I need you to talk to Sonny," he began to explain to her, "I need you to go down to see him and to convince him that jumping bail and fleeing the country is his only option."

"Jason I don't know. What makes you think he will listen to me," began to protest the feisty blonde. "You already tired talking to him. I don't think he will listen to me either."

"Please Carly, just do this for me!" begged Jason to his friend, his blue eyes pleading with hers. "I need your help! If he jump bail, the police will assume that he killed Claudia, case closed, they won't find out it was Michael. He can finally go on with his live. Please just talk to sonny for me!"

She looked into his eyes for a second. She knew that Jason was desperate. He never usually asked for help from anyone. She knew he was at his last resource. "Okay, I will try," she replied, placing a comfortly hand on his.

"Thank you," he whispered as Carly pulled him into a hug.

* * *

Alexis had tears in her eyes as she looked on at her daughter. Sam had just finished telling her about hearing Franco's voice again, how she had freaked out. She could tell though however that there was more to the story that her daughter wasn't letting her know. Her brown eyes searched her daughter's face, thinking that the answer would be written there.

Sam looked at her mother briefly before looking away. It was all too much for her. She was trying not to give anything away but it was harder than she thought. She so wanted to tell her mother, however she didn't want her worry, her pity. She was tired of everyone looking at her differently since that night.

"Sam," whispered Alexis softly, reaching out and taking her daughter's hand, "Sam, look at me."

Sam slowly looked back at her mother; tears were streaming down her face as she tried to compress a sob.

"He... he raped you...didn't he?" Alexis could hardly bring herself to say these words. But she had to ask. She knew that her daughter wasn't telling her everything.

She looked at the older woman, their eyes locking together. She knew she couldn't hide it any longer. She had to come clean. She then slowly nodded her head in reply.

"Oh my baby girl," moaned Alexis as she wrapped her arms around her daughter, stroking her hair. Sam cried into her mother's shoulder, finding comfort there in her mother's embrace. It was there they stayed, mother and daughter crying.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review.

Julie


	36. Babysitting

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

Borrowed some dialogue from original scene. Hope you don't mind!

* * *

_**The Flame of Franco**_

_Babysitting…_

"Where are you going?" asked Sam as she came down the stairs to find, Jason putting on his coat. He turned to look at her.

"I'm going over to Sonny's," he replied, "He just got released on bail." His blue eyes looked up at her as he reached over for his keys which were lying on the desk. It was just passed 8:30 at night.

"Did he call you?" she asked softly, coming down the rest of the stairs, stopping at the bottom of them. She had awoken from her slumber. She had been at the hospital all day getting a physical. They had wanted to check up on her injuries. She was to be going into surgery over the next week to get skin grafts put on her 3rd degree burns.

"No, but Diane did," He replied, looking at her curiously. "What's wrong Sam?" He could tell that something was up. She never questioned him so much about going over to Sonny's or about the business. His heart went out to her as he took in the sight of her, standing at the bottom of the stairs like a small child. She was dressed in his sweats, which drowned her petit figure.

She looked away at him at this before looking back with tears in her eyes. She didn't like to be left alone at night. She knew that there were guards down in the lobby that Jason had planted there. But she was still afraid. Spinelli wasn't home. She didn't want Jason to leave.

"Sam, what's wrong?" he asked, taking a step towards her. He was concerned. He hadn't expected to be going over to Sonny's that night. But he still wanted to try to get him to leave the country. He had hoped to be home before Sam had awoken. His blue eyes searched her face.

"I don't want you to leave," she whispered, her cheeks flushing with pinkness. She felt like a little child who didn't want to be left with a babysitter. She just was afraid to be alone. For what she might do to herself, if left long enough. After telling her mother what had happened, she felt like some weight had been lifted off her shoulders. But there was still that thought of death lingering at the back of her mind.

Reaching out, he pulled her to him. He kissed her lightly on the forehead as cradled her in his arms. "Then I won't go," he whispered in reply. He didn't have to go to Sonny's. He wasn't even sure if he was even there. He was probably at General, checking up on Dante.

Sam looked up at Jason, surprised at his sudden plans to stay. "Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes," he whispered back, kissing her again this time on the lips, "I won't leave you, if that what you want." His blue eyes poured into hers. He loved her. Sonny could wait. There was still time tomorrow to convince him to leave.

"Thank you," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head against his chest.

She didn't have to thank him. He would rather stay here, holding her then confront Sonny, which he knew would not get him anywhere. Sonny was set in his ways. He didn't listen to Carly; he wasn't going to listen to him. He wanted to be there for Dante, his son.

"Are you hungry?" he asked looking down at her. He was suddenly starving. The last time he remembered eating was when he had awoken and had a bowl of cereal with his coffee.

"A little," answered Sam. She hadn't eaten for most of the day either since she had been at her appointment for most of it.

Leaning down to kiss her lightly on the forehead, he then pulled away from her before pulling out his phone. A puzzled expression came across Sam's face at this. He flashed her reassuring smile, before hitting number 7 on his speed dial. He was ordering Chinese. "The usual please," he spoke into the phone as the familiar voice answered.

A smile came across her tired looking face at this. She loved a man who knew how to order in.

* * *

Jason was awoken suddenly by a loud knock on the front door. His blue eyes looked around the room, taking in the familiar surrendering of his penthouse. He didn't remember falling asleep but he figured he must have been out of it for some time. The last thing he remembered was cleaning up the empty food containers from dinner and smuggling up on the couch to watch a movie with Sam. His eyes then shifted down to the warm weight pressed against his chest. She was out cold, he thought to himself as he gently moved her so she was lying down on the couch, being careful not to wake her as he got up.

There was then another loud knock at the door. Jason swore under his breath, wondering who it possibly could be. It was now around 10:30 at night. Rubbing the sleep away from his eyes, he slowly walked towards the door.

"Carly," spoke Jason as he looked onto the face of his friend.

"Jase," replied Carly, an apologetic look appearing on her face as she looked into her best friend's eyes. She knew it was late. She knew he was probably mad at her for showing up out of the blue like this but she had nowhere else to go.

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking from his friends face to Morgan who stood just behind his mother. The young boy looked back at his God father. There was then a sudden cry from the stroller that was parked beside Carly. Everyone turned to look at the stroller, before Jason motioned for them to come in. He didn't know what was going on but he knew it wasn't good. As he held open the door, he couldn't help but look towards Sam, who was still surprisingly asleep, despite the wailing baby.

Walking into the apartment, Carly eyes drifted to where her friend was looking at. Guilt wrenched through her as she looked on at Sam and then back at Jason. "I'm so sorry, Jason," she whispered as she lifted her daughter into her arms and tried to get her back to sleep.

"It's okay," whispered Jason as he shut the door behind him and looked from Sam to Carly and then finally falling onto his now sleeping God daughter.

"I left a message on Michael's phone to meet us here," she explained as she put Josslyne back down in to her stroller. Straightening her back, she removed her long blonde hair from off of her face and looked over at Jason sadly.

"Why don't we go into the kitchen and talk about it," suggested Jason towards her and Morgan to follow him into the kitchen. He didn't want to awake Sam. Nodding her head in reply, she reached out and placed an arm around her son's shoulder before moving into the kitchen.

All three of them took a seat at the small round breakfast table that occupied a portion of the room. Jason didn't know what was going on but he knew whatever it was, it wasn't good; especially if Carly had felt the need to uproot all her children to his house in the middle of the night. He feared it had to do something with Franco.

"So, what's going on?" he asked his blue eyes looking over at his friend, studying her face which had a mixture of guilt and fear written on it. "Did Franco send another message?"

"No, it's nothing like that," answered the blonde, shaking her head from side to side.

"Are you in trouble then?" he asked, slowly. If it wasn't about Franco then what was so important that she didn't have time to call him first, to warn him she was coming over.

"You could say that," she replied, meeting his eye before looking sadly down at the surface of the table. She didn't have any one else to turn to now but him. Jason's brows fussed together in puzzlement at this.

"Mom really needs your help Uncle Jason," stated Morgan towards his god father, a serious look on his face. His eyes looked into the young boy's . They were the same shade of brown as Sonny's. He looked much older in that moment then Jason had ever seen before. It was a brief reflection on the man that he would become.

"Hey," whispered Carly softly to her son, reaching out and taking his hand in hers. The two then shared a brief look.

"Carly, what happened?" asked Jason again, towards her. He didn't want to push her, he just wanted answers so then he could begin to help her. Letting go of Morgan's hand, she once again turned her attention to him. The same look of guilt and sadness reflective in her eyes.

"It was Jax," her voice suddenly filled with hatred as her eyes turned dark with rage towards her husband, "He destroyed everything…Ugh I always do this to you," she added as the guilt returned into her eyes, softening her features. She hadn't meant to upload all her problems on Jason like this, especially when he had his own problems to deal with at the moment.

Jason didn't know what Jax had done and didn't push Carly to telling him everything right away. He knew that she would on her own time. He did however want to get one thing straight with her, "You know this isn't the safest place for you and your kids to be…" he began to speak but was quickly interrupted by Carly, who held up at hand at him.

"You are here and I need to be here," she stated, her blue eyes locking with him. She didn't need his warnings about how his life was dangerous and he was a walking target for trouble. She knew all this. But for her, he was still the safest place for her to go. She trusted him with not only her life but her families as well.

Jason nodded his head at this. He knew better then to argue with her. "And I want to help you in any way that I can but you have to tell me what happened," he answered.

She sighed slightly, her eyes looking down at the surface of the table before shifting back onto his face, "Jax knew that Dante was a cop," she began to explain to him. She didn't worry about Morgan overhearing all this; he had been there when Carly had found out. It wasn't news to him. "He knew that Sonny was his father. He's known for months. He's lied to me and to everyone for months. And worse of all he hates Sonny so much, he's willing to risk Michael." There was hatred in her eyes as she spoke of the betrayal that Jax had done. She had never felt so betrayed in her life then at that moment.

Before she could go on with the story, there was a loud wail from the other room. It was Josslyne again. Both Carly and Jason were on their feet at once at this. Both were determined to return to the living room where they had left both Josslyne and Sam sleeping.

The sight before them surprised them both as they arrived back in the living room to see a now awake Sam holding Josslyne in her arms. Sam looked from the little girl to the two of them, "I heard her crying," she explained softly as she looked back at the now wide awake baby, who was staring up at her with bright blue eyes. Sam couldn't help but smile back at her as she bounced the baby up and down in her arms.

"Your good with her," commented Carly, a smile playing on her face as she came closer to where Sam stood.

"She makes it easy," replied Sam, not taking her eyes off the baby's face, who was still staring intensely back at her.

Jason's heat skipped a beat as he took in the sight of Sam holding the baby. It was a sight that he had never gotten to seen before. A sight he wished he could make true. He always knew that she would be a good mother, she had a natural talent when it came to kids it seemed. He had seen it before with her and Morgan and Michael when they had been little and again with her own sisters. It pained him to think she would never get to experience it with her own kids.

* * *

Once the kids were settle up in the spare bedroom, Carly continued her conversation with Jason about Jax and how he was responsible for putting Sonny in jail. That he pulled strings so that Dante could continue to invest Claudia's murder, even know he knew that Michael had been the one to kill her. She explained how Jax wanted to frame Sonny for it, betting that Dante and the rest of the cops wouldn't figure out that Michael was the real killer. Neither of them could believe this. They had both thought that Jax cared about him and saw him as the victim in all this. But of course they were thinking too highly of him. That Jax was so wrapped up in his own hatred for the mobster that all he could see was this as his way of finally putting Sonny behind bars. Jax believed that everyone was better off and safer without Sonny in their lives.

"I can't believe this," responded Jason as he looked on at his friend, running a hand through his hair. He had thought Jax was better than this. But he had been wrong, clearly. "I can't believe that Dominic…Dante, didn't even figure it out."

The two friends continued to discuss this before being interrupted by Sam, coming out of the kitchen with a glass of milk in her hands. She gave them a sad smile before telling them she was going to bed. Carly then watched as her best friend stood up and pulled Sam towards him, giving her a hug. He whispered something in her ear before kissing her lightly on the lips. He stood there watching her go up the stairs before turning back to her.

"Jason, I'm so sorry for putting all this on you," she apologized to him as she studied his tired looking face. This was the last thing she had wanted, uploading all her problems on him like she had. She just didn't have any one else to turn too.

"It's okay," he whispered. He would have been more upset if she didn't tell all that she had. It had helped explain a lot.

"You should get some sleep, you look like shit," commented Carly as Jason let out a loud yawn.

"I will in a bit, I need to head over to the hospital first," he spoke, suddenly standing up.

"Why?" she asked, confused at his sudden need to go over to GH.

"There's a loose end I need to tie up," he answered, avoiding her eyes as he began to put on his jacket.

"What do you mean loose end?" she asked, rising from her position on the couch. After a moment, it then hit her on what he was talking about. "You're going to go see Dante, aren't you? He's the loose end."

Jason just shook his head at this, avoiding the question.

"Whatever you're going to do, don't do it," she continued on as she took a step towards where he stood. The blonde grabbed him forcefully by the arm, causing him to turn around and finally look at her. "Don't do it!" she snapped at him, her blue eyes looking deep into his. "It will devastate Morgan. It will hurt Sonny, he would never forgive you, and he would turn on you, Jase and not to mention, Sam. "

"I know what I have to do Carly," he stated, his blue eyes looking coldly back at her. He couldn't risk having Dante live and give away the secrets of the business. He was a cop that knew too much which was a dangerous combination.

"Jason, if you get caught, they will immediately point the finger at you. You going to jail won't help Sam one bit. It will make it worse," she explained, "Do you really want to take that risk?" she knew with the mention of Sam, she had hit a nerve. She could see it as the coldness went away from his eyes, replaced with devastation. Even he knew it was too risky of a move.

Letting out a deep breath, he dropped his keys once again onto the desk and removed his coat for the second time that night. He knew that he couldn't afford going to prison and leaving Sam behind. He loved her too much for that. He had already hurt her enough.

Carly couldn't help but smile at her win.

* * *

Thanks for reading, please review!

Julie


	37. A Little Romance

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

* * *

_**The Flame of Franco**_

_A Little Roman_c_e…_

It had been a long couple of days as Jason entered the penthouse. He was happy to be home. Over the last few days, everything had seemed to go wrong. Dante had survived the gunshot wound and had lied about sonny shooting him, saying he had done it himself. However, Dante was still holding Sonny responsible for the murder of Claudia. Jason had tried talking Sonny into letting him kill him. He was a threat to the business but Sonny wouldn't hear of it. He still believed that there was a chance for him to have a relationship with his son. He didn't think that Dante would destroy them like Jason did. And to make matters even worse, Michael had not been acting like himself. He was having a hard time keeping it together. The young man hated how his father was taking the blame for what he had done. Jason knew that it wouldn't be much longer until he confessed. Jason didn't know even how or if he could prevent it from happening. There had been a close call, just yesterday, but Mac had not believed him and sent him home. And in all this mess he still had Sam to look after. She was doing better but was still having nightmares. He knew she was trying to act strong for him and Alexis but wasn't doing as good of a job in covering it.

That's why tonight he wanted to do something special for her. He hadn't forgotten that it was Valentine Day. It would be their first valentine day together in a while and he wanted to make it special. He had finally managed to get Carly to leave and go back home or at least stay at the Metro Court. Placing his keys on the desk, along with his gun, he shredded off his leather jacket before pulling out his cell phone. If he wanted to make this day unforgettable, he knew he needed to call in help, The Davis Girls.

"How was your appointment?" he asked towards her as he picked her up at GH.

"It went okay," she responded like she always did after her therapy. She always felt so raw and vulnerable after her talks with Dr. Winters. She hated unleashing all her pass history and talking again and again about Franco but it did help a bit with her coming to terms with everything.

Jason knew that therapy was hard on her. But he could tell that it was working, which he liked. Gently reaching out, he touched her lightly on the knee before staring up the engine. He hoped that what he had planned at home would take her mind off things for a little while. He just wanted to make her feel like her old self and bring that smile back to her eyes.

She gave him a sad smile before turning her attention to the side window, watching as they pulled out of the parking lot and onto the streets. She just felt like going home and having a long bubble bath before having take-out with Jason. She knew it was valentine day but she didn't expect anything. Jason was never a big fan of the holiday and she didn't want any grand jesters. She just wanted a quiet evening with Jason.

Jason looked over at her quickly before turning his attention back onto the road. He prayed that tonight went over well. That she would be in good spirits to celebrate. He just wanted to make her smile again. He wanted her to be in good spirits, even if it was only for a short period of time.

Both he and Sam were quiet as they walked into the lobby of the apartment complex. Sam wasn't really lost in her own world; she just didn't have much to say, which was becoming the norm nowadays. Reaching out in took her hand in his as they walked the remainder length of the room to the elevators. He then pulled Sam into a kiss. "I love you," he whispered into her ear.

"I love you too," she responded, resting her head against his chest. She was happy to have him to lean on. That he was still there for her after so much hurt and heart ache they had been through over the past few years.

* * *

Jason didn't know why, but he was suddenly very nervous as he and Sam stepped off the elevator and began to walk towards the Penthouse door. He was most afraid that his plan would backfire on him and that Sam would hate it. He was afraid that it would remind her too much of that night, the last time they had tried to do something romantic, just the two of them.

"What's wrong?" she asked, suddenly looking up at him.

Jason just stared at her blankly, "Nothing," he lied as he searched for his keys.

"You look nervous," she stated, studying his face.

He just shrugged his shoulders at this as he opened the front door, revealing what waited for her inside. He held his breath as he watched her enter the penthouse, stopping suddenly at the desk. Taking in the sight that lay before her. The whole room seemed too exploded with pink. Jason was a little taken back himself at what the Davis Girls had done to his home in the short amount of time given to them. He had to admit he was impressed. He could have never come up with something like this on his own. There were pink roses everywhere. Along with candles and heart shaped decorations.

"What do you think?" he asked towards Sam as he shut the front door, and looked at her.

She turned slowly and looked at him; there were tears in her eyes. "It's pink!" she stated, a smile appearing on her face.

"It is," he observed, nodding his head in reply. "Do you like it?" he asked coming towards her.

"It's beautiful," she whispered in reply as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled up at him as she placed her arms around his neck. "I love it!" she then stood up on her toes, cupping the back of his head; she pulled him into a kiss. It was the most romantic thing he had ever done for her. They stayed like this for a moment, slowly kissing. They hadn't been physical with one another since it had happened. Jason hadn't wanted to push her. The most they had done was kiss and touch slightly.

Moving towards the couch, the kiss deepened as their tongue began to explore the depth of each other's mouths. His hands cupped the sides of her face. She was straddling his lap, her hands resting on his chest. Her heart was beating rapidly, a mixture of nerves and excitement fluttering through her stomach. She didn't know what she was feeling or how she should be feeling at this moment. She wasn't sure if she was ready for what came next as she felt Jason's hands slide down the front of her shirt. He pulled at her leather jacket that she was still wearing. Not breaking the kiss, Sam removed it and threw it on to the coffee table behind her. Jason then removed his own jacket.

His lips were hot against her skin, as he began to attack the side of her neck. His hands were resting on her hips. He was going slowly. He didn't want to push her into anything she wasn't ready for. Her hands were gently roaming up and down his chest. Her eyes were closed in concentration. A million thoughts were racing through her mind as she felt Jason's hands move from her waist and slid underneath her shirt. She had to remind herself that it was Jason's hands not Franco. That she was at the penthouse. That she was home. She knew he had gone through a lot of trouble to make today special for her and she didn't want to ruin it. He had been so good to her over the last month; she wanted to do this for him.

Arching her back, she pressed her hips into his. She could do this, she told herself. She could make love to the man that she loved and who loved her. Sliding her hands down his torso, she pulled at the material of his t-shirt, pressing her palms against the hardness of his abs. His stopped what he was doing suddenly and looked at her, his blue eyes filled with concern. "Are you sure?" he asked.

She nodded her head in reply. She was more than sure as she leaned forwarded and pulled him into a kiss.

A few moments later, both their shirts were removed. She now lay underneath Jason as they were spread out on the couch. Her heart was again beating rapidly with nerves as she closed her eyes and felt Jason's weight on top of her. There was a tent formation in the crotch area of his jeans. She could feel the hardness of him against her inner thigh. Her hands gripped the soft material beneath her fingers tips as she felt his hands slid underneath her and unhooked her bra. Her breast bounced slightly against her chest as they were released from the support of the bra. He kissed her cheek before removing the bra from her. He could tell that she was tense as he gently cupped her bare breasts. A harsh breath was released from her lips, as she felt the coldness of his hands on her. A sudden vision of Franco flashed through her mind. A tear rolled down her cheek at this. Jason's mouth was gently licking the side of her neck as he began to slightly pinch her nipples between his thumb and forefinger. This action usually got a good response from her but not tonight.

Sam screamed out suddenly as she placed both of her hands on his chest, trying to shove him off. "NO!" she cried as she kicked her legs from underneath him in a panic. Her palms slapped his chest in an effort to push him off her once again. It was all too much, his weight, his hands…

Jason stopped what he was doing suddenly. Removing his hands, he sat up just as Sam swiftly moved away from him. Tears were streaming down her face as she hugged her knees to her chest. She hadn't meant to freak out like that. "I'm sorry Jason," she whispered, her brown eyes looking over at him.

It broke his heart to see her like this. That he had caused this reaction. He knew he should have stopped sooner but he had not been thinking. He had missed the touch of her skin against his. "No, Sam, I'm sorry," he whispered towards her. He was furious at himself. He should have been paying closer attention then he had been. He made a move to embrace her but at the last second though against it, dropping his arms to his sides. Sam was looking away from him as she rocked herself back and forth.

Standing up, Jason pulled his shirt back on before going into the kitchen. He needed a beer.

His hands were shaking as he pulled a bottle out from the fridge, twisting the cap off; he took a long sip from it. His body seemed to be shaking with rage. He was pissed at himself for causing her so much pain.

"Aaargghh," he cried as he suddenly threw the half filled bottle against the wall of the kitchen. Watching as it immediately smashed into pieces on impact.

* * *

Okay, it probably not what you expected from reading the title of this chapter. But it's going to be still a long road for JaSam to recover from what Franco did. Thanks for reading and please review!

Julie


	38. The Hearing

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

* * *

_**The Flame of Franco**_

_The Hearing..._

It was the end of the month, and Jason's word had once again taken a turn for the worst. Sonny hadn't listened to what he had told him about Dante going after them and how he had to be stopped. The mob boss did not see the concern with his new son. He still believed they had a shot at a relationship together and had not fled Port Charles. Today was his hearing.

And to make matters worse, Sonny had decided that he was going to plead to justifiable homicide, saying that he had been the one to kill Claudia in self defense. This had caused both Sam and Carly to change their testimonies of that night. Saying that they had lied before about what had happened. No one seemed to be happy about this. Jason was furious with his friend. Sam didn't need the added pressure of having to lie again about that night to a judge. She already was dealing with her own problems. Neither Diane nor he had been able to change Sonny's mind on the matter. He was determined to prove that Claudia had been going after him and he had killed her in self defense.

Jason was pacing back and forth in the penthouse. Diane had told him to stay away from the court house that morning. She wanted him as far away from the hearing as possible. She was trying to keep him off of the witness list. He had agreed with her. But he was hating waiting, hearing on news of Sonny. He wasn't alone however. Michael was also here with him.

He had promised Sonny that he would also keep Michael away from the court room. They didn't need him confessing to the murder, making all their hard work trying to keep the truth under wraps go to waste. Nobody wanted to see the young man go to jail.

"What do you think going on in the court room now?" asked Michael towards his Uncle, who was seated on the couch. He had been playing Spinelli's video games but had stopped. He was going out of his mind. He hated how his Dad was taking the blame for what he had done.

"A lot of shuffling of papers and a lot of stalling," answered Jason, letting out a sigh and looking over at his nephew. "How do you even beat that game?" he asked pointing towards the paused game on the TV screen. "I have been stuck on level 20 for months now."

Michael just looked at Jason, "I don't know, ask Spinelli to help you!" he answered. He had never once been asked that before by his uncle and plus he had other things on his mind at the moment. He then suddenly stood up and walked away to the desk. He had now began to pace around the room.

"Spinelli doesn't have the patience to teach me," added Jason, he was hoping to get distract his nephew by asking him about the game. Plus it was true, he didn't know how to advance further in it.

"I'M NOT AKID ANYMORE!" he yelled out in frustration.

Getting where Michael was coming from, Jason took a step towards him, "I know you want to be treated as an adult, I get that. But you have to understand that adults have to expect compromise. "

"But you never compromise," stated Michael, challenging his uncle.

"I compromise when I need too. Whether your dad needs me to do something or one of you guys need me. It's not always fair or convent to me, but I do it. It is necessary to compromise," he answered. He was thinking of Sam and how he over the years had put in her second to everyone else. And he was trying not to do that now, especially with everything she was going through. But he was hoping to get a message across to the young man that he might not like what his father was doing but it was for the best.

"I just want to take responsibility for what I did!" he explained to Jason. He was tired of everyone covering for him. "It's frustrating THAT DAD DOESN'T LET ME!" he hadn't meant to yell as he turned away from Jason, he was just fed up. "IT FEELS WRONG!"

"Yes, but too Sonny it's not. He feels he needs to take responsibility for what Claudia did to you and he wants to own this!" replied Jason, watching him. He didn't understand why he was fighting this so much.

Just then Sam came down the stairs, she had just woken up. It had been another rough night for her. She gave Jason's a sad smile as he reached out towards her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Hi Michael," she whispered softly as she noticed the young man.

"Hi Sam," he greeted back to her softly. He had forgotten she was upstairs. He had hoped he didn't awake her with is yelling. He then watched as Jason led Sam to the kitchen, clearly they wanted privacy. He couldn't help but notice how Sam had changed ever since she had been kidnapped. He didn't know what had happened to her but he presumed that Franco had messed her up.

* * *

"How did you sleep?" asked Jason towards Sam as he handed her a coffee. His blue eyes looked into hers with concern. She had again woken up in the middle of the night due to a nightmare.

Taking the mug, she simply shrugged her shoulders in reply. She didn't want to have to rely on sleeping pills any more to sleep but it was becoming more and more of a challenge she was finding. Every night it was the same thing. Franco always returned.

"I'm worried about you," he whispered as he pulled up a chair beside her. She didn't talk about it, any of it with him. He understood at the beginning. But now he wanted her to open up to him. He wanted to help her.

"I'm fine," she snapped at him, her brown eyes darkening as she looked up at him before raising her mug to her lips.

A hurt look flashed across his face at this but he quickly brushed it aside. He knew that Sam didn't want him to worry further about her than he already was. Ever since Valentine's Day things between them had been distant. She was still going to therapy but he could feel her shutting down on him. He knew that she didn't want to bring up Franco to him, it just made him angry. But Dr. Winters thought it would be good if they talked about it out loud to one another over what had happened. They were supposed to go in for a session next week together.

"I just want to help you," he whispered, reaching out and taking her free hand, which was resting on the table and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I know you do," she stated, her eyed immediately filling with tears. "I'm sorry."

"Sshhhh," he whispered to her as he pulled her towards him, wrapping her in his arms. He hated to see her like this.

* * *

"What's going on?" asked Sam towards Jason, who had just gotten off the phone with Spinelli, demanding that he come home now.

Jason looked towards her, he tried to hide his rage but he knew he was failing. Things had just gotten worse. Soon after Sam had awoken, Jason had been called to the court house by Sonny. It seemed like they had replaced the original prosecutor with a Claire Welsh and according to Diane this wasn't a good thing. This Welsh lady was trying to provoke Sonny's bail. If this was to happen, a plan needed to be in place to get Sonny out of the country by that night.

"They are trying to provoke Sonny's bail. I need Spinelli's help to get Sonny out of the country," he answered. He then let out a sigh. He knew something like this would happen. If only Sonny had listened to him in the first place and left the country sooner."But even If I do get him to the Canadian border and we switch cars and go to the private air strip. Where hopefully he will be able to fly to South America without being caught. We have an alliance that has agreed to set him up there," he explained this to Sam. He had been plotting this escape route with Spinelli over the last couple of days, just in case something like this would happened.

"Then what?" asked Sam.

Jason looked at her, wondering how much he should tell her. He knew that she was vulnerable but wouldn't like being lied to either about the situation. "Then, we forfeit everything we put up for Sonny's bail, this place, the coffee company, Sonny's compound…" his voice trailed off as he looked onto the worried look that was on Sam's face. She was use to the business but it still scared her when things like this happened.

"What happens with you?" she asked after a moment. She didn't want to know what would happen to Jason if something did go wrong. But she needed to hear it at the same time. She needed to prepare herself for the worse. "What happens if you get stuck at the border or get arrested? What's the good in saving Sonny, if you get thrown into jail too?"

Jason blue eyes locked with hers. He knew where she was coming from, "I don't know. I would probably have to vanish for a while. Maybe go with Sonny to South America," as he said these words, he hated to think that they would come true.

Sam was holding back tears as she continued to look at him. She didn't want to lose him. She hated the thought of him leaving her for months on end, just to protect Sonny. "Come on Jason, there's got to be another way!" she cried at him.

He didn't say anything at this. They both knew that there was no other choice, no other way. It had to be done. He reached out towards her, but she stepped away. She was upset and angry at him for once again choosing Sonny over her.

If this had been any other time, he would include her in the plan, making her part of the decoy to get Sonny out. But he knew that she wasn't up for it. She hadn't gone back to work yet. She wasn't strong enough. It hurt him to see her walk away from him like that. But he knew that he deserved it. He was being an ass. He hated being torn like this. But he knew he had to protect Sonny. These were one of the compromises that one had to make as an adult, like he had told Michael. They weren't always fair to you.

* * *

"I love you," he whispered towards her, as he stood in the doorway of the bedroom. He was about to leave and didn't want to go on such bad terms with her. He didn't want to leave at all but he had no other choice.

Sam looked up from the book she was reading. She didn't look happy. But she knew that he was just doing his job. "Be safe," she whispered to him, tears immediate filling her eyes. She was sad to see him go and not sure when he would be returning. She needed him.

"I will," he replied taking a step further into the room. He then walked over to where she was in bed. "I will text you when we cross the border," he told her as he leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

She nodded her head at this as she reached out and touched him lightly on his hand. They then kissed for a moment longer, before it was time for him to leave. He was supposed to be meeting Mac and Milo outside the court house.

"I love you," he whispered again, into her ear.

"I love you too," she replied.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review!


	39. The Island

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

I suggest that you all grab a cup of coffee or tea before reading this, it's a long one. Some of the dialogue is from the show back in 2010. Hope you don't mind!

Enjoy.

* * *

_**The Flame of Franco**_

_The Island..._

Sam had been asleep on the couch when there was a loud knock on the front door. Sighing at this, she slowly sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She had been having a good sleep, for once.

"Coming," she called out as there was another knock on the door. She noticed she was not dressed appropriately for receiving visitors as she caught a glance of herself in the mirror. She was dressed in a long sleeve black t-shirt and flannel pajama bottoms covered in images of polar bears, her hair was a mess But it was early in the morning. She hoped that it was just her mother, coming to check up on her. She had spent the last couple days at the lake house. Jason had ended up going to South America with Sonny. But was suppose to be returning today.

However, it wasn't her mother as she opened the door, and looked at the unfamiliar face of the smartly dressed woman before her."Hi there," she answered, wondering who this person was.

"Hi, is Jason Morgan home?" asked the stranger towards Sam, taking in her outfit.

"Unfortunately, he isn't," answered Sam. She had never met Claire welsh but she assumed this was who was standing in front of her. Jason had warned her to be prepared for her to drop by. "He was called out on a last minute business matter in Puerto Rico," she lied.

"Well, do you know when Mr. Morgan will be returning?" asked the lawyer politely towards her.

"I'm not really sure," lied Sam, pulling a bit of a face. She knew that Jason was returning today but didn't want to tell this lady that.

"Oh, well when he does, can you tell him to give me a call?" spoke the lawyer, as she reached into her purse and handed over a business card to Sam.

Taking the card from her, she carefully looked down at the name before smiling back at her. "I will sure to do so."

The two women then said their goodbyes to one another before Sam watched as Claire got onto the elevator. Shutting the door behind her, Sam placed the business card down on the desk. She was suddenly over come with fear. She had known that Jason had warned her about this happening but she was still worried what the outcome would be. She didn't want to have to face Jason going to jail. Sighing, she ran her hands through her hair before walking towards the kitchen, she needed coffee.

* * *

"Do I have to worry?" asked Sam as she appeared back in the room. Jason had not been home for five minutes before Claire welsh was banging at the door again. She had come to warn Jason that he couldn't run from her. That she was going to be calling him to testify at Sonny's trial.

"I don't know," he replied honestly. This whole thing with Sonny was a mess. They were all lying out of their asses at the moment in order to keep the truth under wraps. He knew he should be worried about this threat from Claire but he also knew that she could just be playing games with him. He was standing by the fire place as Sam came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her cheek into his back, breathing in the scent of him.

"I missed you," she whispered.

"I missed you too," he replied back as he turned around to face her. It had been a long couple of days. He was glad to be home, even if he had to deal with Claire Welsh. He was happy to see her again. The couple then shared a long kiss with one another before being interrupted by someone at the door.

"What does that woman want now," groaned Jason as he pulled away from Sam and made his way towards the front door. He thought it was the lawyer again. However he was mistaken as he opened the door to see an upset Carly."What happened?" he asked, dreading what the answer would be.

"Jax and I were having another fight about Sonny," began to explain the blonde as she walked passed Jason and into the penthouse, paying no attention to Sam who was now seated on the couch. "And how he is a danger to our family," she turned to look at him as he closed the door.

"Jax got you this upset?" he asked, a little taken back that Jax would get her this worked up.

"And, Jax stormed away," she continued on, ignoring his question. There were tears in her eyes but they weren't of sadness. But out of fear. She was shaking with emotion as she looked up into his face. "And I knocked this over," she spoke gesturing to the photo album she held into her hands. "It photos from the christening." Her eyes pierced into Jason's as she opened the album and pulled out a photograph.

"It's Franco," she stated as she held up a photograph of the artist to him His eyes immediately darkened at this. "He's still after you Jason," she added.

"What's Franco?" asked Sam, suddenly standing up and making her way over to where the pair stood.

Carly looked over at Sam at this. She hadn't noticed that she was there. The two women then stared at one another before, looking over at Jason. His eyes were piercing into the photo of the man that he loathed.

"How did this happen?" asked Sam, her voice filled with panic, "How did a photo of him get into the album?" she didn't want to have to think about that Franco was at the christening. Just the thought gave her goose bumps.

"Do you think he is coming after Josslyne again?" asked Carly at Jason. She too was in a panic at what all this meant or could mean.

He looked briefly over at her, before reaching out and taking the photo from Carly. He was trying to keep his anger at bay but was finding it hard too as he read what was written on the back of it. "He's coming after me," he stated as he handed over the photo back to her. He then began to pace around the room. He was deep in thought. He had not forgotten about Franco still being out there, he just been dealing with Sonny problems.

Carly looked down at the message that was written In Franco's hand writing before reading out the message, "What's taking so long? Kill soon or I will have to kill first!"

Sam looked over at Jason, who was looking back at her. There seemed to be nothing that neither of them could say to one another to make the other one feel better. They were both lost at what to do.

"If he wants to scare us, why didn't he just send a picture of Michael kneeling over Claudia's body?" asked Carly turning around to face Jason. She didn't understand what all this could mean. "That would prove that we lied about everything going on that night!" She was furious. She hated Franco. She hated these mind games he played.

"This doesn't have anything to do with Michael," stated Jason, towards his friend, "Franco wants to make sure that I haven't forgotten about him…that he still out there, watching me."

Sam let out a shiver at this, wrapping her arms around herself. She didn't like to hear that. That Franco was watching all of them. It made her sick to her stomach to think about it. She then violently shook her head from side to side, trying to erase the thought from her mind.

Jason knew that Franco was waiting for him to mess up and when he did he knew that he would show his sad excuse of a face again. This new message from him was a warning, something that Jason could not take lightly. He could not forget what he had done to Sam. He never would. He had told Carly not to worry about the message that they had to focus on Sonny and the trial. He had made a lot of mistakes the night that Claudia had died, they all had and Franco knew all this too. And he would use it against him. Franco was for him to handle, he had told Carly this. But to make her feel safer, he had ordered extra guards around her home. He wasn't taking any chances this time.

Jason had already failed Sam. He didn't want to fail Michael either.

* * *

It was a few days later and he had Spinelli working on Franco, finding out how the photography had gotten into the christening album. He wanted to get as much information on him as possible. He knew he needed to find him soon before he decided to pull something else. He had also put extra guards around the Penthouse; he didn't want Sam to be in danger. Usually she would have protested but she didn't. The guards gave her comfort. He was seated on the couch, flipping though the newspaper, when he heard her. Jason looked up, surprised to see Sam coming down the stairs fully dressed in jeans, boots and leather jacket.

"Where are you going?" he asked. She didn't dress up usually unless she had to go to therapy. She hardly left the house now a days.

"I can't take it anymore Jason, I need to get out of here," she answered him as she stepped off the last stair and walked towards the desk. "I was thinking about heading over to Kelly's, do you want to come?" she asked. Her brown eyes stared into his as he rose slowly from his seat. They hadn't been on a date in some time. "Do you want me to come?" he asked, he didn't want to impose on her time alone.

"I would like you to yes," she answered, a smile slightly appearing on her face. "I know you have a lot of going on at the moment, but I thought it would be nice just to get away from the house for a bit," she rambled.

"Okay," he replied, making his way over to where she stood at the door. He touched her lightly on the shoulder as he passed her to get to the closest where his coat was hung.

* * *

Kelly's however didn't manage to be the distraction that they both were hoping it would be. As they were served their food, Kristina walked into the diner followed by Ethan. Sam frowned over her food at this, as she watched as her little sister took a seat at the table by the door, with this older man. She didn't like the looks of this. She knew that Krissy had a slight crush on Ethan.

"What's wrong?" asked Jason, watching her with concern. He had his back towards the door and did not see the young girl enter.

"It's my sister," whispered Sam towards him, her eyes looking briefly at him before looking back at her little sister, who had just laughed at something Ethan had said. She didn't know what was going on between them but she didn't like the looks of it.

Jason didn't say anything as he looked over his shoulder to where Sam was staring at. He took in the scene before him. Kristina was all smiles as she looked onto the older man, who was smiling back at her. It looked like they were playing cards of some sort. Ethan began to shuffle a stack of cards, saying something to Kristina in the process. He could see why Sam would be concerned.

"What do you think they are doing together?" she asked to him.

"It looks like he teaching her how to play poker or something," he offered, looking back at her.

"I don't like the looks of it," she whispered as she once again looked on at their table, where Kristina was now leaning in towards Ethan, touching him lightly on the arm. She knew what her little sister was up too. She had done it too often herself at Kristina's age and later. Usually it wouldn't bother Sam to see her little sister flirting so openly like she was. It was more who she was doing it with that bothered her. Ethan was too old for her sixteen year old sister. It wasn't right. "Do you think I should go over there?" she asked. She didn't want to embarrass her little sister, but she didn't want to see her get hurt either. She had done stupid things in the pass when it came to men, she didn't want her sister following in her footsteps.

"If you think it's for the best," he offered. If it was him, he knew that he would push Ethan in the face and warn him to stay away from Sonny's daughter. Sam frowned at this. She bit down on her lower lip. She wanted to look out for her little sister but didn't want to cause any trouble. They could be innocently playing cards with one another. However, she knew that there was more too it.

"I think, I will wait," replied Sam, looking at Jason. "I will visit Krissy later and tell her not to get her hopes up about Ethan. Or maybe I will talk to Ethan too, explaining to him that Krissy had a crush on him and by spending time with her, he is leading her on."

"That sounds like a good idea," replied Jason to her, giving her a reassuring smile. He knew how much she cared for her sisters and would do anything to protect them. They then remained quiet for the rest of the time while they ate.

* * *

"You ready to go?" asked Jason appearing back at the table, after paying the bill at the counter. Just then however, his cell phone went off. Shooting Sam an apologist look, he pulled the phone out of his pocket and pressed it to his ear, not bothering to check who was calling. "Hello?" he spoke into the phone.

"Jason, where are you?" It was Sonny calling.

"I'm a Kelly's," he answered.

"Well, I need to meet up with you," replied Sonny on the other line, "I'm outside the Penthouse."

"I can be there in five. I'm just finishing up now," answered Jason to his boss and friend. He knew that Sam wouldn't be too happy about this. But whatever Sonny wanted to talk to him about, he knew it was important. Sonny had returned with him to the states, his bail had not been provoked.

"That was Sonny right?" asked Sam, who was still seated at the table, finishing off her drink.

"It was," he replied sadly, "He is at the penthouse waiting for me."

Sam didn't seem to upset by this. She understood the business. "Well, you go and meet up. I will stay here. I might try and talk to Ethan about my sister," she replied, looking up at him.

"Are you sure?" he asked, worried to leave her alone.

"Jase, I will be fine," she spoke standing up and reassuring him. "I will only be ten minutes or so. " she placed her hand on his arm, smiling up at him.

He didn't feel like leaving her, especially with the possibility of Franco being around town again. But he knew that Sam wanted to make sure her sister was okay. And plus Sonny was waiting for him. "Text me, when you are leaving," he spoke to her before leaning in and kissing her softly on the lips.

"I will," she replied, kissing him back before letting him leave. She watched him leave before turning her attention onto her sister who was still, playing cards with Ethan. Letting out a sigh, she grabbed her purse and made her way towards their table.

"Hey Krissy," she spoke, as she touched her sister lightly on the shoulder.

"Sam! Hey!" cried Kristina, as she looked upon her older sister. "I didn't know you were here!"

"Yeah, have been here for a while," replied Sam, looking from her sister and Ethan and back. "I was having lunch with Jason."

"Oh, I thought I saw him leave just now," replied the teenager. "Me and Ethan are just playing cards, do you want to join or do you have to get back to Jason?" She was hoping that her sister couldn't stay. She loved Sam but she wanted to spend her time alone with Ethan.

"Um, no I don't really," answered Sam, knowing that this wasn't the answer her sister was hoping for. "He is going to go meet your father. I can stay for a bit!"

"Excellent!" cried Ethan, flashing Sam a smile. "The more the merrier!"

Kristina frowned slightly at this; she didn't like how all the sudden Ethan was giving her sister all the attention. Sam was defiantly the beauty of the family. She saw how she didn't even have to try and all the guys drooled over her.

"You okay?"Asked Ethan as he began to shuffle the cards, he was noticing how Kristina wasn't looking too happy at that moment.

"I'm great!" answered Kristina, her faces breaking out into a smile. She then all the sudden sat up in her seat, rolling her shoulders back and thrusting out her chest. She wanted to show Ethan that she wasn't some little kid. That she was just as womanly as her older sister who had just pulled up a chair and was seated between the two.

The trio played for a good ten minutes, before Kristina's cell phone went off. She was suppose to be meeting up with her French study group. "Shit!" swore the teen under her breath as she placed her hand face down on the table and grabbed her phone. It was a text from someone in the group wondering where she was.

"Do you have somewhere to be?" asked Ethan towards the teen. Both Sam and him were staring at Kristina, as she looked up briefly from the text message she was sending. "Just give me a moment," she replied, flashing him a reassuring smile. "I just need to make a phone call!" She didn't want Ethan to think that she was bailing on him.

She then stood up as she pressed her phone to her ear and left the table, leaving Sam and Ethan together. Sam was graceful for this moment. She was hoping to have some time alone with the Aussie. She waited for her sister to be out of ear shot before turning to the young man.

"Okay, lets cut to the chase," she spoke to him, placing her hand down onto the table. She was all business as she locked eyes with Ethan, who was looking back at her with a puzzled expression. "You must know she has a major crush on you!" Sam wrapped her arms around her chest.

Ethan looked at her for a second before his face broke out into a grin, "Yeah, it's pretty hard to miss!" He had known from day one that Kristina was crushing on him.

"Well, then that brings me to my next question, why in hell are you encouraging it?" answered Sam, there was an edge in her voice as she looked into his face. This was no joking matter to her. At this, Ethan dropped the smile he had been supporting to that point. Sitting up, he looked at Sam.

"You miss understand. I'm not encouraging anything," he answered. He cared for Kristina and didn't want to case her any harm. "I'm just trying to be nice to a messed up kid with daddy issues and a jerk boyfriend, that's all" He explained to her. Kristina had enough problem in her life. He just wanted to be a friend and help her out.

"Okay, I won't argue with you on that point of view. I think Kiefer is bad news. And I'm happy that you are concern for her well being," answered Sam, she understood where he was coming from, "But, girls like Kristina kinda lose their heads when cute boys pay extra attention to them. So maybe, you are just giving off the wrong signals too her, that's all!"

"You really think so?" he asked towards her. He didn't seem to be upset with what Sam was proposing. He had tried to keep from playing into Kristina's feelings but acting friendly. But he knew also how girls did read into everything.

"Yeah I do," replied Sam, honestly too him. She could tell that Ethan wasn't a bad guy. He genially cared for Kristina's well being.

"I never attended to lead her on or anything," replied Ethan, letting out his sigh.

"I know you didn't" she spoke, "I'm just saying maybe to dial it down a little bit."

He then smiled at her, "I will!"

"Sounds good!" replied Sam, smiling back at him.

Just then Kristina returned.

"Everything okay?" asked Sam, turning her attention to her sister, who had just taken her seat back at the table.

"Yeah, great," replied Kristina at her sister. She was able to cancel her French study group. "Let's play some poker!" She cried, picking up her cards from off the table. "You so going down!" she spoke towards, Ethan, flashing him a seductive smile.

Ethan smiled nervously at her, before pretending to look down at the time on his watch. "I'm afraid Kristina, I can't stay. I have to get to work! I'm so sorry love!"

Kristina face fell at this, "Oh, okay!" she replied, looking down at the table, trying to mask her disappointment.

Ethan then left the two sisters to be. "this is all your fault!" snarled Kristina towards Sam.

"My fault!?" asked Sam, in confusion.

"Yeah, everything was going fine, until you showed up!" she was pissed and upset over Ethan suddenly leaving and was taking it out on Sam. "What did you tell him after I left? Five minutes with you and he suddenly is all distant!"

* * *

"How did your talk with Sonny go?" asked Sam as she stepped into the Penthouse and looked over at Jason who was seated on the couch.

"It went okay," he shrugged as he stood up and made his way towards her. He could tell she was upset about something. "How did you talk with Kristina go?"

"Oh you know, she basically hates my guts now," answered Sam, trying to keep her voice from cracking. She hated when her sister was mad at her, especially when she was just looking out for her well-being. Kristina had accused her of trying to ruin her relationship with Ethan. She didn't understand that he was too old for her. She hated Sam for what she had done.

"She will come around," whispered Jason into her ear as he reached out and pulled her into an embrace. He knew that Sam loved her sisters and only wanted the best for them.

"I hope so," she mumbled in reply. They stayed like this for a moment before Sam, pulled away and looked up at Jason. "So what did Sonny want?" she asked. She knew that Sonny hadn't just wanted to talk with Jason. There was something more to it.

Jason let out a sigh at this, before taking her by the hand and leading her to the couch. There was something he needed to discuss with her. He didn't know how Sam would take this news he was about to tell her. When Sonny had suggested it to him, he had hesitated in accepting. Any time before he would have said yes but he had Sam to think about.

"What's up?" she asked as she took a seat and turned to face him.

"Sonny wants me to go the island," he answered. "He wants me to take Michael, so that he won't be forced to testify at the trial." There were too many people that knew that Michael had been the one to kill Claudia and the young man was becoming even closer to confessing.

"Okay," she replied, "So when are you going?"

"I didn't tell him anything. I told him that I needed to talk it over with you first," he answered, giving her hand a squeeze. Sonny had not been happy about hearing this, but he understood.

Sam was a little taken back by this. She hadn't expected that he would talk it over first with her. Usually it was whatever Sonny wanted, Sonny got.

"So what do you think?" he asked, "I won't go, if you don't want me too. Max and Milo can go down with Michael. He just needs to be watched." His blue eyes studied her face. He couldn't make out what she was thinking.

"I don't know," she replied. She didn't like the idea of him leaving her again. But at the same time, she didn't want to hold him back. "How long would you be going for?"

"I don't know, as however long the trial lasted I guess," he answered as he rubbed his face in frustration. He just wanted this whole thing to be over with. An idea then suddenly popped into his mind, "How about you come with me!"

* * *

I know that's not the best ending to this chapter but there will be more coming soon. Thanks for reading and please review!

Julie


	40. The Island Part-2

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

Yes, this is an update. I know its been a while. Just haven't I guess felt motivated to write since JaSam is no longer on GH anymore. But here is a short sweet chapter for you guys. Belated Christmas Present if you would! :)

I will be trying to upload once a week again, either Mondays and Tuesdays.

Okay enough chit-chat, here is the chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

_**The Flame of Franco**_

_The Island Part-2_

Jason was relieved for once as he looked out onto the clear blue ocean before him. He was finally away from all the drama happening in Port Charles, even if it was only for a couple days. He was grateful that he was able to get away and clear his head. A smile appeared on his face as his eyes shifted to the sleeping figure of Sam beside him. They were on one of the many beaches that surrounded the Island. He was happy that he had been able to take Sam with him.

He wished he had been able to take her too Hawaii instead but the Island was good as anything. He could see that Sam was happy here. Franco was out of her mind for once as she ran through the white sandy beaches. She wasn't allowed to go into the water however, due to her still healing burns. However, the sight of the ocean was just enough for her. The bright sun and the warm weather was extremely helpful.

Leaning back on his elbows on the beach towel, he let his eyes wonder over Sam, who was laying fast asleep beside him. She had carefully covered her body, so that one would have to look closely to see the marks along her small frame. She was wearing a sheer white cotton dress over a blue one piece. It was not her normal choice of attire on a beach. However, she didn't want her body on display. Especially with both Jason and Michael around. This was suppose to be a vacation. She didn't want Jason to be constantly reminded of what Franco had done to her every time he looked at her body. The better covered up she was, the better.

Leaning down, Jason kissed the side of her neck softly. They had not made love yet but they had gone further here on the Island then they had back home. The Island had changed both of their attitudes. They were both more relaxed and happy here.

Sam's body stirred at his touch, as he continued to kiss the side of her neck, traveling up to her jaw line. Her eyes fluttered open in panic for a second but quickly relaxed as she took in the sight of him. A smile immediately spreading across her face. "Hi," he murmured down at her, as he leaned over her, his forehead resting against hers.

"Hi," she whispered back. How she missed this. Here Jason wasn't afraid to hug her or kiss her openly. He wasn't afraid to touch her in fear how she would react to it. Here all their trouble were gone. As their lips met in a soft kiss, Sam reached up and caressed the side of his face. How she missed this. Their love. As they continued to kiss, for a moment longer, slowly easing into it. Their blissful moment was interrupted as one of the guard approached them. The guard was a short man with a deep tan. He cough loudly, clearly his throat.

"What is it?" asked Jason an edge in his voice as he turned to look at the guard. His blue eyes were cold.

"It is the young Corinthos Sir," spoke the guard, "He has gone off on one of the Jet Skis."

Jason let out a deep sigh at this. Something never changed it seemed no matter how good things were going, he thought to himself. He looked over at the guard for a second longer before kissing the side of Sam's cheek. "I will back shortly," he explained to her as he rose to his feet. He was sad to be leaving her. But he knew he had a job to do still. The whole point of coming to the Island in the first place was to watch over Michael and make sure he was safe away from the trial. He knew that Dante had it out for Michael. However, Michael was being harder to handle then usual. The young man had wanted to go home this arriving. He didn't understand that he had to remain away. That it was for the better. This wasn't the first time since arriving that Michael had tried to escape the guards that Jason had placed on him.

Sam just simply nodded her head in reply as she lay back down on the towel, throwing her arm over her eyes. She was a little disappointed but she knew that Michael came first. She was just tagging along.

* * *

Jason arrived back at the house an hour or so later with a very unhappy Michael in tow. "What were you thinking Michael?" spoke Jason disappointingly at his nephew. He had taken him and the guard an hour to find Michael. He had been arriving at the mainland just as they had pulled up with the speed boat. He had been trying to get to the airport, so he could head home and confess to killing Claudia. He hated that his dad was taking the blame for something he had done. He was tired of being treated like a child.

Michael just glared at his uncle, not saying a word. He felt like he could turn to no one. Everyone it seemed was making decisions on his behave like they had when he was a kid. "This is all for your own good, Michael," spoke Jason, his voice calmer now as he looked on at his nephew.

"Yeah right," spat Michael at Jason before storming off into his bedroom. A sad look appeared on Jason's face as he watched the young man walk away from him. He could understand were he was coming from. Michael reminded him so much of himself when he had first started to work for Sonny, it was scary. He just wanted a better life for him. A better life then the one he lead. Sighing, he ran his hand through his hair. Closing his eyes, he was lost in his own thoughts as Sam approached him from the bedroom.

"You're back," she stated softly taking a step towards him.

Jason opened his eyes at this and smiled at her sadly. He nodded his head in reply. He didn't feel like talking. Reaching out, he pulled her towards him, holding her close to his chest. Sam closed her eyes as she rested her head against his strong chest. Leaning down, he nuzzled his nose into her wet hair, breathing in the scent of her shampoo. She had just gotten out of the shower. They stayed like this for a moment before Sam looked up at him. His eyes were dark with desire for her. She knew what he was thinking. She could feel him stir below the waist as he pressed her against his hips. He need a distraction from Michael. She shyly bit her lower lip as a million thoughts raced her mind. She wanted to be with him but every time they got closer and closer to doing it, she would freak out. It only took the littlest touch to set her off back to that dark place.

"I want you," he whispered as he rubbed his nose against hers. And with that, he pressed his mouth against hers, pushing his tongue into her. Sam was taken back by Jason's forwardness. Ever since Valentine's Day he had let her make the moves, going as slowly as she needed too go. She just stood there for a second before deciding to kiss him back. She wanted him too.

"Tell me when to stop," he whispered to her as he shut the door behind him and looked over at her as she sat nervously on the edge of the bed. She looked up at him and nodded her head slowly. She knew the drill. Ever since arriving at the Island they had gone step by step. He would explain what he was going to do to her. So no touch or move was sudden.

He gave her a quick kiss on the lips before stripping off the white t-shirt he had been wearing, revealing his God like torso. Kicking off his flip-flops next, he left his printed swim shorts on. Coming over to where she was seated on the bed, he kneeled down in front of her. He caressed her knees softly. His blue locked with her brown ones. He could tell that she was nervous. He was too. "I love you," he whispered as he pushed her knees apart slightly and began to kiss the inside of her thigh.

Sam let out a deep breath as she felt Jason's hands roam up and down her calves. This was fine. She could handle this. It was the later stuff that freaked her out. Touching she could handle. Spreading her legs further apart, his hands roamed further up her thighs to her hips as his mouth traveled towards her sex. Sam held her breath slightly as she felt his lips on her. He kissed her lightly there through the material of her panties. He looked up at her at this. Concern filled his eyes, he was afraid he had gone too far. She smiled back at him. She was okay.

"I'm going to kiss you now," he whispered as he stood up and lay down beside her on the bed. Placing a hand on her hips, he pulled her so that she was on top of him. As his hand caressed her hip, his other hand cupped the side of her face. Pulling her lips to his. She kissed him back willingly. She wanted him too. As the kiss deepened, she could feel his erection growing against her stomach. Not breaking the kiss, she moved slowly so that she was now straddling his hips. Her feet resting on either side of him. Clasping his hands with hers, she pressed her hips into his. A deep moan escaped from the back of his throat at this. They stayed like this for a few moments longer, before breaking apart for air. Staring at each other breathlessly, Sam rested her hands against Jason's chest. Slowly twisting his nipples in between her thumb and index finger. A look of deep pleasure spread across Jason's face at this. He was in awe with her. Her heart was racing as she continued to touch him, watching and feeling as his pleasure grew. She was nervous but it was a good nervous. She was in control. She could handle this, she whispered to herself. There was no Franco. It was just her and Jason, like old times.

Standing up suddenly, Sam began to undress. Stripping off the pale pink cotton sundress that she had put on after her shower. Dropping it to the floor, she removed her panties, kicking them to the side.

"Your beautiful!" murmured Jason taking in her naked figure.

Sam flushed at this, she thought of her self differently. "Don't do that," he whispered to her, "You are!" He hated that Franco had made Sam self- loathing about her body and her looks. He then joined her, standing up and removing his swim trunks. Taking a step towards her, he carefully placed a hand on the small of her back before effortless lifting her up off of her feet. Kissing her passionately on the lips, he carried her back towards the bed, laying her down gently on the mattress.

Breaking away from her lips, he began to kiss the side of her neck. "I'm going to touch your breasts," he whispered in between kisses.

Sam nodded her head in agreement. She had her eyes closed, bracing her self for his touch. Licking his lips, he leaned down and nibbled lightly on her left earlobe as his hands cupped both of her breasts. He was positioned in between her legs. He knew this was a hard position for her to be in.

A harsh breath escaped from her lips as he roughly brushed the pads of his thumbs against her nipples. He stopped suddenly what he was doing and looked over at her. Her eyes were still closed but she was panting slightly. "Continue," she whispered, feeling his gaze on her. Doing as he is told, Jason continued to kiss the side of her neck as he rolled the tips of her nipples in between his fingers. Her nipples harden and lengthen in response to his touch. He continued to touch her breasts for a moment longer before moving further down her stomach. His hands rested on either side of her as his mouth traveled down the centre of her stomach. His eyes never leaving her face. Her breathing was heavy now. He knew that she was scared. His eyes watched her with alert, waiting for her to stop him. They hadn't gotten much further then this. However as his mouth got closer and closer to her sex, nothing happened. She was going to let him do it.

Reaching her pubic hair, he rubbed his nose against it, smelling her sweet scent. He felt her body tense slightly as he blew against her. His blue eyes looked up to her face once again. Her face was turned towards the wall, her eyes were squeezed shut. She was biting down on her lower lip. Her hands were gripping the sheets slightly. He could tell that she was holding back. "I'm going to kiss you," he whispered, as he leaned down and kissed her sex. She let out a gasp, as he pushed the tip of his tongue in her. Her hips lifted off the mattress slightly, making him go deeper within it.

Warmth spread through out her body, as the pleasure built within. She was surprised how easy and good it felt. Allowing Jason to do this. Franco was the last thing on her mind at that moment as Jason's tongue push deeper within her, causing her to cry out with pleasure. She was close to coming. As the pleasure built deepen and began to build. However, Franco somehow managed his way back into her thoughts. His dark eyes filled her mind, his twisted smile laughing down at her. It was all then too much for her. "STOP!" she cried out in protest, tears streaming down her face as she sat up, pushing Jason away.

A hurt look crossed his face, as he wiped his lips with the back of his hand. His eyes looked on at Sam with concern, who was crying as she hugged herself. Her dark eyes looked over at Jason. "I'm sorry," she whispered to him.

Jason shook his head at her, she didn't have to apologize. He understood. Coming over towards her, he took her into his arms. "Shhhh," he murmured into her hair, letting her cry against his chest.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review!

Julie


	41. Flashback

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

* * *

_**The Flame of Franco**_

_Flashback_

Sam watched as the sun rose over the buildings of Port Charles. She was seated at a bench in the park. It was early in the morning, but she could not sleep. It had been a day since her and Jason had come back from the Island on Sonny's orders. Michael was still there though being watched by Max and Milo now. It was early March, spring was on it's way. There were only small traces of snow left on the ground. Wrapping her leather jacket further around her body, she felt her cell phone vibrate against her pocket. She didn't have to look at the caller display, she knew who it was already as she pulled it out of her pocket and answer it.

"Hi," spoke Sam softly into the phone. She already knew who it was.

"Sam, where are you?" asked Jason, his tone was calm but there was an edge to it. He had woken up to find Sam's side of the bed empty. He had panicked and thought the worse when he could find her no where in the Penthouse.

"I couldn't sleep," she whispered her voice filling with sudden emotion.

"Sam, where are you?" he asked again in a panic. He needed to know that she was safe.

"I'm in the park. I needed to go for a walk," she mumbled feeling bad that she didn't leave him a note explaining where she had gone. she had just needed to get away for a while.

"I'm coming to get you," spoke Jason in a rush.

"Okay," she whispered back before hanging up. Placing her phone on the bench, she buried her face into her hands. She didn't understand why she was crying all the sudden. She just wanted this to be over with.

* * *

"How are you feeling today?" asked Dr. Winters towards Sam. Today they were having their session at the Penthouse, instead of at the hospital. Dr. Winters thought that the change in scenery would do some good.

"I'm okay," murmured Sam towards the doctor. She was okay nowadays it seemed. But that was it. Never good or great. Just okay. Her brown eyes looked blankly at her doctor, who was seat across from her on the plush leather chair.

"Is there anything you want to talk about?"

Sam just shook her head dully at her doctor. And from there the appointment dragged on. Sam would talk but she didn't feel like she was getting anywhere. Everything was just the same as it always was.

As the appointment went on, Jason was upstairs in the bedroom talking on the phone with Carly. They were discussing the trial and Claire Welsh.

"She's a piece of work," stated Carly on the phone, her voice dripping in hatred. "She has it out for Michael! She wants him to testify against Sonny."

"Well she can't do anything. Michael is safe on the Island with Max and Milo. And I just sent Bernie down for backup!" explained Jason to his friend. His voice was cool and calm. He had faith in the plan to keep Michael away until the trial was over.

"I don't know Jason. You know he is going to be a hand full," replied Carly, thinking of her eldest Son and how stubborn he could be. She wasn't so sure of the plan as Jason was. " You know he isn't going want to be there when the trial starts!"

"I know," agreed Jason to her. He already knew that Michael wasn't happy being away from Port Charles. "Hopefully, he will come around and understand that it's for the best. That sitting tight and keeping his mouth shut during Sonny's trial, is for the best!" He knew as he spoke these words that it wasn't true. Michael wasn't going to come around to the idea of Sonny taking the blame for him. He had already made that clear.

"I don't want him anywhere near this Welsh woman," spoke Carly. She didn't like the lawyer one bite. "You should have seen her with Sonny. He was trying to pretend that she wasn't getting to him but I could tell that she was. He is in such a conflict over Dante and she won't hesitate to use that against him!"

After finishing his phone call with Carly, Jason decided to give Sonny a call. He hadn't really spoken to his Boss since coming back from the Island. He would go and see him but he didn't want to leave Sam. Taking a seat on the edge of the bed, Jason dial Sonny's home number. It rang five times before someone picked up.

"Corinthos," answered Sonny. He sounded exhausted.

"Sonny, it's me!" spoke Jason into the phone.

"How is everything?" he asked to his enforcer. He had talked briefly with Jason over the last couple of days. But he wanted a full report on Michael and how his son was doing.

After giving Sonny a full description of how Michael was becoming more and more harder to control, Jason asked what had happened since he was gone. Sonny then began to tell him how Dante was continuing to come over to the house and bother him about Michael. Trying to convince him that Michael needed to testify at the trial, that he needed to come forward. Dante didn't know that it was Michael who killed Claudia, he just thought that he had seen Sonny kill Claudia and that they were making him stay quiet. Dante wanted Michael to come forward.

"Why is he coming around to the house?" asked Jason confused.

"Because I told him that he was welcome to at anytime," explained Sonny sadly, "He is still my son, Jason."

Jason didn't reply to this. He knew that Sonny wanted a relationship with his son. But he didn't seem to see that he was still a cop. He was still the enemy.

"I don't think I would have told him the truth," murmured on Sonny, lost in his own thoughts.

"What do you meant you DON'T THINK?" cried Jason harshly into the phone. It was rare for him to raise his voice to his boss. But he was frustrated as hell with this whole situation.

"GOD JASON!" cried back Sonny, "I'm not sure what's right anymore!" He confuessed, dropping his cool attitude. He had never felt so lost before. This all thing was a mess.

"What's right is protecting Michael!" stated Jason clearly. "To be committed to Michael, that's what's right!" Dante had only been Sonny's son for 2 minutes where Michael had been Sonny's son for so much longer.

"There's another Son in the mix Jason," stated Sonny, "I can't just ignore that! It's a fact! Dante is my son! He is not just some detached cop! He had general concern for Michael, Morgan and Kristina! His siblings! I'm sure he would be compassionate and understanding as to why I was covering all this time!"

Jason didn't reply right away at this. He didn't want to argue with Sonny over this matter. He knew that Sonny was in a hard place and didn't know really what to do. But they needed to stick to their original plan. To protect Michael. "I think you don't want Dante to believe that you could just beat down a woman. Even if she was as crazy as Claudia was!" spoke Jason softly after a moment had passed. The conversation then went on to discuss Sonny's childhood and stepfather. Jason was half listening to Sonny now as he went on to describe his stepfather. Jason was thinking of Franco, as he describe his hatred for man who could beat woman senseless. Franco had beat Sam with out a second thought. Hatred immediately built up in his body as he turned out Sonny and could only think of Franco and what he had done. Jason's eyes turned dark as cold as he clench his hands into fists. He was trying to hold back from throwing the phone against the wall.

He soon was brought back to reality, as he heard his name being spoken by Sonny. "Jason, are you still there?" he asked.

"Sorry," mumbled Jason, through clench teeth. He couldn't let Franco get to him. "What were you saying?"

"I was saying, how I wish I could mention to Dante how I am not like Deek, like he thinks I am." explained Sonny.

"Sonny, you know you can't tell Dane the truth, no matter how much you want too. You know that he would use it against Michael. Michael could go to prison," he explained this very slowly to Sonny over the phone. He wanted Sonny to understand what he was saying. That it was not possible to have a relationship with Dante, that he wanted. "Please, don't get carried away. I know you wished things were different but do not put Dante before Michael."

"I hear what you are saying," whispered Sonny, after a moment of silence, letting Jason's words sink in. Michael came first. And with that, the two friends hung up.

Sighing, Jason placed his phone back into his pocket. He couldn't wait for the trial to be over and that he could go back focusing on Sam. He hoped that whatever happened after this trial, that things could go back to normal somehow. That he could for once focus on his own life and finding Franco. He stayed sitting there for a few minutes longer before heading back downstairs. Sam session was soon to be over.

* * *

Deciding that they both needed to get away from the Penthouse, they decided to go out for dinner. "You look beautiful," whispered Jason into Sam's ear as they stepped off the elevator and proceed into dining room of the Metro Court.

"Thank you," blushed back Sam, looking up at Jason. She was wearing a plum silk shift dress. Her hair was in loose curls. She hadn't thought much of what she was wearing. She had just wanted to be covered up. She was nervous for some reason. This was her first time going out at night with Jason. She wasn't use to being around people anymore it seemed. She had gotten use to her own company over the past couple of months.

Kissing her on the cheek, he placed a hand on the small of her back as they were lead to their table.

The evening went off with a hitch. They were only interrupted once by Carly, who was more then thrilled to see the couple out for dinner. However, as they were leaving, something stopped Sam in her tracks.

"What? what is it?" asked Jason with concern towards Sam.

"Look," spoke Sam, pointing towards the bar.

Jason gave her a puzzled look as he followed her gaze. He didn't see anything strange about it. Just a young women having a drink. Except it wasn't just any young woman. After a moment of looking on at this young woman, it dawn on him who it was. "Is that..."

"Yes, it's Krissy!" replied Sam, looking up at Jason briefly. She was just as shocked as he was too see her little sister at the Metro Court. "Give me a moment," she added, before walking over to the bar. She didn't wait for his answer. This was something that she needed to do.

Kristina had her back towards her sister, so she didn't see her approach. "I will have a Cosmo please," asked Kristina to the young bartender.

"Hahaha, I don't think so," commented Sam as she approached the bar. "She will have a Shirley Temple."

"SAM!" cried Kristina in shock as she looked over at her older sister.

"What are you doing Krissy?" hissed Sam towards her younger sister. Her brown eyes blazed into hers. "Does Mom know you are here?"

"Please, I don't need a lecture from my big sister at the moment," remarked Kristina, holding a hand up to Sam. The young girl just wanted to be left in peace. She had been through enough already that night.

"Okay," stated Sam, taken back by this. "We don't have too." She sensed that her sister was upset about something. She just didn't know what. She didn't want a fight. She just wanted to know why she was dressed up, ordering a drink.

"Why did you come looking for me?" asked Kristina as she took a seat on the barstool, and looked over at Sam, finally meeting her eye.

"I didn't"," answered Sam honestly. "I was here on a date with Jason," she added, pointing over to where Jason was waiting patiently by the elevators for her.

"Oh," stated Kristina, blushing slightly with embarrassment as she looked over her shoulder at Jason before letting her eyes fall onto the granite surface of the bar.

"We're about to leave, when I noticed you. I am surprised to see you here, dressed like this," she stated, gesturing to Kristina's outfit. The teen was wearing a tight black dress, that barely cover her butt. It was revealing, too revealing for a seventeen year old to be wearing. Kristina also was wearing a full face of makeup consisting of a purple Smokey eye and red lip. Her hair was curled and pulled up into a high pony tail. "And ordering a drink. What's up with you Krissy?" she asked softly. She didn't want to lecture her sister. "I thought you were suppose to go out with Kiefer tonight."

Kristina threw her sister a dirty look at this. Clearly something was up. "What did you two have a fight?" asked Sam, generally concerned for her little sister.

Kristina let out a slight sigh as she rolled her eyes at Sam. "I'm not really up for 20 questions at the moment," stated the teen, before standing up and beginning to walk away from her sister.

"Wait," called out Sam towards her sister as she noticed a weird looking mark on her arm. "Kristina!" spoke Sam, reaching out and pulling her sister hand, making her turn around and face her.

"Where did you get that?" asked Sam, with concern, pointing at the bruise on the teen's upper arm.

"I dunno," shrugged Kristina, glancing briefly at the mark. She didn't understand what the big deal was. It was just a bruise. "Maybe I bumped into something," suggested the teen, rolling her eyes once again at her sister's overbearing concern.

"No, someone grabbed you!" stated Sam, examining the bruise more closely. She knew what manhandling looked like. She had enough experience with it herself. "Who did this too you?" she asked, she tried to remain calm but struggled too. A million thoughts were racing through her head at what she was going to do to the bastard who marked up her little sister.

Looking up slowly, Kristina met Sam's eye. There were sudden tears in the teen's eyes. "It was Ethan," she whispered, trying to keep her emotions at bay.

"Ethan? Ethan did this too you!" cried Sam, her brown eyes widening in shock. She could not believe what she was hearing. She had talked to Ethan. She had thought that he had understood where she was coming from. That they had agreed that Kristina needed to stay away from him.

"Yes," admitted Kristina sadly to her sister, "I wanted to show him that I was more then some kid. This is all my fault!"

"No, don't say that! This is not your fault!" cried Sam. She hated that she was blaming herself for being grabbed by this jerk.

"But it is!" argued Kristina, shaking her head sadly from side to side. "I had emailed Ethan's date, Jennifer, pretending to be him. Making her think that he was blowing her off. "

"I don't care. It doesn't matter what you do. In NO situation is it okay for a guy to put his HANDS ON YOU! EVER!" she explained with anger. She was not mad at her sister. But at Ethan for taking advantage of her little sister. She knew what it was like to be taken advantage and she hated how it had happened to her sister.

"I am such an idiot!" replied Kristina, not hearing a word that Sam had just said to her.

"You are NOT an idiot!" stated Sam. "Hey, don't cry Krissy," she reached out and gently brushed away the tears that had suddenly began to fall down the teen's face. It pained her to see her sister like this. "Come, Me and Jason will give you a ride home." She then wrapped an arm around the teen's shoulder. The two sister then made their way over to where Jason stood.

After dropping Kristina safely off at the Lake House, Sam and Jason made their way home. "What are you thinking about?" asked Jason gently over at Sam as he drove down the empty road, making his way back into the city. He hated how quiet Sam was being. He knew that seeing her sister hurting like that had caused her to think about her own pass history with men. A history he didn't like to hear about.

"Nothing," mumbled Sam towards him. She was thinking about all the men who had ever hit and abused her in the past. And how like Kristina she had blamed herself. But she wasn't going to tell him that. She didn't want to upset him. She gave him a sad smile before turning her attention to the passing scenery. A sudden chill coming over her as she retrieved back into her dark place.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review!


	42. Anger

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

* * *

_**The Flame of Franco**_

_Anger_

Jason was worried about Sam. It was the next morning since Sam had confronted Kristina at the Metro Court and she was still in her dark place. He had tried to get her to talk about what she was feeling. But she didn't want too. At least not with him. Sam was not only sad but she was angry. Angry for what Ethan had done to her little sister. Angry for not seeing this coming. Angry for what Franco had done to her. Angry for any man who had ever beaten a woman.

Sam had confronted the bastard about what he had done to her, but he had denied hurting her. He had told Sam that he had not man handled Kristina in anyway. She did not believe him. She saw the marks on her little sister's arm. And if Krissy said that Ethan did it, she believed her. She had thought that Ethan had agreed with her that he should stay away from Kristina. Sure she made some stupid mistakes but he was the adult here, he should know better. Anger coursed through her body as she suddenly threw the empty coffee mug she had been holding against the wall.

Jason looked up suddenly from the newspaper he had been reading on the couch, and over to where she was seated at the dinning room table. His blue eyes filled with worry as he watched Sam stand up and make her way upstairs, not bothering to clean up the mess on the floor. She was being destructive and he didn't like it. He hated that she had confronted Ethan on her own. She had gone to the Haunted Star later on, on her own after arriving home. She had waited for him to go to bed before slipping out the door. He knew that Sam wanted to protect her little sister. He got that. But he didn't want her doing it at the expense of her own health. She was still not over what Franco had done to her. and he was afraid he was taking her anger out on Ethan. Sam was a fighter. He was afraid that her anger would get her in much worse trouble. If Ethan isn't afraid to take advantage of a teenage girl, then he wouldn't think twice about doing it too a woman either. He had awoken to her coming home in tears. She had told him what had happened. The bastard had admitted to what he did in few words. That he had basically told Sam that Kristina had deserved what she had gotten. He had not been happy for what she had done but did not punish her. He knew she just needed his support at the moment.

Placing the newspaper down on the coffee table, Jason stood up and made his way into the kitchen. He had emerged a few moments later with the broom and dustpan. He then began to clean up the broken mug. Just then Sam's phone vibrated against the table in front of him. Glancing down at the caller display, he noted that Alexis was calling. Not bothering to get Sam, Jason answered it himself.

"Hello?" he spoke into the phone.

"Jason?" asked Alexis in confusion at hearing his voice, "Where's Sam?"

"She is sleeping," lied Jason as he moved back into the kitchen to dispose of the broken mug.

"Oh well, can you wake her. It's important," spoke Alexis in a quiet voice. She sounded like she was crying, he noted.

"Alexis, is everything all right?" he asked, as he got ride of the broken pieces and put the broom back in the corner.

"No, it's not," confessed Alexis, her voice strong with emotion. "It's...Kristina...She's been hurt!" She spoke these last words slowly. She could not believe what had happened to her little girl. "Please tell Sam to come to the hospital!" She then quickly hung up before breaking down.

Jason stared at the phone in puzzlement for a second, before moving back into the living room. He wasn't sure if Alexis was talking about what had happened last night with Ethan or if something worse had happened since last seeing her. Frowning, he placed Sam's phone on the table again, before making his way upstairs to tell Sam. He guessed they were heading to the hospital.

* * *

Sam didn't say much as they drove to the hospital or they waited for the nurse to tell them where Kristina's room was. He didn't know what she was thinking but he knew it wasn't good. After he had told her what Alexis had told him, she had swore loudly, cursing Ethan's name. As they rode up the elevator together to the seventh floor, Jason tried to reach out for her hand. But she quickly moved it out of her gasp. She didn't wanted to be comforted. She just wanted to see her little sister.

"I will be out here," he stated to her. They were standing in the hallway, just outside of Kristina's room.

Sam looked up at him and nodded her head in reply, before turning towards Alexis, who was holding open the door to her. The older woman looked exhausted. She hadn't slept at all that night. She was emotionally overwhelmed by what had taken place. Seeing her older daughter, she quickly pulled her into a hug as she approached her. Now two of her babies had been beaten. Sam held back her tears as she hugged her mother back. She needed to remain strong, not only for her sister but her mother as well.

Jason then watched as the two women disappeared into the darken room, leaving him. Letting out a sigh, he went in search of coffee. He knew that Sam wouldn't be leaving her sister's side any time soon.

Sam's eyes immediately filled with tears as she took in the sight of her little sister. Her face was swollen and covered in bruises. Her left eye was swollen and puffy. She looked so young lying there. So small surrounded by the machines in the room. "Oh Krissy," mumbled Sam as she approached the bed. "Who did this?" she asked, as she took in the dark bruise on her sister's face. Sam didn't need to ask, she already knew the answer to the question.

"Ethan," whispered Alexis, her voice was low but harsh. Never before had she hated someone as much as she hated that boy at that moment.

The room was quiet for a second as they watched the rise and fall of Kristina's chest. The teenager was asleep at the moment. Alexis then began to tell Sam how Ethan had been the one to bring Kristina to the hospital. They had arrived just after midnight. Alexis and Sonny had arrived soon afterwards, getting the phone call from the hospital. The night had been a blur of activity as the police arrived to take her statement and her confession of who had done this.

"So let me get this straight," spoke Sam, trying to keep her anger at bay, "That bastard beat the crap out of her and then decided to help her. That's just morbid."

Alexis just nodded her head in agreement. It did not make any sense to her either, that Ethan would beat her up and then drive her to the hospital, playing the hero.

"I should have never left her alone," mumbled Sam, thinking out loud to herself. She should had never left her alone at the lake house. She should have take her back to the Penthouse with her and Jason. or at least stayed with her sister until Alexis had come home. If she had then this would had never happened. That that bastard would had never come back, finishing her off.

"What do you mean?" asked Alexis with curiosity towards her eldest daughter. Sam looked up at her mother at this.

"I saw Kristina last night, at the Metro Court," she explained slowly, "Jason and I where out on a date. I saw her at the bar, she was upset. There were bruises on her arm. I asked her where she got them. She had told me that Ethan had given them too her." She spared her mother the details of how Kristina had dress up and had tried to ruin Ethan date. She didn't want to upset Alexis anymore then she already was. "He had been upset with her over something. Kristina then had left with me and Jason. We drove her home. I should had never left!"

"He had gotten mad at me and wanted me to leave," murmured Kristina softly. She was awake now. Both Alexis and Sam looked over at Kristina with surprise. They had thought she was asleep. "So he had grabbed my arm," she added looking over at her mother. She nodded her head sadly.

A wave of anger crossed Alexis's face at this. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, "So he manhandled you in public and then takes you home and beats you up. Before dropping you off at the hospital?" she asked openly into the room. Kristina just looked away at this. "What's he trying to do, look like a good guy?"

"Well, I talked to him after dropping Kristina off," admitted Sam, looking over at Kristina, who was looking at her wide eyed.

"You did? What did he say?" she asked, her voice rising a little, panic flashing through her eyes.

"He just threw a lot of attitude. And didn't have a lot of remorse for what he had done," she looked between her sister and her mother. "I was pretty pissed off I got to say," she added, thinking back to how she wanted to kick his ass. "I had told him not to come near you again. I didn't think he would have taken it this far..." her voice trailed off as a wave of guilt spread through her. "I'm so sorry Krissy," she whispered reaching out and taking her sister's hand. There were tears in her eyes. She blamed her self. She had thought she had been helping by telling Ethan off for laying a hand on her sister.

Kristina squeezed her sister's hand back. "Oh no it's not your fault Sam," she whispered looking up at her, "It's mine."

"No, don't say that!" cried Alexis at her daughter. "It is not your fault!"

"I shouldn't have made him anger," whispered Kristina, tears beginning to fall down her cheeks.

"It is NOT your fault!" stated Alexis again at her daughter. "You didn't do anything wrong! This is all on Ethan!" Kristina didn't say any thing else at this. She just looked over at her mother, before breaking down into sobs.

After getting Kristina to calm down and go back to sleep, Alexis and Sam retired back to the hallway. "Does Molly know?" asked Sam to her mother as she closed the door behind her.

"Yes, she was here just before you came. I sent her off to school though," replied Alexis as she pulled her hair off of her face and into a ponytail.

"You need to get some sleep," spoke Sam, reaching out and touching Alexis on the shoulder. She locked eyes with her.

"I can't leave her," whispered Alexis sadly. She never wanted to leave her little girl again. Her brown eyes filled with tears as the night events replayed in her mind. Reaching out, Sam pulled her mother into a comforting hug. There was nothing she could say or do to change what had happened. The only thing she could do was be there for her mother and her sister.

"Hi," whispered Jason towards Sam as she approached him. He was seated in the waiting room, not too far away from Kristina's room.

"Hi," whispered back Sam, taking the seat beside him. Neither said anything for a moment, before Jason took her hand. This time she let him.

"How is she?" he asked gazing at her with concern. She was not looking at him but into the distance. Her thoughts far away.

"She is...,"she couldn't finish the sentence. She didn't know how to describe how her sister was. He had ruined her. That bastard had taken away the bright, smart, beautiful girl that had been her little sister. "He beat the crap out of her!" Just then a wave of emotion came over her. She could no longer hold back the tears that she had been holding back. Wrapping his arm around her shoulder, he pulled her to his chest. He hated to see her like this.

While she had been visiting her sister, Jason had talked to Sonny. Sonny had been furious at what Ethan had done to his daughter and was seeing red. He had told Jason how he had almost killed himself with his bare hands after Kristina had told him who had hit her. But Lucky had been one step ahead of the mobster and had Dante stopped him. Now Sonny wanted Jason to kill the bastard in his cell that night. But at that moment, he wasn't thinking about the best way to kill him. All he was thinking about was Sam and how this would effect her recovery. He was afraid she would retrieve even further into her dark place.

* * *

More to come soon! Thanks for reading and please review!


	43. Visits

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

Just wanted to say a quick thank you for all who have reviewed passionately from the beginning. I always enjoy what you all think about the chapter and how I have written the story. :)

* * *

_**The Flame of Franco**_

_**Visits**_

"This isn't a good time," spoke Jason with coldness towards Johnny Zacchara who was standing at his door. It was night now. Sam and Jason had just gotten back from the hospital. Sam was upstairs taking a bath. He didn't have time to deal with Johnny.

"No, no this isn't about Sonny," replied Johnny quickly as he walked passed Jason into the Penthouse, "It's about Ethan." The young mobster turned around and met Jason's eye, who was staring back at him in utter surprise.

"What about him?" he asked as he closed the front door and came to stand in front of Johnny.

"I'm sure you have heard by now that he has been arrested for attacking Sonny's daughter," explained Johnny. He was determined to clear Ethan's name. And he knew he had to act quickly before it was too late. "I don't think he did it!"

Jason's blue eyes stared at the mobster for a moment, processing what he had just heard. His brows were fused together as he shoved his hands into the front pockets of his jeans. He was giving Johnny the one over. Debating if he could trust him or not. "Why not?" he asked coldly, finally deciding to hear the mobster out.

"I saw him at the PCPD. He was swearing up and down that he didn't do it. He told me that no one believed him. He begged me to find Luke," explained Johnny, determined to convince Jason. He knew that the guy had probably gotten the order from Sonny already to go and kill Ethan. He needed to clear his friend's name. He tried looking into Jason's face to get some sort of answer, however he stared at him blankly. His face was as cold as stone.

"Why would Kristina lie?" asked Jason, as he walked passed Johnny, moving to stand beside the fire place.

"Kristina ran my sister off the road," replied Johnny, not missing a beat. He turned to look at Jason. "She lied about it for weeks. Look Jason this isn't about me wanting to get revenge on everyone who hurt Claudia!" The two mobster stared down at one another at this. Johnny took a step towards Jason, closing him the space between them. "I just wanted to make sure you could trust what Kristina says. "

Jason had his arms crossed over his chest, standing his ground as he continued to look at Johnny. "Look by now, I'm sure Sonny has given you the order to kill Ethan. Don't do it!" he spoke, shaking his head. "Not until your hundred percent certain. It's better to be sure then to find out too late that you were wrong." As he spoke these words, a feeling of doubt appeared in Jason's gut. He wonder if what Johnny was saying was true? Could he trust that Ethan didn't do it? And with that, Johnny said goodbye to the mobster, leaving him to ponder what he had told him.

Was Kristina lying? Was she trying to protect her real attacker by lying and saying that Ethan had been the one to hit her? These thoughts raced through Jason's mind as he turned and walked over to the window, staring out onto the dark night sky. Letting out a deep sigh, he rested his forehead against the cold glass of the window. He had yet another thing to think and worry about.

A few hours later, Jason went upstairs to join Sam in bed. Stripping off his t-shirt and jeans, he slid underneath the covers. Turning onto his side, he pulled Sam to him, kissing the back of her neck.

"Hi," she mumbled into the pillow at him.

"Hi," he whispered back, wrapping his arm slowly around her hip and resting his hand on her stomach. They didn't say anything else to one another as sleep fell over them. It had been a long day for both of them.

Sam was awoken a few hours later however from a bad dream. Her thoughts were filled with the past. Seeing her sister in the hospital had brought up all the pain and memories she had long ago buried deep inside. They had now surfaced and she could not get ride of them. Franco was now the least of her worries it seemed. Letting out a deep breath, she sat up slowly. She looked quickly over at Jason, who was still fast asleep. Leaning over, she kissed him softly on the cheek before getting out of bed. Heading into the bathroom, she quietly closed the door before turning on the light. Ignoring the mirror, she walked over to the shower and turned on the faucet. She then took a seat on the floor and let herself cry. All of her old pain and emotions coming up, like they were fresh again.

She thought about all the men who had hit her. The first had been her father. She had been eleven years old. She had stolen money from him. He had slapped her across the face. Threatening her he would do worth if she ever stole from him again. Of course she did, she just got better at covering her tracks. The next had been her second boyfriend. She had been sixteen. He had been older then her in a number of years. He was just a bad boy in general, a drug addict with control issues. After that she kind of just lost count. It seemed like any man she had fallen for or hung around abused her in some way either emotional, physical or both. There had been some good relationships in the mix. but for the most part, she was lousy when it came to men. That is until she met Jason. She couldn't count the number of times that she had laid in a hospital bed bruised and battered from the hand of a man.

Jason awoke the next morning to find Sam's side of the bed empty. This wasn't an unusual sight for him to wake up too. Most days now he woke up alone. However, he still wasn't use to it. Slowly sitting up in bed, he looked over to the window. The blinds were drawn, on the tiniest bit of sun peaking through. Letting out a deep sigh, he kicked the covers off and slide out of bed. Once dressed in his normal attire of dark wash jeans and black-shirt, he made his way down stairs. His heart broke up the spot at the sight of Sam seated on the chair, staring blankly into the flames of the fire. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail. She was dressed still in what she had gone to bed in, a grey tank top and grey sweat pants. "Good Morning," he whispered coming up to her and kissing her on the cheek.

"Hi," she whispered back, looking up at him in a daze. She hadn't heard him come down the stairs.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" he asked in concern as he knelt down beside the chair. There were dark circles under her eyes. She looked exhausted.

"Not much," she answered in all honesty. She was looking away from him and back into the fire place. Jason didn't question her any further at this. He just reached out and gave her hand a gently squeeze before standing up. "I'm going to get a coffee, do you want one?" he asked looking down at her.

She shook her head. She had two cups already. Coffee wasn't what she needed. Jason stood for a brief second just studying her before heading into the kitchen. He wished there was something more he could do for her. He hated how lost she was. He hated how she was withdrawing from him. He just wished he could take her in his arms and make everything better.

* * *

At little later in the afternoon, Sam headed back to the hospital to see her sister. She was bringing with her a care package of all Kristina's favourite things. She wanted her little sister to be comfortable as much as possible. She hated that something like this had happened to her. She knew what her sister was going through all too well.

"Hey," greeted Sam as she poked her face into Kristina's room. She smiled broadly at her. She knew she was putting on an act. But her fake ness was better then showing her little sister her true feelings. Kristina still didn't know about her past and especially the recent event with Franco. Sam had never wanted her sisters to know about her horrible past. Kristina knew a little but only the necessary information. She had shed them the pain of knowing what she had done in times of need. She didn't want them to become her in any way.

"Hey," whispered back Kristina, looking up at her sister and giving her a sad smile.

"How are you doing?" asked Sam as she came into the room. She knew there was no point in asking this question to her.

"How do you think I feel!" snapped Kristina suddenly at Sam. She was tired of everyone asking her how she was doing. Because honestly she was doing shitty. She felt ashamed. She hated being at the hospital. She just wanted to go home.

Sam was a little hurt by her little sister's attitude towards her. But tried not to take it personally. Kristina she knew was going through a rollercoaster of emotions at the moment. And had every right to be mad and upset over what had happened to her. "Okay, I'm sorry. That was a stupid question for me to ask," she apologized as she came around the bed and took a seat on the abandon chair by the bed. The room was silent for a moment as Kristina continued to look away from her sister.

"I brought you something," whispered Sam, holding up the gift bag in her hand for Kristina to see. The teen shifted her brown eyes onto the shiny gift bag. "It's not much, just a few of your favourite magazines and candy," she went on to explain as Kristina reached into the bag. Kristina was silent for a second, before looking up at her sister and thanking her. There were tears in her eyes. She was touched by her sister's gift.

Reaching out, Sam took her sister's hand and gave it a squeeze. "The first day after is always the worse," she murmured, thinking about her own experience and how on that first day the pain both emotionally and physically is as fresh as ever.

"Was that how it was for you?" asked Kristina, her brown eyes appearing into her sister's. "You told me you have been hurt like this before." She had been wanting to ask Sam what had happened to her years ago. Sam had told her briefly a few months ago about how she had fallen in love with the wrong man and how he had beaten her. Kristina sensed that there was more to her sister's past. She was curious to know how she got through it all.

Sam blinked at her sister. She knew that this question would come soon enough. She knew that her sister would want to hear step by step how she had gotten over it and become stronger. She just didn't think that her sister would like the answer. She was still healing herself. Sam nodded her head slowly in reply, "Yes I have, those were some of the darkest days of my life." She didn't know what else to tell her. She didn't want to spill all her secrets onto her. She didn't need to know about the mess that was her life before Port Charles. Kristina had her own problems to deal with, she didn't need her either.

"But I got through it and became stronger. And so will you!" she added, giving her a broad smile that she didn't really believe herself. But she really wanted to giver her sister hope that things would get better.

Kristina however still did not look convinced. She was still blaming a large portion on what had happened to her, on herself. She frowned slightly at her sister before asking her the question that had been bothering her the most. "But it's not all his fault right? It takes two. I did things that made him anger," she went on, looking at Sam for her consent on this.

"No Krissy, it doesn't!" cried Sam, outraged at what her sister was thinking. "This is not your fault! This is all on ETHAN! In no situations should a man ever EVER beat a woman!" There was anger in her eyes. She hated to hear that her sister blamed herself for what had happened. For what that bastard had done to her. In no way was this Kristina's fault. He should know better then not to beat little girls. Tears immediately filled her eyes as a quick memory flashed within her mind. She remembered asking herself the same question to a nurse when she had been around Kristina's age and in the same situation as she was in now. Shaking her head, she suddenly stood up. She needed to clear her head. "Excuse me," she whispered to Kristina before departing from the room. She didn't want her sister to see her freak out, like she felt like she was going too.

A million thoughts raced through her mind as she stepped out into the hallway. She found herself biting down on her lower lip, preventing herself from crying out as memories flooded before her eyes. She could remember the horror when she had first seen her reflection after each attack. The freshness of the bruises. The deep purple that tinted the swollen skin. She remembered the fear that coursed through her body after the first hit. Thinking and counting as more were thrown. The helplessness. The being overpowered by another. She was usually good at keeping her emotions at bay but everything was different now. She couldn't keep her thoughts from coming.

After a few moments had passed, Sam re-entered the room. She gave Kristina an apoligic smile as her sister looked on at her with a mixture concern and confusion. "Was it something I said?" she asked in a small voice.

"No Baby, it wasn't," she replied reassuring her sister that it wasn't her fault for her leaving. "Just had a phone call," she lied reaching into her pocket and producing her phone. She knew her cover up was lame but she didn't want to tell Krissy to know the truth. That from now on her dreams would be filled with the sound of flesh hitting flesh.

Kristina didn't look convinced at this. She had not heard any cell phone go off but didn't say anything. She didn't have the energy to argue with her older sister.

"But Krissy, you have to listen to me," explained Sam, as she took a seat once again beside of the bed. She was serious now. There was something she needed to get across to her little sister. "I know you are feeling guilty and ashamed right now, even know your the one lying here. You think you're the one to blame. But you're not! I know, I have been there. I been through a lot of shit and have taken the blame. But it's not right. You are the victim here, okay?"

Kristina was silence for once in her life it seemed as she looked on at her sister. "Okay," she whispered back, tears immediately filling her eyes. The two sister then hugged.

"You're going to get through this baby," whispered Sam into Kristina's ear. "We will get through it together!"

* * *

As Sam was at the hospital, Jason was visited by Alexis had the Penthouse. He had been surprised to see her when he opened the door. "Alexis?" he spoke as she stormed passed him and into the room. He was surprised that she was here. He assumed he would be at the hospital with Kristina.

"I came here to speak about my daughter," began to explain the older woman to him. Her brown eyes were burning with rage and fire. She was determined about something he noted as he closed the door and looked on at her. "But more about the animal that beat her up!" Alexis turned to face Jason. She didn't have much time, she had left Kristina while she was sleeping. She didn't want her waking up alone.

"I'm sure that Sonny has already given you orders to take out Ethan. But I need you to rethink them," explained the lawyer, her voice firm and determined as she locked eyes with him. Jason couldn't help but see a piece of Sam within the depth of her mother's eye. Something he had never noticed before. He had to hold back from smiling at the thought. "A part of me would love to see the bastard punished but you can't."

"I'm sorry to hear about Kristina," stated Jason towards Alexis. He knew where she was going but he couldn't just ignore Sonny's orders. Dropping his gaze, Jason cupped his hands together as he turned and walked around Alexis.

"Did you hear a word I said?" asked Alexis, taking a step towards him. She wasn't leaving without an answer.

"This isn't a good time Alexis. You're upset!" he stated, meeting her eye. She needed to understand that this wasn't her place to step. That he had no other choice but to do what Sonny had ordered him to do.

"Upset doesn't begin how I feel at this moment! My daughter is lying in the hospital, hurting because of him! I want him to pay for what he did as much as Sonny does. But Jason, you have to understand that if Ethan dies. Kristina will further blame herself then she already does!" stated Alexis, standing her ground like a protective mother bear of her young. Jason did not scare her one bite. "I'm warning you Jason, if Ethan dies, my daughter will not recover!"

And with this, she hit a nerve within him. His thoughts immediately going to Sam, who was still not recovered. And didn't know if she would ever would. Kristina was too young to fill that pain. And he knew that if Kristina didn't recover, Sam would further blame herself. As if reading his mind, Alexis spoke, "If you don't want to do this for me, please do it for Sam."

"I will see what I can do," replied Jason towards Alexis.

"I will need you to do better than that," stated Alexis at the mobster before leaving the Penthouse.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review!


	44. Having Doubts

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

* * *

_**The Flame of Franco**_

_Having Doubts..._

It was a few days later and Jason had no idea what to do about this Ethan situation. It seemed everyone was coming up to him, telling him not to kill him. But Sonny was constantly on his ass about the hit on Ethan. Jason was usually so sure of himself. But he was having doubts. It seemed like he could not make a clear decision nowadays. Ever since Franco had appeared in his life, he was always doubting if he was making the right choices or not. This was just another example of this.

First with Johnny's warning about Ethan not being the real attacker, he had thought that Johnny was protecting his friend. And trying to throw Jason off a little. But then Alexis came to him, telling him not to go through with Sonny's orders. That it would not help Kristina's recover. When she had mention Sam, he had to again think twice if killing Ethan would really solve the issue.

Not being able to think clearly, he had gone to see Kristina himself, when Sam had been in a session with Dr. Winters. The minute he saw her, he had flashbacks of Sam. Looking at the young teen, all he could see was Sam at that age, hurt by another man. She had rarely talked about her past relationships with him. But he knew she had been about Kristina age when she had first been a victim of abuse. He had treaded lightly around Kristina. He had not wanted to upset her in anyway. He just wanted to hear her side of the story. However, she had gotten upset halfway through her story. He had pushed her a little, he admitted later on to Sam. But he only wanted to find out the truth.

Kristina couldn't remember how long after they had dropped her off at home that night, that Ethan had come back an attacked her. She had told him it was all a blur. Sonny had been furious with him, walking in on him as he talked with Kristina. Sonny didn't see why he was taking so long to finish out the order. He had tried to explain his doubt, but Sonny wouldn't believe him.

Jason had then talked to Sam, he had tried to question her about that night. After she had gone to the Haunted Star to see Ethan. She hadn't understood where he was coming from. Kristina he knew had arrived at the hospital at around midnight with Ethan. He and Sam had dropped Kristina off at the Lake House around 1030. It then took them about a half an hour to get back home. Jason had gone to bed around 11. Sam had said she went to see Ethan around 11:15 and didn't get back home until 11:30 or so. That possibly didn't give Ethan enough time to attack Kristina like she had said after him and Sam had left and still be back at the Haunt Star when Sam confronted him, before going back and dropping Kristina at the hospital. However Sam did not want to hear it. She had told him that doubting her little sister wasn't good. That she had been brave enough to tell them who had hit her and that they should believe her. Sam had been furious at him for suggesting otherwise. He had hated himself for making her upset. He just didn't want to make a mistake. He had enough pressure on his shoulder already with trying to keep Michael from confessing to killing Claudia to finding Franco and killing him. While trying to support Sam and her needs. He felt like he was running around in circles trying to keep everything together.

Lulu had also confronted him about Ethan and how she thought he didn't attack Kristina. Jason knew that somehow the teen was lying but he just didn't know how to prove it. Kristina was covering for someone. He just needed to find out who it was. He wished he could talk to Kristina again but knew that it wouldn't be possible. Sonny had already made it clear that he didn't want Jason asking Kristina anything about that night.

He had Spinelli looking into video surveillance from that night at the Haunted Star, seeing if there was footage of Sam arriving there and Ethan either arriving or leaving. He needed a time line of sorts. He was hoping soon, he would have something to go by or else the wrong person might get killed.

* * *

I know it was short but more to come soon! Thanks for reading and please review!

Julie


	45. Attacked Again

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

* * *

_**The Flame of Franco**_

_Attacked Again..._

Sam was seated in her office when the phone call had came in. It had been her first time stepping into her PI office since the attack. After talking it over with Dr. Winters and seeing Kristina come home yesterday from the hospital. She realized she needed to move on with her life as well. She kept on telling her little sister to keep herself busy and try to get back into a normal routine. And she soon realized she needed to take her own advice. So she had decided to come to work that morning. She had barely been there an hour, looking over the new cases that Spinelli had taken on when her phone had gone off.

"Hello?" she spoke into the phone.

"Sam," spoke a small voice on the other line.

"Molly?!" asked Sam, in confusion. "What's wrong?" she asked suddenly in a panic, noting the distress in her little sister's voice. Something was wrong, she could sense it

"It's Kristina, she been attacked...again," the young teen come barely get the sentence out without breaking down into sobs.

Sam was quiet as the pit of her stomach dropped. She suddenly felt nausea. She couldn't seem to wrap her mind around what she had just been told. She stared blankly into her office as she held the phone to her ear.

"Sam?" asked a small voice on the other line.

"I'm here." she stated, coming back to reality. "I coming," she whispered before clicking off the phone. She didn't want her little sister to hear the break in voice as a wave of emotion hit her. Tears immediately filled her eyes that she didn't attempt to brush away. They fell one by one down her cheeks like rain. A pitter patter of sorts but quickly spilling into a heavy shower. She clenched her fist and brought it to her lips. Muffling the scream that had suddenly risen at the back of her throat, threatening to come out. Placing the phone onto her desk, she slumped back into her chair. Sobbing into her chest, she just sat there.

It didn't seem to matter what she did now. The haunting just came back. A wound never fully healed.

she didn't know how long she stayed there before angrily wiping the tears away with the back of her hand. Standing up she grabbed her phone and purse off of the desk and stormed out of the office. Her little sister needed her.

* * *

The Penthouse was quiet as she entered it. There was no sound to be heard as she closed the door behind her, and placed her purse and keys on the desk. Stripping off her leather jacket, she threw it on the couch before kicking off her heels. She had just come back from the hospital, were she had visited her sister for the second time since being beaten to a pulp. This time it had been her boyfriend, Kiefer and not Ethan, like everyone had thought and believed in the beginning. Jason was not home yet. She was alone.

Walking to the stereo system, she put on a CD. A moment later the room was filled with the sound of Alicia Keys's song, _Fallin'._ Letting the music talk over for a moment, she just stood there before moving into the kitchen. She was in need of a drink. Opening up the fridge she pulled out an already open bottle of red wine. Taking a sip from the bottle, she leaned against the kitchen counter. Being in that room had been hard for her. Seeing her sister like that had been hard. Last time it had happened, she had put on a bright face and smiled. But this time had been different. It had been harder. All those things she had told Kristina previously had gone out the window. How things got easier. That her wound would heal and that she would move on. But she had never told her that the second time around was even harder to heal from then the first.

That your old wounds, the first one would become reopen and that you would have to deal with those ones as well as the fresh new ones. She had never told Kristina that the bastard would come back. That he would hit her again. This time worse then before. That it was an evil cycle that continue to repeat until either you gave up fighting back or the bastard got tired of you and left.

Well for Kristina's case, the bastard had died shortly after she had been admitted into the hospital. Someone had hit the poor bastard with their car. There was no evidence on who had done it. Not yet. Sam was thankful who ever the lucky person was who had done it. It saved her from doing it herself.

Taking another gulp from the wine bottle she made her way back into the living room. Hot tears rolled down her cheeks as she placed the bottle onto the dining room table and gathered her hair into a messy top knot. She didn't know how to feel. Both rage and sadness filled her tiny body. She didn't know what to do anymore. She just wanted to be numb. Letting the tears fall, she continued to drink from the bottle until it was almost empty.

She then began to unbutton the sheer black blouse she was wearing. Tugging on each button violently, not caring if she ripped the thin fabric. Letting the shirt fall to the floor, she then removed the tank top she had on, leaving her standing in her bra and jeans. But that only lasted for a moment before she began to removed her black skinny jeans. She now stood, wearing just her undergarments. Draining the rest of the bottle, she stumbled towards the liquor cabinet. Pulling out a bottle of Tequila, her drink of choice. She unscrewed the top and drank hungrily from the bottle. A hoarse cough escaped from the back of her throat as the bitter drink quenched her mouth as she choked on it. She had drank to quickly but she needed to get drunk quickly. Letting out a deep breath, she took another deep gulp from the bottle. gripping onto the neck of it for dear life, she began to make her way upstairs.

"Shit!" she swore under her breath as she stumbled into the bedroom spilling the bottle on the floor. It wasn't a lot but still enough to leave a stain on the carpet. However, she made no attempt to clean it up at that moment as she continued on her way to the bathroom. Flicking on the light, she blinked at the sudden brightness. Placing the bottle of Tequila onto the bathroom counter, she stared at her self for a brief second in the mirror. She looked like shit, she noted. Her makeup ruined. She looked like a racoon as she rubbed at the black eyeliner surrounding her eyes. This did not help matters much. Just seemed to make it worse, smudging it further into her skin then it already was. Her skin was pale against the dark make up. Turning away from her reflection, she looked towards the walk in shower. She needed to get clean, she thought suddenly. She needed to wash this day off of her. Like that would help everything.

Unhooking her bra and pulling down her lacy panties, she discarded them on the floor as she moved towards the shower. Turning on the water, she reached for the tequila bottle and drank heavily from it before slamming it back onto the tiled counter. Her vision was a little blurred as she stepped underneath the hot water. Steam filled the bathroom quickly, as she stood there, closing her eyes, breathing heavily. She was waiting for it all to wash away. Her pain. Her rage. Her anger. Her sorrow. She wanted it all just to wash away like her make up was. Turning the cleanness of the water a dirty grey colour. She wanted it all to disappear into the drain, never seeing it again. She wanted to emerge from the shower a clean, fresher verison of her self. Her old self. Before all this crap had happened with Franco. Before Jason could barely look at her with concerning eyes. Before everyone treated her like she was made out of glass. Before all this fucked up shit had happened!

Sam just stood there for a good hour, under the shower until the water turned lukewarm.

Turning off the water, she stepped out. Emerging as the same broken, fucked up person she was before this time only a little cleaner. Letting out a cold shiver, she reached for the towel that hung on the back of the bathroom door. Wrapping it around herself, she took a seat on the toilet before yet again taking the bottle into her hand. She then sat there, loathing in self- pity as she drank from the bottle.

She stayed like that until Jason found her. His blue eyes filled with concern and heart break as he took in the sight of her. He didn't know how to fix her anymore as he stood there in the threshold of the room, studying her.

Not a word was spoken between them as he came towards her. He knelt down in front of her, placing a hand on her knee before reaching out and taking the bottle from her. She did not protest as he put the half empty bottle on the floor, beside them. He did not say anything as he brushed a loose hair away from her face. Her skin was red and patchy from the crying and the heat of the water. He gently caressed the side of her face before standing up.

She looked up at him , finally meeting his eye as he towered over her. They held each other gaze for a second before she looked away. It hurt to much to look into his blue eyes. She only now saw her sad self reflecting back at her in the pale blue orbs. He whispered her name with tenderness as he leaned down and kissed each of her cheeks as tears suddenly began to fall. He then took her into his arms, pulling her up from her throne. she buried her face into his chest. Breathing in the familiar, comforting scent of him. A mixture of aftershave and soap. He held her close to him, resting his chin on top of her head. He too found himself holding back tears. He wanted her old self back too.

* * *

Okay I didn't expect this to be so angst but it has. Thanks for reading!


	46. Telling

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

* * *

_**The Flame of Franco**_

_Telling..._

"It was Kiefer," spoke Sam towards Jason as they sat at the dinning room table, eating breakfast.

"Yes I know," replied Jason, not looking up as he read the newspaper. It was the next morning. He had heard the news from Sonny.

Sam looked up at Jason as she took a sip from her morning coffee. He was still continuing to read the newspaper. She studied him for a moment. There were a few grey hairs within his dark blonde hair. His skin was tired and pale looking. There were dark circles underneath his pale blue eyes. She knew that he had been through a lot over the past few months. They all had. However this was the first time she was seeing the strain it was having on him. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Jason looked up at her at this. A puzzled look on his face. "For what?" he asked.

"I'm sorry about not believing you about Ethan. I wasn't thinking," she murmured her eyes suddenly filling with tears.

"Sam, no body is to blame," he began to explain, lowering his newspaper and reaching out and taking her hand. "You don't have to apologize Sam. You were standing up for your sister. I don't blame you for that. I am the one that should be apologizing. I shouldn't had confronted Kristina like I had." His blue eyes locked with her brown ones. He then gave her hand a squeeze before letting it go. He looked on at Sam for a moment longer before turning once again to his newspaper.

* * *

A little later on, Spinelli and Jason were seated on the couch. Jason needed the young computer hacker's skills. He needed his help in finding out who had hit Kiefer, killing him. "What does Stone Cold need the Jackal's services for?" asked Spinelli as he turned on his laptop and appeared over at Jason.

"It's about Kristina's boyfriend Kiefer. He died last night," began to explain Jason towards Spinelli, who nodded his head eagerly. "It had been a hit and run. I think that Alexis knows more about it then what she is saying." He hadn't told anyone about this yet. He did want to get Sam upset like she already was with finding out that Kristina had been hit again. He knew he was taking a bit risk in suspecting that Alexis was the one who had hit the boy. "Kiefer was the one who had been beating up Kristina in the first place, not Ethan. And he had attacked her again yesterday," he continued on to Spinelli.

"And now the battering boyfriend is dead," replied Spinelli shrugging his shoulder's sadly.

"Kiefer was found on the side of the road, not an hour after Kristina was brought in to General Hospital and admitted the truth," spoke Jason, lowering his voice slightly at hearing movement from upstairs. Sam was supposing to be taking a nap. Everyone had suspected he had been the one who had run over Kiefer on Sonny's orders. But he had not. The hit and run had happened earlier in the morning. He had been at the warehouse looking over a shipment of coffee. He had only know after the fact after Sam had called him. They had spoken briefly at the hospital before he had gotten called into a business situation. He had come home later to find Sam in her emotional wreck. "Alexis is the only person who had not suspected me of hitting Kiefer," he added.

"That is most unusual. Usually, the Mother of the Goddess is the one first to accuse Stone Cold of mayhem," commented Spinelli, looking over at Jason who was staring back at him.

"I need your help on this Spinelli. I know you have enough on your plate at the moment. But this is important," he stated in a low whispered.

"Of course Stone Cold, the Jackal is at your service!" spoke Spinelli, smiling at Jason before turning towards his laptop. He would do anything for his dear roommate and friend.

"and Spinelli," spoke Jason.

"Yes Stone Cold?" asked Spinelli looking up from the computer screen and over at Jason.

"This is just between you and me. Don't tell any one about suspecting Alexis, including Sam," he explained in a low whispered. He didn't want to upset Sam anymore then she already was.

"Of course!" cried Spinelli, "The Jackal shall not speak a word!" The hacker then began to pull up his search engine and began to type away. Just then Sam came down the stairs.

Jason stood up immediately at this and came towards her. He was worried about her as he took in the redness of her eyes and the paleness of her skin. She had been crying, he noted.

Noticing his stare, Sam gave him a small smile in return. "I'm heading over to see Krissy," she stated as she walked towards the hall closet to get her coat.

"Let me drive you," he insisted, his voice pleading with her. He didn't like her driving by herself, especially when she was not in the best of conditions.

Sam just shook her head in reply as she shrugged on her coat. "It's okay Jason," she spoke at him. "I will be fine!" she snapped at him. She knew he was looking out for her but she needed to start living her life. She needed to be there for her little sister.

Jason was hurt by this but did not push her. The last thing he wanted to do was crowd her. He nodded his head in reply. Shoving his hands in to his pockets he looked down at his feet. He didn't want her to see the hurt in his eyes. He was only trying to help but she was making more and more difficult for him to do so.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, taking a sudden step towards him and kissing him on the cheek before fleeing quickly out the door.

* * *

Sam was seated with Kristina in her room. It was just the two of them. Alexis was getting a coffee and Molly was at school. Kristina was a wreck. Worse then she had been the last time. She was not only trying to expect what had happened to her but grieving for her boyfriend. Sam did not say anything. She was lost for words now a days she found. Instead she just held her sister's hand, as she cried and told her about the boy she loved. Sam knew there was no point in telling Kristina that Kiefer was the one who had put her here in the first place. He has still been her first love. The first one was always the most intense and raw. It was always the hardest to get over too. Kristina had every right to grieve for not her attacker but her boyfriend.

Sam was about to leave and head back home. Visiting hours at the hospital were almost over and she was in need of a stiff drink. However as she stepped out of Kristina's room, she was stopped by their mother.

"Mom," stated Sam as she looked up at her mother. She was surprised to see her here. She had thought she had left about an hour ago, when she went home to check up on Molly. She had not seen her come back. There was something off by her mother, that Sam could not really pin point. "Are you okay?" she asked taking a step towards her and reaching out and placing a hand on the crook of her arm. She was concerned.

"Sam," stated Alexis in a panic. Her brown eyes were wide and sacred looking as they appeared down into Sam's. "I did it!" she confessed in a whisper.

"You did what?" asked Sam confused.

"I did it!" stated Alexis again, "It was me! I killed him!" Her voice raised a little in hysterics. She looked like she was going to break down anything second as she clenched at Sam's arm.

Sam gave her mother a puzzled look before it dawned on her. "Kiefer!" she whispered, in realization. "You hit Kiefer!" She couldn't not believe it.

* * *

Okay, I know it was short but more will becoming soon! Thanks for reading!


	47. Trouble All Around

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

* * *

_**The Flame of Franco**_

_Trouble All Around..._

Jason had been right about Alexis. She had been the one to hit Kiefer on the side of the road. After Sam had left for the hospital, Spinelli had been able to pull up footage from a security camera on the side of the road. He had been hit by a Buick, a light silver one. After some effort on Spinelli's part, he had been able to zoom in on the driver's side to see the face. It was a woman of Alexis's features.

Then later on that night, Sam had confirmed it. She had told Jason how her mother had confessed to her about being the driver who had ran Kiefer over. Alexis had told Sam how she had walked in on Krissy lying on the floor bruised and bleeding. She had panic and brought her to the hospital. When driving, she had seen Kiefer walking, she had freaked out and hit him before driving away. She had told Jason in hopes that he could cover it up. Her sister didn't need their mom going off to prison at the moment. Alexis already had one crime on her, she didn't need another one.

Jason just lay with Sam in bed as the morning sun poured into the room. She was still asleep as he shifted slightly, being careful not to awake her as he sat up. He wanted this moment to stay forever as he looked down at her and smiled. He knew the moment that he got out of that bed, this peacefulness would go away. That his phone would go off and it would either be Carly, Sonny or someone else needing his help. He now also had to deal with this Alexis thing. He just wished that he could take Sam away for a while and forget about everything else. But he knew that he was needed here.

And just as he predicted, a few moments later his phone vibrated against the nightstand. Letting out a sigh, he reached for the phone. He glanced down at the caller display for picking up. It was Carly calling.

"Hello," he whispered into the phone as he glanced over at Sam, making sure he had not awaken her before standing up and moving into the bathroom.

"Jase, I need you," spoke a panicked Carly on the other line.

"What happened?" he asked in a calm voice. He hoped whatever she was calling him about, wasn't important, just her freaking out like usual.

"It's Morgan. He got pulled out of class this morning by a social worker. I'm at the PCPD! I nee your help!" she explained quickly on the phone.

"Okay, I'm coming," he said before hanging up the phone. Heading back into the bedroom, he looked over towards the bed. Where Sam was still sleeping. He then began to quickly get dressed in yesterday's jeans and threw on a clean black t.

Just as he was about to leave the room, Sam awoke. "Jason," she whispered as she lifted her head off the pillow and appeared at him.

"Hey Baby," he whispered smiling at her. He then made his way over to the bed and leaned down and kissed her slightly on the mouth.

Sam looked up at him puzzled, "Are you going somewhere?" she asked.

"Carly called, she needs me, something about Morgan," he whispered to her. He didn't want her to worry. "I will be back soon, " he added before kissing her once again. He didn't want to leave her.

Sam gave him a small smile at this. They continued to look at each other for a moment longer before Jason stood up and made his way back towards the door. "I'll put the coffee on before I leave," he spoke over his shoulder , he appeared over at her once last time before disappearing into the hallway.

* * *

"Carly, what happened?" asked Jason as he arrived at the PCPD and made his way over to Carly, who was in a heated argument of sorts with Dante.

"Jason," cried Carly as she looked away from the cop and over at Jason.

Dante looked over at the him too. He didn't look too pleased to see him. All three of them were silent for a moment, before Dante excused himself. He was going to go make a phone call.

"Carly, what happened?" asked Jason again in a low whisper at Dante walked away and over to his desk.

"I got a call from Morgan's principle, A social worker and a cop showed up and took him out of school," she explained as rage bubbled in her voice. She was anger like a mother bear. "I thought it was Dante, but he said he had nothing to do with it. that's what you walked in on," she added, her voice calming slightly. "Why the hell are they doing this?" she asked towards Jason.

"Because he knows alot," whispered Jason, making sure that they weren't overheard.

"But no one knows he does!" whispered Carly back harshly. She didn't understand why her little boy was being dragged into this mess as well.

"I know that, but they could use that to their advantage," he explained to her, " Claire Welsh set this into motion as a show boat. Either for affect or to set Sonny off again. "

"And he will!" cried Carly, "You know he will Jason! This is potential disaster!" she stopped talking briefly as a cop walked by before resuming. "And Morgan is such a trusting little boy, who knows what he will say when manipulated in the right way. "

"Well hopefully, He will know what not to say," replied Jason in a low voice. He knew his Godson and knew he would want to protect his older brother. But he was still just a kid. If asked the right question, Morgan could tell it all.

"That's the very reason Jax brought Claire Welsh on this case. She will do anything to win, even take advantage of a Kid!" spoke Carly angrily at her husband and the lawyer he had brought in.

Jason ran a hand through his hair, he was very tired all the sudden. He hadn't had his morning coffee just yet. "I was never a fan of Jax but I'm sure he never knew that she would take advantage of Morgan!"

"Don't defend him!" cried out Carly suddenly with shock at Jason for speaking something good about Jax. She loathed that man now.

"I'm not!" stated Jason, looking over at his friend.

"Don't defend him!" she cried again, "Yes he didn't know what she would do but he didn't care!" She then stormed off in the direction of Dante's desk. She wanted her kid and she wanted him now.

Dante had just finished his phone call, when Carly approached him.

"Where the hell is my kid?" she asked at him. She was staring down at him, she wasn't going anywhere until he told her.

Dante just looked at her for a moment, before sighing. "He's at the courthouse, witness room."

Carly at hearing this was out the door, she wasn't staying around any longer then she had too.

"CARLY!" cried out Jason after her as she sudden left the PCPD. He knew she was on the warpath and it wasn't a good thing, "Wait a second!"

Just as they arrived at the courthouse, Jason tried to stop Carly from entering once again. "You can't go in there!" he told Carly, grabbing her arm and stopping her in her tracks. Sonny's trial had started a two weeks ago. Michael was relying on his mother's testimony. If Carly walked into that room, blazing fire like she was, it would ruin all their hard work.

"He will tell!" cried Carly to him. "He won't mean too but he will!"

"You can't go in that courtroom!" cried Jason, a firmness in his voice, "Making a big scene and killing your creditability as a witness, you are Sonny and Michael's last hope!"

Carly just shook her head at this. She knew that Jason was right. But before they could do anything else, Dante stormed passed them and into the courtroom. He could not stand by and watching his little brother get used. They both looked at each other confused at this before rushing into the courtroom after him. They were curosse to see what he was doing. As they stood in the door way, they looked on as Dante made his way into the room. He was yelling at the judge.

"We are suppose to be representing the justice system. So where's the justice!," he cried pointing to Morgan, who was on the witness stand. "Making a twelve year old boy testify against his own father! PULLING HIM OUT OF SCHOOL, WITHOUT HIS PARENT'S KNOWLEDGE AND DRAGGING HIM TO COURT! PUTTING HIM ON THE STAND, SO THAT THE PROSCUTOR CAN TRY AND TRICK HIM AMPUCATING HIS OWN FATHER!"

"THE LAW IS ATTEND TO PROTECT THE INNOCENT!" he then once again pointed to Morgan. Dante was now standing up to where the judge sat. The two men were eye to eye. "TO ENSURE THAT THE RIGHTS OF THE WEAK ARE UNHELD! WELL YOU GUYS ARE DOING THE OPPOSITE! YOU ARE ABUSING YOUR POSITIONS AS OFFICERS OF THE COURT, ABSTRUCTING JUSTICE AND PROTRAYING YOUR OATH TO WITH HOLD THE LAW!"

No one spoke for a moment, letting the shock of what had just happened sink in. Jason didn't know what to say or to think. He had never seen Dante act like this. He was impressed a little.

However, the judge did not seem unfazed by Dante's grand speech he had just made. With coldness in his eyes and voice, he looked down at Dante's as he spoke, "Very moving Detective. Also bleakly unfounded and completely illegal!" The judge then turned towards his bailiff. "Bailiff take this man into custody for interrupting court! "

Dante was then handcuffed and read his rights as he was escorted out of the courtroom.

As Dante was taken away, Morgan began to yell at the judge. "THIS ISN'T RIGHT! DANTE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG! HE IS A COP NOT A PRISONER!" cried the young boy, who was on his feet now. Carly then took this as her chance to take her son, before Jason or anyone else could stop her.

"Mrs. Jacks this is a court of law!" cried the judge, hitting his malt as she pulled her son off of the witness stand. "YOUR SON IS NOT FINISHED TESTIFYING!"

"My son, was taken out of school without my consent and without my permission. HE IS A CHILD! and he is upset! And he is not going to do this anymore. So you can either arrest me now or I'm taking my kid home!"

"The court yield's at this one request from the witness's mother. You may take your son home, Mrs. Jacks!" spoke the judge.

"Thank you," Carly then took Morgan by the hand and the two of them left the room, followed out by Jason.

* * *

Jason made sure that Carly and Morgan got safely home before heading over to the restaurant. He was suppose to be meeting Sonny there. He wasn't looking forward to the meeting. It had been a long morning already. It was just past one in the afternoon and he hadn't eaten yet. He couldn't wait to get back to the penthouse to see Sam. She had texted him a few times already asking when he would be home. She had gone to visit her sister at the hospital for a bit. But it painted her too much to see her sister like that. She had tried to talk to Dr. Winters but that had not gone over too well.

Sonny was seated in his office as Jason walked through the door. "I can't stay long," he stated as he placed his phone into his pocket of his jeans. He had just received another text, this time from Dr. Winters. She wanted to talk to him about Sam. He was suppose to phone her. He didn't like the sound of this. He knew that Sam was with drawing from him. And she was confused. He just didn't know how to handle it anymore, anything. Everything was becoming just too much for him.

Sonny didn't seem to hear him however as he launched into what had happened in the Court after him and Carly had left. The judge had quick dismissed the court for the day after Morgan had left. "The judge said that Claire could recall Morgan. I don't want my son badgered on the stand. If Claire were a man, I would have it arranged for an accident to happen..." His voice drifted off for a moment.

"We can't do that! She is a Fed!" pointed out Jason, it was way too risky to kill the lawyer now. "It would be suicide!"

"WELL I HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!" cried out Sonny in outrage. He was just as lost as Jason felt about this whole thing. They were both up to their necks in lies. Just then they were interrupted by someone coming through the front door of the restaurant. "Sonny" cried a female voice.

It was Claire Welsh.

Both Sonny and Jason looked at each other, before Sonny suddenly stood up from his seat and walked out of his office.

"My, what serious faces," spoke Claire to the two men as they came out of the office and appeared over at her.

"What do you want?" asked Sonny, not taking any of her crap.

"I have come to make you a deal!" she spoke looking at him.

"What deal?" asked Sonny.

"To have you plea guilty to five counts of RICO violations and involuntary manslaughter. You be sentenced to only 10 years and be eligible for parole in five," explained the lawyer to the mobster. She was hoping for him to take this deal, so that they could finally end this madness. "You will be out of those Claudia charges and none of your children will have to testify against you!" she added, she smiled smuggly at Sonny after this. She knew that she had gotten him with that. She knew how important his children were to him. "The murder charges would go away. you would be out in five year give or take. You would be out in time for Morgan's high school graduation." She added.

"Don't mention Morgan's name to me, after what you had done to him today," spoke Sonny, his voice was bitterness as he locked eyes with Claire.

"Do you want the deal or not?" asked Claire once again to him. She was only offering it once.

Sonny could help but laugh in her face at this, "I know what's going on. Jax came to you and threatened to pull you off the case after putting Morgan on the stand. You only want me to take the deal so that you don't have a lost on your recorders!"

"I didn't mean to bring little children into this," spoke Claire.

"But you did," answered Sonny in a low cold voice, "because your so desperate to win." He hated this woman that stood before him. "If you had any children of your own, you would have never put my son on the stand like that."

"Look, I would prefer not to bring your children into this but if I have to, I will!" stated the lawyer, taking a step closer to where Sonny stood. She wasn't afraid of him. "So what's it going to be, deal or no deal?"

"Sonny will be making no deals without Diane present," spoke Jason, who was standing behind Sonny. He blue eyes staring coldly at the lawyer.

"You don't need her," replied Claire, "My deal is very simple. It benefits both sides. That's why I came directly to you. "

"You came directly to me because you can't beat Diane," spoke Sonny.

"You can take the deal or not, it's up to you. My offer stands until tomorrow. If not , I will bring Morgan back onto the stand!"

"By tomorrow, you will be off the case," replied Sonny.

"You know what, I might even bring Kristina in to testify," she threatened to him. he did not like the sound of this. Kristina had already been through enough. She was an emotional wreck at the moment. She wouldn't be able to handle being on the stand. "Look, you have until tomorrow!" And with that the lawyer left the two men to be.

Jason thought about taking the deal himself, in Sonny's place. He knew that Sonny wouldn't be able to last one second in prison. But he knew he couldn't take it either. Sam needed him still. He couldn't abandon her yet. Besides Sonny wouldn't let him take his place for him. Leaving Sonny to ponder his decision, Jason left the restaurant and decided to head on home. He knew that Sam was waiting for him there.

* * *

Okay I know that was bad ending but more will be coming soon.

Thanks for reading!


	48. Sleeping Away

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

* * *

_**The Flame of Franco**_

_Sleeping Away..._

Over the next few days, Sonny's trial continued on it's way. Sonny had decided not take the deal. Jason was right, he wouldn't last one year in prison. So the trial went on. Today, it was Carly's turn on the witness stand.

"Are you coming?" asked Carly on the phone towards Jason.

"No I can't," replied Jason in a dry voice. He had just awoken up. He was still in bed. He had no plans of going anywhere near the courthouse today. He planed on spending the day with Sam. It seemed like ages since they had been together.

"Jason, I need you," whined Carly slightly on the other line.

"Carly, I'm sorry but Sam needs me more," replied Jason as he looked down briefly to a sleeping Sam beside him. She had been up most of the night yet again. She had been spending most of her time with Kristina, who was a wreck. Sam tried putting on a bright face for her sister but she was failing harder and harder each time she saw her. Alexis had confessed to killing Kiefer and was facing charges. Sam was not only trying to keep her self together but her family. Every since the news came out that Alexis had killed Kiefer, his parents had been terrorizing Kristina, saying she had lied about him hitting her. Sending the poor girl even more over the edge. "You will be fine," he went on to explain, "You know what happened that night. You know what to say!"

Carly didn't sound to happy about this but knew that Jason wouldn't leave Sam's side.

"But Jason's the story is crazy! I crash the car, Claudia is knocked out. I am in full blown labour. I make my way to an abandon cabin. Where then of all people, Sam's shows up and helps me deliver Josslyne. Then Claudia shows up waving a gun around. Then Sonny, comes in to the cabin as well. He had been called previously by Sam. He then hits Claudia over the head. It sounds like a lie!" She cried into the phone, she was panicking that she was going to blow it.

"Carly, you are the best liar I know," commented Jason quietly. "You just need to believe in it and you will be fine!"

"Okay, okay," spoke Carly, "I will call you later and let you know how it goes."

After the two friends had hung up with one another, Jason smuggled up against Sam. He didn't want to leave this bed. Closing his eyes, sleep quickly found him. He hadn't been sleeping much either. He had been up with Sam at night and couldn't sleep much with thinking about the outcome of Sonny's trial.

They stayed liked this for most of the day, going in and out of slumber. It was very out of his character to do so, but he knew that it was what Sam needed the most. She was tired of talking. She had talked enough with Dr. Winters. She just felt like sleeping. Of course her dreams were filled with visions of Franco and now Kiefer and Mr. Bauer as well. She was afraid that her mother would not be able to drop the charges against her and that she would be sent to jail. Leaving her sisters without a mother.

"I love you," whispered Jason into Sam's ear as he leaned over her.

"I love you too," she whispered back as he then kissed her passionately on the lips. She kissed him back, placing her hand slightly on his chest as he towered over her slightly. However, they were quickly broken by the interruption of Jason's phone going off. Groaning slightly at this, he gave Sam an apologetic look before sitting up and looking at this phone. It was Sonny. He had texted him. He wanted him to meet him at the restaurant. Jason explained all this at Sam. "What do you want me to do?" he asked towards her, who was now up, her back was resting against the backboard of the bed.

"You should go," she replied as she rubbed the sleep away from her eyes. "I have to go see how Krissy is doing anyways," she added.

"Are you sure?" he asked in a low whisper, his voice filled with tenderness and concern. He didn't want Sam pushing him away. He didn't have to go. Sonny only wanted to discuss the trial with him and probably what Carly had said. But that could wait until tomorrow if she didn't want him to leave. However, Sam just shook her head at him.

"I'm sure," she replied as she leaned over and kissed him quickly on the lips before getting out of bed.

Jason continued to look over at her with concern but did not say anything else as he watched as she began to get dressed. He then glanced over at the clock on the wall, it was just passed four in the afternoon. He could not believe he had stayed in bed this long.

* * *

Sam was seated with Krissy on the couch in the Lake House. Alexis was at the PCPD and Molly was in her room doing homework. "Mr. Bauer is saying that I lied about Kiefer beating me," explained Kristina to her older sister. She didn't seem to be too upset about this however. "Is it weird that I can understand Mr. Bauer's side of this? Like why should he believe me when I lied about everything else!"

"Hey, don't blame yourself for this, " snapped Sam at her sister. "You are not at fault. You know the truth and that's all that matters!" She hated hearing her sister like this.

Kristina didn't say anything in reply, she just simply shrugged her shoulders. She looked away briefly from her sister, composing herself before reaching out for a journal which rested on the coffee table.

"What's that?" asked Sam in a soft voice.

"It's Kiefer's journal," stated Kristina, briefly looking up at Sam as she began to slowly flip through the pages, "Mr. Bauer brought it too me! He says that he loves me on almost every page," she added on in a sad voice, as her brown eyes skimmed over the pages. "Mr. Bauer even invited me to the memorial for Kiefer."

"But he yelled at you at the hospital," pointed out Sam to the teen. She didn't really understand why Kristina was sympathising with Mr. Bauer. Sure he had lost his son but his son had been the one to beat her up.

"He was upset! And he apologized," replied Kristina, looking up at her older sister.

"Can you see how Mr. Bauer is kinda treating you the way Kiefer did, being nice to you one minute and blaming you the next and then being really nice to you all over again, then mean again!" she spoke in a slow quiet voice. She didn't want to upset Kristina but it was important for her to understand how Mr. Bauer was mutilating her like Kiefer had.

"Well none of this would have happened if it wasn't for me!" cried Kristina, suddenly her voice filling with emotion.

"No, no, no! Don't do that!" cried Sam at the teen, "Don't blame yourself. Kiefer would have found an excuse no matter what to hit you! He was an abuser! That is what abuser do!" She closed her eyes briefly as a sudden memory flashed through her mind. She could feel the tears beginning to fill in her eyes but she could not let them fall. She couldn't break down now. Her sister needed her. "Trust me, Krissy. He was one! I have been around enough of them to know!" She added in a low whisper as she looked briefly away from her sister. She had to compose herself. Kristina knew very little from her past with men.

However, Kristina didn't seem to hear her sister, "Kiefer wasn't an evil person!" The teenager then sighed before reaching out for her laptop. Sam watched her as she opened it up and pulled up a webpage. It was a memorial page set up for Kiefer.

"Look it!" spoke Kristina, pointing at the screen. " He was a good person! He did a lot of great things! He had good friends! Real friends!"

Sam however remained quiet as she watched as Kristina began to click on the webpage. She then began to flick through the pictures that someone had posted there. Picture, after picture appeared up on the screen before Sam. There were some of him alone and some of him with friends. Smiling and laughing. From an outsider's point of view, anyone would have seen him as a good out going kid who had everything going from him. But Sam knew the truth. "Yeah, I was a jerk to him but we had some good times together too!" spoke Kristina who had suddenly stopped clicking and looked intensely at a photo of her and Kiefer. He had his arm over her shoulder. They were seated outside on a log. It had been taken last summer, when they had first started going out. They were both smiling broadly up at the camera. They looked so happy, she thought to herself. She remembered that night clearly like it was yesterday. He had asked her previously from when this photo had been taken if she would be his girlfriend.

Sam's eyes shifted away from the photo on the screen to her sister, who had tears running down her cheeks. "Krissy," she spoke softly, "You have to stop doing this. Romanticizing Kiefer."

"I'm not romanticizing him!" cried out Kristina in outrage, "it's right there!" she pointed dramatically at the photo.

"Krissy, listen to me," spoke Sam as she reached out and closed the screen on the laptop. She then placed both of her hands gently on Kristina's shoulder, making her face her. "I know you don't want to hear this but I'm going to have to say this anyways. You are going to have to take responsibility for making a choice for staying in a relationship with a guy who hit you. Because, if not you are going to wind up doing it all over again! " She herself had made that stupid mistake over and over again until just recently. She didn't want her little sister to travel down the same path.

"I can't think about that now!" cried Kristina, " I miss Kiefer! and I'm scared for mom!" The teen then broke down and began to cry against her sister's shoulder.

"I know baby," whispered Sam as she wrapped her arms around her sister. She was scared for their mother too.

After leaving the Lake House, Sam got into her vehicle and began to head towards the PCPD. She hadn't planned on going to go see her mother. But she had the need to talk to someone. She didn't want to run to Jason and worry him. Dr. winters was out of the question. She just wanted to be comforted. She felt vulnerable as she drove down the street. She knew were Kristina was coming from and didn't like seeing her like this. Blaming herself about what had happened. She herself had done that. She remembered blaming herself every time a man had hit her. That if she had just done this differently or hadn't said that.

But as she arrived at the PCPD, she saw Alexis in a heated debate with Mr. Bauer himself. Sam hadn't seen The Bauer Family since everything had happened.

"KIEFER NEVER PUT A HAND ON THAT GIRL!" cried Mr. Bauer as he talked over Alexis.

"He did, he did over several times. Two of them put her in the hospital!" spoke Alexis. The mother of three was desperate for Mr. Bauer to believe her. That Kiefer had indeed hit her daughter.

"ETHAN LEVETT PUT HER IN THE HOSPITAL!" he cried once again over her. He knew his son. And he knew that Kiefer wasn't an abuser.

"No he didn't! You see Kristina blamed him because she was scared and trying to protect Kiefer! I don't know why but she was!" spoke Alexis in a calm voice but was losing it. She wanted this man to stop bashing her daughter. Kristina was not a liar. "You can deny it all you want but the truth is that Kiefer beat my daughter!"

"KRISTINA NEVER SAID ONE WORD ABOUT KIEFER HITTING HER UNTIL YOU KILLED HIM!" cried Mr. Bauer with rage as he took a step towards Alexis. The two of them were just inches a part now.

Alexis eyes filled with fear as she brought her hands to her face. "I promise you it was an accident!" she whispered. She felt terrible for killing the boy.

"IT WAS HOMICIDE AT BEST! THAT'S WHY YOU AND ALL OF YOUR BOYFRIENDS ARE RUNNING AROUND HERE TRYING TO COVER IT UP! BUT I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE THAT EVERYONE KNOWS THAT! YOU! ARE! A MURDER!" His voice range off of the wall of the building. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked towards the two them. Sam who was standing just a few feet away, was shaking with rage. How dare this man first threaten her little sister and now her mother.

"AND THAT YOUR DAUGHTER, KRISTINA IS NOTHING MORE THEN A PROMISCUOUS LITTLE TRAMP WHO GOT BEAT UP BECAUSE SHE WAS ASKING FOR IT!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" cried Sam, suddenly taking a step towards Mr. Bauer and punching him the face. She hated this man that stood before her. Her body was blazing with rage as her fist hit him straight on. The next events that occurred were all a blur to her as she watched as Mr. Bauer screamed out in pain, clenching his nose. While she heard her mother call out her name in surprise. She felt someone arms around her, holding her back. She didn't know what had come over her to hit him like that. But she felt the weight on her shoulders go away. It had felt good to hit him.

Then all commotion broke out as Mr. Bauer began to shout at the top of his lungs for someone to arrest both Sam and Alexis. He was outraged. Lucky, who had seen the whole thing tried to calm Mr. Bauer down and prevent him from pressing charges against Sam.

Sam was seated at Lucky's desk as this went on. She didn't make a scene as she just sat there, looking down at her throbbing right hand. She looked blankly over at Alexis who was standing over her, whispering something to her. Sam just shook her head. She didn't understand. Tears filled her eyes, she didn't know what to think anymore. She was confused. Franco had changed her. She no longer could think straight she found. She could no longer look at something head on and know what to do. She had lost apart of herself.

"I'm going to take my daughter home," stated Alexis towards Lucky. Mr. Bauer had just left. Lucky had managed to talk him down and not prevent him from pressing charges. Sam was now free to go.

"She should be taken to General to get her hand looked at," pointed out Lucky with concern, gesturing to Sam's hand resting on the desk. It was slightly swollen and red. Alexis looked down at her daughter's hand and then her face. She looked like a lost little child as she appeared up at her mother.

"I am taking my daughter home," and with that Alexis helped Sam up and lead her out of the PCPD. She knew how much Sam hated the hospital. right now she needed to be in comforting surroundings. If her hand was worse tomorrow, she would make sure she got it checked out.

* * *

Jason was seated in Sonny's office when Dante came barging through the door. Jason looked up from the newspaper he was reading and up at the detective. He was surprised to see him.

"Where's Michael?" demanded Dante towards Jason.

"Michael?" asked Jason in confusion.

"Yes, Michael! Where is he?" asked Dante again.

"He isn't here," pointed out Jason blankly as he leaned back in his chair and eyed Dante. Dante knew all this, so why was he asking for him.

"Maybe I should draw you a map," replied Dante, taking a step into the office. "Ronnie as we speak is on the Island with a subpoena which will allow for him to bring Michael and make him testify at the trial. "

"You don't give a damn about Michael!" spoke Jason coldly towards Dante. "All you care about is bring down Sonny."

"Ronnie is on Sonny's Island, you need to give your people a heads up!" continued on Dante, he knew how the business worked. He remembered how quickly things got done. "You don't want Michael to testify against his father that he saw him kill Claudia! I thought we agreed on this!"

"How does Ronnie know that Michael's on the island?" asked Jason, still not giving anything away to Dante.

"I have no idea!" stated Dante to Jason.

"Did you tell him?"

"Yeah, because you notice how I came back from the Island without Michael, even know he was standing ten feet away from me as I was talking to Mac and Milo," spoke Dante sarcastically at Jason. He had not told his partner anything.

"So what's going on then?" asked Jason, "Oh let me guess. Your prosecutor is getting desperate now that Sonny has refused her offer. So you want to help Claire out by bring in your brother to testify."

"You know what, you can be right and I can be wrong. I can be the lying rat cop if you want me too. But in the mean time, Michael is in harm's way," spoke Dante in a firm voice before leaving the office. Jason waited until the detective had left before picking up his phone and calling Mac. They needed to relocate Michael and quickly. It was best to move him to Puerto Rico and stay at a hotel.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review!

Julie


	49. Coming All Together

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

* * *

_**The Flame of Franco**_

_Coming all Together..._

Everything had then went from bad to worse in the matter of days. It had first started off with Michael going missing at the hotel. Jason had been forced to fly down there himself to see what was the matter. He had brought Sam with him, hoping that getting away for a couple of days would do her some good. However, their trip had been a short one. With arriving at the hotel, where Michael had been staying at Max and Milo informed him of the last time he had saw Michael. He had been in the room playing video games. And the only person he had been talking to had been Morgan. But that he already knew. The manger had been the one to tell them how one of the bellhops had saw Michael leave with a shaggy hair man.

It turned out that Morgan had told Dante were Michael was. Dante had then taken it on himself to get his brother and bring him home. And as Jason had tired to get Spinelli to find where Dante and Michael were. Sonny had gotten a visit from Dante. Dante had told him he knew everything. Michael had ended up confessing to his older brother about him being the one to kill Claudia not their father. And there was proof of all this too. Michael had kept the bloody shirt he had been wearing that night.

The problem was now, no one was sure of where Michael was being kept at. Jason had already broken into Dante's apartment but had not found any proof of Michael there. He was determined to find his nephew before he turned himself into the PCPD. He had Spinelli monitoring the police system to make sure there was no activity of Michael there.

And well he now had Michael to worry about, there was also Sam. She was a little better then a couple of days ago. But Jason still feared that he was losing her. She seemed to be getting worse then better. Her visits with Dr. Winters were more frequent now and there was talk of putting her on medication to help with her post- traumatic stress. However Sam wouldn't have it. She didn't want to rely on a drug of any sorts. Jason knew where she was coming from but had tired to get her to see reason. That it would be the best. She had gotten upset at him at this. Excusing him of just trying to fix her and getting ride of a problem easily. He thus had dropped the matter on the subject. But he was still worried about her.

Sam was too focused on her little sister and what was going to happen to her mother, then herself. Alexis had already asked Sam if she was convicted of killing Kiefer that if she would move in to the Lake House to look after her two sisters. This was the last thing that Sam needed. But again, she would not hear him out. Like him, she would do anything to protect those she loved. Even if it meant uprooting her self and her life to move in with her younger sisters and play mom to them. It was a role he knew she was fit to play. However, she needed to deal with her own problems. And he feared if she went to the Lake House, that somehow she would further her self from him. There was already some distance between them being under the same roof. He could not image what would happen if they moved away from one another. She was also having emotional outburst more and more often. He had hated hearing how she had hit Kiefer's father at the PCPD. He was finding her becoming uncontrollable in certain situations. She reminded him of Sonny back in his dark periods. He just was afraid to lose her.

* * *

After spending yet another point less day looking for Michael, who he could find nowhere, he came home to happy sight. Well, a few months ago it would have driven him crazy but at that moment, it was nice.

Sam was seated on the couch, watching some stupid show on the television with Maxie and Spinelli. What made this moment so much better was that Sam was laughing, generally laughing out loud. It was something he hadn't heard in a while. It was music to his ears as he closed the door behind him and shredded off his leather jacket. It was like everything was back to normal for that short period of time as he went into the kitchen to get a beer, still unnoticed to the trio seated on the couch. They were all engaged in whatever was on the TV.

However, as he came back into the living room, it was gone in a flash. As he came around the side of the couch, he gave Sam a small smile as she looked over at him. She returned the smile as he bent down and kissed her softly on the cheek. Whatever, they had been watching at just ended and Maxie was deep in conversation on the phone. She stood away from the group, she was over by the window.

"Greetings Stone Cold!" spoke Spinelli, smiling broadly at the mobster.

Jason nodded his head in greeting as he took a long sip from his beer. He then took a seat in the chair. He was about to ask Sam how she was when he was rudely interrupted by Maxie who had just ended her phone call.

"Maximista, what is the matter?" asked Spinelli, suddenly standing to his feet. He could tell that Maxie was upset about something.

"It's nothing Spinelli!" snapped Maxie at Spinelli, shooting him a dirty look before crossing her arms over her chest.

"Are you sure? Your phone call seemed to make you most upset," continued on Spinelli with concern. He did not like to see his love ones upset over anything.

"SPINELLI PLEASE!" snapped Maxie.

A look of hurt flashed a crossed Spinelli's face at this. He looked like a puppy who had just been hit on the nose with a rolled up newspaper. He hadn't meant to upset Maxie like he had. "The Jackal is most sorry, Faire Maximista!" he apologized in a whisper to his beloved.

"No Spinelli, I'm sorry," apologized Maxie as she reached out for Spinelli's hand, "I'm sorry I snapped at you. It's just something has happened at the apartment. I have to go."

"What?" asked Spinelli, his brown eyes filling with worry once again, "Did something happen to the Blonde one?"

"Lulu is fine," she answered, trying to explain the situation without giving too much away. "It's just...I should go. It's a long story. But I will be sure to catch you up on it later," She then kissed Spinelli quickly on the lips before making her way towards the door. He could tell she was not telling him everything but did not push it.

"But isn't the Blonde One with The Duplicitous Detective?" asked Spinelli towards Maxie, who recalled her telling him when she came over that they could go over to her apartment later on that night because they would be alone.

"Well, she was," replied Maxie, "But they got into a fight or something, so I have to head home. She is upset!"

"Oh, well maybe the Jackal should accompany Faire Maximista," suggested Spinelli with hopefulness. Lulu was a good friend of his and didn't like the idea of her being upset, "The Blonde One is a dear friend. It might cheer her up if we are both there!"

"Oh I don't know Spinelli, the apartment is a mess and if Lulu is upset, she might not want you to see her like that," explained Maxie quickly.

"Oh, she won't care. The Jackal is her friend now. She is in love with Dante," rambled on Spinelli. He didn't see why Maxie wouldn't let him come. "Also, I do not care if the apartment is a mess. We were going to head on over there later on tonight, since Maximista most hates making love in the regrettable pink room!"

"SPINELLI!" cried Maxie. She could not believe he had just said that out loud.

Spinelli opened and closed his month. He was just as shocked at Maxie was at his out burst. He had forgotten where they were. However before he could say anything else. Maxie had turned towards Jason, "Okay! Okay! I have to get this off my chest. But you have to promise you didn't hear this from me!" Her blues eyes locked with Jason's.

The mobster was puzzled at this. What did he have to do with all this?

"Stone Cold?" spoke Spinelli in puzzlement. "What does this have to do with Stone Cold?"

"Okay, so the reason you can't come over Spinelli or at least not anymore is because...because Michael is there!" she confessed in a rush. She had been harbouring this secret for a few days now and she could not take it any longer. Michael was suppose to be leaving tonight and heading back over to Dante's. Or so she had thought before she got a phone call from Lulu asking if she knew where Michael was. It seemed like he had escaped or something.

Jason was up on his feet at once at this. Not once had he thought about checking out Lulu's apartment. Of course, that would be where Dante would hid his nephew, knowing it would be the last possible place someone would look for him there. He then drained the remainder of his beer before heading out the door. He was a man on a mission.

* * *

He didn't know what to really to expect at Lulu and Maxie's apartment. He had not stayed long enough to hear Maxie finish that Michael wasn't there anymore. That he was missing.

Approaching the apartment, he knocked loudly on the front door. He didn't care if he was too loud or anything. He needed to get Michael. That was all that was on his mind as the door opened and Lulu appeared at him. He gave her a withering look as she appeared blankly at him. "Jason!" cried out the blonde in surprise at seeing the mobster at her door.

However, Jason was going to fall for her games. He was only hear for one thing. "Where's Michael?" he asked his voice firm, as his blue eyes stared coldly down at Maxie's roommate.

"I don't know what you are talking about," stated Lulu, simply. "I'm sorry but I have no idea where Michael is Jason."

If Jason was a humorous man, he would had laughed at this. But instead he just continued to stare down at Lulu. He was hoping that his look of steel would break the young woman's stance. It usually worked on most people after a moment or two. However before he could find out any further, Dante appeared behind Lulu.

The two men then met each other eye. The last time Jason had seen Dante had been at the restaurant where he had warned him about Ronnie being on the Island. Jason couldn't help but now think that Dante had just come to warn him as a deploy for getting Michael himself.

"What's seems to be the problem?" asked Dante towards Jason at the same time as he wrapped a protective arm around Lulu's waist.

"Stay out of it Dante," spoke Jason towards the cop, his voice filled with hatred for the man. "I know what you did," he added before turning his attention once again towards Lulu. "Come on Lulu, tell me where Michael is."

"I don't know what you are talking about," stated Lulu again towards the mobster. There was a slight edge towards the girl's voice. She was a Spencer. She knew how to hold her own.

"Don't play dumb with me. Maxie told me that I could find Michael here, so where is he!" explained Jason take a slight step towards where the two stood. He wasn't leaving with out his nephew.

Dante opened his mouth to speak but before he could get a word in, Lulu talked over him. "Yes, you are right. Michael was here but now he is not. And I don't know where he is. But I do know that he killed his stepmother! And that the poor boy is over come with guilt for what he had done. And hates that Sonny is taking the blame for it. He wants to confess to it! And maybe Jason, you should listen to what Michael wants for once instead of making the decision for him! Have you ever thought of that?" Lulu's blue eyes narrowed at Jason. She had felt terrible for Michael and how he was walking around with this guilt for what he had done to Claudia but he couldn't turn to anyone. She knew that feeling all too well. She had remembered a time when she had let someone take the fall for a crime she had committed and how the guilt had eaten away at her until she could not take it any longer. She had ended up admitted it all in the end the truth. That she had been the one to kill Logan Hayes when he had come after her and she had left her boyfriend at the time, Johnny take the blame for her.

Jason didn't have anything to say at that. He knew how Michael was feeling about the whole trial and hated that his dad was taking the blame for his mistake. But it was too late to go back now and fix everything. They were all too far into their lie that they had created to go back on it now. It was too late in the game now. They had worked too hard to let it all go and see Michael end up in prison. Something that Jason had swore not to let happen. His eyes looked on at Lulu and Dante for a second longer before turning and walking away. It was clear that Michael was not there.

* * *

"Did you know?" asked a very upset Carly, as she stormed into the Penthouse.

Jason looked up from his seat on the couch and over to his friend. He really needed to start locking that door, he thought to himself as he slowly stood up. "Know about what?" he asked slowly towards Carly.

"Did you know that Michael was in town?" she asked towards him.

"Who told you?" he asked, he had meant to tell her but had thought it would be best not to get her upset until he knew for sure where Michael was.

"Sonny," cried Carly enclosing the space between them. Her blue eyes were filled with rage. " He told me that Michael was back in town. That Dante had gotten to him. But he wouldn't tell me where though, only that he is safe!"

"That is true," replied Jason towards his friend, "Dante had taken him from the hotel before I got there."

Carly was quiet for a moment as she took in what she had just been told. She didn't like this idea at all. That Dante, a practical stranger in her opinion had managed to talk her son in to coming with him. "Where is he now?" she asked, her voice was slightly calmer now then it had been before.

"I don't know," admitted Jason, "I thought he would be at Dante's but when I broke in there after coming back, there was no sight of him. I have been looking every where for him. His old favourite places and spots in town. But he is no where. It was not until today that I got a lead from Maxie of all people. Apparently Dante had him hiding out at his girlfriend's apartment the past couple of days."

"You mean he is at Lulu's?" cried the blonde, her voice raising yet again. She didn't like this idea at all.

"Well, he isn't there anymore that I know of. I went there earlier but they told me he wasn't there and weren't sure really where he was. It seemed that he escaped," replied Jason, with a shrug of his shoulders.

"That little bitch!" whispered Carly harshly under her breath as she looked away from Jason. She was deep in thought now. "And Lulu, didn't have any idea where Michael was?" she asked.

"No, not to my knowledge," admitted Jason sadly. They were back to square one, he thought to himself.

"Well, I'm going to go over there myself and pay little Miss. Lulu and Dante as visit!" and with that Carly turned on her heel and with out the door before Jason could stop her.

Jason watched at the front door closed behind her. He knew he should go after her or at least go with her. But knew that Carly could handle herself. Plus he had enough on his plate at the moment too worry about. He was also suppose to be picking up Sam from her doctor's appointment. She was having a check up done on her burns and a physical done before having a session with Dr. Winters. He hadn't heard anything from her yet but he hoped that that was a good sign. Dr. Winters only contacted him when things seemed to be worse with Sam.

Today was one of her good days. He hoped that there would be more to come.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review!


	50. The Jury is in

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

* * *

_**The Flame of Franco**_

_The Jury is in..._

The next 24 hours were hell as the jury made their decision on Sonny's faith. Jason was hoping that they would be able to make a decision before Michael could confess. Michael had already called Carly letting her know that he was safe , however wouldn't tell her where he was. He had told her that he would be home if Sonny was not found guilty of killing Claudia but if he was, then he would confess the truth. This was something that Jason did not want to happen. He was just grateful that this nightmare of a trial was almost over. And that whatever happened next wasn't as troublesome. He could finally focus his attention onto Sam and her needs. Something he had been lacking the past month it seemed. Even no he knew the end was near, it did not make the wait any either. He found he could not sleep that night as he waited and wondered if the jury would side with Sonny or with Claire.

He wasn't alone however, Sam was up too. This time it was to support him. Things had gotten a little easier for her. She didn't have to worry about Kristina so much. Her little sister was making a good recovery it seemed after all the hell she had been through. Krissy was going to therapy and getting help from Dr. Winters as well. Sam loved to see this. It gave her hope that her sister wouldn't be a screw up like she was. Kristina was still so young and had a bright future ahead of her. She was glade to see that Kristina wouldn't let what Kiefer did to her set her back. However she knew the young woman still had a long ways to go but it was a start. Unlike Sam, who felt she was stuck in this dark hole forever now. It didn't matter how hard she tried, she could not get past what Franco had done to her. No matter how much she went over the events in her head and talked about it out loud with Dr. Winters.

The couple did not say much as they sat on the couch together. Jason was holding Sam's hand as she rested her head against his chest. It was early in the morning, just passed four. They were watching some show on the television. Neither were paying attention to it though. "Are you scared?" asked Sam, looking up towards Jason, bringing him out of his silence.

"A little," he admitted in a soft voice. He wasn't looking at her as he spoke. He was still looking into the screen of the television.

"Do you think Sonny will get off?" she asked towards him, her brown eyes never leaving his face.

"I don't know," replied Jason honestly, "I don't know what the fuck to think anymore."

"You did all you could Jason," whispered Sam in reply, " Don't beat yourself up if he get convicted. Sonny is protecting his son. You both were protecting Michael from confessing. You knew there was a good chance that Sonny would end up in jail. You agreed to it, as long as Michael didn't end up there." She explained this all in a low whisper. She didn't want to upset him anymore then he already was. She just wanted him to see that this was all part of their plan in the beginning. And if Michael didn't end up in jail, then they were doing their job.

"I should have taken the blame," spoke Jason in a harsh whisper. "I should have confess to killing Claudia."

Sam didn't like to hear this but didn't say anything. She knew that they all wished they could take back all their lies they had said on that night. "You did what you thought was right at the time," she spoke softly, hoping to change his mind.

"I should had done more," he spoke bitterly after a moment.

It was at this moment, Sam didn't know if he was still talking about the trial and Sonny or something else. She knew that Jason still blamed himself deeply for what Franco had done to her. And after months, he still wished that he had done more. However, no matter how much they wished and thought about how things could have been different. It didn't change the present. She didn't say anything at this as she lean over and kissed him on the cheek. "I don't blame you," she whispered into his ear. Her voice gently caressing his skin. She didn't blame him for what had happened to her. He hadn't been the one to rape her. That was all on Franco.

The couple was silent for the rest of the morning as soon afterwards they had fallen asleep. They had stayed liked since until the afternoon. Sam had been the one to awoken first. She had woken the her stomach growling for food. She was starving. Jason had a woken a few moments later. They stared intensely at one another before sharing a tender kiss. It seemed like in that brief moment, all their troubles were behind them as Jason cupped the side of Sam's small face, deepening the kiss. However, the moment faded away like dust as Jason's cell phone vibrated across the coffee table. Sam let out a muffed groan as she felt his lips leave hers.

Jason's hand slipped from her face as he reached over towards the cell phone. He was waiting on a call from Carly. He had assumed that the jury was going to make their decision quick. No one would think twice about not finding Sonny guilty. He was the most wanted man in Port Charles.

He barely glanced at the caller display as he lifted the phone to his ear, "Jason Morgan," he spoke. His voice was deep and serious. It was his business voice.

"Jason," cried a paniced Carly on the other line, "Something terrible has happened!"

"What is it?" asked Jason, not missing a beat.

"That Jackass Dante, that's is what! I was at the court house, waiting around seeing if I could find out any information on Sonny's trial. Waiting for the jury to make their verdict. Well, it didn't take long. I was there for an hour before the trial was resumed and the jury was in. And just as they were about to read out the verdict, who comes storming into the room but Dante! The little brat interrupts the whole thing and tell the judge that Sonny isn't the one to kill Claudia but Michael!" Her voice was filled with rage as she told the events of the trial to Jason.

"He did what?" asked Jason in disbelief.

"That Jackass of brother, turned Michael in!" cried Carly into the phone. After Dante had confess this little bit of truth to the judge, all chaos had broken out. There had been yelling and screaming from everyone in that courtroom. It had taken the judge a good moment or two for everyone to calm down. He had send put Dante on the stand, making the cop explain himself. Dante had then told him how Michael had been taken away by his family not because he was a witness to the crime but because he was the true killer. He then said he had proof that Michael was the killer. He mentioned Michael's bloody shirt from that night, that he had kept. He also had explained to Judge Carroll how his younger brother had confess all this to him and how Claudia death had been an accident. After listening to Dante explain himself, the judge had called Carly yet again to the stand, hearing out her side of the story.

"And what did you tell them?" asked Jason in his voice quieter as his mind began to race. He could feel Sam's eyes on him but he ignored her as he listened as his friend began to explain what she told on the stand.

"Well, of course I stuck to our original story. I said that Sonny had been the one to kill Claudia but added in that yes Michael had been at the cabin that night and had seen the whole thing. I said that Michael was only trying to protect his father but taking the blame for Claudia's death. The judge didn't say much after that. He then called a recess but issues a warrant for Michael's arrest! You need to find him Jase before it's too late!" her voice was high as she pleaded for her friend's help in finding her son before Dante did. She couldn't see her baby going off to jail. She wouldn't have it.

And neither would Jason. He then quickly hung up the phone as his mind raced at where he could possibly find his nephew. He was feeling a mixture of fear and rage at the moment as he quickly explain to Sam what had happened at the court house.

She was quiet as she listened to him explain the news to her. She didn't protest as he explained how he had to go find Michael before it was too late. Usually, Sam would offer to come with him and help him on the search. However, she didn't have the energy to do that now. Michael was dear to her. But this time it was Jason's battle not hers. So she simply watched as he fled out the door, leaving her alone in the Penthouse.

* * *

I know it was a short chapter but more will be coming soon! I promise!

Thanks for reading and please review!


	51. Birthdays

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

So this chapter took a turn I didn't expect it would. But have decided to leave it as it is. Its an angst one. This is a warning.

* * *

_**The Flame of Franco**_

_Birthdays_

He hadn't meant to stay as long as he had at Carly's, drinking, remembering the little boy that they both loved. Who , despite their best efforts was going to prison. And there was nothing they could do about it. Michael was being sent to prison for killing Claudia. Something they had all tried to stop from happening. His sentence had been a shock to all of them present at the court, including Claire Welsh. Dante had managed to convince Michael to confess to the judge about being the one to kill Claudia. He had thought that the judge would go easy on him. Seeing how the young man had only been protecting his mother and new born sister. That had not been the case. The judge was sending Michael to prison on behalf of how the adults in his life had acted. He was being punished for his parents mistakes. Michael's sentence was a lesson to all of them, that they can't lie for the crimes that they commit. Everyone was convinced that the judge would go easy on Michael, and let him walk with a few hours of community service. Now the young man's life was coming to a stay still once again. Another two years being taken away.

A mixture of emotions had coursed through all of their minds and bodies after leaving that court room, coming to terms with this raw piece of information. Carly, after visiting Michael in lock up, had went to Dante. Revenge was fresh on her mind. She wanted someone to pay for what had happened to her baby boy. The person she blames most was Dante. If it wasn't for him, Michael would still be far away on the Island. Not in shackles waiting to be moved to Pentonville. She had spilled this all to Jason, after he had come to her house. The two of them needed each other more then ever now. Both felt like their worlds had been turned upside down and didn't know where to go from here.

As the two friends confided in each other, Carly kept on repeating "He looked like such a little boy..." She could not digest this fact. Every time she looked at him, she didn't see the man that he had become but the little red head boy who at the age of three knew all the animals that lived in Africa. The little boy who was afraid of the dark. The little boy who would smile bravely at his mom on visit to the dentist. And that is how he looked on at Carly today for the very last time, giving her a brave smile, letting her know that everything would be okay.

In their drunken state, they had agreed on one thing. That Dante was going to pay for his actions. That he would disappear for what he had done. Jason had told this to Carly, as he sipped his six deer, his blue eyes dark with determination and anger. Both wanted revenge. However, Carly had dismissed her friend's idea of killing Dante. It was too risky. Especially when Dante was not only a cop but Sonny's son. There was too much at risk. Carly had explained to Jason that Dante needed to be dismantled piece by piece. Slowly and painfully, until there was nothing left in his life. She was going to go after the people he loved. Destroying his relationship with his mother and Lulu. Making him feel as alone as ever, just like she knew her son was feeling at that moment miles away from the comforts of home.

* * *

The night air was warm against his skin as he stepped onto the front step of Carly's home. It had been a while since he had drank so much. He was feeling the effects on him as he stood there, blinking, trying to stop the world from spinning before him. He had switched from beer to a stronger drink about halfway through the evening. He was feeling so much pain, sadness and anger. He had just wanted to shut it all out. Feel numb to the world. He couldn't really remember how he had gotten here as he slowly stumbled down the stone steps and began to walk down the front drive way. It was then slowly, that he staggered his way home.

He had left Sam at home all day. He had promised to call or text after the trial was over, letting her know what happened. But he had not expected Michael to go to prison. After hearing that his nephew was sentenced to two years, all his logic went out the door. He couldn't think clearly. All he could think about was Michael and how he had failed him. Sam had phoned him twice and texted him but he had ignored his phone all day. He had been too busy making sure that Michael would be protected while in jail. He had first paid a visit to Johnny and then next to Anthony. Before visiting Sonny and then lastly Carly. Sam had heard the unfortunate news from Spinelli, hours after the trial had ended.

* * *

Sam was hurt that Jason didn't call her but she understood all at the same time as well. So, she found her self waiting up into the early hours of the morning for him. She didn't sleep much nowadays either. So she found it no different from any other night as she sat on the couch, reading a book, waiting for him to come safely home.

Hearing the sound of his key in the lock, Sam placed her book down on the coffee table and glanced over to the digital clock on the DVD player in front of her. It was nearly two in the morning. A wave of nerves washed over her as she turned her attention towards the front door, watching as he staggered into the Penthouse. She could tell immediately that he was drunk.

"Hi," she murmured towards him as she stood up from her seat.

Jason turned suddenly around to face her at this. He hadn't noticed her at first. "Sam," he stated, a little too loudly. He was trying to be quiet as he shut the door behind him but was failing miserably.

"You're drunk!" she stated with a shocked expression. She hadn't been expecting him to be drunk when he came home. He never drank too much.

"I am NOT!" he whispered a little too loudly, shaking his head dramatically from side to side. He was acting very un- Jason like at the moment. Sam couldn't help but smile a little at this. She couldn't help but think how cute he looked at the moment with his wrinkled black shirt and flatten hair.

She then took him by the hand and lead him over to the couch. "Sit," she demanded as she pushed him down slightly on the couch.

"Yes Ma'am!" whispered Jason, grabbing her suddenly by the wrist, pulling her onto his lap. Their eyes then locked with one another. Even know the room was dark, Sam could seen the desire in his eyes. "Jason," she whispered, placing firm hand on his chest. She knew what he wanted. She tried to hold him back but lost the battle as he wrapped his arms firmly around her waist, leaning in and nuzzling her neck. She could smell the alcohol on his breath. "Jason," she murmured again, this time more forceful as he began to trail kisses along her neck.

"Sshhh," he whispered as he pressed his lips against hers. His right hand gripping the back of her head as his left one slide up the loose t-shirt she was wearing. Despite her early resistance towards him, Sam found herself melting underneath his touch. She could taste the beer on his lips as she kissed him back. Their lips parted open and tongues intertwining with each other. Her hands rested on his shoulders as he suddenly lifted her up, so that she was now lying on her back on the couch. They continued to kiss passionately as he towered over her, pushing his erection into her stomach. And it was at that moment he lost all reasonable thought. He no longer wanted to think about anything. He just wanted to feel. He desperately wanted Sam. He didn't want to have to think about how he had failed Michael. How he was questioning everything he had done in the past. How he could had prevented today. He wanted to leave his regret and guilt behind. And be in pure bliss.

"Jason," whispered Sam, pulling her lips away from his. Her hands were resting on his shoulders, gently trying to push him off. His weight was too much for her. His touch was overwhelming. She couldn't handle it.

However, Jason miss heard the whisper of his name as an act of pleasure. "Yes Baby," he moaned as he continued to push him hips into her. His lips were hot against her neck. His hands teasing her nipples through the material of her shirt. He wanted her. He was too lost in his thoughts. Too drunk to notice the tension of Sam's body. The fear in her eyes as she whispered his name again, this time more forcefully, trying to get him to stop as he slid his right hand up her shirt, while the other one fumbled with the draw string of her sweatpants. His breath uncomfortable, hot against her skin as he blew into her ear. Forcing more of his weight on her. Her legs kicked from underneath him but he did not notice. She couldn't breath as she continued to feel the hardness of him through his jeans. "JASON PLEASE," she cried arching her back, using all her weigh to push him off. Again her protest went unnoticed as he slid his hand into her sweatpants, cupping her sex through the material of her panties. Tears filled her eyes as she tried to push Jason's hand away. "Oh baby," he moaned again in her ear, as he slid a finger into her. "JASON STOP!" she cried pushing against his chest. Once again trying to push him off of her. "STOP!" her voice was high and in a panic. she couldn't breathe. She shook her head violently from side to side, trying to get the image of Franco out of her thoughts. This went on for a few moments longer, her begging and cries for him to stop before he came back to reality.

Removing his hands from her suddenly, he sat upright. A look of lost painted on his face. He didn't know what had just happened. What had suddenly came over him to lose all his senses? Trying to regain his breathing, he looked over at Sam. She was standing, her back pressed up against the fire place. Tears streaming down her face. Her brown eyes were staring into him, a look of horror on her face. She was biting her lower lip, trying to hold back a sob. She didn't know who this man was who stood before her. He was a stranger to her. After a moment of staring into his eyes, she couldn't take it anymore. She had to look away as a sudden sick feeling came over her. She was going to throw up.

She could feel the bile rising up her throat.

Jason opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it. He had no words. He couldn't believe it himself forwhat he had done. Gut wrenching guilt twisted in his stomach as he looked away from her and down at his hands. He looked at them like he had never seen them before. They were stranger's hands, not his own. They couldn't be. "Fuck," he swore under his breath. He had never hated himself more than he did right at that moment. Seeing that look on her face, that look of horror. And it was put there because of him. Never had he hurt someone he loved so much like he just had.

"Get out," whispered Sam harshly too him. She couldn't stand the sight of him at that moment. It hurt too much to look at him. She wanted him to leave. "GET OUT!" she cried louder now, not caring if she awoke Spinelli, who was asleep upstairs.

Jason's blue eyes stared at her sadly. But he did not argue with her as he suddenly stood up and left the Penthouse. He hated himself for what he had done. He was no better then Franco at that moment, he thought.

* * *

"Faire Samantha," whispered Spinelli, as he approached where Sam lay on the floor, curled up in front of the fire place. Her muffled cries filling the room. He had awoken from the slamming of the front door. Fearing something was up he came down stairs to find Sam in distress. He knelt down in front of her. He had never seen her like this. Slowly reaching out, he touched her lightly on the shoulder.

Sam flinched suddenly at his touch. She had not heard him come down the stairs. She was lost in her pain. "NO!" she screamed, pushing him away. She thought he was Franco.

Sitting up, she looked at him, finally realising who it was. "I'm sorry," she murmured sadness filling her voice as she hugged her knees to her chest. She felt so lost. She was blinded by her pain. She didn't seem to know who was who anymore.

"It is alright," whispered Spinelli, who was still kneeling in front of her. However, he did not make a move to touch her again. He didn't know what had happened. He figured she had some sort of nightmare about Franco. He hated seeing his friend so hurt and haunted.

"Is Stone Cold home?" he asked, after a moment, sounding hopeful. Spinelli was nervous. He didn't know how to comfort Sam like Jason did.

Sam just shook her head at Spinelli, closing her eyes. She knew that Jason hadn't meant to hurt her like he had. He hadn't been himself. But it still pained her to hear his name. She didn't want to see him. Not until he was somber. Spinelli did not push her any further. He assumed something had happened between them. That is who he heard leave. But did not question her on the matter.

* * *

After leaving the Penthouse, Jason walked the streets of Port Charles. He had no place in mind. He was lost in his thoughts. He couldn't believe what he had done to Sam. He had not been thinking. He had been too lost in his own grief he had not seen what he was doing to her. He had acted selfishly. He was still intoxicated but some of the fuzziness had warn off. His head was a little more clearer now then it had been when he arrived home. Rage spread through his body. He was anger at himself for losing control. For drinking too much at Carly's. For taking advantage of Sam. The last time he could remember drinking that much had been the night that Jake had been conceived.

* * *

The next morning, Sam was awoken by the ringing of her cell phone. She couldn't remember falling asleep but she figured she must have some time after she had convinced Spinelli she was fine and sent him back to bed. As she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, her body protested as she suddenly sat up. Her whole body ached from sleeping on the hard wood floor. She felt like shit as she rose to her feet in pursuit of her cell phone. She remembered leaving it on the couch somewhere last night, waiting for Jason's call. At the thought of him, it all came back to her, what had happened between them. She didn't know how she felt about it. She didn't blame him. But she didn't forgive him either. Sighing, she finally found her phone beneath the pillows of the couch. Not bothering to see who was phoning, she answer it. "Hello?"

"Sam," spoke the voice on the other line.

"Hi, Mom," sighed Sam, taking a seat on the couch. A part of her was hoping that it was Jason calling. She suddenly missed him.

"What's wrong?" asked Alexis suddenly, noticing the sad tone in her daughter's voice.

"Nothing," lied Sam as she ran a hand through her hair. "I just woke up, that's all."

"Well, you know you can talk to me if something is bothering you," continued on Alexis. She wanted her daughters to trust her. Ever since Kristina's accident, she had become very mother bear.

"I know," whispered back Sam. She knew that she could come to her mother about anything. She just didn't feel like burdening her mother with her problems, when she already had Kristina's to deal with.

"Well, anyways," spoke Alexis, changing the topic. She knew that something was bothering her daughter but she didn't want to push her. "The reason I am phoning you, is to wish my eldest daughter, my first born a very Happy Birthday!"

"But my birthday is not until..." she stopped mid-sentence as she realized it was her birthday. "Shit," she swore underneath her breath. After everything that had happened over the past couple of days, she couldn't believe she had forgotten her own birthday.

"That's right! I'm afraid to tell you, that you are indeed another year older!" chimed in Alexis, teasing her daughter about forgetting her own birthday. Figuring like any women, she didn't want to face the reality that she was another year older.

Sam let out a dry laugh at her mother joke. She didn't want her to have to worry about her, then she already was. The two of them talked for a few moments longer, going over the plans for later on that night. Alexis wanted to celebrate Sam's birthday by having both her and Jason and Maxie and Spinelli over for dinner. Sam had told her that she and Spinelli would be there, but she wasn't too sure on Jason. Alexis had not pushed her on this bit of information. She figured something had happen between them. She would ask her daughter later if she arrived solo at her party.

After hanging up, Sam buried her face into her hands. She couldn't believe that she had forgotten about her birthday being today. Her days had become a blur ever since the trial had started. She had been up with Jason at all hours, who had been worried about the outcome of it. This was the last thing she needed at the moment. She knew this dinner was important to Alexis. It was a rare thing for Sam to celebrate her birthday. But Alexis over the last few years, had made it a thing. She always felt guilty for giving up her daughter for adoption and losing many years together. She wanted to make up for lost time. This year, Sam had finally caved in, giving her mother what she wanted. But now she wasn't really feeling it. She rather spend the day in bed then having to face her family.

Just then Spinelli came bouncing down the stairs, "Well, Good Morning Faire Samantha!" cried the computer hacker. He smiled broadly at his partner in crime. He was clearly happy about something.

"Hi Spinelli," she greeted, returning his smile. However, hers did not seem to reach her eyes.

"Happy Birthday!" spoke the Jackal, coming up and giving her a hug.

"Thank you," she replied, hugging him back. She was touched that he remember.

"The Jackal would give his partner in crime her present but had decided to wait until this evening to give it to you, if that is okay?" rambled on Spinelli, unsure of her response.

"That is fine," answered Sam, laughing at the young man's nervousness. She didn't expect any presents any how.

"And now if you would excuse the Jackal, he is going to prepare a feast of all the Birthday Girl favourite breakfast foods!" and with that Spinelli, left Sam alone once again on the couch, disappearing into the kitchen. Sam tried to stop him but there was no use. Spinelli was going to do what he wanted to do. She couldn't help but smile a little at this. It was nice to be loved, she thought.

Rising to her feet, she made her way upstairs. She was in need of a shower.

While she was in the shower, Jason came home. His head was pounding as he walked through the door, throwing his keys and wallet onto the desk. He couldn't remember the last time he had ever felt this hung over before. After walking around the street for a bit, he had ended up at Robin's house. The two of them talked about Michael until the sun had come up. Robin could tell that Jason was upset by something else other then just Michael, but she had not pushed him. His 200 and something pounded body ached with exhaustion as he looked up towards the stairs, were he could hear the water of the shower going. He assumed it was her as he heard commotion in the kitchen, whom he knew was Spinelli.

Standing there for a moment, he closed his eyes briefly as he rubbed his forehead. He wasn't sure where to go. He just wanted to sleep at the moment. But knew he couldn't sneak into the bedroom. He knew he couldn't go into the kitchen to get an Advil for his head. So he just instead took a seat on the couch, waiting for someone to confront him. He didn't have to wait long as she soon came down the stairs. Her hair hung damp around her face as she slowly walked down the stairs. She didn't notice him at first until he looked up and catch her eye.

Sam stopped a brutally in her path as her brown eyes looked into those pale blue ones. She was surprised to see him. Neither of them spoke as they continued to look at one another.

He stood up slowly, debating if he should go towards her or not. He looked down at his feet for a second before glancing back up at Sam. Her expression said it all. She wasn't too happy to see him. She didn't say a word to him as she looked away and moved in the direction of the kitchen. She was in need of a coffee. She needed to do something with her hands she found. She needed a distraction. She was surprised but it hurt to much to look at him at that moment.

Swearing angrily under his breath, Jason made his way towards the stairs. He knew there was no going after her. He knew he only had himself to blame for what happened between them.

* * *

Thanks for reading, Part 2 will be out soon!

Julie


	52. It's My Birthday

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

Just wanted to say thank you for all the reviews on the last chapter. I know a lot of you weren't happy with what happened in it and I'm sorry. I wasn't planning on taking it there but I did. And I hope after reading this chapter, you understand a little better what had happened and why Jason had did what he did in away.

anyways, enjoy, it's a long one!

* * *

**_The Flame of Franco_**

_It's My Birthday and I Will Cry If I Want too_

While she was in the shower, Jason came home. His head was pounding as he walked through the door, throwing his keys and wallet onto the desk. He couldn't remember the last time he had ever felt this hung over before. After walking around the street for a bit, he had ended up at Robin's house. The two of them talked about Michael until the sun had come up. Robin could tell that Jason was upset by something else other then just Michael, but she had not pushed him. His 200 and something pounded body ached with exhaustion as he looked up towards the stairs, were he could hear the water of the shower going. He assumed it was her as he heard commotion in the kitchen, whom he knew was Spinelli.

Standing there for a moment, he closed his eyes briefly as he rubbed his forehead. He wasn't sure where to go. He just wanted to sleep at the moment. But knew he couldn't sneak into the bedroom. He knew he couldn't go into the kitchen to get an Advil for his head, either. So he just instead took a seat on the couch, waiting for someone to confront him. He didn't have to wait long as she soon came down the stairs. Her hair hung damp around her face as she slowly walked down the stairs. She didn't notice him at first until he looked up and catch her eye.

Sam stopped a brutally in her path as her brown eyes looked into those pale blue ones. She was surprised to see him. Neither of them spoke as they continued to look at one another.

He stood up slowly, debating if he should go towards her or not. He looked down at his feet for a second before glancing back up at Sam. Her expression said it all. She wasn't too happy to see him. She didn't say a word to him as she looked away and moved in the direction of the kitchen. She was in need of a coffee. She needed to do something with her hands she found. She needed a distraction. She was surprised to see him but it hurt to much to look at him at that moment.

Swearing angrily under his breath, Jason made his way towards the stairs. He knew there was no going after her. He knew he only had himself to blame for what happened between them.

"Faire Samantha, there is a fresh pot of coffee," explained Spinelli as he glanced over his shoulder at Sam, who had just entered the kitchen. She just nodded her head in reply at this. She didn't have the energy to speak, afraid of what might come out. Her mind was a ball of fuzz as she made he way over to the coffee machine. She was surprised to see Jason home so early. She assumed that he would have never come back after what had happened. She didn't really know what she should be feeling towards him. She wanted to hate him but at the same time she still loved him. What had happened between them that night had been an accident, a terrible accident but still an accident. She wanted to blame him but she couldn't, not in the way she should. Closing her eyes and letting out a sigh, she reached for a clean mug from the cupboard and proceeded to pour herself a cup of coffee. As she brought the hot drink to her lips, Spinelli interrupted her thoughts.

"Was that Stone Cold I heard come in a few moments ago?" he asked towards her as he turned off the oven and poured the scrambled eggs he had on the frying pan onto three plates.

"Yes," she murmured, trying to keep her voice as neutral as possible as she quickly met Spinelli's eye. She knew it would break the young man's heart to found out what had happened between her and Jason last night. She especially didn't want anyone to find out about it. It was between her and Jason. She then looked away as she took a sip of her black coffee and made her way back into the living room, where she took a seat at the dinning room table. Drawing her knees to her chest on the seat, she cradled the warm mug in her hands.

* * *

Jason stood in the door way of the bedroom. He didn't know what he was doing up here. He didn't know why he was home at all. He should had stayed away. After what he had done...he should had gone away. Sam, he knew didn't want to see him. And he didn't blame her. He hated himself more then ever at the moment. His whole body reeked of shame and guilt for what he had done. He couldn't seemed to close his eyes without seeing the panic on the Sam's face. The hurt and fear that had flashed through her eyes as she had look at him as he sat there. Too buzzed to fully understand what had just happened.

Taking a step into the room, he realized that he also reeked of alcohol as he lifted his shirt to his nose. He then stripped down to nothing as he threw his dirty clothes into the hamper and made his way towards the bathroom.

After a brief shower, Jason headed back into the bedroom, were he proceeded to get dress in a black t-shirt and dark washed jeans. He left his feet bare as he took a seat on the end of the bed and caught his reflection in the mirror on Sam's vanity. He didn't not recognize himself. The last 24 hours had changed him dramatically. He no longer knew who he was. Running his hands through his wet hair, he closed his eyes for a moment.

The room blurred slightly as he rose to his feet and made his way over to the dresser. His head was still throbbing. Closing his eyes briefly as he opened the top drawer and began to look for a pair of socks, his hand came into contact with a small leather box. He was slightly puzzled by this object as he appeared at it in his palm. It then dawned on him. It was Sam's birthday gift. He had bought it two weeks ago. He then realized what day it was.

He cursed loudly at this thought as he pocketed the small box in his jean pocket before pulling out a pair of black socks. Guilt filled the pit of his stomach. This was not how he had imaged starting off Sam's birthday. He had planned it all out. They were suppose to wake up in bed together. He had planned on making her breakfast. Then he would had given her gift to her at the perfect moment, getting down on one knee and all that stuff. But now it was all ruined. He had screwed it all up. He didn't know where to go from here. He loved Sam very much and wanted her to be his wife. But he wasn't so sure of what Sam thought of him now. He had to talk to her before he decided his next move. He had to found out if she still loved him after what he had done.

Spinelli and Sam had just finished eating when Jason appeared down stairs. He caught Sam's eyes briefly before she dropped her gaze onto her empty plate.

"Good Morning Stone Cold!" spoke the Jackal warmly as he appeared over at his roommate. Jason acknowledged Spinelli's greeting with a nod of his head but continued to look on at Sam, who had excused her self from the table and was moving into the kitchen. It took all of his power not to go after her and stay standing there, pretending to listen to Spinelli as he chattered on. "I'm so sorry to hear about Young Michael! It is just devastating to hear that the Young Mr. Sir will have to go to prison at such a young age!"

Jason just grunted slightly at this. He didn't want to talk about Michael. At least not with Spinelli. The Jackal could sense this for he suddenly stood up from his chair, "Oh, look at me going on and on like this when you probably would like to spend some time with the birthday girl," realized Spinelli as he smiled broadly at Stone Cold as he cleared his plate and moved into the kitchen.

"I will leave you two to be," he finished explaining to Jason as he returned back into the living room. The computer hacker then returned to his pink bedroom upstairs. He could sense something had happened between the couple but did not push it. It was none of his business.

Jason walked slowly into the kitchen where he knew Sam was. She had her back towards him.

There was tension in her shoulders as she scrubbed at a plate in the sink. They had a dishwasher but Sam found she had to do something with her hands. So she was doing the dishes by hand. She could sense Jason's presence but did not turn around.

He didn't know what to do as he stood in the entranceway of the kitchen. He had his hands in his pockets just staring at her back side. She looked like a small bird as he admired the movement of her muscles beneath her long sleeve shirt she was wearing. He stayed standing there for a moment before taking a small step towards her. He desperately wanted to hug her and wrap his arms around her waist. However he knew better. He feared to touch her again. He didn't want to harm her anymore then he had already had.

"Sam," he whispered towards her. He suddenly had the urge to tell her all about Michael and how it had all played out at the courthouse. Except he remained silent as he continued to stare at her back. She either had not heard him or had chosen not too. She continued to scrub away at the plate.

"Sam," he spoke again, this time a little bit louder. He wanted her to turn around so he could see her face.

However, she did not. It took him a third try before she dramatically dropped the plate into the sink and turn to look at him. There was a mixture of anger, fear and sadness on her face as her brown eyes locked with his. She did not say anything at first. She had nothing really to say to him.

Jason opened and closed his mouth. He didn't know what to say either. He had just wanted her to look at him. And now that she had, he wasn't quit sure what to do next. There was a million things he knew he should say but nothing seemed to fit right. Nothing would cover up what he had done. The damage he had done.

After a moment of silence had passed, the tension that Sam had previously in her shoulders was gone. She dropped her gaze on Jason for a second before looking back up at him. There was sadness in her eyes. All the anger and fear was gone. "I don't hate you," she spoke in a low voice, tears filling her eyes slightly. She had thought long and hard about this. She did not hate him, she could never hate him. She would always love him.

Jason's blue eyes widened slightly in shock at this. He was taken back by what she had just said. She didn't hate him. How was that possible? he asked himself. He had practically done what Franco had done to her. How could she not hate him? He hated himself for what he had done, so how could she not either?

"You were drunk and upset over what had happened to Michael. You weren't yourself, Jason," she continued on, "I understand." Sam was rapidly blinking back tears as she took a step towards him. However she didn't reach out towards him. She held her hands at bay by her sides. It was hard for her to say this but she truly did not blame him. He had been a different Jason last night. She had heard the news of Michael from Spinelli who had heard it from Maxie who had reported it from Lulu. She had been told about it last night and assumed that was why Jason had not come home straight away from the trial. She knew he would had been hurt and guilty about the news of his nephew and blaming himself.

He didn't want to hear this. He didn't deserve her understanding. He wanted her to be mad at him. He shook his head slightly from side to side. "Sam," he whispered. He didn't want her to say what she was saying just because. They needed to be honest with one another. He didn't want this to be something they smoothed over easily. Just to get rid of the problem. They needed to discuss it.

"No, Jason, just don't!" spoke Sam softly. "I don't want to fight about this. You weren't yourself last night. Lets just leave it at that." She didn't hate him but she found she was needing sometime by herself. It was hurting to much to look at him and not thinking about the roughness of his hands on her. She just needed time to process things.

Jason's hand clenched at the box in his pocket. He could hear the hurt still in her voice. He knew she was trying to remain strong. He could see it as she looked away from him, biting her bottom lip like she did when she was nervous. He desperately wanted to take her in his arms. Not being able to fit the urge any further, he took a slight step towards but froze when he saw that Sam had took a step back.

"I'm sorry," she cried meeting his eye before walking passed him and out of the kitchen. He stood there listening as the front door opened and closed. Jason swore angrily under his breath. He hated himself more then ever now. He moved towards the coffee machine. He was suddenly in need of caffeine.

Jason drank two cups of black coffee before making his way into the living room. His head was still pounding but he ignored it. He deserved to be in pain he thought to himself. Every sob of his temples was a punishment, a reminder of what he had done. He welcomed it.

The Penthouse was quiet. Spinelli was upstairs still but he figured he was lost in one of his video games. Jason paced around the living room, losing himself in thoughts. He wanted to make it up to Sam but he didn't know how he would go about doing it. She clearly wasn't mad at him like she had said. But she still didn't want to be around him. Did he really blame her? No he didn't. He had betrayed her like he had promised himself and her, he would never do again.

* * *

After leaving the Penthouse, Sam had not been sure where to go. She was so confused on what to feel. She didn't know if she should hate Jason or not. She knew that she didn't but wasn't she supposed to be? She had tired calling Laney but had gotten her voice mail. She felt so lost. She needed to talk to someone but she didn't know who. She had to tell someone soon or else she was afraid that it would eat her alive. She needed someone's opinion on the situation, other then her own.

She walked around the park for a bit before deciding to go to Kelly's. She had gotten a text from Maxie that she wanted to meet for lunch. She had forgotten yet again that it was her birthday. She wasn't one for birthdays. They never really felt like any different from any other day to her. It had been like that since she could remember. But everyone around her seemed to want to make her birthday something over the past few years since finding out that Alexis was her mother. She now just went along with things.

"Happy Birthday!" cried Maxie as she wrapped her arms around Sam and pulled her into a hug. She had just arrived at Kelly's.

"Thank you," replied Sam, smiling at her friend as they pulled away and took a seat at a small table by the door. "Have you been waiting long?" she asked towards the blonde as she opened the menu. Maxie had gotten there before Sam had.

"No about five minutes or so," replied Maxie looking up at Sam.

Sam nodded her head at this before turning her attention to her own menu. A blanket of silence then fell on to the two friends as they read over the familiar menu. But it didn't matter how many times they read over the specials, they always seemed to order the same thing.

Once the waitress had taken their orders, both of them ordering Caesar salad chicken wraps, Maxie turned to Sam who was staring down at her hands which rested on the table. She could feel Maxie's eyes on her but she did not look up. She was suddenly nervous. Maxie was one of her dear friends and knew she would be a person to tell of what happened with Jason. But didn't know how to tell it with out Jason coming out worse then he already was. She knew Jason better then everyone and knew he was not himself last night and he had been upset over what had happened to Michael. And Maxie being not Jason's biggest friend, she knew that the blonde would use this against him.

"So how's your birthday been so far?" asked Maxie. She could sense something was up with Sam. There was something on her mind other then the fact she was a year older. She just couldn't place it.

"It's been okay," spoke Sam, smiling weakly at her friend. "Spinelli was really sweet and made me breakfast, which was nice. And my mom is having a big dinner thing for me at the lake house tonight." She ran a hand through her dark mane of hair as she rambled on.

"Yeah, I got the invite. I'm sorry I can't go. I have to go with Kate to Paris for Fashion Week. We are flying out tonight," murmured Maxie.

"Oh, I know. Its fine Maxie. I don't even want the party, it's my mom's idea," replied Sam to her friend. If she had a choice in the matter she wouldn't want the party at all. She rather just have take-out and curl up on the couch watching a movie.

Maxie smiled widely at this. "So, what did Jason get you?" she asked as she took a sip from her water, her blue eyes appearing into Sam's brown ones.

Sam looked briefly away at this. She didn't know what to tell Maxie. She thought about telling her the truth, that he had come home hung over and barely spoken a word with her before she had fled the apartment. She hadn't given him enough time to wish her a happy birthday or to give her anything.

"Don't tell me he forgot?" snapped Maxie, as a moment of silence passed. She knew something had happened between the two of them.

"He has a lot of his mind with Michael going to prison and everything," lied Sam. She was happy that her friend had jump to a conclusion, so she didn't have to tell her the truth. She knew that if Maxie found out that Jason man handed her, that she would go ape shit. She didn't need that.

"That bastard!" cried Maxie, her blue eyes widening. "He just forgot! Like that!"

"Well, like I said he has a lot going on. Look Maxie it's no big deal," she lied reaching out across the table and touching Maxie lightly on the wrist. "Yes, I was a little hurt but I honestly don't care about my birthday. He apologized and we are good."

"Well that's good I guess. I dunno if I were you, I would be pissed. I mean if Spinelli ever forgot my birthday I would be make him suffer and know that I was mad," rambled on Maxie as she took another sip of her drink. Her voice was much calmer now.

Sam couldn't help but smile at the thought. She knew Maxie's feistiness. "So, tell me about Paris?" she asked changing the subject. She needed to talk about something other then Jason or Michael. This was why she loved having Maxie has a friend. She was good at talking about herself. Something that Sam did not mind at this moment. The two friend then ate their meals and talked about Maxie's upcoming trip to Paris.

After their plats were cleared and they were waiting for the bill, Maxie presented Sam with her present.

"You didn't have to get me anything," commented Sam as she leaned on her elbows on the table.

"Oh, stop being so noble and take it, would you!" teased Maxie as she held out a neatly gift wrapped box in front of Sam.

"I'm just saying," murmured Sam as she took the package from Maxie's out stretched hands. "Thank you," she added as she placed the box down on the table and began to undo the black ribbon on it. Sliding the ribbon off, she began to carefully rip open the silver gift wrap. She knew immediately what it was as she slowly took off the slid of the box. She could always count on Maxie to get her the latest trendy pieces in fashion. It was a clutch bag.

"Now I know you don't usually use purses but when I saw this on the runway, I knew you would love it! It just screamed Sam to me!" explained Maxie briefly as Sam pulled out the bag from the box. It was about 8 inches long. It sort of looked like a small canvas pencil case but slightly bigger. It was made out of soft butter black leather on one side and black suede on the other. It had rose gold hardware on it. It was also studded with small spiky studs , which ran along in a thick strip down one side of the leather side. They were also rose gold. The bag looked like a classic but with edge. It was very Sam. " You can also use it as a purse," added Maxie as Sam opened it to find a delicate rose gold chain inside.

"I love it!" spoke Sam in a soft voice. She was suddenly over come with emotion at her friend's thoughtful gift. She could always count on Maxie to get her something beautiful and trendy. But this by far was the best that she had received from her. "Thank you!" she whispered looking up and meeting her friend's eye.

"Your Welcome!" spoke Maxie, slightly standing up as Sam leaned over the table and gave her a quick hug. This bag was still just a bag. But in some strange way it gave Sam hope for the future.

* * *

"There's the birthday girl!" cried Alexis as she opened the front door of the Lake House, just as Sam, Spinelli and Jason climbed up the front steps.

Sam couldn't help but roll her eyes slightly at her mother's enthusiasm . It was a character that Alexis rarely embraced. "Here I am!" replied Sam back as her mother's threw her arms around and pulled her into a hug.

"Happy Birthday!" whispered Alexis into her ear as kissed her on her cheek before pulling away. Sam was stunned by her mother's actions. She was never really the public affection type, especially with her. The two woman seemed to have an understanding on that matter.

"Thank you," replied Sam, a slight amused smile playing on her face as her mother smiled back at her before pulling her into the house, leaving Spinelli and Jason to follow. Jason let out a sign as he stepped into the house. He was slightly antsy. He had not been home when Sam had come back from lunch with Maxie. He had gone off to the PCPD to see Michael before he was transferred to Pentonville. When he had gotten home, Sam was already dressed and waiting for him. He had yet again forgotten about Sam's big birthday dinner at her mom's house. They had only spoken briefly as they were interrupted by Spinelli. Jason had then taken this moment to get dressed into a suit and dress shirt. He also remembered to place Sam's gift into his jacket pocket. He knew he needed to make it right still between him and Sam. And he was hoping to be able to get some alone time with her tonight. Even if he had to wait after the party was over to do so.

"OH my gosh! You are looking fine Sister!" cried Kristina as she stood up from her seat on the couch and ran towards her older sister. Sam just smiled nervously at her younger sister as she continued to gawk at her outfit. Sam, who wasn't dressed in anything fancy didn't see what the big deal was. Yes, she was wearing a dress, a change from her normal attire. But it wasn't really anything different, she thought to herself. Her dress was an off the shoulder body con dress midi dress, that came to just mid calf on her. It had been Maxie's birthday present to her last year. The dress hugged her in all the right places, showing off her small peite frame. It had black and white strips running down it. She wore nude platform heels and her new bag with it. Her makeup was her usual , with her hair in loose waves.

"I love your bag!" commented Kristina as she eyed the studded bag in Sam's hand.

"Oh, thanks. Maxie gave it to me!" replied Sam, looking down at the bag in her hand before looking at her sister. Kristina smiled broadly at her. "Happy Birthday Sam!" she spoke, before hugging her tightly like their mother had.

"Thank you," laughed Sam slightly at the attention she was suddenly getting from her family. She also couldn't help but smile at her sister who after all she had been through was smiling. She was happy that Kristina was feeling like her old self again. Therapy was helping her.

Jason stood off to the side as he watched as Sam embraced her youngest sister, Molly. He couldn't help but smile as he watched the smile grow on her face as Molly spoke something to her. He had to agree with Kristina, she was looking beautiful tonight. Sam always looked beautiful to him. But tonight, there was something else about her. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. He didn't know if it was because he didn't want to miss her looking at him or anything. Which she did every now and then as they all took a seat on the couch in the living room.

He and Spinelli wear seated on the arm chairs on either side of the couch, while the Davis girls took over it. He was glad that at times like these were he was useless to Sam, she had her sisters and her mother to cheer her up. As Alexis handed him a beer, his eyes did not drift from Sam's face. She had her eyes closed and her chin titled back as she laughed at something that Kristina had said. He wasn't sure what was spoken for all he could hear was the sweet ringing sound of Sam's laughter in the room. It was a rare sound. He was happy despite what had happened between them that she could still laugh openly and smile.

* * *

"Is something going on between you and Jason?" asked Alexis towards her eldest daughter. They were in the kitchen. They had just finished eating dinner and Sam was helping her load the dish washer.

"No, why would you assume that?" asked Sam, suddenly stopping what she was doing to stare at her mother. She had her defences up.

"No reason," spoke Alexis slowly. She knew she had to chose her words carefully. She could tell she had hit a soft spot with Sam with the way she had suddenly jumped to conclusions. "It just seems like their distance between the two of you that's all. Did you get into a fight or something?" Her voice was filled with concern. She knew that Sam had been through a lot and things between her and Jason had not been easy. She just wanted her daughter to be happy for once.

Sam was silent for a moment as she suddenly turned her back on her mother and took a brief step away from the dishwasher. She had her hands covering her face as she leaned against the counter. She was suddenly over come with emotion. She knew she couldn't hide it any longer. She knew she could trust Alexis. She just wasn't sure where to begin.

"Sam," whispered Alexis softly as she approached her daughter from behind. She placed one hand on her bare shoulder, touching her lightly. Sam turned around to face her immediately at this. "What happened?" she whispered, reaching out and cupping the sides of her daughter's face. It didn't matter how old Sam got, she could still making out the little girl in her. Even know she hadn't known her as a little girl, she could see the outline of her in her sad eyes. She looked like Kristina and Molly had looked like.

"It's a long story," replied Sam, after a moment as she met her mother's eye. "I don't know where to begin," she confessed.

"Start at the beginning," stated Alexis as she lead Sam out the back door and onto the porch, which wrapped around the entire house. They were facing the lake as they took a seat on the porch swing.

Sam kicked off her heels and tucked her feet underneath her self. She did not dare to look at Alexis but continued to stare out onto the calm dark water as she began to tell her story. "It happened last night. I hadn't heard from Jason all day. He said he was going to call me after the trial but I don't think he expected, no body had expected that Michael would end up going to Pentonville. That had come to a shock to him. I'm not sure what happened afterwards. I stayed up waiting for him. He didn't come home until late at night. Around mid morning or so I guess. I don't really remember..." her voice trailed off slightly as she brushed her hair away from her face and let out a deep breath. Alexis wrapped her arm around her daughter, waiting patiently for her to continue on.

"He was drunk when he came home. Plastered. He wasn't himself. Jason doesn't usually get drunk. I could tell right away he was upset about something. Something had happened at the trial. He had wanted to try and forget something. To numb the pain away. When I heard about Michael from Spinelli, I knew that Jason was with Carly or Sonny. I had wanted to give him space, knowing that was what he needed. So I hadn't called him. I had tried to talk to him when he had gotten home but he was too drunk. and clearly didn't want to talk about anything at the moment. He had wanted to do other things," Sam was trying to keep her emotions at bay but was struggling too at this point. "We haven't had sex since..." her voice trailed off slightly. She didn't have to say what it was, Alexis knew. She held her daughter tighter as she sensed what happened next.

"We have tried and Jason has been so good and patient with me. It's just...I freak out and remember what Franco did..." Her voice trailed off again as she cried into her hands. She didn't want to break down like she was. But the emotion kept on flowing out of her. She couldn't control it she found.

A moment passed, before she regained her voice again. "It had started off with a kiss. I was nervous but I wanted it. But things became a little to aggressive...I guess," tears welded up in her eyes as she looked over her shoulder at her mother. "He wasn't himself," she stated again. "He was on top of me. His hands were on me. His touch was becoming too much. I had tried to stop him but he had thought I was into it. So he continued to kiss my neck and such. I'm not really sure what made him stop..." her voice trailed off as she remembered back to last night and how she had screamed almost at the top of her lungs for him to stop. She had been panicked that he would hear her and would go all the way.

"You don't have to tell me anymore," spoke Alexis as she pulled her daughter to her chest like she was a little girl. It pained her to hear Sam speak like this. When Sam had told her she was raped, she had thought that that would be the worse she would ever see her daughter. But at this moment, Sam was at her very worse. "Shhhh," whispered Alexis into Sam's ear as she cried. She knew that Sam didn't want her to blame Jason for what had happened. But Alexis could only seen how Jason had hurt her daughter. It was yet again another Kiefer/ Kristina situation, she thought.

They stayed like this for a good ten minutes or so before Sam finally pulled away from her mother. She suddenly needed to be alone as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and stood up. "Please don't say anything to Jason," she begged her mom in a small voice. She needed to handle Jason on her own. The last time Alexis had meddled into their relationship, she had lost him and her self in the progress. She couldn't lose him this time. Yes, she knew who she was without him. But he was still the love of her life. And what had happened between them had been an accident. Jason had taken things too far that was all. She didn't blame him or was trying not too. She wasn't so sure anymore. But she knew she didn't need Alexis point fingers. Alexis didn't look too happy about this but agreed all the same. She didn't want to upset Sam then she already was. She would support her daughter in anyway she needed her too.

Jason could sense something was wrong immediately when Alexis returned from the kitchen without Sam. And when the older woman met his eye from across the room, he knew in that second that she knew. Guilt and bitterness filled his stomach as he moved away from Spinelli and the girls, who were putting candles on Sam's cake. He wasn't sure what he was going to say but he knew this was his moment to speak with Sam.

"She's out on the porch," spoke Alexis, reading his thoughts as he made his way towards the kitchen, were she had just come from. His blue eyes met hers yet again. Her voice was cold. She found that she couldn't hate him like she wanted to. She knew he cared deeply about her daughter and was probably feeling even worse for what had happened. She knew he wasn't entirely to blame for his actions. Everyone did stupid things when they were drunk. She knew this all too much. However, she still wasn't pleased with him.

"Thank you," he whispered in gratitude at her before heading into the kitchen and out the back door.

"Please just leave me alone, mom," whispered Sam as she looked over her shoulder at the sound of the screen door opening and closing behind her. However, she let her voice trail off as she locked eyes with Jason.

"I'm sorry, I'll come back," apologized Jason, nodding his head at her before turning to leave.

"No wait!" she cried suddenly after him. He turned back to look at her at this. He was surprised by her out burst.

"Stay," she whispered, gesturing to the porch swing.

* * *

Okay, I know that was not the best ending but more will be coming soon! Thanks for reading and please review!

Julie


	53. I Love You

**Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters. **

* * *

**_The Flame of Franco_**

**_I love you..._**

Neither spoke as Jason walked slowly towards where she sat. He hesitated for a brief moment as he looked down at her. Her eyes were red he noted as he continued to lock eyes with her.

"Sit," she whispered towards him, patting the empty space beside her.

Doing what he was told, he slowly took a seat on the porch swing. He was much heavier then she was, causing her to slide into him as the swing responded to his weight. The light touch of her hand on his thigh for a brief second as she tried to balance her self as the swing moved suddenly cause the hairs on Jason's arms to rise. Her brief touch had felt extremely intimate to him.

Sam blushed slightly as she removed her hand and shot a quick look over at Jason, before looking away. She was suddenly felt very shy. Nervously playing with her hands in her lap, she bit down on her lower lip. Silence once again swept over them as they sat on the porch swing. Jason wanted to say so much to Sam at that moment but he didn't know where to start really. Playing around with a few phrases in his head, he finally decided on the most simple. Something he had been wanting to say for some time now but hadn't gotten the chance until now. "I'm sorry Sam," he whispered turning to face her. "I made a mistake last night. A fucking stupid mistake and I'm truly sorry!" As he spoke these words, he couldn't help but think back to something Franco had told him once. How the two of them were the same. This was something he didn't want to think about but he couldn't help himself. He had hurt Sam badly , just as badly as Franco had. In this way, he was similar to his enemy. "I was not better then him! I'm still no better! I wasn't thinking at all last night, Sam! "

"Jason," whispered Sam, "You are not like Him! Don't say that!" She cried out suddenly, locking eyes with him. He was in no way like Franco.

"I TOOK ADVANTAGE OF YOU SAM!" he cried out suddenly, standing up. "I took advantage of you just like that BASTARD HAD! I am no different from him! I hurt you like, he had hurt you!" He didn't want to yell but he couldn't help himself. His body was pulsing with rage and hatred for himself.

Sam didn't say anything for a moment or two as she watched as he walked away from her. He had his back to her now as he stood over the railing of the porch, looking out onto the still water of the lake. She knew he was blaming himself over more then just had happened last night. That he was also blaming himself over what had happened with Michael. He had been trying to protect both of them and in the process had ended up hurting them instead. However, in no way did Sam see Jason like Franco. They were two separate people. Jason needed to see this.

Slowly getting up, she walked bare foot along the wooden floor boards of the porch, she approached Jason. Reaching out, she placed a comforting hand on the crook of his arm. He jumped slightly at this but he did not turn around to face her. "You are not like Franco. You are not like him in any way. You are cut from two different cloths. He is a psychopath. A creep," she was now leaning against the railing, looking over at Jason who was still not meeting her eye. She knew he didn't want to hear this. That he rather blame himself, punishing himself like he though he deserved. But she pushed on. "You, Jason are different, so very different. You are the sweetest, most loving man I have ever met. You protect the people you love. You have never made me felt unsafe. What happened last night does not change anything. You are still the man I love," she stated. She meant every word she spoke. What had happened between them last night had yes upset her and she didn't know were to go really from here. But it did not change the fact that she loved him and wanted to be with him.

Jason glanced over at Sam at this. There were tears in her eyes as she stared back at him. He knew this wasn't the moment to loath himself. Sam still needed him. And he didn't want to fail her like he already had and like he felt like he had with Michael. But apart of him couldn't let the anger go. He still blamed himself for what Franco had done to Sam and what had happened last night just added to the flame of rage burning inside of him.

"Come back to me, Jason," whispered Sam towards him as she reached out and touched his hand which rested on the railing. She needed Jason to stay sane and not retreat to a dark place like she knew he was on the edge of going too. She needed him. "I love you," she added as raised her self up onto her tip toes and cupped both sides of Jason's face. She then pulled him to her so that their face's were inches apart. "I love you too," responded Jason as he tried to calm down the fire inside of him. He was now turned fully towards her. He wanted badly to wrapped his arms around her waist and pull her closer to him but was afraid to do so. So instead he just stood there his arms hanging by his sides. He closed his eyes as he felt Sam's lips pressed softly against his.

* * *

It was much later, as Jason and Sam lay in bed together. After their talk on the porch, they had gone back inside for cake and presents. After their talk, Sam had finally allowed her self to smile and enjoy her birthday for once. She knew that her and Jason still had a lot to work out and she still had issues, she was feeling excited for the future as she lay against Jason's bare chest.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked towards him as she turned slighty so she could see his face in the darkened room. She knew he was thinking hard about something, she just wasn't sure what.

"I'm thinking about how I never wished you a happy birthday or even gave you a present," replied Jason with honesty.

Sam just shrugged at this. "You don't have to get me anything, you have already given me so much Jason," she answered and this was true. She didn't need or want any fancy gifts from him. His love was enough.

Jason, however didn't seem to hear this or chose to ignore it as he continued on. "After all you had been through, I had wanted to make this day special for you. I had it all planned out. I had hunted high and low for the perfect gift to give you, " he explained slowly as he shifted his weight slightly as he reached over to something on the nightstand.

Sam watched his every move as she lifted her head off of his chest and sat up straight. Her eyes falling immediately onto the box now in Jason's hands. she had not noticed it before sitting on the nightstand. "But we both know I fucked up major. And I'm sorry once again Sam. And I know I can't quite make it up to you. However, your birthday isn't over yet," he explained as he turned his body towards her. His blue eyes locked with hers in the dark as he slowly opened the box in his hands. "I have been wanting to do this for a while now since last summer in Mexico. But didn't want to rush you and I still don't Sam, " he paused briefly before continuing on. "I have wanted to make you my wife for a while now. And each day that has gone passed, I can't image my life without you in it. I need you, Sam. Will you marry me?"

Sam's brown eyes widened in shock as she looked from Jason to the ring and back. She was taken back by this. Not once since getting back together had they discussed getting married. Of course she had known for a while that she didn't want to ever be apart from Jason. Both had seen what life was like without one another and it wasn't the most prettiest thing. "Jason," she stated.

"I don't want to push you into anything Sam. That is the last thing I want," interrupted Jason quickly. "I just want to let you know how I feel and that I am here not matter what. and I wanted to show you that in some way that I am committed to you!"

"Yes!" she whispered locking eyes with him.

"What?"

"Yes Jason, Yes, I will marry you!" she whispered a smile appearing on her face.

"You will?" he asked, slightly taken back by her answer.

"Yes," she repeated reaching out and cupping the side of his face. "I love you! And would love to be your wife!" Yes she was scared of what the future held and if things would return to normal for her. However, she did know that Jason was there with her, no matter what happened in the future. And this just proved that even more. Even know her brain was still a little foggy over resent event, she knew what was in her heart. That a man loved her. And that she loved him and that they would get through things together.

The couple then shared a long kiss before pulling apart. Jason was surprised at how emotional he felt as he gently took the ring out of the box and placed it on Sam's left ring finger. "Happy Birthday Baby!" he whispered, blinking back tears as he slide the ring on and stared into Sam's eyes. She was smiling back at him.

And in that moment everything was perfect.

* * *

More to come soon! Thanks for reading!

Julie


	54. Back to Reality

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

Okay, I was a little inspired by today's show to write this. I'm not sure if I am loving the new Franco though. RH is good but he is not James Franco! He is not creepy enough.

* * *

**_The Flame of Franco_**

_Back to Reality..._

It was the next day and time to get back to reality for both of them. After the proposal they had fallen into a deep sleep. It felt like ages since they have both gotten a perfect night's sleep. But the blissfulness quickly went away as they were both awaken by the sound of Jason's phone going off.

Opening his eyes, he reached out for his cell on the night stand. He quickly looked at the caller display. It was Carly. "Hello?" he answered into the phone. He was still laying down against the pillows. His blue eyes shifted towards Sam, who was lying on her side beside him. Her brown eyes were wide awake and looking back at him.

"Jason!" spoke Carly in a panic on the other line.

Sam stayed there to listen to their conversation or it was mostly Carly doing all the talking. Sam couldn't make out what she was going on about now, but she assumed it was something to do with Michael. Shifting her weight onto her elbows, she leaned over and kissed Jason on the cheek before getting out of bed. She was in a need of a shower.

Sam didn't bother to close the bathroom door behind her as she stripped off the night shirt she was wearing and took a step towards the shower. Turning on the faucet, she listened to the sound of the running water. As she waited for the water to warm, she turned towards the vanity. She stared at herself in the mirror. Lifting her hair off of her neck she turned slowly so that her back was now reflected back at her in the mirror. Looking over her shoulder, she studied the burn that ran down her back, it started slightly from the bottom of her neck and traveled to her hip. Most of it had been fixed with skin grafts. But in parts, the burn marks were still present. She knew it would never full heal to the way it had been before. She looked along were the new skin met the old. From a far, you couldn't really tell the difference but as you got closer you could tell. It reminded of her of the patches she had on her jeans as a kid. Two different fabrics sewn together to make something new.

Dropping her hair and turning away from the mirror, Sam stripped off her panties and into the shower.

Jason listen carefully as a upset Carly explained to him how Michael was doing. She had gone to visited him first thing in the morning at Pentonville. Michael had put on a strong face for his mom, but she could tell he was scared. He had no one to look out for him there. He was by himself. This scared Carly more then ever. He hated this as well. If he didn't have Sam to worry about, he would make a deal with Claire Welsh to get him sent to Pentonville to look after his nephew. But he didn't have that choice. He needed to look after Sam. He needed to be there for her. He wasn't going to let her down like he had Michael.

After promising Carly that he would go see Michael, he ended the phone call. He lay there for a moment listening to the shower before getting up himself. Putting the phone back onto the nightstand, he walked towards the bathroom. He normally gave Sam privacy now a days but she had left the door open. He took this as an invitation to join her. He stood in the door way of the bathroom, watching as she washed her self. Despite the scares on her body, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Bringing his hands to his waist, he pushed down the elastic waistband of his sweat pants. Letting them fall to the floor, he stepped out of them and walked towards the shower.

Sam turned to look at him. Their eyes locked with one another as Jason came closer. He stopped suddenly unsure of what to do. But got his answer as Sam reached out and grasped his hand. She wanted him to join her.

* * *

"I think it's time Sam," spoke Dr. Winters to Sam as she appeared over her glasses from across her desk. For the past month Dr. Winters had tried to talk Sam in to visiting her apartment. She thought that if Sam finally stepped into the place where it had all happened, that she would be able to move on. Sam was better off now, then what she had been when she had first started seeing her. But there was still a lot of work to be done.

Sam just looked at the doctor. She didn't have to ask what this meant, for she already knew. She knew it was something she couldn't avoid any longer. She wanted to get her life back on track. and she knew that the only way she would be able to is by finally facing her fears head on. She was finally accepting her body and appearance. It had been a week since her birthday and she felt closer to Jason then ever. Nothing had happened since that night but she was finally finding that she was looking forward to the future. She was finally seeing that she had a future, that there was a life after rape. That she could be happy. That there were reason for her to be happy. And that was Jason. They were getting married. She couldn't help but smile suddenly at the thought. After telling their families, the thing had come a reality and not just some dream. Her sisters were already looking a bride maids dresses to wear. And Maxie was already scheduling daily visits with her to talk over details. After hearing the news, Maxie had appointed herself to wedding planner.

"I think it's time as well," stated Sam, meeting her doctor's eye. She wanted to move on as best as she could.

* * *

"I want to come with you," stated Jason as he glanced over at Sam. They were driving home from the hospital and she had informed him about her decision. A part of her didn't want to go but another part of her knew she had to get it done with. It was like taking off a bandage. You knew it was going to hurt to do it but the quicker it was done the easier it would be in the end. Prolonging it would sting more in the end.

Sam made a slight face at this. She knew that Jason wanted to help her and support her but this was something more she had to do on her own. "Baby, I don't know," she spoke softly to him. "I think this is something I have to do on my own."

Jason didn't like the sound of this but did not argue with her. He understood were she was coming from that this was her battle to face not his. However, Franco was still out there and did not want to take the chance that he was hiding out in her apartment, waiting for her return. He had someone coming in once a week or so to clean the place out and check up on things. However, with Franco you never knew. "At least let me come up with you," he replied as he parked the SUV and turned in his seat towards her. "I just have to make sure you get in and out safely."

Sam was taken back by this, "You think Franco is living in my apartment?" she asked her voice raising slightly in a panic. She suddenly felt sick to her stomach at the idea of Franco hiding out in her home.

"I don't think so," stated Jason quickly, trying to reassure her that everything would be fine. "I have someone coming in once a week and have a guard watching for any activity. But he is still out there Sam. And I can't take the chance if he is, waiting for you to come back!"

Sam just nodded her head in reply as she let her thoughts drift to this new possible idea that Franco could be closer then what she would have liked. She gave Jason a nervous smile before getting out of the SUV.

Sam lay awake all night thinking about Franco and if he was hiding away in her apartment. It gave her the chills to think that Franco was using her shower and touching her stuff. Most of her clothes and such where at the Penthouse. However, she still had personal belongings at her apartment. But she knew that she was just letting him get to her once again. Jason had reassured her multiple times since coming home that Franco was very unlikely to be there. Since sending the message to Carly, a few months ago, there had been really no sign of Franco. Jason still had Spinelli working on finding the artist whereabouts but it seemed like there was no trace of him in the art world.

"Did you sleep last night?" asked Jason towards his fiancée as he rolled onto his side in bed and looked over at Sam. She was lying on her back, looking up at the ceiling. She did not say anything as she shook her head to signal no. She hadn't slept last night.

Jason looked on at her with worry but did not make a move or say anything else to her. They stayed like this for a moment longer before Jason let out a sigh and rolled onto his back as well. He felt for Sam's underneath the covers and gave it a slight squeeze. "Come on, I'll make you some breakfast!" he murmured as glanced over at Sam and let her hand go before getting out of bed.

Sam let out a deep breath before sitting up and getting out of bed as well. She was suddenly hungry and needed the distraction of eating. Making her way around the bed, she met Jason's eye as she reached out and grasped his hand. The two of them then made their way downstairs.

* * *

After much discussion, Sam had finally allowed Jason to come with her to her apartment. And as she stepped through the lobby of the building, she felt safer with having Jason beside her. She nodded her head in greeting to the familiar security guard as she walked passed his desk and towards the elevators.

Jason was close behind her as she pressed the button impatiently for the elevator. He could sense that she was nervous by the way she kept on clenching and unclenching her hands. Reaching out, he took her hand into his. She looked suddenly up at him at this. He smiled down at her. He was here for her. Just then the elevator arrived. The two of them then stepped onto it together, still holding hands.

They walked slowly down the familiar hallway which lead to Sam's apartment.

"You ready?" asked Jason towards her as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a key.

Sam looked up towards him and nodded her head slowly in response. She had her arms wrapped around her thin frame as she listen to the door being unlocked. She could feel Jason's eyes on her as he pushed open the door and held it out for her. "I will be here," he whispered, reaching out and touching her lightly on the arm.

Sam looked up at him at this and smiled slightly, "I know," she whispered nodding her head in response. She knew that Jason wanted to come with her but this was something she had to face on her own.

Bitting down nervously on her lower lip, she wrapped her arms further around herself as she stepped through the threshold and into her old home. Her eyes looked around at her old dwelling, taking it all in. Everything seemed to be the same as she had left it so many months ago. The only thing that was different about it was that it appeared cleaner then she had kept it. She figured it was because of the cleaning ladies that Jason had hired to clean the place every so often. Everything was fine, she whispered to herself over and over again as she made her way through the living room. Her eyes falling onto the bar..._Moving away from the window, she stepped towards the bar, where a bottle of red wine was awaiting. Two glasses stood beside it along the smooth granite table top of the bar. Taking a glass in her hand and the bottle in the other; she poured herself a glass. The room was in utter silence besides the clinking of glass against glass as the tip of the bottle glazed against the rim of the glass; a deep plum red liquid flowed between them. Once the glass was half filled, she placed the bottle of wine back onto the counter of the bar. She raised the rim of the filled glass now to her lips and took a sip of the bitter liquid..._

She let out a shaking breath as she suddenly turned away from the bar and walked the short distance to the terrace. She pushed open the fresh doors and looked onto her once beloved Jacuzzi. It had been one of the reasons why she bought the apartment. She had always loved the idea of having one and when she had moved out of the penthouse, she had decided she wanted something for herself for once and no one else. There had been good moments had in that tub, alone and with company. However, now as she stared at it, all she could think about was Franco... _"Hello Ms. McCall! I've been waiting to meet you!"_

_Her brown eyes widened as they looked out onto the artist, Franco's face. She opened her mouth to scream but nothing however came out. The wine glass shattered to the patio floor as it dropped from her grasp. Her heart beat raced as Franco began to step towards the Jacuzzi, a twisted smile appearing on his darken face..._

His voice rung in her ears as she felt her eyes sting with tears. A part of her wanted to run away from all this and go join Jason out in the hallway. But she knew this had to be done. She needed to move on. Taking a small step, she stepped out onto the terrace. The Jacuzzi was covered and not on at the moment. However, she could still hear the sound of it running as Franco had moved towards her..._Franco had grabbed her by the wrist, twisting it painfully behind her back as he forced her out of the water, onto the snow cover patio. _

_"Now play nice, Sam," he spoke into her ear, a smile appearing on his face once again. "Jason wouldn't want you being rude, now would he?"_

_"Jason wouldn't want you touching me," spat Sam in response, crooking her neck upwards so she could look into the sick thinking face of Franco. Her brown eyes blazing with rage towards him._

_Franco licked his bottom lip before his face broke out into wide set grin; laughing in Sam's face. "Jason, Jason , Jason," he murmured, amusement dancing in his eyes. "It's always about him isn't?" A hard edge appearing in his voice as he continued to look down at Sam._

_"Well aren't you the one who is obsessed with him?" asked Sam, a bit confused. Wasn't he here because of Jason? Franco continued to look at Sam for a second before throwing his head back and letting out a belly aching chuckle._

_"Obsessed! No, no. I prefer to think of it more like a deep connection me and Jason share. He just doesn't want to see it but we are alike him and me," stated Franco as he still held Sam against the hot tub._

_"You and Jason are not alike!" spat Sam, a taste of dislike in her voice. Her brown eyes blazing up at Franco as she continued to look at him over her shoulder. Noticing the playfulness faded from the artist eyes, replaced with raging coldness, Sam turned her face and looked down into the crystal clear water of the hot tub. Her breathing was laboured now it seemed as her heart beat pounded against her chest. She knew what would happen now, she just hope that it would go by quickly; as she felt Franco tighten his grip on her, pushing her harder against the hot tub. The fronts of her knees scrapping against the plastic..._

Stepping towards the tub, she ran her hand along the edge of the plastic cover. She didn't know how long she stood there as she looked on at it. Letting her memories of that day fill her mind... _Sam tried to fight him off, but she was no match for him. He was taller than her by a good foot and more strength. He just seemed to laugh at her as she attempted to turn around and scratch his face. Untwisting her wrist from her back, he placed it on the edge of the hot tub, along with her other hands; he held both of them down with his hands on top of them. Sam was now pinned. Goosebumps ran down every inch of her body from the coldness of the air as she continued to stand there dressed in barely nothing. Her eyes still remained closed as she could feel the warmth of Franco's breathe on her bareback. She bit down on lower lip; preventing from screaming out. No one could hear her if she did anyways._

_Then all the sudden, Franco released his grip on her left hand and spun Sam around, so that they were now face to face. They held each other gaze for a long moment it seemed before Franco trailed his eyes slowly down Sam's body. A shiver running down Sam's spin._

_Sam wanted to scream out as she felt the hotness of his eyes taking in the sight of her cleavage. "Your sick," she spat in his face as a sly smile appeared on his face. Franco was a sicko there was nothing else about it, she thought to herself._

_"Oh Sam, if only you knew," whispered Franco, leaning in towards Sam, their faces only inches apart. Sam cringed at this as Franco blew a kiss on her cheek. A small smile appearing on his face, his eyes sparkly with something that Sam could not read. Running his eyes over her body one last time, he let out a small sigh as if he was disappointed with what he saw or something. He then loosened his grip on her wrists._

_Sam took this as her moment to escape. Twisting her left hand out of Franco's hold she raised it above her head and punched Franco in the face. The snow was falling heavy now as Franco who was taken off guard by the punch touched his face and took a step backwards from the impact. His eyes seemed to darken a little with rage towards Sam._

_Sam looked on at Franco for a brief second, before jumping over the edge of the Jacuzzi and plunging into the hot water. Ignoring the protest of her body as the coldness of her skin burned against the hot temperature of the water, Sam moved across the Jacuzzi trying to get a head start. However, Franco swiftly moved around the hot tub and managed to grab Sam just as she was about to step out._

_Sam screamed bloody murder this time around as she felt Franco's hands wrapped around her waist pulling her out of the water. She flared her arms and legs like a crazy woman, trying to fight Franco off as he threw her over his shoulder._

_After a moment or two, she had stopped kicking all together. Franco had held Sam with one arm, while with his free hand reached into the back of his pocket and tapered her. A low animal like moan escaped from Sam's lips as the bolts of electricity ran through her body; causing her to go limp..._

She was crying now. Tears flowing down her cheeks as memory after memory came flooding back to her. As she cried, she didn't hear Jason approach her from behind. She let out a startled scream as she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"It's only me," he whispered, his blue eyes locking with hers. He gently squeezed her shoulder before pulling her to his chest. This only caused Sam to sobbed harder as she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face into his chest.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Leave a review if you feel like it!


	55. Wedding Gowns and Homeless Men

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

So this is going to be a short chapter.

* * *

**_The Flame of Franco_**

**_Wedding Gowns and Homeless Men..._**

A month had passed since Sam had visited her apartment, and she was finally feeling some what normal. She no longer felt like something was hanging over her head. She had officially moved out of her apartment, selling most of her furniture and putting the rest up in storage. She had also put it up on the market. She no longer needed to live there.

She didn't know if it was the planning of the wedding but she was feeling very optimistic about the future. She still had nightmares about Franco and had trouble sleeping through the night but she had her good days too. She was still seeing Dr. Winters, weekly. She had even started to go running again, something she hadn't done since the incident with Franco. She felt like she had her life back. She knew that Franco was still out there but she wasn't going to let that stop her from living her life. She was also back to working as a PI.

"What do you have planned for this morning?" asked Jason as he took a seat a cross from her at the dinning room table.

"Well, I'm suppose to meet up with Maxie at Crimson, she wants to go over the invitations with me and show me some wedding dresses," she raddled off as she reached for a piece of bacon on her plate, "and then I was planning on going for a run. Nothing special. What are your plans?" Her brown eyes looked into his blue ones.

"I was going to go visit Michael," he spoke in a low voice. It still pained him to think about the teenage locked up in jail and there was no way he could fix it.

"How is he doing?" asked Sam, her eyes filling with genuine concern. She had known the young man for a while now and knew how hard prison could be on a person, especially someone as young as Michael was.

"He is doing...okay, I guess," murmured Jason towards her. He wasn't really sure himself. He had gone to visit Michael once a week since he had been in Pentonville. Michael seemed to be holding up well but Jason knew he was just putting on a strong face for him. He didn't want him to feel anymore guiltier then he already was.

Sam didn't say anything at this. There was nothing really she could say. So instead she just simply reached out and placed a hand on top of his.

Jason met her gaze at this and gave her a sad smile.

* * *

"Oh My GOD!" cried out Maxie as Sam stepped out before her. She was dressed head to toe in white. Her hair was piled up in a French twist with a long laced veil. She was wearing a Vera Wang mermaid style wedding gown.

"What?" asked Sam, self consciously. She hadn't thought she looked so bad as she looked over her shoulder towards the mirror, taking in her reflection. "Is it that bad?" she asked turning to look at Maxie again.

"NO! You look stunning Sam!" replied Maxie, a wide grin appearing on her face. The dress was made for Sam, thought the blond to herself. The gown was ivory white and hugged Sam's curves in all the right places.

"You think?" asked Sam as she turned once again to look at herself in the mirror. This wasn't her first time in a wedding dress or getting married for that matter. But this was the first time that it would be real. That it would mean something. She wanted it to be special day. She was marrying the love of her life. Biting down on her lower lip, she titled her head to the side as she fingered the edges of the veil. She wasn't sure. All this wedding stuff was new to her.

Noticing her friends hesitation, Maxie quickly jumped in, "Okay, let's try some of the other ones." She then ushered Sam back into the makeshift dressing room they had created in the office. Maxie wanted Sam to feel beautiful and sexy on her wedding day. Her friend had been through hell and back and she deserved to feel special on her wedding day. And Maxie had made it her mission to make this come true. And that all started with the perfect wedding dress.

* * *

"Spare some change miss," asked a homeless man towards Alexis as she walked passed him and towards the entrance of Harbour View Towers.

Alexis was going over to the Penthouse to see her daughter's wedding dress. After spending most of the morning with Maxie, Sam had surprisingly found her dress. She had quickly called her mom to come and see it. She wanted her mother's approval on it.

"Sorry, I left my purse at home," commented Alexis towards the homeless who was seated just a few feet away from the doors of the apartment complex. And this was the truth. She had come straight from the office and only had her briefcase with her. She had no small change on her, only her credit card. Alexis continued to stare at the homeless man for a second. His face was hidden by the hood of his military jacket he was wearing. He held a sign in his lap reading, "WILL ENTERTAIN FOR FOOD!"

"How about a cigarette? I could really use one," spoke the man in a drawn out voice.

Alexis narrowed her eyes slightly at this. The voice sounded vaguely familiar but she could not pin point it. And not being able to see the man's face did not help her. "Sorry, I don't smoke," she replied blankly.

"Yes, might be for the better. It's a nasty habit that can kill you!" He chuckled softly to himself. Even though half his face was hidden from view underneath the hood, Alexis could make out his wide grin on his face. "Well, can I at least offer you some entertainment?" He asked, holding up the sign.

"Excuse me?" asked Alexis in puzzlement.

"Well, it's going to cost you but it will be well worth it!" spoke the homeless man as he lowered the sign and reached for something in the contents of his jacket.

Alexis then watched at he pulled out what looked to be a stuffed monkey and lay it down on the pavement in front of him. It was then she got a better look at the object. It wasn't just a stuffed monkey but a wined up toy of sorts. It held chimes in both of it's hands. The moment the object was set down on the floor, it came to life. It screeched like a monkey would as it gleefully banged the chimes together.

"It's cute!" smiled Alexis kindly at the homeless man as she watched the monkey. "It's very weird, but cute!" she had to admit.

"But you and your friend wouldn't make much money though," continued on Alexis as she pushed her glasses up onto her forehead and began to search in the contents of her purse for a dollar bill or something to give this man.

"I'm thinking about getting a real one," replied the homeless man as he picked up the toy monkey and turned him off.

"Well that, a few clowns and an elephant and you would have yourself a real show!" commented Alexis as she pulled out a five from the back of her briefcase. She knew this man needed it more then she did at this moment. She smiled at the man as she handed him over the bill.

"Yeah, well I hate clowns!" replied the homeless man in a cold voice as he took the bill from her.

"Sorry I don't have anything to eat," apologized Alexis, quickly changing the topic. She was once again looking in her brief case for anything she could give this man. She then came across a stick of gum. "Oh, how about a stick of gum?"

"Thanks," spoke the homeless man, taking the gum from her. "Spearmint?" he asked bringing up the gum to his nose to sniff. "Oh, cinnamon," he spoke in disappointment.

"Well beggars can't be choo.." she had began to say something but had quickly stopped herself. A smile appeared briefly on her face, "Well good luck with your show or should I saw break a leg!"

"Why stop there?" asked the homeless man.

A confused look appeared on the lawyer's face at this. But she quickly tried to hid it. "Well, have a good day!" she spoke, before continuing on her way towards the entrance.

The homeless man watched her go from the corner of his eye. He chuckled slightly to his self as he placed the toy monkey back into the contents of his coat and once again placed his sign back onto his lap. He blended in seamlessly into the back drop.

He had already seen one person he had wanted to see but there was still someone else he was waiting for.

* * *

"Welcome home, Mr. Morgan," spoke the doorman as he held open the door for Jason as he approached the building.

"Thanks Marty," spoke Jason towards the older man. He nodded his head in acknowledgment before stepping into the lobby of the building.

Marty watched as Jason made his way into the building and headed towards the elevators before turning his attention back onto the street. It was then that the doorman noticed the homeless man. "Move along please," he spoke calmingly but firmly towards the man. It was his job to keep the place clean and free of loitering people.

"That was Jason Morgan, wasn't it?" asked the homeless towards Marty as he stood up from his seat and came closer towards the door. The homeless man still had his hood drawn up, hiding his face from view as he looked up. "He is the famous mobster. He lives here right, on the Penthouse floor. They have said he as killed people. is it true?"

"That is known of your business," spoke Marty, firmly towards the homeless man.

"Oh but it is," chuckled the homeless man as he lowered his hood and smiled at the doorman, "Jason Morgan is my business," added Franco, before turning and walking away from Marty and disappeared down the street.

* * *

Okay more to come soon! Thanks for reading!

Julie


	56. Love in the Afternoon

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

Thanks for everyone who has stuck around and continue to read and review each chapter. It means a lot! I haven't been in the writing mode lately. But with what the show has done to character of Franco, it has started to inspired me again to write.

* * *

**_The Flame of Franco_**

_Love in the Afternoon..._

Sam lay her wedding dress onto the bed. She couldn't believe it was all happening so quickly. It had been a week since she had found her dress and after that, everything was coming together. They had decided that they would get married at the end of July. Sam wanted an outdoor wedding. And thanks to Maxie, she was able to find the perfect outdoor location.

They were planning on having a small wedding with only their close family and friends in attendance. Both the wedding ceremony and reception would take place in a small Chinese inspired courtyard. It was the property of Sam favourite Chinese restaurant in town. Sam had mentioned the place to Maxie who had gone to check it out. The blond had been a little sceptical at first about having the wedding in the backyard of a Chinese restaurant. But had soon realized after seeing it, it was the perfect place for Sam and Jason to get married.

Staring down at her dress, a wave of excitement suddenly came over her. She couldn't wait for Jason to see her in it. The moment she had tried it on, she had known it was the one. She had never believed in fairytales or happy ending really but she couldn't help but think she was finally getting hers.

"Sam!" called Jason from the hallway.

"DON'T COME IN HERE!" she cried out suddenly in a panic as she quickly began to place the dress back into the garment bag. She knew it wasn't really bad luck for Jason to see the dress. He just couldn't see her wearing it before the wedding. However, she wasn't going to take the chance.

"Why not?" he asked, he was standing just outside the bedroom door. He sounded amused by Sam's panic.

"Because! Just give me a moment!" and with that she zipped the bag up and quickly hung it back into the back of the closet, hoping that Jason wouldn't find it.

"Okay, you can come in!" she cried as she quickly closed the closet door.

There was a smirk on Jason's face as he stepped into the room. He knew she was hiding something from him.

"What?!" she asked as he continued to smile at her.

"Nothing," he replied at he came towards her. Smiling down at her, he pulled her towards him. He knew she had her dress hidden in the closet but didn't let on that he knew this little fact.

The couple embraced as Sam looked up into Jason's blue eyes. She still couldn't believe that he was hers. That after all the shit that they had been through over the years, that he was still hers. Even after their brief separation apart. They had some how found their way back together.

They held each other gazes for a moment longer, before Jason leaned down and captured her lips with his. His touch was soft and gentle as he rested his hands on the small of her back, as his other hand cupped the side of her face. It didn't take long before Sam was responding to his touch and kissing him back. A few months ago or even a few weeks ago she would had hesitated with his sudden touch. But not now. Kissing Jason had become second nature to her once again.

The couple stood there for a moment or two longer as the kiss slowly deepened as Sam pushed the tip of her tongue into Jason's mouth. Her hands were gripped the back of his neck as she stood on the tips of her toes, pulling him down on an awkward angle.

She was ready.

Jason's lips opened for her as he allowed her full access to the back of his throat.

A few moments passed before they broke apart completely. Taking a slight step back, they stared intensely at one another as they caught their breaths. Every taste, every touch seemed so new, so fresh. Like teenagers, they were rediscovery sex for the first time.

"Are you sure?" asked Jason in a gentle whisper as his blue eyes gazed intensely at her. He didn't want to push her. He wanted to make sure she was hundred percent ready this time.

Her brown eyes looked straight into his. "Yes," she said her voice was firm and controlled. She was ready.

And to prove her point, she reached for the edge of her tank top and pulled it over her head, revealing the white bra she had on underneath. Throwing the tank top to the side of the room, she then undid the fly of her jeans and pushed them down her slim hips. As she undress, her eyes never left Jason's face. She wanted to prove to him that she was ready this time and not like all the other times before when she had said she was but really wasn't.

Yes, her heart was beating a mile a minute. And butterflies fluttered in her stomach. But she felt confident in her movements as she continued to undress until she stood in front of Jason, stark naked. She nervously licked her lips as she felt Jason's eyes on her. Taking in her naked body. It had been a while since he had seen her like this. Since the incident, she had been ashamed of her body and had hidden it from him.

But this was her body. Not Franco's or anyone's else is. It was hers. And it had taken a while but she had finally accepted it. She was used to the burn marks and scares that mapped her freckled skin. "I'm ready!" she whispered.

Jason's eyes darkened with desire as he allowed himself to take in Sam. No matter the scars and burns, she was still beautiful to him. Her body was as he remembered it and better. From her breasts down to her baby toes, it was all still there. Franco had not messed it up. She was gorgeous.

He then followed her lead and began to undress himself. Starting with his black t-shirt and making his way downward, until he stood naked.

Neither spoke a word as they moved towards the bed. There was a little hesitation and awkwardness felt for both of them as they took a seat on the edge of the bed. Both didn't know what to do or go from here really as they continue to gaze at each other like teenagers.

Both were waiting for the other to make a move. To take that first step.

But neither did.

Jason's blue eyes bore into Sam's. He desperately wanted to touch her and do things to her. He could feel himself hardening with desire as he continue to take in her naked body beside him. But he wasn't going to push her. He would go as slow as Sam needed him to go. He wasn't going to touch her until she said to. He wanted it to be up to her how things would be done. "I'm not going to touch you until you tell me to Sam," he explained, "It's up to you."

Sam met his eye at this and nodded her head slowly in reply. She then tore her attention away from him and looked nervously down at the floor. Her breathing was heavy as her heart pounded rapidly against her chest. She had to prepare herself.

A moment or two passed before anything happened. Turning her attention back onto Jason, Sam leaned suddenly forwarded and began once again to kiss him. She rested her hands on his shoulders before slowly running them down his bare chest. She had to rediscover his body. The kiss deepened as she moved her self so that she was straddling Jason's hips. Her knees resting on either side of him on the mattress as her feet slightly dangled off the edge of the bed.

"Put your hands on my hips," whispered Sam into Jason's ear. She wanted to feel his touch.

Jason, who had not allowed himself to touch her since now, rested his hands on her slim hips. He then waited for his next instruction. He was determined to keep to his word, despite what his mind was telling him to do.

Sam then began to kiss the side of his neck. Her bare chest brushing up against his slightly. Her hands were roaming up and down his sides, feeling the softness of his flesh against the pads of her fingers. She could feel Jason's erection growing as it pressed into her thigh. This scared her a little. But she had to convince herself to stay in the moment and forget about that part. She needed to take baby steps.

"Touch my breasts," whispered Sam in between kisses.

Jason just glanced at her for a second before slowly sliding his hands up her sides, across her rib cage before cupping the soft flesh in his palms. He just held them for the longest time. Before gently beginning to massage them. He pushed the breast together as he deepened his touch slightly. He continued on like this for a moment or two longer, his eyes never leaving her face. Sam had stopped kissed the side of his neck. Her hands were still resting on his stomach but her eyes were staring straight at him. She was okay she assured him.

He leaned forwarded and slowly began to trail kisses down the side of her neck as his hands found her nipples. Pressing down on the sensitive buds with the pads of his thumbs, he then began to move them in circles as the rest of his hands squeezed into the base of her breasts.

Sam let out a shutter breath at this. She was slightly taken back by how good his touch felt. "mmmm," she moaned softly as she closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side, allowing Jason better exposure to her neck as he continued to trail wet kisses down the side of it.

His fingers pulled at the now harden nipples, twisting them slightly between his fingers. This movement was awarded with another soft moan from Sam. This continued on for a few moments longer before their lips once again found each other in passion.

Jason was fully aroused by this point but knew he had to steady himself. It was still to early.

"Lie down on your back," demanded Sam as she broke the kiss and gazed down at him. A questionable look came across his face at this but he did as he was told. Letting go of her, he lay his back down on the middle of the bed.

Sam lay her small body over his as she began to trail kisses down his massive chest down to his rock-hard abs. She was surprised at how natural this all was after months of not being together. Loving Jason was second nature to her. The nerves were still there in the pit of her stomach. And she knew the hardest part had yet to come for her. But at this moment, that didn't matter. For she wanted to reward Jason in some way for his patience with her over the last couples of months. She knew she hadn't made it easy on him. But she was confident in this moment that everything would go right. As her tongue licked the inside of his navel, her right hand reached for his member which was pressing into her inner thigh.

"Sam, you don't have to," spoke Jason as he suddenly lifted his head off of the mattress and locked eyes with her.

She didn't say anything as she continue to stare at him as she slowly wrapped her hand around him. His blue eyes pored into hers with concern as she continue to stare back at him. She was smiling at him. Letting him know she wanted to do this for him.

That look of concern he had been wearing, was quickly erased as she ran her hand up the shaft of him before slowly tugging downward on the skin. All of his muscles seemed to flex at once as a jolt of pleasure filled over him.

"Sam," he mumbled in a hoarse whispered as she continued to move her hand slowly up and down his hardness. Her touch was like a feather against his skin, driving him wild with desire to hold her. His body ached for her. He wanted to touch her. To caress her. To show her how much he loved her, just like she was showing him now.

He wanted to fuck her.

They locked eyes with one another as Sam's mouth edged its way down his navel to his cock where her hand continued to work it's magic over him. She leaned down and kissed the sensitive skin of the head before drawing her mouth over it. Jason thrust his hips at this, lifting them off of the bed slightly at Sam's sudden touch. His body filled with pleasure as he let out a deep breath. He knew if she continued to tease him like this, he would soon be coming. Which was not what he wanted. He wanted to climax with her. But he knew that stopping Sam at this moment wouldn't help matters. He knew she wanted to do this for him. And he just needed to allow her. Letting his body relax, he lowered his head back onto the bed and closed his eyes. Allowing himself to feel and take pleasure as Sam's lips moved up and down his hardness as her hand reached down in between his legs and cupped his balls.

She was sucking on him hard now as she continued to bob her head up and down, take the whole of him into her mouth. She could feel her eyes sting slightly with tears as she gagged involuntary at the size of him at the back of her throat. But she ignored this for she saw the look of ecstasy on Jason's face. He was never one to really show emotion. Rarely during love making either. Jason always had a look of composure on his face until he would grunt loudly every now and then, as the pleasure built within before he climaxed. which was usually another low animalistic sounding noise. But over the years, Sam had gotten to read her lover's face and to know when he was enjoying himself. And it was a rare occasion when he was such an open book, allowing the emotions to show clearly on his face. This was one of these moments. His eyes were squeezed slightly shut as his mouth hung open. He hand one hand digging into the mattress as his other pressed slightly on the back of her head.

Sam closed her eyes and breathed through her nose as his organ filled her mouth. She continue to bob her head up and down the length of him for a few moments longer before his hand grasped suddenly at her hair and pressed her further down on him. Making her once again take him fully into her mouth.

Sam closed her eyes and continued to ignore the rising bile in her throat as she felt him press into the back of her throat as he came. His seed filling her mouth. He called out her name before suddenly releasing his hand from her hair. Sam quickly removed her mouth from his softening member as she swallowed his seed and wiped her lips with the back of her hand. She could feel Jason's eyes on her as she sat up. She gave him a smile but she knew her eyes were saying something different.

Not saying anything, he reached out towards her. Pulling her down beside him. She rested her head on his chest as he wrapped his strong arms around her. He kissed the top of her head as he held her close. He knew that had been hard for her to do.

They stayed like this for a while before Jason's hands began to roam up and down her stomach. He eyed her with caution as he moved so that she was lying on her back and he was on his side. She looked up at him and nodded her head. She was ready. The room was quiet as Jason leaned down and kissed her gingerly on the lips as his hands once again found her breasts. He then slowly moved himself so that he was towered over her.

Breaking the kiss, his lips began to travel down her chest and across the flatness of her stomach. His blue eyes continue to study her face to make sure she was okay as he continued to travel nearer and nearer to her centre.

"Are you okay?" he asked up towards her.

Her brown eyes bore into him at this. She smiled a small smile at him. She was okay. She then closed her eyes as she felt his mouth come down on her. She let out a small cry as he kissed her cit. she was suddenly very scared, thinking of the last time they had attempted this. She didn't want to freak out.

Jason stopped what he was doing suddenly and lifted his head. He didn't want to hurt her.

"I'm fine, Jason," she reassured him, opening her eyes. She wanted him to continue. He stared at her at this for a second before once again going down on her. His touch was gentle as he kissed her cit once again. He allowed himself to take in the sweet aroma of her. He had missed this smell. He licked at her pussy, flicking her cit back and forth between his tongue. He took a finger and slowly slid it into her opening, stretching the skin.

Sam had tears in her eyes as she breathed heavily on the bed. She was in slight pain but it was bearable. What Jason was doing to her felt good but also hurt at the same time. Her body wasn't use to stretching like this. It had been some time since it had. He continued to move one finger in and out of her as his tongue continue to play with her cit. He was going slowly, slower then he usually would have. He knew he had to warm her up. Leaning forward, he placed a tender kiss on her inner thigh as he continued to finger her.

Images flashed before Sam's eyes as she felt her body relax as the pleasure continue to build from within. Jason now had two fingers within her.

Her walls pulsed around his fingers as he pushed inside of her. His blue eyes continued to look up at her. She had her eyes closed now as she bit down on her lower lip. He couldn't tell if she was in any pain or not. He stopped what he was doing as he continued to look at Sam with concern.

Her eyes fluttered open as he pulled his fingers out of her. "Don't stop," she whispered as she met his eye.

"Sam."

"Jason, I'm fine! Please continue."

He looked at her skeptically for a moment before leaning down and capturing her lips in a kiss at the same time as he slid his two fingers back into her opening. As the kiss deepened so did his touch. He pushed his fingers in and out of her in rapid movement as his tongue began to explore the depth of her mouth.

Sam let out a low moan as pleasure filled her. The fear and nerves were slightly gone as she allowed her self to let go all the pain and let herself simply feel. Her hands cupped the side of Jason's face as they continued to kiss. Her back was ached as she pressed her hips against Jason's hand, making him deepen his touch.

The kiss was quickly broken after a few moments later as Sam could not take it anymore. Jason continued to move his fingers in and out of her. He could feel she was about to come as the walls of her vagina tightened and pulsed around him. He wanted her to come. He had dreamt about hearing her screams again in pleasure. Sliding a third finger into her, he found the spot that knew would send her over the edge.

A loud moan escaped from the back of Sam's throat as climaxed for the first time in months. Her orgasm was powerful.

Sliding his fingers out from her, Jason came to lay down beside her. He kissed her cheek as he once again pulled her towards him. He held her as she tried to catch her breath. His chest was pressed up against her back. He desperately wanted to know what she was thinking but she was avoiding look at him as she lay on her side. A mix of emotion raced through her thoughts. She wanted to continue and to fully go through with it. But another part didn't. She felt like an emotional wreck at the moment. "I need some time," she whispered as she pulled her self away from him and stood up.

Jason then watched as she walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. He desperately wanted to follow her. But held himself back. He knew she needed her space at the moment. They had just gone further then they had in months. Letting out a sigh, Jason continued to lay on the bed for a second longer before standing up and beginning to get dressed.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review!

Julie


	57. Back in Town

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

Thanks for everyone who has stuck around and continue to read and review each chapter. It means a lot! I haven't been in the writing mode lately. But with what the show has done to character of Franco, it has started to inspired me again to write.

* * *

**_The Flame of Franco_**

_Back in Town..._

Jason could hear the sound of the shower as he left the bedroom and headed downstairs. He desperately wanted to talk to Sam but knew she wouldn't want too. At least not with him, not yet that was.

Letting out a sigh, he headed into the kitchen. He was in need of a beer. As he opened the fridge and reached for a cold bottle of his favourite drink, he heard Spinelli arriving home. The computer hacker had been at the office working on the heavy work load that had come through the door of McCall and Jackal over the pass days. He had been doing background checks and was suppose to present his findings to his partner in crime before moving any further.

"Any one home?" called out Spinelli from the front door.

Twisting the cap off of the beer, Jason closed the fridge door and proceeded into the living room.

"Greetings Stone Cold!" spoke Spinelli as he lay eyes on his roommate.

Jason just nodded his head in greeting at the younger man as he took a seat on the couch. He watched as Spinelli placed something down on the desk.

"The mail carrier was outside the door when I was coming off the elevator," he explained to Jason as he noticed his gaze on him.

Jason nodded his head at this as he took a long swing of his beer. He wasn't really concern about the mail at the moment. His thoughts were still on Sam.

Spinelli could tell that his beloved roommate and boss wanted some space and time to himself. But he knew the matter couldn't wait any longer. Clearing his throat loudly, he addressed Jason, "Stone Cold..."

"What is it Spinelli?" asked Jason, his blue eyes looking over at the younger man. He didn't sound annoyed for his interruption. He just wanted Spinelli to spit it out whatever he had to say. Spinelli had a habit of talking around the issue, instead of getting straight to the point.

"It's just, a package arrived for Faire Samantha earlier at the office. The Jackal found it most suspicious and that Stone Cold should see it," Spinelli then pulled out a small brown box from his messenger bag. It looked similar to the one he had taken off of the mail carrier just a few moments ago. Spinelli then walked over to where Jason was seated on the couch and handed him the box.

Jason placed his beer onto the coffee table before taking the box from Spinelli. His blue eyes looked down at the writing on the top of it. It was addressed to Sam McCall. There was no return address or anything else written on it. Just Sam's name. Jason frowned at this.

"The package was seated on her desk," explained Spinelli as he took off his bag and took a seat in the chair across from Jason.

Jason had a good idea who it was from. His heart pounded loudly against his chest as he pulled off the tap that sealed the top of the box. He knew that it was addressed to Sam but he didn't want her to see it. He had a pretty good idea that it was from Franco.

Taking a deep breath, he reached into the small box and pulled out the object that was packaged inside. He frowned at what he saw. The object was a toy monkey with cymbals in its hands. It was a whine- up toy of sorts and was only 2 inches or so tall. The mobster continued to stare at the monkey before glancing over at the package that Spinelli had retrieved from the mail carrier.

"Spinelli, open that one and see what's inside," demanded Jason, pointing to the small brown box on the desk.

"Of course Stone Cold," answered Spinelli as he rose from his seat and walked back to the desk to retrieve the package. It was addressed to Jason.

Once the top was undone and opened. Spinelli pulled out another toy monkey. It was identical to the one, Jason had in his hand. Spinelli looked over at Jason and met his eye. The computer hacker could not read Jason's facial expression. Whatever the mobster was thinking, it was masked by his stone cold gaze.

"Who does Stone Cold think sent these?" he asked as he walked back towards the sofa chair.

"Franco," whispered Jason as he looked away from Spinelli, and down at the whine-up toy in his hand. It was defiantly another message from Franco. But like all messages from Franco, Jason did not know what it meant. Placing the toy on the coffee table, he glanced over at Spinelli again.

"Spinelli, I need you to do a search on Franco." He knew he had already gotten Spinelli to do a search on the deranged artist a few months ago after his message at Josslyne's christening. But that search had come up with nothing.

"Of course, Stone Cold. The Jackal is at your service," Spinelli then reached for his messenger bag and pulled out his beloved laptop.

"Find out where the bastard is," growled Jason as he felt a headache coming on.

* * *

Jason was worried. Not only about Franco but about Sam. It had been about two hours since and she still hadn't come down. His blue eyes gazed up the stairs. He was alone now in the Penthouse. Spinelli had gone back to the office to continue his search on Franco. Jason had a sense that the artist was back in town and he didn't want Sam to find out, not yet that was.

Letting out a deep breath, he decided it was time to face the situation head on. It was time to seek out Sam. He just wanted to make sure she was okay. His footsteps were heavy as he walked slowly up the stairs and down the hallway, towards the Master bedroom.

"Sam," he whispered as he pushed opened the bedroom door and stuck his head inside. The sight before him, took his breath away.

Sam was lying bare naked on the bed, fast asleep. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of her. Not wanting to awake her, he quietly shut the door behind him and went back down stairs.

* * *

"Oh dear," cried Spinelli as he stared intensely at his computer screen, "This is not good!"

He was at a disbelief at the search results. What Jason had feared had come true. Franco was most defiantly alive and back in Port Charles. Spinelli had been able to find Franco's agent and had discovered that the artist was showing at the local gallery. And that the opening was that night.

Reaching for his phone, Spinelli quickly dialled Jason's number.

* * *

"So what do you think, red roses or lilies?" asked Maxie towards Sam as she flipped through the numerous binders layout on the dinning room table.

"Um, neither," responded Sam as she leaned back in her chair. She wasn't the biggest fan of roses and lilies reminded her of funerals.

Maxie's eyes widen in surprise at this. "Then what kind of flowers do you want?" asked the blonde. She was trying to plan Sam's wedding but she was making it hard on her. She had no idea what she wanted or anything. Maxie had to make all the decisions and when she did asked Sam her opinion, she would just shrug.

"I don't know," shrugged Sam as she began to flip through the binder which was filled with flower arrangements she was suppose to pick from, "Just not roses or lilies."

"Okay, well there are orchids or tulips or..." Maxie's voice trailed off as she was interrupted by the front door opening and both Spinelli and Jason stepped inside.

"I like magnolias," commented Sam as she stared down at a arrangement of white magnolia flowers.

"Magnolias! That could work. It fits perfect with the colour scheme of white and silver!" cried Maxie, a smile appearing on her face as she quickly reached for her Blackberry and immediately began to type away on the keyboard.

Sam looked up and smiled at her friend before shifting her attention towards Spinelli and Jason who had just entered the Penthouse. They were speaking in low voices, she noted as Jason spoke something to Spinelli who nodded his head in agreement before heading upstairs. She frowned slightly at this. Usually Spinelli would say hi, especially when his girlfriend was here. Standing up, she moved towards were Jason stood.

"Hey," she whispered out towards him.

He turned immediately at this and smiled at her, "Hey." The two of them had not spoken since that incident earlier on in the day. Sam had slept for a good three hours or so until she was woken up by the sound of her cell phone going off. It had been Maxie. She had wanted to come over to discuss the wedding. Jason hadn't been home. He had left her a note saying he had gone to work. when really he had headed over to the P.I. office, after receiving Spinelli's phone call.

The two of them continued to stare at one another for a moment before being interrupted by Spinelli, who had just come back down the stairs.

"Greetings Faire Samantha!" spoke the computer hacker.

"Hi Spinelli," whispered Sam, looking over at the younger man and smiling a slight smile.

Spinelli returned the smile before looking over at Jason, who shook his head at him. He didn't want Sam to know about Franco, not yet that was. He had already told Spinelli all this but he was afraid that the younger man would let something slip about their new discovery.

Sam could sense something was wrong as she studied the two men. Something was up. However before she could ask, Maxie approached the trio. The blonde had her designer hand bag slung over her shoulder as she smiled at Spinelli, "Hi baby!"

"Hi, my beloved Maximista!" greeted Spinelli as he smiled at the blonde. Leaning forward, he kissed her tender on the lips.

"So, Sam, I left the binders for you on the table," spoke Maxie as she broke the kiss and turned her attention over to Sam. "I want you to go through them all and make a decision, okay!"

"Yes, Maxie," Sam was really starting to regret hiring Maxie as her wedding planner. Maxie was already a demanding friend but having her as a wedding planner was even worse.

"Good! I will see you in a few day," the blonde smiled at her friend before turning yet again towards Spinelli. "Shall we go?" she asked to him. They had plans to meet up with Lulu and Dante for dinner.

"We shall!" replied Spinelli, as he offered his arm to Maxie. The couple then bided goodbye to Jason and Sam before leaving the Penthouse.

* * *

"So what was Maxie doing here?" asked Jason towards Sam as he handed her a beer before taking a seat beside her on the couch.

"Oh she wanted to talk about the wedding, the usual," she replied glancing over at him, before taking a sip from the bottle.

Jason nodded his head in understanding as he held her gaze for a second longer before looking away. His mind was racing as he let his thought drift over him. He was thinking about Franco. He didn't know how to tell Sam that the artist was back in town or at least that is what he thought. There was no evidence to support that Franco, himself was in Port Charles. Just that his art was.

"So are you going to tell me or do I have to ask?" asked Sam, as she placed her beer onto the coffee table and turned to face Jason.

"What do you mean?" asked Jason, turning his head to look at her.

"Well, I know you weren't at work. When Maxie came over, spoke Sam, "She said that she had stopped by McCall and Jackal where Spinelli was to say hi and that you were there." The blonde had just let it slip that he was there, but it hadn't gone passed Sam. She didn't usually have to be told exactly where he was. But she knew something was up between Jason and Spinelli and she knew it had something to do with Franco. "What the hell is going on Jason?"

His eyes locked with hers. He knew he could not lie to her. Letting out a sigh, he drained the remainder of his beer before placing the empty beer bottle onto the coffee table. "Franco," he stated, hatred filling is voice, "He's back in town."

* * *

The Penthouse was quiet and dark.

It was midnight and everyone had gone off to bed. The place was empty of a soul as the soft clicking sound of the front door being unlocked filled the room.

"Anyone home?" whispered a familiar voice as the front door swung open and the figured stepped inside. The artist smiled at himself as he quietly closed the door behind him. This was just getting too easy, he thought to himself.

Swinging his arms back and forth, he looked around the room. This was the first time he was visiting Jason's home. His chuckled to himself as he took in the sight of the two monkey whine-up toys sitting on the desk. "Oh, Jason, I am touched," whispered Franco as he lifted one of the toys and whined it up. The monkey immediately came to life, clapping the cymbals together and gleefully screeching. He did not care if the monkey's sudden noise a woke someone. He preferred if that happened. However, as the monkey died down and the room became suddenly quiet, there was no sound from upstairs.

Turning his attention away from the monkey, Franco took one more quick glance around the living room before heading up the stairs. There was one more thing that needed to be done.

His foot steps were light and effortless as he crept down the hallway. He wasn't sure where he was going as he turned towards the first door he came across and pushed it open. The room was damp and dark. It was filled with boxes and nothing else. Letting out a disappointing sigh, Franco closed the door, and continued to move to the other one, across the hallway.

Pushing opening the door, his eyes fell onto the sleeping figures of Spinelli and Maxie. A smile crept onto the artist face as he continued to stare at the couple for a second longer. He did not bother to shut the door as he continued down the hallway. The next door he had come across, was the bathroom. "Three strikes and your out," murmured Franco to himself as he turned away from the bathroom and towards the last door at the end of the hallway. This is where his destination lay.

A grin was plastered on the artist's face as he pushed opened the door to the master bedroom. He stood in the doorway for a second, staring in at Sam and Jason, asleep in bed. "Hello," he whispered towards them as he took a step into the room.

Franco moved slowly across the room and towards the bed. His eyes shown with excitement as he came to stand at the edge of the bed, staring down at the couple. Jason was turned onto his side, facing Sam, who was lying on her back. They were both deep asleep and unaware of the artist's presence in their bedroom.

As he continued to gaze down on the couple, Sam stirred in her sleep.

She didn't know if her eyes were playing tricks on her in the dark as she looked towards the edge of the bed, where Franco stood, smiling at her. A part of her wondered if she was still asleep and this was all just a bad dream as she continued to look at the artist.

He lifted a hand and waved to her in greeting. The grin on his face appearing wider as his eyes locked with hers.

Panic and fear washed over her as realization sank in. This wasn't a nightmare or her eyes playing tricks. That Franco was really there, in the flesh. Bolting up, she reached for Jason as a piercing scream escaped from the back of her throat.

Franco then took this as his moment to flee as he bolted like a cat from the Penthouse.

Jason was immediately awake and looking at Sam with worry. He was use to her screaming out and crying in the middle of the night. But this time it was different. "Sam, what is it?" he asked as he sat up and continue to stare at her.

Tears were streaming down her face as she continue to look on at the edge of the bed where Franco had been standing just merely seconds ago.

"Sam!?" he whispered again, trying to get her attention. "Tell me what happened?"

"Franco," she whispered back, "He was here."

* * *

Thanks again for reading! Leave a review if you want!

Julie


	58. Rising From Ashes

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

* * *

_**The Flame of Franco**_

_Rising from Ashes..._

Jason stared at Sam in disbelief. This was not the first time she had thought Franco had been in the room. There had been times when she had sensed that the artist was still present from her dreams. But with Franco's message from earlier and with knowing that the artist had an art opening just mere hours ago in town. He was more inclined to believe Sam.

That Franco had indeed broken into the Penthouse.

"Please Jase, believe me. He was here," begged Sam, "right there...at the edge of the bed." She was looking from Jason and back towards the edge of the bed.

"Stone Cold," spoke Spinelli as he appeared in the darken bedroom. He had heard the scream and had come to make sure everything was alright. Maxie was close behind him.

"What's going on?" asked Maxie with worry as she appeared beside Spinelli in the door frame.

Jason threw a dirty look at them before throwing off the covers of the bed. He was going go see for himself if Franco had truly been here. He didn't bothered to get dressed as he pushed passed Maxie and Spinelli and headed downstairs in only his boxer briefs.

"Stone Cold, what is happening?" asked Spinelli again as he followed the enforcer down the stairs and into the darken living room. The room was eerie silent as the two men stood there. Spinelli was looking at Jason, waiting for an answer. Jason, however was ignoring the younger man as he looked around the room.

Everything was as he had left it before he had headed off to bed with Sam, only an hour ago. His breathing was heavy as he tried to process what had just happened. He wanted to believe that Sam was right, that Franco had been here. But it just didn't make sense to him. The lobby had doormen on it 24/7. They would had surely had stopped the artist from coming up here. And he would surely had heard someone breaking into his own home.

His blue eyes continued to scan the room, falling on the two monkey whine-ups sitting on the desk. He then looked towards the front door and began to move towards it.

It's then when he saw it. The door was ajar.

"Damn it!" swore Jason underneath his breathe. Running a hand through his hair, he flipped on the lights.

"What is it?" asked Spinelli taking a timid step towards where Jason stood.

"It's Franco!" cried out Jason as he stepped passed Spinelli and began to pace in front of the fire place.

"He was here!?" cried Spinelli, in realization as he looked at the ajar door and back at Jason.

"That bastard broke into my home and stood over my bed as I slept!" his voice was dripping with rage. He was speaking more to himself then to Spinelli. Franco had just upped his game. He had just made it personal. He was hating himself for allowing this to happen. He should had put guards on the door the moment Spinelli had told him about the artist's show. He hadn't been thinking.

Franco had never made his presence known in his own home before. Franco in the past had always worked slowly, building up the game he was playing with mind tricks and such until he showed his face.

Jason had thought he had time.

Once again though he had misread Franco.

* * *

"You are not going into work," spoke Jason towards Sam as he came down the stairs to see her about to leave with Spinelli to the office.

Sam's brown eyes darkened at this. "Jason, I just can't sit here and do nothing! I am tired of being afraid. I need to get out and not think about that bastard!" her voice was calm but firm. She knew that Jason was worried. She was too. But she just couldn't stop her life. She had already done that for months already. She missed working and being on the job with Spinelli. She had been working for over a month now or so. She just didn't want to stop just because Franco was back in town. Even know, deep down in side she was scared shitless at what the artist had in mind.

Especially after what had happened last night.

However, she wasn't going to tell Jason that. "Plus, I won't be alone. Spinelli will be with me the whole time and their is the guard," she pointed out as she adjusted her bag on her shoulder and continued to stare down her fiancé.

Jason studied her gaze for a second. He wanted to agree with her and let her leave. But a part of him didn't. He wanted her by his side. He wanted to keep his eye on her.

The couple continued to stare at each other before Jason let her go. "Fine," he spoke as he reached out towards her and pulled her close to him. "But please be careful."

Sam's face softened at this as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "I will Jason," she promised. She hated Franco just as much as he did. The couple then shared a kiss goodbye, before Sam left the Penthouse with Spinelli and one of the numerous guards that Jason had gotten to guard not only the Penthouse but to everyone else who was close to him. He wasn't taking any chances this time.

* * *

The office was silent as both Spinelli and Sam were buried in their work. The business had been going well and was striving. It still surprised Sam at times how many cheating spouse cases continued to come through the door of McCall and Jackal. It was those cases that continued to keep the business going.

Both her and Spinelli were working different cases at the moment to keep up with the heavy work load they had before them.

Sam was always happy for the much needed distraction that work gave her. She was still shaken up from last night. But as she typed away on her computer, Franco was the last thing on her mind. Her focus was on her case having to do with a important member of the Port Charles community who was being accused of having an affaire with her boss.

Leaning back in his chair, Spinelli let out a yawn. They had been working all morning and he was in need of a break. "The Jackal doesn't know about Faire Samantha but I could use a much needed break. Would you like to accompany me to Kelly's?" asked Spinelli towards his partner in crime.

Sam looked up from her computer screen and over at Spinelli. "I'm okay for now," she replied, giving the younger man a smile.

"Are you sure?" asked The Jackal towards Sam. He knew Stone Cold wouldn't want him to leave her. "Maybe I should stay then."

"Spinelli, go! I will be fine," she explained to him. She knew Spinelli feared if he left her that the worse would happen but she could handle herself. "The guard is outside the door and there is another one outside the building. I am in safe hands!"

Spinelli still didn't look convinced at this as he continue to stare at Sam. He knew the place was being guarded and she would be perfectly safe here alone while he walked the short distance to Kelly's and back. However he still felt uneasy leaving her.

"Spinelli! I know you are hungry! Just go! I will be fine. I will even lock the door behind you just to be on the safe side," cried out Sam, trying to convince the young man to go get some lunch for himself.

Spinelli continued to look at Sam for a moment longer before deciding to go get something to eat. He hadn't eaten anything all day and was starving. His usual stash of bbq chips and orange soda, he kept in the office was low. "Okay, the jackal will go. But I promise Faire Samantha that I will return in mere minutes!"

* * *

"Well that was fast," spoke Sam as she continued to type away on her computer, not bothering to look up as she heard the office door open and close. "Was Kelly's not busy?" Spinelli had left ten minutes ago. She hadn't been expecting him back so soon.

"I wouldn't know," spoke Franco as he stepped into the small office space and smiled at Sam.

Sam immediately stopped what she as doing and looked up to meet the artist's eye. "What the hell are you doing here?" she asked as she pushed back her chair and quickly got to her feet. Her hand immediately reaching for the gun, she had hidden in the waist band on her jeans.

"Oh Sammy, I thought you would be happy to see me," spoke Franco as he moved further into the room. Mischief sparkled in his eyes as he continue to look at her. "Oh you don't need to bring that out!" He let out a sign as his eyes fell on the gun.

Sam was now holding the gun out in front of her, aiming it at Franco's chest. "GET THE HELL OUT OR I WILL SHOOT!" she cried, her voice shaking with fear. She didn't know how he had gotten passed the guards and didn't want to find out. She just wanted him out.

"Why does everyone want to shoot me?" asked Franco as the smile disappeared from his face and his eyes darkened slightly. "But Sammy, you wouldn't want to do that. Shooting me would ruin all the fun. Don't you remember all the fun we had last time?" His eyes gleamed as he took a step towards her.

"You are a sicko!" she cried at him. Her body was shaking with fear as she continued to hold the gun at Franco.

"Everyone keeps on telling me that. But I don't get why," spoke Franco, "I keep on telling you, I am no different from Jason. Who people seem to love. Why not me too? We are from the same cloth," continued to explain the artist. He was only a mere feet or two away from where Sam was cornered.

"You are nothing like Jason," spoke Sam. She was trying to keep her voice steady but was finding it difficult as she continued to look on at the artist. She prayed that Spinelli would come back soon and rescue her. She didn't know how long she could keep up with this before breaking down. "Jason would never have done what you did."

"Oh Sammy how you would like to think that...For you don't know what I know," spoke Franco in a sing a song voice. His eyes were gleaming with mischief as he continue to stare at her. His face was twisted in a smile.

Sam could sense he had something up his sleeve but she couldn't place exactly what it was. Her heart was beating a mile a minute as sweat ran down her back. She could feel him on her. She could feel his touch as she watched as his eyes roamed down her body. "GET THE FUCK OUT!" she screamed at the top of her lungs in hope someone would hear her this time.

Franco sighed at this. "Fine, Fine I will leave," spoke the artist, "But do tell Jason I say hi and that I will make it easy on him." And with that Franco turned on his heel and left the office.

Sam immediately dropped the gun onto the desk as she reached for her cell phone. She wasn't one to involve the police but she didn't care at that moment. She needed someone's help.

* * *

"Sam, tell me what happened?" asked Lucky to his former girlfriend. They were outside the building. Sam was seated at her on a bench, while Lucky kneeled down in front of her. His voice was gentle and calm as he spoke to her.

"I thought he was Spinelli," she replied. Her voice was shaking as she looked into Lucky's eyes. "I thought he was Spinelli coming back from lunch," she repeated as she hunched herself over and began to rock back and forth, holding herself. "I didn't see him come in. I don't know how he did...there were guards outside the door...the door was locked."

Lucky nodded his head slowly in understanding. He didn't have the heart to tell Sam that the guards had been found dead in the hallway. Somehow Franco had killed them without her hearing it. He hated how much pain she was in as she continued to murmur to herself. She was in shock.

He was too. Over the years of being a detective he had dealt with his share of crazies but Franco was something else. He had never seen someone so obsessed with someone like Franco was for Jason.

He knew he had to get Sam's statement but he knew she wasn't in the right mind frame to do so at the moment. She needed help. Standing up, he reached for his cell phone. He already had his men processing the hallway and the office. He wasn't calling for backup. He knew there was one person that could get through to her and it was Jason. He assumed that the mobster had already heard what had happened from Spinelli, who had arrived shortly after Lucky had at the office. But he had to make the call himself.

Lucky let out a sigh as the call went straight to voice mail. He hoped that Jason was on his way as he turned to look over at Sam once again. She looked so lost, he thought to himself as he lowered his phone and placed it back into his pocket of his jeans. Taking a deep breath, he walked back towards her and tried once again to get her full statement.

After finishing telling her statement to Lucky, Jason arrived. He had gotten Lucky's message and had also received a phone call from a very panicked sounding Spinelli.

Guilt wrenched through her body as she locked eyes with him. She knew he had been right. She should had never gone into work today. She should had stayed home with him. But instead she had put her pride first. "I'm sorry," she mumbled as she felt his arms wrap around her.

"Shhhh," he whispered into her hair. He was cradling her like a small child. She didn't have to apologize. It wasn't her fault. If any one was too blame, it was him. He should had come to work with her. He should had known that Franco would make an appearance. This was on him, not her.

Jason was seated beside her on the bench as he continued to hold her close to him. He never wanted to let her go.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please leave a review!

Julie


	59. A Candle Burning

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

* * *

**_The Flame of Franco_**

_A Candle Burning..._

Sam was quiet on the drive home.

They both were.

Jason didn't know what to say to make her feel better. He was out of words. Franco was winning the game he wasn't sure he knew how to play. This was all getting way too out of hand way too quickly. Franco had already broken to his house and now had confronted Sam. He was out for blood this time. Jason just didn't know why still. He still didn't understand Franco's obsession with him. Only that the artist thought they were the same. When Lucky had called him, he had been pissed. Going after him was one thing but going after Sam to get to him was another. Guilt was eating away at him. He should had gone with Sam to the office. He should had stayed with her. He should had been there...so when Franco had come, he could had killed him and ended this stupid game he was playing with him.

"Is there anything I can do?" asked Jason towards Sam as they stepped into the Penthouse. His eyes were filled with concern and worry. He wasn't sure what she was thinking as she walked passed him into the living room.

"No," she shook her head, "I just want to take a shower." Her eyes locked with his as she immediately began to take off her heeled boots. She just wanted to feel clean, to wash Franco's eyes off of her. He hadn't touched her but she felt violated all the same. "The way he stared at me Jason...it felt like I was back in that room, in the stupid box. He had the stupid look on his face..." her voice broke suddenly as tears steamed down her face. It felt like her world was crumbling yet again around her.

Jason didn't think for one minute as he enclosed the space between them and wrapped his arms around her. He held her closely as she continued to cry. There was nothing he could do but be there for her at that moment. "I should had killed him," she stated through her tears, "I had the gun pointed at his heart...I should had just shot him... I just let that bastard walk..."

"Sshhh," whispered Jason down at her. He hated how much pain she was in. How she was blaming herself for Franco showing up there and then not doing anything about it. She wasn't to blame though in any of this. She was just the victim. It was him that was to blame for Franco. He was the one Franco wanted. He was the one who should be dealing with him, not Sam. She shouldn't have to be dealing with any of this, he thought to himself as anger built within his stomach. He was furious. He was more determined then ever now to find Franco and for once in all kill the sick son of a bitch.

"Do you want me to call Dr. Winters?" asked Jason after a moment or two had passed.

Sam pulled away from him at this and shook her head. "No," she stated. "I don't want to talk about Franco anymore. I just want to take a shower." Her face was tear stained as she glance up at him. She just wanted to feel clean and to shut everything off for a few moments.

Jason slowly nodded his head at this. He didn't want to push her in to doing anything that she didn't want to do.

"I just want to take a shower," she whispered again as her eyes once again filled with tears. She was biting down on her lower lip as she looked away from Jason. She hated how vulnerable she felt. How scared she felt. Franco in less then 24 hours had taken away all the progress she had made in months. He had taken away yet again her security. Her safety. She no longer felt safe, any where. She felt like she had no where to go in fear that Franco would somehow show his face again.

She then without another word, moved passed Jason and headed upstairs.

Jason waited and listened until she had the shower running before picking up the nearest object and hurling it with all his might into the fire place.

He was seeing red. He hated how things had turned out. After months of moving passed it, they were both back to where they had started from. He hated how yet again Franco had taken everything away from him.

* * *

"You are still coming over tonight right?" asked Alexis to her eldest daughter.

"For what?" asked Sam in confusion. She was on the phone with her mother. She had just gotten out of the shower and was sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Remember, Dinner!"

"Oh yeah," cried out Sam suddenly, it dawning on her how her mother wanted to have dinner with all of her children that night. The lawyer had just gotten all the charges on her for killing Kiefer dropped. She wanted to celebrate. With everything that happen over the past few days, she had forgotten. "Yes, yes I am coming!"

"Good! For It wouldn't be the same without you. I will see you at six!"

"I will be there!" replied Sam, as she ran a hand through her soaking wet hair. She didn't have the energy to go over and have dinner with her family. But she knew it would be better then sitting here and thinking about Franco. At least with her sisters around, it would be a distraction. Or so she hoped it would be.

She talked to her mother for a few moments longer before hanging up and throwing her phone into the centre of the bed.

* * *

"Are you ready for this?" asked Jason towards Spinelli as he turned off the engine of the SUV. The two men were on a mission. They were about to step into the world of Franco or at least his art. They were checking out the artist's show in town. Jason hadn't planned on going but after everything that had happened over the past few days, it was the only place he could think of where Franco might be.

He had been planning on going alone. But Spinelli had insisted that he needed back up.

"Of course Stone Cold, the Jackal is ready for anything," spoke Spinelli putting on a face of bravery and smiling at the enforcer. Spinelli wanted to show not only Jason but himself that he wasn't a coward. That he could handle Franco. He knew he didn't really have to prove himself. But he wanted too. He hated Franco. For sleeping with Maxie, for kidnapping and rapping Sam. And then continuing to terrorise Jason and Sam. The young computer hacker wanted to see the artist brought to an end too.

Jason stared at Spinelli for a moment longer before nodding his head and stepping out of the vehicle.

Normally the gallery wouldn't be open so late. But having the famous Franco show there at such a small gallery was a big deal. The gallery had changed their hours to a culminate not only the high demand of visitors to the space. But also meeting the artist wishes as well. He had wanted for his art to be looked at in the dead of the night. He said it added to the experience of his work. His agent had made sure that this wish came true. So the gallery hours were extended late in the night.

It wasn't that late at night though however as the two men entered the gallery. It was just passed 7 or so in the evening. They were greeted with a silent nod and glance by the gallery receptionist as they entered the small space. Walking passed the receptionist desk, they entered the main space of the gallery.

It was lit only from the hundred of golden candles that were scattered around the room. The lay out of the expedition reminded Jason for a shrine of some sorts as he walked into the candle lit room. The walls were bare, expect for the wall opposite of him. Where a large canvas covered a good portion of the gallery wall.

Noticing the painting, Jason moved towards it. He wasn't one for art. He had never really understood it. Especially modern art with its abstract forms and colour. And this painting was no different. It was painted in a rich red colour. The colour of wine. It had the word HOLLYWOOD sprayed painted in both silver and gold at the top, with the figure of a nude woman painted in gold and purple underneath.

Jason knew there was a message of sorts hidden within the piece like all of Franco's previous work he had seen. However, Jason was at a lost. He was no iconologist. He wasn't really sure what Franco was trying to tell him. Moving closer to look at the paining, he notice the little information card posted beside the painting. Leaning forward, he began to read it in hopes that it would some how lead him to where Franco was. However, it only left him more pissed off and confused.

**Title**- _Sam_

**Media**- Oil on Canvas

**Portions**- 6' by 4'

**Description**- _Gold and silver reflected in glass as she stared up with lost. The letters of HOLLYWOOD flashing from Route 66. Two brothers torn apart and brought together not knowing. What yours is mine for blood runs deep._

This did not make any sense to Jason what so ever as he reread the little card. However, he knew it was a message for him. The title of the painting told him so.

As a million thoughts raced through his mind all at once he did not notice Spinelli approach him from behind.

"This is most defiantly a message for Stone Cold," stated the computer hacker as he looked up from the card and towards Jason. He couldn't quite read what Jason was thinking as he continue to stare at him. Jason wore a blank face like usual. "The title alone suggests that. But the description on the piece is most confusing," continued to explain the Jackal. "Gold and Silver reflected in glass as she stared up lost... this must be about Sam but the rest I do not quite understand. What does Route 66 have to do with anything?"

Again Jason did not answer the P.I. He had no clue what Route 66 had to do with anything or Hollywood for that matter? He knew for a fact that Franco had grown up in Brooklyn. So he knew that Franco had no connections really to LA that he could think of.

"The only thing the Jackal is sure of is that Franco is defiantly telling Stone Cold something with this piece. Either that faire Samantha is in danger again and he is taking her to Hollywood. or that he is in Hollywood, waiting for Stone Cold to appear. I am not quite sure," Spinelli was talking more to himself now as he thought out loud. He knew vaguely what Route 66 was. He knew he would understand Franco's message after he did a quick search on his computer on the famous U.S. highway.

As the two men continue to stand there, studying the painting they were unaware that they were being watched.

"They are here," spoke the receptionist into the phone.

"Very good," replied back Franco on the other line. "I have been waiting long enough."

And with that the line went dead. The receptionist frowned at this as she placed the receiver of the phone back down. She had thought that after sleeping with the famous artist Franco and doing him this little favour of looking out for this man who had just arrived in the leather jacket that she would be awarded for her troubles. How she had been wrong, she thought to herself as she glanced up, looking over at the two men before turning her attention once again onto the computer screen. And began to type away on the keyboard.

* * *

After dinner was finished and both Molly and Kristina had gone off to be bed. It was just Sam and her mom. It was ten at night. Sam knew she should be heading home but she didn't have the heart to do so. The Lake House was untouched by Franco. And she liked it like this. The artist hadn't gotten to this safe haven yet. When Sam had arrived at her mother's house, her two younger sisters had been fighting.

"MOLLY GIVE IT BACK!" cried Kristina towards the preteen, who held something behind her back.

Molly just smiled at Kristina.

"MOLLY!" yelled Kristina, stopping her foot like a child against the floor.

Neither girl had noticed Sam's arrival. Sam didn't know what they were fighting about but she couldn't help but smile at the sight of them. Their fighting seemed so normal. It gave her a sense of comfort to know her sisters were untouched by craziness like she was. They were innocent little beings. And she wanted it to stay like that.

"HEY! You two knock it off. Sam is going to be here soon..." Alexis had just appeared at the top of the landing, looking in at her two daughter's fighting in the middle of the living room.

"I'm here!" cried out Sam taking a step further into the room and waving her hand at everyone.

"Oh hi," spoke Alexis in greeting to her eldest daughter. She smiled a warm smile at her before turning to the two younger girls. "NOW, Molly give Kristina back whatever it was you took from her! Dinner is almost ready and I don't want any fighting!"

And so dinner had gone out like any normal family dinner would. The conversation had flowed between what Kristina and Molly were doing for the summer break. Kristina was going to summer school and volunteering at the Woman's clinic. She wanted to better her chances of getting into Yale. She was tutoring a boy in her class named Taylor. Molly was attending the same science camp she had gone to last summer.

The wedding was also talked about at great length. Both her sisters were going to be bridesmaids and had showed Sam the dresses that they had bought, with the help of Maxie.

But after her sisters had gone off to their rooms. Sam's nerves had returned with the thought of having to return home.

It was just Sam and her mom. It was ten at night. Sam knew she should be heading home but she didn't have the heart to do so. The Lake House was untouched by Franco. And she liked it like this. The artist hadn't gotten to this safe haven yet.

"Sam, what's the matter?" asked Alexis to her daughter as she looked on at her with concern.

Sam smiled a weak smile at her, "Nothing," replied Sam, "I was just thinking about the wedding. It's just all a little overwhelming." A part of her wanted to tell her mother about Franco. But another part didn't want to worry her. So she lied and said she was just nervous about the wedding.

Alexis frowned at this. She wasn't convinced. The two women were seated on the couch. "Sam," she whispered, taking a hold of her hand, "What's really bothering you?"

Tears welded up in her eyes suddenly, "I can't go home!"

"What do you mean you can't go home?" asked Alexis in puzzlement. "Is it Jason? Is he pressuring you to have sex?" Alexis remembered the incident from her birthday.

Sam shook her head at this, "No it's not Jason..." her voice trailed off slightly. She hadn't wanted to go there tonight. But she knew it was unavoidable now as her mother continued to stare at her, waiting for an answer. "It's Franco. He's back!"

"He's back!?" cried Alexis, her hands going to her mouth. She didn't like the sound of this.

Sam nodded her head sadly at this fact. It was true, he was back in town. "He sent a message to Jason and me. Some stupid whine-up toy monkey..." began to explain Sam.

"Oh My!" spoke Alexis in a shutter breath. She was thinking of the homeless man she had talked too briefly outside of Harborview Towers. How he had shown her his whine- toy monkey. "No it couldn't be!" she thought out loud to herself.

"What?" asked Sam in confusion, her brown eyes gazing intensely at her mother.

"I think I seen him," she replied.

"What? You saw Franco! Where!?"

"Outside of Harborview Towers," explained Alexis, " There was this homeless man or what I thought was a homeless man. He had this stuffed whine-up monkey... "

"Oh don't tell me that!" cried out Sam suddenly in a panic. She didn't want to hear that Franco had been outside of her apartment building. She didn't want to hear that he might had been watching her and Jason.

"It was a couple days ago. When I came over to see your dress," continued on explaining Alexis.

"Oh I think I am going to be sick," whispered Sam as she began to rock back and forth, her face was buried in her hands.

"I didn't see his face though...he had it covered with the hood of his jacket...it could had been anyone..." she was trying to reassure her daughter but she knew she was failing.

"It was Franco," stated Sam. She knew it had to be. "How many people have a whine-up monkey? uh?" she asked looking up and locking eyes with her mother. "It was Franco!"

"Well, as long as you haven't seen him..."

"I have seen him though mom! TWICE!" cried Sam as tears fell down her face. "That's why I can't go home...he's been inside my house!"

Alexis looked perplexed at this. She didn't understand.

"He broke into the Penthouse just like he broke into my apartment back in December. He broke in while we were asleep...I woke up and he was standing at the edge of the bed..." her voice trailed off as her emotions spilled over her. She could remember his eyes on her. The way he had stared at her. That stupid smile on his face.

Reaching out, Alexis pulled her daughter to her chest. She hated to see her daughter so afraid. "Well, you can stay here tonight," whispered Alexis as she rocked Sam back and forth like a child. She hated what Franco had done to her. She hated how she had taken everything from her and left her this scared vulnerable person. If she ever saw the bastard again, she wouldn't think twice about killing him.

Sam was graceful that her mother was letting her stay over at the Lake House. She couldn't stand going back to the Penthouse after what had happened last night and that afternoon. She was safe here. At least for a while that was.

* * *

It was a little while later as Sam sat on the edge of the bed. She was in the guestroom. The same room she always stayed in when at the Lake House. It was the same room she had lived in for a short period of time after her break up with Jason. It was also the same room that Manny had broken into and kidnapped her from. Shaking her head from side to side, she reached for her phone. She didn't want to think about Manny, who was another sicko from her past. Dialling Jason's number, she brought the phone up to her ear.

"Where are you?" asked Jason picking up the phone on the first ring. She knew he would be up, waiting for her to come home.

"I'm at Alexis's still," she spoke softly into the phone. She was suddenly overcome with exhaustion. It had been a long day. "I'm going to stay over."

Jason was silent at this. He knew she was scared to come home after what had happened last night and today. He hated this. He hated how Franco had taken all her comfort away from her like that. That she didn't feel safe in her own home.

"Okay," he replied after a moment had passed.

"I love you," she spoke in a whisper.

"I love you too," he replied back before hanging up.

* * *

"You can run all you want but you can't hide," whispered Franco to himself as he watched Sam through the bedroom window. He had been following her all day since she left the Penthouse that morning with Spinelli. And after confronting her at the office, he had continued to watch her from afar. He had seen how she had talked to her cop friend, Lucky and been hugged by had followed the two of them home. Where he had continued to sit out on his perch just outside of Harborview Towers watching the people pass by. He had been expecting to stay there all night until he saw her again. However, he had been wrong. He was surprise to see her come out of the doors, alone just a few hours later. He then knew this was his chance. The moment he had been planning for.

He had followed Sam to the Lake House. He had waited patiently in the bushes for her to come out, where he planned on taking her. However, he had been disappointed when she had not come out. He knew it was going to be tricky but he was up for the challenge as he watched as she flicked off the lights in the room and got into bed.

Franco's face twisted into an evil grin as he undid the latch on the window. He loved how easy these older homes by the lake where to break into.

"Hello Sam, we meet again," whispered the artist as he looked across the darken room, the only light coming from the single candle burning on the nightstand. The red flame illuminated her face as she stared back at him with surprise.

She tried to scream but nothing would come out.

And before she knew it, Franco was on her. His hand covered her mouth as his other hand grasped her arm and pulled her out of the bed. "That's a good girl Sammy. Play nice," whispered Franco into her ear.

* * *

:o And so the games begin again!

Julie


	60. Taken

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

* * *

**_The Flame of Franco_**

_Taken..._

Alexis sat up in bed. She had a very uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. She could sense something was not right. After Sam had told her how Franco was back in town, that was all she could think about. She feared for her eldest daughter's life. This was not the first time that her daughter was in the line of danger. However, Franco was more deranged then all the rest.

Something didn't feel right, thought the lawyer as she got out of bed and proceeded out of the room. She had to check on her children. Her heart pounded loudly and rapidly against her chest as she walked the short distance down the hallway. The first room she came to was Molly's. The preteen was asleep with a book open in her hands. Alexis couldn't help but smile at the sight of her youngest. This was a common position that she would find Molly in on most nights.

Alexis closed the door and moved to the room across from it, Kristina's.

The teen was still awake and taking softly on the phone with someone. Her brown eyes looked up and locked with her mother's as she popped her head in side. "What's up?" asked Kristina softly to Alexis as she lowered the phone slightly.

"Nothing," whispered Alexis as she shook her head and gave the teen a reassuring smile before closing the door, allowing for the teen to resume her phone call. She let out a sigh of relief that her two youngest were safe in bed, unharmed by the drama that seemed to follow their sister. She knew that Sam deserved her privacy. But being a mother, she had to check on her. Just to put her mind at ease that she was okay.

The floor creaked against her weight as she walked down the hallway to the guest room, which was on the other side of the house. She had christened that room so many years ago as Sam's. She had wanted her eldest to always be welcomed in her home but to have her privacy as well. "Sam," she whispered as she reached for the door knob and knocked softly against it with her other hand.

"Mom, don't!" cried Sam in a harsh whisper through the door.

Alexis frowned slightly at this as she removed her hands from the door and left it ajar. "It just wanted to see if you were okay," explained Alexis through the crack in the door.

"I'm fine mom," replied Sam quickly, "I just... want sometime alone."

There was pain in her voice, noted Alexis. She sounded like she had been crying. It took her all her strength to not step into the room and appear at her daughter. She knew Sam wanted her privacy. But she was worried deeply about her well being.

A moment of silence passed before Alexis spoke. "Okay, I will leave. But can we talk in the morning? I'm worried about you Sam."

A small cry was released from Sam's throat at this but she quickly tried to cover it up, "Yes, yes we can talk in the morning!"

"I love you," whispered Alexis through the door.

"I love you too mom," replied back Sam.

Alexis stood there for a moment longer before heading back to her own room.

"Good girl," whispered Franco into Sam's ear. His breath was hot against her neck as he continued to hold onto her tightly.

He had just been getting ready to leave when Alexis had approached the door. Sam didn't want her mother to be one of Franco's hostages too. She had acted quickly, praying her mother would not open the door.

Sam moved her head slightly away from Franco's mouth. She was terrified to be in the same room with him. She was terrified of what he would do to her. what he had planned this time. She bit down on her lower lip, preventing herself from crying out as she felt Franco's hands on her. She struggled against his hold but he was again too strong for her.

He had one hand painfully gripping the top of her right arm as the other one held onto her waist. He had his chest pressed up into her back. Sam couldn't see his face but she didn't need to , to tell that he was smiling. A deep chuckled then filled her ear as the artist placed a kiss on the side of her neck. A shiver ran down her back at this.

She closed her eyes and prayed that it would go quickly this time as she felt her body being pulled as Franco began to move towards the window. He was taking her with him, whatever that was.

Fear coursed through her body as they suddenly stopped moving. They were still in the room. The window was too small for both of them to climb out at the same time. He was at a lost. He didn't know what to do. He had not planned this part of his escape.

"Night, Night Sammy," he whispered once again into her ear as Franco twirled her around so that she was facing the window. His hand moved from her waist and to the back of her neck, where he grasped as her hair. Sudden pain then blurred her vision as Franco smashed her head into the wall. A moment later everything went blank as she lost consciousness.

Franco allowed her body to fall to the floor before picking her up and pushing her out the window. Her body made a small thud as it fell onto the bushes that covered the side of the house. He appeared down at her body as it lay there in the bushes for a second before turning his attention back onto the room. The candle was still burning on the nightstand as he moved towards it. He wasn't so much interest in the candle but what lay beside it.

Sam's car keys.

Reaching for the keys, he leaned down and smelt the sweet vanilla scent of the candle. He then blew out the flame of it before straightening his back and moving once again towards the window. Pocketing the keys, he began to climb out the window when an idea popped into his mind.

Quietly climbing back into the room, he reached for the small spray can he had in one of the front pockets of the old military jacket he wore. Giving the can a quick shake, he sprayed a message on the wall of the room.

Smiling at his work, he played the spray can back into his jacket and once again made his way out of the window. The artist then picked up her body and carried it over his shoulder as he made his way to Sam's vehicle.

* * *

I know it was a short chapter but more will be coming soon! Thanks for reading and please review!

Julie


	61. On Route 66

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

Oh and just a little disclaimer, I didn't know what the Church on the show is called so I just kinda made up a name. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

**_The Flame of Franco_**

_On Route 66..._

Jason stood in the room.

Alexis had been the first one to call him after finding the room empty the next morning and Sam's car gone. He had come over immediately to the Lake House after receiving the call.

He was at a lost of words as he stood in the room, staring at the message on the wall.

_Route 66_

That was all that was written. That was his only clue to go on to find her. To save her before Franco did anymore damaged. His eyes filled with tears of rage as he tried to keep his emotions at bay. Franco was winning the game. That he still didn't know how to play. All he knew was that Franco was obsessed with him and his life. And to get to him, he as been using Sam. Franco wanted him to see that they were the same. But other then killing people, they had nothing alike or so he thought.

"Your going to find her right?" asked Molly, who had just appeared in the doorway, Kristina was just behind her.

Jason was shaken out of his deep thoughts at this and came back to reality. He blinked away his tears that he had not noticed before and turned slowly to face Sam's younger sisters.

He let out a deep breath as he tried to erase his anger away from his eyes. He didn't want to upset her sisters anymore then they all ready were. "I'm going to try," he answered trying to keep his voice upbeat. He would try his best to bring home Sam quickly and safely. But he didn't know if he could. He hadn't been barely able too last time. It had nearly taken him a week to figure out Franco's game and rescue Sam last time. And he had barely gotten there in time to save her. He didn't even think he had been able to save her. Franco had messed her up. She was still recovering from what he had done to her months after the fact.

"You have to do more then try Jason," cried an upset Kristina. "You have to save her from this freak, Franco!"

"Hey," spoke Alexis softly to her daughters as she appeared behind them. "Jason will do his best. He loves your sister and wants her home just as much as we do." She had her arms wrapped around both Kristina and Molly's shoulders. Her eyes looked passed them and locked with Jason. "Just bring home my baby," she whispered towards him, tears filling her eyes. She just wanted her daughter home.

He nodded his head at this. He just wanted her home too. And would do anything in his power to do so.

* * *

"Spinelli tell me what you have," demanded Jason as he stormed into the P.I office and took a seat immediately in the seat across from Spinelli's desk. The young computer hacker had been up all night doing a search on Franco and Route 66 after seeing the art show. He had yet to hear the news that Sam had been kidnapped.

"Good morning Stone Cold," greeted Spinelli as he twirled around in his chair to face him. The smile that was on his face quickly faded though as he noticed the distress on the other man's face. "What is the matter? Did the derange one leave another message for Stone Cold?"

"Franco took Sam," stated Jason as he looked away from Spinelli and out the office window.

"Oh dear," cried Spinelli in disbelief at this news. "When?"

"Last night."

Silence then fell over them for a second before Jason opened his mouth to speak again. He didn't have time to sit around. He needed to know what Spinelli had on Franco. What he had found out. "Just tell me you found something useful," spoke Jason as he let out a deep breath and turned his attention once again towards Spinelli.

"Well, I most certainly did, Stone Cold," explained Spinelli as he leaned forward in his seat and turned his computer screen towards Jason, showing a map of the United States. It had a red line through it like a road map. The line ran from the East coast starting in Chicago and moved West ending in California. "The Jackal started his search with looking up Route 66. Which was one of the original highways in America. It was first established in 1926 as a part of the U.S. Highway System. It originally ran from Chicago through Missouri, Kansas, Oklahoma, Texas, New Mexico and Arizona. Before ending at Santa Monica, California. It soon become one of the most famous roads in America. It was so famous of a road that there is an entire song dedicated to it by Nat King Cole called Route 66. Which talks about traveling west and romanticizing road travel. However, in the eighties it was destroyed and removed internally and was replaced with the interstate highway system. Even though it is no longer more. It is still recognize on some roads as "Historic Route 66" that run through the same states. Now you must be wondering what Franco is so interest in this old highway route for traveling west. And I can tell you why. I believe Franco is trying to tell Stone Cold to travel west."

Jason studied the map before looking over at Spinelli. "In the bedroom of the Lake House where Sam was sleeping. On the wall, Franco left a message. He had sprayed painted the words Route 66 in silver," he explained thinking over what Spinelli had just told him. He didn't understand why Franco would want him to travel west. Franco wasn't from LA and had no connection to there that they were aware of.

"This adds to what Franco was trying to say in his painting. The Jackal isn't sure if Stone Cold remembers what was written on the painting but it had the words Hollywood in it. The Deranged One wants Stone Cold to go to Hollywood, " began to explain Spinelli again as he brought up something else up onto the computer screen for Jason to look at. "I was also able to find some information on the artist that we didn't know before hand. There was a recent article done up on the Deranged Picasso, promoting his upcoming show in LA," Spinelli smiled at this as he watched as Jason's eyes widen slightly as he made the connection, " Yes, yes I was most thrilled to find that the artist would be in LA in a day or two for the opening of his show, which is getting a lot of press in the art world. But that is not what I wanted to tell Stone Cold."

"First hand this article gave a whole background on the artist upbringing that I could not originally found out when Stone Cold first asked me to look up the artist. The article stated that the artist was born and raised in Brooklyn which we already knew. That his real name was Robert Frank but goes by Franco. And it stated that the artist got his start in New York City after graduating from university there. And had been an acted member of the New York art scene for years. But the article said that the artist had not been showing over the past few months or so. And that the last showing he had, was here in Port Charles back in November. And since then he had been out of the scene. Until a couple of days ago, where he had yet another showing at the Port Charles Gallery, which we visited yesterday. It talked about how this small showing of his new painting- _Sam._ was to kick off and promote his bigger show in LA. Which was suppose to be his big comeback event." Spinelli explained this all in one breath. He had been sitting on this information for a good few hours now. He had been excited to explain his findings to Jason.

Jason just continued to stare at the younger man, letting everything he had just been told sink in. "So I guess we are heading to LA," spoke Jason. All the signs were leading to it. From Route 66 spray painted on the wall, to the Hollywood sign painted in the painting and now to hear that the artist would be in LA for his showing. He just wasn't sure if Sam would be there, too.

"Does Stone Cold believe that is where we will be able to find not only the Deranged one but Faire Samantha as well?" asked Spinelli.

"I hope so," replied Jason with honesty to his friend. He didn't know what Franco had in mind this time around but he knew that going to LA would at least be a start to finding out. He had no other leads to go on in order to find where Franco and Sam were.

"Does the article mention anything about this upcoming show that is supposing suppose to be his "come back"?" asked Jason as he shifted in his seat and leaned forward, resting his elbows on the desk.

"Well, apparently that's the thing, no one knows for sure what this new show will be about, according to all the press releases and such. The show is called Francophrenia and is suppose to be at the MOCA. The show is just described as a 'show of surprises by New York's finest artist, Franco.' It's suppose to be the show of the century. It going to have mixture of painting, performance art and mixed media in it," explained Spinelli as he read one of the descriptions of the art show off of his computer. "Another one describes the exhibition as one of Franco's finest works. And that viewers can except a guest of honour to be apart of the performance. It then goes on to list a few artists who they suspect to be this guest of honour."

"I think I know who that guest of honour is," whispered Jason as realization set in and his eyes darkened suddenly with annoyance.

"Stone Cold?" replied Spinelli, looking up at his dear friend. He was thinking that the guest of honour would be Stone Cold himself.

"No, Sam," replied Jason as he suddenly stood up and began to pace around the small office space. He prayed that this was indeed a lead and he was heading in the right direction to finding Sam. He hoped that this trip to LA wasn't just a void and wouldn't send him on a wild goose chase. That Franco would indeed have Sam with him in LA at this exhibit of his.

"Well, we must move quickly then Stone Cold, the show is scheduled for tomorrow night," spoke Spinelli in a soft voice as he glanced over at the mob enforcer.

* * *

Sam's head pounded with pain as her eyes fluttered open and tried to focused on her surroundings. She was still in the same clothes she had been wearing the night previously, an oversized t-shirt and leggings. Both items of clothing she had borrowed off of Kristina after deciding to stay the night at the Lake House.

She was seated upwards, her hands were bounded and wrapped around a column so she could not get up. Her muscles ached as she tried to move. Her eyes blinked as she tried to focused. She could tell she had been there before.

The room looked familiar as her vision became clear and she could see clearly were she was. She was in a church of sorts as she looked up at the high arched ceiling. She was at the front of the church as she looked down at the rows of pews.

She was in Queen of Angels Church, she thought to herself as she looked at the familiar church interior.

"What the hell am I doing here?" she thought out loud to herself as she continued to look around the church. The last thing she remembered was Franco appearing at her mother's house. She remembered him grabbing her and... that was all she could think of.

There was no sign of the artist around the church. She appeared to be alone or so she thought.

Little did she know that there was a hidden camera set up, watching her.

* * *

I know it was short. There will be more to come soon. Thanks for reading and please review.

Julie


	62. Francophrenia

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

So this is my take on Francophrenia.

* * *

**_The Flame of Franco_**

_Francophrenia..._

Jason and Spinelli stood outside of the exhibit. It was just passed 7 and the show was just about to start. There was a large line up already just outside the entrance of the exhibit. Everyone wanted to see what the famous Franco had in store for his new work called Francophrenia.

It had been 24 hours since Jason had gotten the phone call from Alexis that Sam was missing. It had been 24 hours since Spinelli had told him about Route 66. No one knew he was here except for Sonny, who's plane he had borrowed. He had yet to tell Lucky or any one else for that matter. He didn't want to involve the police...not yet that was.

"I guess we shall get in line," observed Spinelli as she gestured to the long line of people standing a few feet away from them.

Jason's eyes glanced over at the line and back to Spinelli. He nodded his head slightly before following the computer hacker towards the line up. There was no other way into the exhibit. He just hoped that there would be no trouble getting in for him. He could see that there were metal detectors at the entryway. They were scanning people, making sure no one was bringing in gun or any weapons of sorts. Jason, however was packing heat like he always did.

There as no way they would allow him through, he thought to himself as the line began to move a few feet before stopping suddenly.

"The Jackal hates to say this, but he is most impressed by the turn out," commented Spinelli as he watched at the people lined up behind them. "Usually art exhibit don't get much attention like this one is or so I have seen."

Jason was a little taken back by how crowded the place was too. He didn't understand how a psychopath like Franco could be loved and admired by so many people who thought he was some sort of genius. Franco was anything but. He was a freak who deserved to burn in hell. Didn't these people know anything about Franco and his past crimes?

A good ten minutes or so passed before Jason and Spinelli had made it to the front of the line. There were only a couple people a head of them now. There was a huge banner that hung above the entrance way that read_, __Francophrenia: Dissolving the Boundary Between Illusion and Reality!_

"Dissolving the boundary between illusion and reality," read out loud Spinelli towards Jason, "What do you think that means?"

Jason shrugged his shoulders. He didn't have a clue and didn't really care. All that matter now to him was getting into the exhibit and finding out where Franco was holding Sam. It had been over 24 hours since she had been kidnapped. It had taken him longer then he wanted for them to arrive in LA. He had not told anyone about Sam's kidnapping. He was hoping that he would be able to find Franco and Sam before he had to involve the police. If it was him that Franco wanted, then it was him he was going to get.

Nerves and fear pulsed through his body at the unknown that awaited him. His blue eyes shifted from the sign and over to the hostess. It was now their turn to enter. A look of seriousness appeared on his face as she took a step forward and locked eyes with the man before him.

"Hello, Mr. Morgan," spoke the hostess as he looked up from his clipboard and lay eyes on Jason.

"Yeah, that's me," answered Jason in confusion. He had not been expecting that.

"We have been expecting you. Welcome!" spoke the hostess as he smiled at the mobster before gesturing to step through security and enter the exhibit without being checked.

Nodding his head at this, he stepped around the metal detector and into the exhibit. He glanced over his shoulder and gestured for Spinelli to follow him. "He's with me," stated Jason towards the hostess before he could deny Spinelli from entering.

The hostess just simply smiled though and nodded his head, allowing for Spinelli to walk into the exhibit as well.

"Well that was easy," spoke Spinelli cheerfully as the two men walked along a small hallway of sorts before entering the main area of the exhibit. It was all outside. It looked more like a film lot then an art gallery.

"yeah too easy," replied Jason, "Franco knows I'm here." His eyes lingered on Spinelli's face for a moment before he turned his attention to the scene before him. All around them were layouts of rooms. There were giant televisions screens suspended from cranes above their heads. As he began to walk around the space, taking in the displays, he couldn't help but notice how they all looked familiar. It didn't take him long to realize that they were of places he had encountered Franco at. The show was about his time spent in Port Charles, he thought as he continued to look around.

There was a layout of Franco's studio that the artist had occupied while his stay in Port Charles before it had gotten blown up. Beside it sat a replica of the Plexiglas box that Franco had kept and raped Sam in. There was also a replica of what looked like Sam's old apartment patio with it's hot tube. There was also Josslyne's crib and nursery depicted. There was a replica of the Port Charles art gallery where Jason had first met the artist. There was even a replica of the alleyway were Jimmy Limbo had been killed and Franco had spray painted his tag.

Jason couldn't believe what he was seeing. He knew Franco was different and he would think about everything that passed him. But this was also something new all together. Every room was replicated perfect down to the last post note posted on Franco's studio wall.

The whole thing scream obsession and compulsion.

As he continued to stand there, taking in the strangeness of what was before him, the television screens above suddenly came alive and Franco's face appeared. The artist had his brown hair greased back as he smiled sheepishly down at the crowd below. He was dressed in a tux. The MOCA sign could be read behind him. The image of him froze for a second before coming alive.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! BOYS AND GIRLS! SAINTS AND SINNERS! AND ESPECIALLY YOU MR. MORGAN!" boomed Franco's voice. He winked playfully on the screen as he said Jason's name. "WELCOME TO FRANCOPHRENIA! THE BLURRING OF LINES BETWEEN ILLUSION AND REALITY! I WILL BE YOUR GUIDE THROUGH THIS FUN HOUSE! SO REMEMBER TO KEEP YOU SEATBELT UNFASTEN, YOUR HANDS OUTSIDE THE CAR AND DEFIANTLY TALK TO STRANGERS! AND WHAT YOU SEE IS MOST DEFIANTLY IS NOT WHAT YOU GET! AND ONE AMOUGEST US WILL NOT SURVIVE! ENJOY!"

The artist voice faded as the picture on the screen shifted suddenly to a still of Jason arriving at the artist's studio, he had his gun raised and ready. It had been taken when Jason had first gone over to the artist's studio back in early December when the artist obsession over him had first begun. There was no sound coming from the picture, just the image of Jason confronting the artist.

Everyone continued to look up at the screens for a moment longer before beginning to shift their attention else ware. Franco announcement seemed to be over. The video was just part of the show now. It ran for ten minutes or so before starting from the beginning. It was on repeat.

Spinelli looked over at Jason who was showing no emotion at all on his face. His eyes were dark and ice cold as he looked around the plaza, looking for the artist. "Do you think he is here?" asked Spinelli in a quiet voice, attempting to get Jason to talk.

"He is and I will find him," whispered Jason harshly. He was determined to find out where Franco was hiding. And he knew one of the people working the exhibit would know too. However before he could ask anyone, the sudden sound of a woman screaming came over the speakers. A sudden chill came over him. Sending the hairs on his arm to rise. He knew that scream all too well.

Everyone's attention turned towards the screens as they suddenly came to life. _"_Please don't," she whispered, sound of footsteps could be heard in the background. The picture did not show either of Sam or Franco. The video was zoomed in on Sam's chest and torso which was covered in the sheet. All that could be seen was the yellow whiteness of the sheet.

A deep chuckled filled the space as the sound of movement heard. There was some else in the room with her. The sound of weight hitting the mattress could be heard next. The soft tweaking of swings.

"NOOOOO!" screamed out Sam's voice, she was breathing rapidly at the fall and rise of her chest.

"Now Sam," he whispered. A shadow was then suddenly fell onto the picture. It was hard to make out what exactly was going on. A struggle of sorts as the whatever was underneath the sheet moved suddenly upwards.

. All that could be heard was the heaviness of their breathing. The silence seemed to last forever as everyone continued to watch in wonderment what was going on. Just then another struggle of sorts broke out or so it sounded like. All the sudden the image of the sheet was ripped out of frame, revealing a close up of bare breasts. The audience watched as the breasts bounced as the body that they belonged too fell backwards.

Franco's laughter could be heard in the background at this attempt of escape.

"Please," whispered Sam in a small voice as Franco's hand was shown brushing up against Sam's breasts before disappearing off screen. Her screams filled the picture as heavy breathing could be heard once again in the background. There was the sound of movement too. A shadow was shown falling over her chest.

The picture faded to blackness. Sam's screams echoing out. A deadly silence fell over the crowd for a moment. No one was sure of what they had just really watched.

It didn't last long though for the gallery wall suddenly came to life as a sudden image was projected onto it. Sam is shown on the bed, naked except for the bikini bottoms which hung losing over her. There was looked to be bruises covering her legs and arms and chest and face. Her face was turned towards the camera where dry blood along her swallow mouth could be seen. Her eyes were barely open as they looked into the camera as it zoomed in. They were blank with emotion.

As all this played out before him; Jason's worse nightmare was coming true yet again before his eyes, waves of rage watch over him. His hands were clenched into fist by his sides. His face was ice cold. His blue eyes dark was anger. He couldn't believe Franco was making him watch this twice. That he was making other people watch Sam's pain.

However, before he can react to anything. The television screens came to life yet again. The sound of a explosion can be heard as the image of the plastic box is shown blowing up.

The image of Sam is still protected on the wall. Her eyes staring out at everyone.

The audience does not know what to make of all this. The show had suddenly taken a dark turn. The crowd had an uneasy feeling as the continued to look up at the screens, waiting for something else to happen. Some where looking towards the plastic box, expecting it to suddenly to burst into flames just like the one in the video had. However, the box remained intact.

The screens remained blank for a moment before coming to life again. The picture was black and white. It looked like a security video of sorts as the camera appeared down into a room. It was a church of sorts. Sam was shown sitting on the floor with her hands tied behind her back around a column. The footage was only thirty seconds long before cutting to the image of Franco.

He is shown topless. His back is to the camera as he looks down at a computer screen. The audience is looking over his shoulder and onto the computer screen, where the same image of Sam from before can be seen.

It is silent for a moment before the artist's laughter can be heard over the speakers. He is laughing to himself as he continues to watch Sam as she struggles to undo the ties around her wrist and escape.

"Oh there is no point Sammy," speaks Franco down at the computer screen, "Franco is always watching..."

The video then freezes.

It is in this moment as Jason's looks up at the still of Sam on the computer screen that this had all been a mistake.

Coming to LA was all a joke. Franco had yet again fooled him in believing something that wasn't true. Franco wasn't here. He never was. It had all been a decoy.

It had all been for nothing. He was no closer in finding Sam or Franco then had been back in Port Charles.

Franco was yet again winning the game.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review! More to come soon!

Julie


	63. Franco is Watching

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

This will be a short chapter.

* * *

**_The Flame of Franco_**

_Franco is Watching..._

Little did Sam know she was being watched at the moment, by not only Franco but a thousand of other people, miles away on a television screen as she continued to pull at the restraints on her wrists.

She knew that she had very little of a chance of getting free but she continued to try anyways as she pulled her body forward. Making her bound wrists to press into the cold marble of the column. She was hoping to some how weaken the zip ties that bounded her wrist. However, the only thing it did was make the dig further into her skin then it already was.

Letting out a frustrated cry, her body slumped up against the column. She knew there was no hope. She was stuck there...for now that was.

Until Franco chose to show his face again or Jason showed up and rescued her. She was hoping that the later would come first. She was still in Port Charles. And the church was a frequent place that people visited.

Someone would found her...right? she thought to herself.

She didn't realize it but she was crying. Silent tears ran down her cheeks and into the nape of her neck. She prayed that someone would found her before Franco came back and did anything else to her.

"Please God, Please let someone find me and soon. Please, Pleasseee don't let him hurt me..." her voice broke at this as her eyes looked up to the ceiling and prayed to the man upstairs.

She feared for what Franco would do to her. She once again felt hopeless. She was tramped and she knew it.

* * *

Franco watched and listened as Sam continued to pray out loud in the church. He was not to far from where she was. He was in the small office space at the back of the church, where the priest usually occupied during the week. He watched Sam from a computer screen on the desk of the office. He was seated in a chair, topless.

His eyes were fixed onto the screen, as Sam once again tried to pull herself together and break free of her restrains. There was nothing he liked better then his women bounded and struggling to break free.

As he continued to watch Sam struggle, he couldn't help but become aroused. A twisted grin then appeared on his face. His eyes darkening with mischief as Sam continued to fight with the plastic bounding her wrists and keeping her prisoner. ""Oh there is no point Sammy," murmured Franco down at the screen "Franco is always watching..."

His words were not just for him to hear. He knew he had an audience watching him as he spoke. And he knew there was one person for sure who would be listening to this broadcast.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review! More to come soon!

Julie


	64. A Wedding of Sorts

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter. This one is a little longer, I promise.

* * *

**_The Flame of Franco_**

_A Wedding of Sorts..._

Sam didn't remember falling asleep but she figured she must have dozed off for a bit as her eyes fluttered open and she lifted her head. Her neck rang with pain. It was stiff from sleeping at an odd angle.

"Good Morning!" spoke Franco in a sing-a-song voice.

Sam looked immediately towards were he stood at the back of the church. Her eyes were dark with irritation.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" asked the artist as he continued to walk to the front of the church. It was the next morning.

Sam did not say anything at this as she continued to stare at the man as he approached her.

"Well, you don't seem to share Jason's need to see me. He went all the way to California where he thought I would be. However, I am sure he was deeply disappointed to find that I wasn't there. Who wouldn't be?" he asked, that famous smirk of his appearing on his face. The corners of his eyes winkling as he continued to smirk at her.

Sam looked at the artist sceptically. She didn't know what the artist was talking about with Jason going to California. She wondered if he was pulling her leg or not.

"But don't worry Sam. Jason is on his way back here now. He will be here shortly," continued on the artist. He was now standing a few feet away from where Sam was.

"What do you mean, he will be here shortly?" she asked in confusion. That didn't make any sense to her. She knew that Jason would rescue her but what did Franco know? Was there something else to his plot that just keeping her in this church to leer Jason?

"Oh, that will be revealed in all good time," spoke the artist in a low voice. He took a step towards her and touched the side of her face, making her crinch.

"GET A WAY!" cried out Sam, spitting in the artist face. She didn't have use of her hands but she still had her legs. She kicked and flared them at the artist. She wished though she was wearing her four inch heeled boots, instead of being bare foot.

Franco just laughed at this. "You know I have been watching you," he was still towering over Sam. He wasn't afraid of her kicking. "I saw you trying to escape. I like my women feisty. Your friend Maxie wasn't though. She was too easy to get in the sack. She had been a disappointment but not you Sam. You put up a fight! I like this," His face was just inches away from hers again. His eyes were gleaming with amusement as he continued to smile at her.

Sam locked eyes with Franco. There was a darkness to them that she did not like. Her heart was pounding rapidly with fear. She had seen that look before on his face, it made her sick. A cold sweat ran down her back as she continued to look on at the twisted face of Franco. "Your Sick!" she spat, trying to find her voice. She couldn't crumble. She had to stay confident. She wouldn't allow Franco to manipulate her.

"YOUR SICK!" she cried again, this time louder. Her voice rang off the rafters of the church. She once again attempted to kick him, this time in the groin. However she missed.

Franco took a step back at this and just laughed. "See, I haven't even touched you yet and you are still fighting! I like you Sam!" He then continued to smile at her as he took a seat in the first pew of the church.

"I have noticed that you are wearing an engagement ring on your finger. When's the wedding?" He asked as he stretched himself out onto the pew. "I do hope to receive an invitation. Since, I am practically family to Jason...even if he chooses to ignore it." There was a tone of bitterness in his voice at these last words.

Sam just stared at Franco at this. She wasn't sure what he meant by saying that he was family to Jason. They both knew that Jason hated Franco. They weren't even close to being family. But again, it was Franco they were talking about. She figured it was just another one of the artist's mind games. "Jason is going to find me and kill you!" she stated, her voice shaking slightly. She was talking more to herself then to put fear in Franco. If she didn't say anything, she felt like she would lose it. She need to keep the upper hand here.

"Oh I do hope he finds us, Sammy," replied the artist, the smile appearing once again on his face. "I want him to attend the wedding."

"What wedding?"

"Our Wedding of course!" replied Franco towards her as he lay out on the bench. "Why else would we be in a church!?" He then gestured with his hands to the ceiling. He continued to smirk at her for a second longer before sitting up and winked at Sam.

Sam then watched as Franco gave a little wave before walking down the aisle of the church and exited. Tears immediately filled her eyes as a sudden wave of nausea came over her. She needed to get out of here before Franco returned.

However, Franco returned only a few moments later. There was mischief in his eyes as he walked towards her. There was a garment bag in his arms. "I know it's always a big deal for women to pick out their dresses and all. But I took the liberty of picking out yours," he explained at he showed her the black garment bag and placed it on the pew. "But there is one thing we must do before I can allow you to see the dress."

Sam didn't like the sound of this. She let out a ear piercing scream as he began to come towards her. But she knew it was no good. The church had been abandoned for months now. Due to flooding, the church had been closed and unused, well the damaged was repaired. There was no one there except for her and Franco. "PLEASE GET A WAY!" she cried out again as the artist towered over her.

She was defenceless as Franco ran a hand down her neck and the front of her chest.

Tears fell down her cheeks as fear coursed through her body. She knew what was to come.

"You will make a beautiful bride," whispered Franco into her ear.

She was biting down on her lower lip as she waited for what was to come next. His breath was hot and uncomfortable on her neck. She looked anywhere but into his eyes.

Franco then reached for something in the back of his pocket. It was a needle. "I'm sorry to have to do this Sammy but it will so much easy this way." He then in one fluid motion stabbed the needle into her neck.

Sam's vision blurred immediately as the drug quickly entered her blood stream and took affect. Her head all the sudden seemed to heavy for her neck as it fell against her chest. A few moments later she was out cold.

"That is much better," spoke Franco as he cupped the sides of Sam's face and planted a kiss on her lips. It was always so much better when they were silent, he thought to himself. Discarding the needle onto the floor, he then once again reached for something in his pocket. This time it was a pair of scissors. Which he used to cut the plastic restraints from Sam's wrists. Her limp body which had been resting against the column now slumped onto the floor.

* * *

"Awwh, you look beautiful Sam!" whispered Franco as he held the camera up and snapped a photo. Sam was propped up on the pew. She was conscious now but barely. Her hands were once again bounded behind her back. She was dressed in a white flowing ball gown. Her hair was piled up in a French twist. There was a mid length veil pinned to the back of it.

"You make a blushing bride!" spoke Franco again as he continued to snap away at Sam. "Now smile for the camera! We don't want a frowning bride!"

Sam who could barely lift her head, looked over to Franco. Her vision was slowing coming back to her as she took in the sight of the artist as he stood in front of her, a camera in his hand. Confusion fogged her mind. Why did he keep on calling her a bride? she thought to herself. Her eyes then fell onto what she was wearing. She didn't remember putting on the dress.

A wave of nausea crashed over her as she once again looked on at Franco with disbelief. What had the psycho do to her?

Franco was still chattering away but she had tuned him out. She was thinking about how she needed to get away and quickly. Who knew what that bastard had done to her while she had been unconscious? She was afraid what he would do next since she was awake now. She had to get away before this so called wedding took place. She tried to make very little movement as her eyes shifted around the room, looking for possible escape routes.

"Oh darn, I'm seem to be out of film," spoke Franco as he looked down at the old SLR camera he held in his hands. "I know what you are thinking, who uses film anymore? Digital would be so much easy. But film is such a dying art. It's more work but in the end, it is worth it. It will make the wedding photos so more romantic looking!" He smirked at Sam at this before turning his back to her and walking towards the altar, where he had set up a make shirt table of sorts. It was there the artist began to busy himself with changing the film roll of his camera.

Sam couldn't believe her luck as the artist turned his back to her. This was her moment to escape. She counted to three before quickly rising to her feet and began to ran away.

However, it wasn't that easy. She was still heavy satiated with whatever drug Franco had put in her. Her legs were like rubber underneath her weight as she stood up and tried to run. She didn't get very far. Only a few feet before tripping on the edge of the gown and falling face first to the floor. She didn't have her hands to soften her fall.

She closed her eyes as her chin smacked against the marble flooring of the church. Pain spread through her like fire. It smeared her vision as she cried out. Her nose was bleeding heavily. She assumed it was broken. Her lip and chin were cut and bleeding. A cry of pain escaped from her at this.

Franco turned immediately around at this. He hadn't been expecting that. The artist just stood there for a second watching as she rolled onto her side and spat blood out. She was coughing loudly now. She had gotten the wind knocked out of her. Putting the camera down, Franco knelt down beside her. She did not try to fight him as he picked her up and placed her back on the pew. "And this is why we don't run away," spoke Franco in a soft voice towards her. He spoke to her like you would a child.

"Stay here!" he spoke in a firm voice to her as he rose to his feet and began to go get something to wipe the blood away with.

Sam stayed were she was. She did not try to fight or escape. She was in too much pain. Franco returned a moment letter with a towel and a bowl of water. He then began to clean Sam up. He didn't need her to bleed out before his plan had even begun.

He still needed her alive and well for now.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review!

Julie


	65. What's Yours is Mine

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

* * *

**_The Flame of Franco_**

_What's Yours is Mine..._

Jason and Spinelli were both quiet as they entered the Penthouse. It was the morning afterwards. They had just arrived back in Port Charles.

Spinelli walked passed Jason and immediately moved towards the couch. He didn't take him long to pull out his lap top from his bag and immediately begin to do a search. He was running a search on Sam's car. He had broken into her GPS system and was using that to track it's were abouts. They figured it had to be somewhere in town. Or so they were hoping. If Franco had not taken Sam to California. They figured they had stayed close to home. They just weren't sure where.

Jason let out a sigh as he threw his keys and wallet onto the desk and kicked the front door closed. He was exhausted both physically and emotionally. He was frustrated that Franco had once again swooped in from underneath him and caused all hell to break lose. He was also disappointed at himself that he had let this happened. That he should had protected Sam better from this bastard.

It had been two days now since Sam had gone missing and he still was at square one. He didn't know where Franco was or where Sam was for that matter. He knew that if Franco really wanted to play a game with him that he would have to wait until the artist made an appearance. But, he didn't have that kind of time, or patience for that matter to wait. He was determined to find Sam and bring her home. She deserved that much from him by this point. She had been through enough.

White hot rage suddenly blurred his vision as he slammed his hands down onto the desk in frustration. Where the hell where they?

He knew he had to turn to his last resource. He could no longer do this alone. Yes, he had Spinelli helping him. But that wasn't enough. He needed other's eyes on the situation. Last time, he had called him Lucky to help him.

Jason hated asking for help, especially from the police. But he had no other choice. So, he put his ego aside and speed dialled Lucky's number as he began to pace back and forth as he waited for the detective to answer.

* * *

"What do you mean Sam is missing?" asked Lucky as his hazel eyes stared on at Jason. Lucky had just arrived at the Penthouse, where Jason had explained everything to him. About going to California, the exhibit, the message on the wall.

Jason just glared at the detective seated across from him. Didn't he listen to a word he had just said. He had just explained how Sam was missing. "Sam is missing! Franco took her! I don't know where though. Like I said before. He left a message for me on the wall, Route 66. He had left the same message for me in a painting, entitled Sam. He was telling me to go to California...or so I thought. I don't know," Jason looked away from the other man at this and rubbed his face. "I just know is that Sam is missing and Franco took her and I need your help, Lucky to find her."

The detective just stared at the mobster for a pregnant pause before replying, "Are you sure that Franco has her here in Port Charles? Is there any where else that the artist could had taken her? Like another city where his art is showing at?" He was in all detective mode now. He knew that Jason wouldn't had called him if it wasn't serious.

"I don't know. I just assumed that since Franco wasn't in California, he was playing mind games with me like he always does, making me think one thing when really it's another thing...I just have a feeling now that Franco is hiding Sam right underneath my nose. That she is somewhere in Port Charles..." His voice trailed off as he suddenly looked away from the detective. He was suddenly overcome with emotion. The idea had never hit him that Franco could have Sam hiding somewhere else then Port Charles. He didn't know of any other places that Franco's work was showing at the moment beside here and LA. He had just had a feeling that Sam was close by like she had been last time the artist had taken her.

"Well, maybe you are right. Franco wouldn't want to make it easy for you to find her but I don't think he would go out of the state to do it. He would want to make sure that you would make an appearance. But just to be on the safe side, I will send out a missing person's report nation wide to all police departments across the country. Now you said that Franco took Sam's car?" Lucky had now pulled out his phone and was rapidly taking notes on it. His hazel eyes looking briefly up from the screen to Jason and back.

"Yes," breathed out Jason, once again turning his attention to the detective, "Sam had driven herself the previous night to Alexis's house for dinner. Sam was staying over for the night. She hadn't felt safe coming home, after what had happened earlier that day with Franco making an appearance at the office and such. She said she would return home in the morning. Alexis is the one who called me telling me that Sam was missing. That her car was gone. The psycho had broken in from the window. I assume that he either drove the car somewhere and hidden or had Sam driven somewhere. I have Spinelli trying to locate the car now, maybe we will be able to get a location of where she is..." His voice was soft and low as he spoke those last few words. He felt hopeless as he sat there talking to Lucky while Sam was out there somewhere in the hands of Franco. He was afraid that Franco would finally destroy her. That this time would be the last straw for her. That when, or if she did come back to him that she would be a different person completely. That this time would the be the final set back.

Lucky just looked on at the man sitting before him, choosing to ignore that information he had just heard of probably an illegal search and hacking job of finding the location of a car. Spinelli was one of the best computer hackers in the world. He was way better then the tech guys they had down at the PCPD, in his opinion. IF they wanted results, Spinelli was there best chance in locating the vehicle and hopefully getting one step closer to Sam. "Do you think that we need to get people out of town like last time? Do you think he will take another hostage?"

Jason just shrugged at this, the thought had crossed his mind before. But he found it very unlikely that Franco would take another hostage. He had already done that. Franco would change up his game this time. He wasn't sure what that would mean but he knew it wouldn't be good. "I don't think so. Whatever he has planned this time will be much worse then what he did last time. HE wants me. And he is using Sam, again to leer me in."

Lucky nodded his head in reply. Neither men spoke for a long time as Lucky continued to type away at his phone. "I guess that's all the information I need for now. I will be sending over a Forensic team though to swipe the room for possible evidence."

"Thanks for helping," spoke Jason towards Lucky as the two men stood up and Jason showed him the way out. "I know you have a new son and all to take care of at home."

"Don't worry about it. Sam and me may have ended on sour footing but she is still a good friend to me. I am glade you called me. I want to help and find her just as much as you do Jason," Lucky smiled slightly at Jason at this. "I will keep in touch and keep you updated on anything I can find."

"Same here," replied Jason as the two men parted ways. They were both on the same side for once, again.

* * *

"How are you doing with the GPS?" asked Jason on the phone. He was now speaking to Spinelli. Spinelli was at the office. When Lucky had arrived the computer genius had headed over to the office to continue his search.

Jason felt useless as he took a seat on the couch and ran a hand through his hair. He hated relying on anyone else like this. But there was nothing he could do at the moment. He didn't know where Franco was. The artist didn't have a studio here in Port Charles. Like last time, Franco had sent him a clue or a message. He hadn't sent anything to Jason yet. Unless you counted the message sprayed painted on the wall back at the Lake House. Route 66. But that hadn't lead to anything useful in finding Sam.

"The Jackal brings unfortunate news Stone Cold," spoke Spinelli, "I can not seem to get anything off of the GPS system in Sam's car. I will continue to try though but I don't think there will be any luck. I have come up with a second solution though. I have begin to hack into traffic cameras around the city in hopes that we can find a possible route that Franco would had taken."

"Okay," breathed out Jason, "Let me know if you find anything else." And with that he hung up the phone. His attention was then drawn towards the door where the mail was just being slid underneath it and into the room. He frowned slightly at this as he discarded his phone onto the coffee table and stood up. His heart beat picked up slightly as he made his way towards the pile of mail.

He had a feeling that there would be something in there instead of just the normal bills and junk mail. He had a feeling there would be something from Franco amongst it all. He took his time bending down and scooping the pile of mail into his hand. He then began to flip through it. It was mostly bills and junk as he threw each envelope one by one onto the desk. But it was the last one that caught his eye. It was a white cream envelope and was bigger then the standard white ones. It was square in shape. There was no return address on it. Just his name and address on it.

Jason stared down at his name written in cursive on the front of it before beginning to open it. He held his breath as he pulled out a white card of sorts. The front was covered in white lace. It looked to be an invitation. It looked vaguely familiar thought Jason to himself as he opened the card.

**_What's mine is yours, and what is yours is mine._**

**_William Shakespeare__,__"Measure for Measure", Act 5 scene 1_**

**_You are cordially invited to_**

**_celebrate in the union of _**

**_Samantha McCall_**

**_Robert Frank _**

**_On 28th of June, 2010_**

**_At Three o'clock _**

**_Queen of Angels Church_**

**_102 Wharf Street_**

**_Port Charles, New York_**

Jason's brow was set in a frown as he continued to stare at the words written on the paper. Hot white rage boiled up inside of him once again. He had not been expecting this. Just as he was about to crumble the invitation in his fist, he noticed there was a picture that had fallen out.

Bending down he picked it up. A cold shiver ran down his spine as his eyes fell onto the black and white photo in his hand. It was a picture of Sam seated in a wedding dress. Her eyes were half closed as she gazed out onto him. She looked like she had been drugged. But again it was hard to tell by the softness of the photo. It had been developed in an artisty way giving the photo an romantic softness to it. The photo reminder Jason of old black and white ones from the Victorian eras.

His hands were shaking as he continued to look at the picture. Franco had once again used Sam as his puppet to manipulate him.

It took him a few good moments before he had calmed himself down. He didn't want to lose control. He needed to stay focused just a little while longer. Placing the photo and invitation onto the desk, he walked back to where his cell phone lay on the coffee table. Quickly reaching for it, he once again dialled Lucky's number.

They had a possible location.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review! More to come soon!

Julie


	66. Wedding Crashers

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

Warning, this will be a short chapter!

* * *

**_The Flame of Franco_**

_Wedding Crashers..._

"So you think this is where Franco has Sam? Queen of Angels?" asked Lucky towards Jason. The detective had arrived back quickly to the Penthouse as soon as Jason had phoned him. He had also come with Dante. Lucky had been informing Dante about everything that Jason had told him earlier about Sam's kidnapping when Jason had phoned him.

"Where else would he have her?" snapped Jason as he paced in front of the fire place. Lucky had just come back and was looking at both the invitation and the photo.

"But the church is a very public place to be hiding someone. Why wouldn't have anyone seen her. People go to the church all the time to pray and such," spoke Lucky as he shook his head. It didn't seem to make any sense why Franco would kidnap Sam and hide her in the church.

"Queen of Angels is closed at the moment," replied Dante, he had been with Lucky when Jason had called and had come too. "It's been closed for months now. It had flooding during the spring." Dante knew this for a fact because him and his mother were frequent worshipers at Queen of Angels. Every Sunday. They had moved mass to another church in town for the time being.

Lucky and Jason both looked on at the detective with interest at this bit of information. This made sense now as to why Franco or how Franco was able to hide Sam in a church without anyone seeing her or anything.

"Okay, so if this is where Franco is hiding out Sam. What's going to happen, we are just going to barge in?" asked Dante looking from Lucky to Jason and back. He hated how he was working once again with the mobster. But he wanted to finally capture Franco and put the psycho behind bars. And Jason was the only way they would be able to.

"Well, this invitation is dated for tomorrow at three. So maybe he doesn't even have Sam there at the moment and we have to wait until tomorrow for this wedding or whatever it is," explained Lucky as he continued to look down at the invite. This was messed up he thought to himself. Franco was really a piece of work. Who kidnapped a woman and made up a fake wedding just to get someone attention, like Franco was to get Jason's.

Jason didn't know what to say at this. A part of him wanted to storm into the church guns blazing at the very moment. But he knew that Lucky had a point. Franco might not even be there. It was better to wait another long 24 hours until he made an appearance.

"Shouldn't we have at least someone go and check out the place, just in case. Franco is a dangerous guy. It's better to get Sam now if we know where Franco has her, instead of waiting around," explained Dante. He didn't care about Franco's agenda with Jason. He cared more about doing his job and rescuing a poor woman from a dangerous man.

Jason looked over at the detective at this. He was surprised to hear Dante thinking logically at this. That he cared about rescuing Sam. But he knew he was just doing his job. He then looked over at Lucky to see what he thought about this. Jason knew how Franco's mind worked, or more like he had a good sense of what the artist thought. If Franco wanted to meet face to face on a certain date and time then he wouldn't be too happy if he showed up sooner then that set date.

Lucky shrugged his shoulders at this. "It wouldn't hurt I guess to do a drive by and check the place out, just in case. When it comes down to it, this is about saving Sam. And by this picture," he then gestured to the photo of Sam in a wedding dress, "It shows that Franco is up to his old tricks with her. He already hurt her once, I don't want to see it happen again. 24 hours is a long time to wait and he could do anything between now and when we have to meet him." Lucky then looked over to Jason and met his eye, "Are you coming?"

Jason desperately wanted to go with them and find Sam himself. But he knew Franco would be upset with him if he made an appearance before the time he was told to. It was too risky. But he also wasn't one for just sitting around while someone he loves is in danger. He nodded his head in reply. He would take the risk. For he wanted to be the one to save Sam and kill Franco. He had let Sam down before, he didn't want to let her down this time.

She deserved better.

* * *

"Well at least we know where her car is," pointed out Lucky as the three men pulled up in front of the church. The detective was pointing across the street to where Sam's vehicle was parked.

The street surrounding the church was surprisingly quiet for the time of day.

"Man, Franco seems to want to get caught or something this time. Doesn't he?" spoke Dante as he opened the passenger door and got out. "Leaving the victims car right in front of where he is supposing keeping her. It couldn't be more obvious."

"He is making it obvious because he knew this wouldn't be the first place I would look. He knew I would go to California, thinking that he would show is face there," replied Jason dryly to the detective as he got out of the backseat of the SUV.

No one spoke another word as they began to walk to towards the doors of the church. All three men had their weapons drawn and at the ready. They stopped short a few feet away though to make a plan.

"So Lucky, I think you and Jason should go into the church while I'll do a walk around the exterior," spoke Dante as he held his gun at this side and pointed to the ground. His brown eyes studied Lucky's face before glancing over at Jason.

Both men nodded their head in agreement. It sounded good to them. However before any body could do anything the sound of a gun going off filled the air. It had come from inside the church.

"Was that what I think it was?!" asked Lucky in confusion. He had not been expecting that. However, no body answered him as all three men turned their attention towards the doors and began to quickly make their way inside the building, weapons drawn.

"POLICE! DROP YOUR WEAPON!" cried out both Lucky and Dante at the same time as they stormed into the abandoned church, followed close by Jason. The gunshots had stopped as the three men stormed into narthex of the church and headed towards the main body of it.

Pushing open the doors, all three moved into the aisle. "DROP YOUR WEAPON AND PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!" cried Dante.

All three men froze though at the sight that lay before them at the altar of the church. Sam, who was dressed in a wedding dress covered in blood was standing over Franco's body. There was a gun in her hand.

Sam looked just as shocked as all three of them did as she fixed her attention onto them. Her hands were shaking as she suddenly let the gun go from her grasp. It fell to the marble floor. A loud thumping noising ringing off the walls of the church as it bounced slightly. She was biting down on her lower lip as she raised her hands above her head. Tears were streaming down her face as she looked passed Dante and Lucky, and locked eyes with Jason.

* * *

I'm afraid this is where I am ending this chapter! I know, cliff hanger! More will be coming soon though! Thanks for reading and please review!

Julie


	67. Extinguishing the Flame

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

Okay, this chapter is going to be a long one, so be prepared.

I have thought a lot about this chapter before writing it. And even after I had finished it, I thought about it. The layout of it might be a little confusing at first but at the end, it should be clear to you.

* * *

**_The Flame of Franco_**

_Extinguishing the Flame..._

"Sam," whispered out Jason as he took a step towards her. He desperately wanted to fill the space between them and take her in his arms. She looked so scared, so loss as she stood there in front of them her hands in the air. There was a look of shock on her face.

"Jason don't," spoke Lucky from behind him but he ignored the detective as he continued to enclose the distance between him and Sam. He needed to be there for her. He briefly licked his lips as he continued to walk towards her. She was shaking as she stood there at the altar. It broke his heart to see her like this.

"Sam," he whispered again as he stepped over the dead body of the artist. The bottom of his motorcycle boot stepping slightly in the pool of blood but he ignored this as he continued to make his way to Sam. His only concern now was Sam as he reached out and touched the crook of her arm.

His touch was like a spark of electricity on her skin. Her eyes filled suddenly with hot tears as she pulled her arm away from him and took a step back. His touch had triggered something within her that even she couldn't explain.

Sam was not there as tears continued to fall down her face and she cried out in hysterics. "GET AWAY!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. She knew it was Jason standing before her but a part of her was only seeing Franco. His voice still rang through her ears, _"We are brothers!" _ She could only seem to see them together as the same and not to separate people anymore. They were intertwined in her mind.

Sam had backed herself into a corner now as her hands clenched at her chest and she continued to cry. A mix of emotions were running through her body.

She had killed him.

She had extinguished the flame that was Franco.

It was all over now.

The mind games, the constant fear at what he would do next, at seeing his face, his smile. She wished she could be at peace with all this. But she couldn't. No matter how hard she tried, she could still feel his presence. His face was burned in her mind. The way his eyes had gleamed before the bullet had ripped through him.

She had just wanted him to shut up.

_Sam watched through her drugged state as Franco attended to her wounds. She didn't say a word as he washed the blood from her face and bandaged her cuts as best as he could. She was a little surprised about how tender and careful he was being. She knew he wasn't doing it out of the goodness of his heart. She knew he had motives, she just wasn't sure what they were. _

_"You will probably need stitches but my mother never taught me how to sew..." Franco grinned at Sam as he peered at his handwork before rising to his feet. Things were deadly quiet as Sam continued to watch the artist as he began to pack up his camera and film. _

_"I will be back soon my dear," spoke the artist as he returned his attention on to her. _

_Sam was finding it hard to focus as pain sneered through her face. The room blurred slightly as she was overcome with dizziness. She was still feeling the affects of the drug that Franco had injected to her earlier and now with the pain from her wounds. She was a mess. _

_He smirked at her, knowing that she wouldn't be able to escape while he was gone. _

_Sam closed her eyes as she felt hot tears fall down her cheeks at the same time she heard the artist's footsteps leave the church. She winced slightly as the tears stung the cuts on her face. She then slumped down at best as she could on the bench of the pew and lay down. _

_She knew there was no point in trying to escape now. Franco had made sure of it that she wouldn't be able too. She tried not to think of anything as she closed her eyes and tried to sleep. She hoped that she would some how be able to sleep off the drug that was in her system. _

Jason stood off to the side as a flock of police officers arrived on scene. He had been told to stay out of the way for now. That someone would be with him shortly to take his statement. He hated this. This waiting around. He just wanted to be with Sam. He just wanted to take her home with him. However, he didn't know where Sam was.

Dante had called for back up, immediately after arriving at the church. Lucky had been the one to talk down Sam from her break down. He had been able to take her away from the church. Lucky had told him that they were taking her to General to get checked out. He had wanted to go with but his statement had to be told first. He didn't understand though. Both Lucky and Dante knew what his statement would be.

His breathing was heavy as he tried to keep the rage and frustration he was feeling from bubbling to the surface. He didn't need to get himself arrested. He just wanted to be with Sam.

It was about a half hour later that Jason had finally given his statement to one of the cops before being allowed to leave the crime scene. He didn't think twice as he stepped back out in the warm summer air of the night. His blue eyes skimmed over the police cars and media that had gathered outside the church. Word had spread quickly about the artist death in the church.

He ignored the media as they called out his name as he passed them and made his way down the street. He was on a mission. He needed to get to GH. He needed to see Sam. He needed to make sure that Franco had not fucked her up.

He was worried that the artist had taken one last thing away from him before dying. He was afraid that Franco had taken Sam away from him again and that only a shell would be left.

_"Wakey, wakey Sam," whispered Franco into her ear as he placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her a wake. Her eyes fluttered opened at this and stared back at her worse nightmare. She had been hoping that this was all just one of her nightmares and that when she awoke she would be back in the Penthouse with Jason. However, sadly this wasn't a nightmare but reality. _

_Her head was a little foggy but it was clearer then it had been earlier. The drug had worn off for the most part. "DON'T!" cried out Sam as she pushed her back into the bench, trying to put as much distance between her and Franco as she could. She then made an attempt to sit up as best as she could with her hands still tied around her back. _

_Franco just chuckled slightly as he straightened his back and walked away from her. Her eyes followed him as he paced back and forth in front of the altar. _

_"Don't worry Sam, Jason will be here soon enough, then the fun will really begin," explained the artist as he came to a stand still in front of where Sam sat. "It will only be a short 24 hours until he graces us with his presence. I invited him to the wedding. It was the least I could do, you see. Since he is family and I'm sure he would want to be there to support us." Franco's laughter ran off the walls of the church as he laughed at his own joke. _

_Sam had no idea what Franco had planned for tomorrow but she didn't like the sounds of it. There was no way was she marrying this psycho. And there was no way in hell that Jason would stand by and watch it happen. "Family! Ha, you wish!" snarled Sam as she continued to look at the artist. She didn't want to upset Franco but she had to keep her self talking. She had to keep her confidence and self-awareness up. Or else she would let the silence eat away at her insides until she was nothing. _

_Franco locked eyes with her at this and smiled. "If only you knew Sammy," he shook his head from side to side in disbelief at her. "If only you knew!" He murmured again, the twisted smile on his face appearing. He had a secret but he wouldn't tell her. Not yet that was. _

_"Well, why don't you tell me then?" asked Sam in a calm voice. "Enlighten me Franco. How are you and Jason family?" _

_Franco crossed his arms over his chest and peered down at her for a moment. Debating whether or not he should really tell her or just keep it to himself. His face was serious for a second before his eyes crinkled and he once again smile broadly at her. "Oh, how I wish I could tell you Sammy but not yet...patience grasshopper!" _

_His laughter once again ringing off of the walls as he pressed his hands together and did a small bow towards Sam. Mischief gleamed in his eyes as he continued to stare at her. He couldn't wait to let the final piece of his puzzle fall into place. His grand plan would be finally done. After months of planning and years of hoping, it would finally all be over soon. Excitement filled him at this thought. His greatest masterpiece was almost complete._

After hailing a cab just a block away from the church, Jason had arrived at the hospital ten minutes later.

The first person he ran into was Monica as he stepped through the emergency room doors in search of Sam.

"Jason," cried out Monica as she approached her son. She knew why he was here. She had been there when they had brought Sam in.

Jason's blue eyes pierced into his mother as he looked into her face, "where is she?" he asked quickly.

He needed to see her.

He was desperate.

He had to make sure she was okay.

"She's being looked after Jason," spoke Monica slowly as she continued to look up at her son with concern. The doctor placed a comforting hand on the crook of his arm. "Why don't you come with me and take a seat in the waiting room, the doctor should be out shortly.." She tried to explain as she guided her son towards the waiting area.

"I want to see her," murmured Jason like a small child towards his mother as he allowed himself to be guided away. He could feel the walls of calmness and composure he usually wore melt away as tears stung his eyes. "I just want to see her."

"I know you do," whispered Monica as she helped Jason into an empty seat and took the seat across from him. "But she is getting checked out. You will be able to see her soon." There had been very few times she had seen her adult son like this. So vulnerable. So emotional. And every time almost had to do with Sam. She knew her son cared for Sam deeply. And hated when she was in the crossfire with having anything to with him. This time was no different. However in every way it was though. She didn't know all the details that had happened with Sam and Franco. But the doctor sensed that this time was different then the rest had been. For Sam had not been physically injured when she came in but mentally too.

Monica had never seen Sam like that as she had cried in hysterics as they brought her in to be checked out. The doctors were working on stitching up her cuts on her face but Monica knew there was more to Sam's injuries then what lay on the surface. Giving her son a sympathy look, she reached out and grasped his hand and gave it a squeeze. They had never really been close since his accident many years ago now. But it didn't matter at times like these. Monica would always be there for her son, no matter how much distance he tried to put between them in the past. He would always be her little boy.

And right now, that little boy was looking up at her with tear filled eyes. He needed her.

_Franco just continued to look at Sam. Their eyes were locked with one another. Sam's heart was pounding against her chest. Anxiety filled her body at what was to come next. _

_Franco moved towards her once again. His eyes were dark with mischief as he enclosed the space between them. _

_She was still seated in the first pew. _

_"Oh Sammy, how I can't wait for the wedding night," he murmured as his eyes trailed away from her face and down her body. "As much as I want to see Stone Cold...hahaha see what I did there!" He chuckled to himself at the use of Jason's nickname. "Anyways, as much as I want to see the old chum, I can't wait to have you all to myself Sammy, afterwards!" _

_"But you have me now..." spoke Sam towards him. "Why don't you just take me now? Jason isn't here." She hoped if she kept on talking to him that she would be able to distract him long enough for her to undo the ties of the wrist. She had a plan in mind but in order to do so, she needed Franco paying attention to her face and not what she was doing with her hands behind her back. She knew it was almost impossible to undo the zip ties bounding her wrists but she determined to do so. She had escaped out of them once before in her life. She knew she could do it again. She was lucky that Franco had bounded her hands with her wrists crossed. This allowed her to more easily slip her hands out of the zip ties. _

_"That is true," stated Franco, "But you are not fully mine yet to have Sam. For you are still wearing his ring on your hand. You are still bounded to Jason. You won't be mine until you have my ring on your finger instead of his." _

_"Plus, haven't you heard of waiting until marriage. We are in a church Sam," he pointed up, gesturing to high ceiling above. "Wouldn't want to upset the Man upstairs now..." He grinned broadly at her at this. "Would we?"_

_Sam just glared at him. "What's going to happen tomorrow? Why do you want Jason there to see us get married? Why don't you just do it right now and get it over with?" She had to keep him talking as she continued to work the zip ties. He hands were sweating by this point as she continued to try to loosen her right hand from them. _

_"Now I know you are eager Sam but patience," he whispered leaning forward and caressed the side of her face. _

_Sam stiffened at this. She locked eyes once again with Franco as he continued to stare at her. She was so close now, she thought to herself. She had to remain strong and not lose this fight. No matter how much fear Franco put into her. _

_"I can't give all my secrets away," continued on Franco as he continued to smile at her. His face was just a mere inches away from her own. She could smell the staleness of his breath as he continued to breath on her. _

"Where is she?" cried out Alexis as she stepped off the elevators and ran to the nurse's station. "Where is my daughter?"

Epiphany looked up from the computer screen she was typing away on and over at Alexis Davis. She didn't have to ask her who her daughter was. She already knew why she was here.

"Sam is being checked out at the moment by the doctor. If you could go please take a seat in the waiting room, I will let the doctor know you are here," the head nurse gave Alexis a sympathic look before leaving the station.

Alexis didn't say anything as she watched as the nurse walked away before heading to the waiting room. She just wanted to see her daughter. Ever since Jason had called her from the church saying that they had found her and was taking her to GH, she had only one thing on her mind. She needed to see Sam. She needed to see her with her own eyes before she would allow herself to relax.

Taking a seat on the uncomfortable plastic chair, she ran her hands through her hair before burring her face into her hands and letting out a sigh. It was all going to be okay, she told herself. They had found Sam. She was safe now. It was all going to be okay from here.

_Sam sat alert like a cat as she continued to watch Franco. He was murmuring on about one thing or other but she was paying no attention to the words coming out of his mouth. She was thinking of her plan. She was waiting for her chance to escape. She was waiting for the artist to turn his back as he paced back and forth in front of her. She had been successful in escaping the zip ties. Franco had not noticed or if he had , he had not said anything about it. _

_She waited for what seemed like forever as her heart pounded loudly against her chest. She was nervous as Franco turned and walked away from her. She knew it was a risky move but she needed to take it._

_She was quick on her feet as she bolted suddenly off of the pew and into the aisle_

_"Not so fast," cried out Franco as he ran after her. He caught her at the door of the church. His hand grasped at her wrist and began to pull her towards him. A struggle then broke out as Sam screamed at the top of her lungs and tried to break away from his hold on her. _

_They continued on like this for a moment or two before Sam felt her self losing the battle. Her body was weak from not eating really for the pass 24 hours. Franco had fed her little and given her sips of water. Just enough to keep her going but not enough to give her any strength. _

_Tears streamed down her face as she surrendered to Franco. _

_"That's a good girl," whispered Franco into her ear as he wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her close as he reached for something in the back of his waistband. _

_Sam let out a shuddered breath as she felt the coldness of the metal against her temple. Franco had a gun on her. _

_"You and Jason aren't the only ones who can pack heat," he chuckled as he pressed the barrel of the 9mm gun harder into her skin and began walk back to the front of the church. _

Lucky ran his hand through his hair as he took a moment to pause. He was standing outside of the church. The scene inside was almost done being processed. He couldn't believe that it was almost over. That Franco was dead. That this would be the end of these crazy games he liked to play with people.

But apart of him also knew that it would never be truly over. Just because Franco was dead, the game would still go on. Sam would always now be haunted by the artist in her dreams. That after all this, she would not be free from him.

Someone would have to take her statement and investigate her. She might be charged with murder. And if she was, there would be a trial.

He didn't know what had gone on in the church but he knew that it wasn't good. That whatever, Franco had done to her or said to her this time had pushed her over the edge and finally made her crack. She had been in rough shape when he had talked her down from Jason.

"Lucky," cried Dante as he appeared at the church doors and looked over at Lucky.

Lucky immediately turned his attention to his partner. "Yeah?" he asked in a tired voice.

"There something you got to see. We found a security camera hidden on one of the columns. He video taped the whole thing...or so I am hoping," he added towards the detective as the two men made their way back inside. "We are working on having forensic take it down and take it back to the lab for processing. Hopefully we will be able to get something use full off of it and determined what went down here before we arrived."

Dante had no real personal ties to Sam but he did feel sorry for her. Franco had put her through shit and didn't want her to be the one to have to pay for the artist crimes. He hoped he would able to find something that would prevent them from laying murder charges onto Sam. That she had maybe killed him in self defence. She didn't deserve to go to jail. She had been through hell already.

_"Don't you see Sam, me and Jason are the same. We share the same blood. We are related. We are brothers. Twins to be exact," Franco's face gleamed as he spoke these words, " We shared the same womb for nine months, growing and developing from embryo to infant. However after our birth, we were cruelly torn apart never to see each other again until a few months ago in November. However, the meeting hadn't gone as well as I had planned on it going. Jason didn't remember his own flesh and blood." _

_Sam just continued to stare at Franco with the gun aimed at him. She didn't believe what he was telling her. There was no way Jason was related to this psychopath. The two of them were completely different people. There was no way that they shared the same blood. The same DNA. _

_"HE HADN'T REMEMBERED HIS OWN BROTHER!" his voice dripped with hatred at this. Gone was the mischief in his eyes and replaced with dark rage. "Can you believe that? Who doesn't know their own flesh and blood when it stands right in front of them?"_

_Sam couldn't help but think about her own family and how she hadn't known Alexis was her mother until a few years ago. "Your lying," she spat shaking her head at Franco. She didn't believe him. "You are not Jason's brother. You can't be! You look nothing alike...YOU ARE NOTHING ALIKE!" _

_The hardness in the artist's eyes was gone now and once again gleamed as he laughed at what Sam had just said. "Oh but we are so much alike. You, like everyone else just don't want to admit to what's right in front of you. That Jason and I ARE so much a like. We both kill and get off on it!"_

_"Jason doesn't not get off on killing," replied Sam. _

_"That's a good one Sam!" laughed Franco at her. He was unfazed by the gun being pointed at him as he walked towards her. "But we both know that Jason does like to kill. Why else would he do what he does? Killing gives you such power. Knowing you have someone's life in your hands, that you control their faith and can end it all for them with one simple action...that feeling afterwards...it's better then sex!" _

_"YOUR A FREAK! JASON IS NOT LIKE YOU! "She was shaking as she stared down at the artist. she hated to hear Franco talk about Jason like this. Yes, Jason was good at his job. But he didn't get off on killing like Franco had said. Jason was kind and gentle. He only killed on Sonny's order. People who deserved to die. He didn't do it for pleasure. It was just work. "Killing is not LIKE SEX FOR HIM! He is not a psycho like you! "_

_"Yes, yes I know he kills on order by the big bad boss, Sonny," replied Franco, rolling his eyes. He had heard this all before from Jason when they had last encountered each other. "Like that's any different." _

_"But Sam, we are getting off topic. Killing is not what I wanted to talk about. It is just one of the many things that me and Jason share. It is both a talent and a curse we both inherited..." Franco stopped talking for a second as he smiled down at her. "Like I said before. We are brothers. Twins. Our mother was Susan Moore and our father Alan Quartermaine. We were the sour results of their affaire. We share the same birthday of September 14, 1974. We were born at Our Lady of Mercy Hospital in New York City. But that day was the worse day of my life for you see, I was torn away from my mother and brother forever."_

_"I don't understand. Your mother is Betsy Frank," murmured Sam in puzzlement. Franco was not making any sense. Susan Moore was Jason's mother. Betsy Frank was Franco's._

_"Well, yes dear Betsy is my mother but not biologically," explained Franco, he was now standing a few feet away from Sam. His manner was carefree and calm, as if he was having a conversation with a dear friend. Not someone who was standing at the barrel of a gun. _

_"On that September day, Jason was the first to come into the world, naturally. Him being the Golden boy and all. Well, after our mother, Susan pushed him out and bonded with her baby boy. I was still waiting on the side wings, waiting to make my grand appearance. You know everyone forgets about little old Franco. He wanted some love too. But like the rest of my life, I was shadowed by my older brother. Susan had passed out by the time it was my turn. She didn't get to see my grand entrance into the world. And believe me, it was a good performance." He grinned at this, as if remembering his own birth. "Susan didn't know I was even there. No one knew about me, except for the nurse and Susan's cousin, Heather. Susan was too preoccupied sleeping to wake up for the birth of her second son. Well, long story short. I got to go home with the nurse, Betsy Frank."_

_Sam just stared at Franco at this. She didn't know if this was one of his games he was playing at or that this surreal story was true. That Franco and Jason were really brother, separate at birth. They didn't look anything alike but they were fraternal twins. Sam had only seen one or two pictures of Jason's birthmother, Susan. And as she looked on at Franco, she could see that maybe he took after her side, with his dark hair and eyes. Jason was a Quartermaine through and through with his blue eyes and blonde hair, that was for sure. However, it was still pushing it. She didn't even know how Franco knew all this, if it was true. _

_"How do you know all this?" she asked out of curiosity. Her breathing was calmer now as she continued to look on at Franco, waiting for his answer. She knew she could just shoot him and end it all. But she needed to know the rest. _

_"Good Old Betsy! When I was a kid, I would ask her all the time who my father was and I guess the guilt ate away at her over all those years of keeping the truth. Anyways, she finally told me about who my real father was and the whole Quartermaine family on my sixteenth birthday. She told me about how I had come quickly before this cousin and her could get a doctor. My mother had wanted a kid for years and was unable to have one of her own. Well, that cousin of Susan's, Heather was desperate for money and agreed to sell Betsy one of us. But the cousin, didn't let her choose just anyone though. She got a say in the matter what one of the babies went to poor, old Nurse Betsy and the other one got to live in the lap of luxury carrying the Quartermaine name, that is Alan decided to step up to the plate to raise him. Anyways, me being the smaller of the two, I went with Betsy and Jason Golden Boy Quartermaine got to remain with Susan and eventually, the Quartermaines," the artist's voice dripped with pain and anger. He was clearly upset about his upbringing. "Now, don't get me wrong. I love good old Betsy. But my childhood was less then perfect. Unlike Jason's who grew up with a silver spoon in his mouth and he doesn't even FUCKING remember a damn thing about it! Now that's just selfish!" _

_A light bulb went off in Sam's mind a this. This was why Franco was obsessed with Jason. They were brothers and Jason didn't even know it. Franco blamed him and everyone else close to him for his unhappy childhood. Tears welded up in Sam's eyes at this. She didn't know if she was feeling the artist's pain or thinking about her own unhappy childhood. She was feeling a mix of emotions as she continue to stand there, aiming the gun at Franco. _

_"I guess you could say this is when my obsession with Jason had begun. But I don't call it that. I just wanted to know about my brother," the gleam had once again returned to the artist's eyes as he smiled at Sam. _

_"Now are you really going to shoot me Sam?" he asked, smirking at her, bringing his attention once again to the gun being aimed at him. "After I just shared with you so much. Are you really going to kill me? Don't you want to see the reunion of two brothers?" _

_"I say reunion but it won't over shadow the main event of the night, our wedding," Franco licked his bottom lip as he locked eyes with Sam. "I wouldn't let him take that away from us. He has already taken so much away from me with his obsession of always needing to be the centre of the attention..." He reached out to touch her but she took a step back. _

_"DON'T!" she cried as she tightened her grip on the 9mm gun and continued to stare down the artist. _

_Franco just laughed at this. "Oh, you!" He continued to look on at her like this. His eyes were dark with desire as he continued to take another step towards her. _

_"DON'T!" cried out Sam again, "I WILL SHOOT!" Her body pulsed with both fear and adrenaline. She wasn't going to let that sick bastard come any where near her again. She was afraid to shoot him if he did. She had a weapon this time and she wasn't afraid to use it. _

_Franco just laughed at this. He wasn't afraid of her gun. He continued to enclose the small between them. He was determined to back her into a wall. He was tired of all this chit chat. He was feeling reckless and randy as he continued to stare at her. He licked his lips at what he saw. He loved when they put up a fight. _

_Sam's heart was beating loudly against her chest as she continued to look on at Franco. He wasn't backing down. He was coming still towards her. _

_"You don't know how happy you made me Sam last time..." he voice was low and dripping with lust, "It was because of you I was finally able to get my big brother's attention. He loves you Sam. I couldn't take his childhood away from him, someone already had done that. But you were something I could take away from him. You are the one thing he cares most about in his love. I was just suppose to kidnap you...but you were there...lying there...looking so tempting. I couldn't resist you. I had to have my way with you..." _

_"SHUT UP!" cried Sam at the top of her lungs. She couldn't listen to it any longer. She couldn't listen to this psychopath talk about her like that. It made her sick to her stomach. _

_"And you were so good too. Well worth it..." he added after a moment had passed. He continued to smile seductively at her. "I been dreaming about doing it again...especially now with you looking like that in that dress..." _

_"I SAID SHUT UP!" screamed out Sam as Franco once again took a step towards her. However, he didn't just take one small step but was making a move to take her down. Her heart pounded rapidly as she squeezed the trigger of the gun. She watched as the bullet ripped through Franco's chest and out the back. She watched with disbelief as the artist collapsed to the ground. _

_The gleam in his eyes quickly fading away as he bleed out. The twisted smile remained edged on his face as he lay at her feet, dying. _

"How is she?" asked Alexis as she stood up, along with Jason as Dr. Winters approached them. It was just the two of them in the waiting room, along with Monica. They had been waiting for hour or so it seemed. It had only been forty five minutes or so.

"Sam is...recovery," spoke the doctor, choosing her words carefully. "She had been through a lot and it has taken a tole on her. She came in with a broken nose and cut on her chin. She had been patched up but it's her mental state we are concerned about. She was in hysterics when she came in. We had to sedate her for a short while. She has just woken up now and has calmed down."

"Can we see her?" asked Alexis. She just wanted to see her daughter and to make sure she was okay.

"Yes, you can," replied Dr. Winters. "But I must warn you to go easy with her and not to overwhelm her. She has been through a lot. "

Jason didn't say anything as he followed Dr. Winters and Alexis to where Sam's room was. He didn't know what to say. He was afraid to see Sam. He was afraid that his presence would only make things worse for her as he though back to how she reacted back at the church. She had freaked at seeing him.

He wondered what Franco had said to her to make her not be able to look at him. What had Franco done to her this time? he thought to himself as they continued to walk in silence down the hospital hallway.

Sam looked to be asleep as they stepped into the room. However, her eyes slowly opened and stared at her visitors. She looked from Alexis and Jason and back. She was drugged heavily still from the pain meds the doctors had given her earlier. She felt like she had when Franco had drugged her. Her mind was like a blanket of fog. She couldn't seem to think straight.

"It's nice to see you awake Sam," spoke Dr. Winters, smiling warmly at Sam. "How are you feeling?"

Sam did not say anything at this. She just merely shrugged her shoulders. She didn't know how she was feeling. She was confused. She was scared. She was relived that it was all over. She was feeling a mix of emotions at the moment.

"I know you must be feeling overwhelmed at the moment," spoke Dr. Winters towards her. "But you are safe now. We are here to help you."

Sam just nodded her head as she looked passed the doctor and towards Jason. His blue eyes locked with hers. He desperately wanted to take her in his arms and never let her go. But he was afraid to do so. He didn't want to overwhelm her like he had at the church.

So instead, he just gave her a reassuring smile. He wasn't going to leave her. He wanted to help her get through whatever nightmare Franco had put her through.

They were in this together.

* * *

Okay, so I know it's not the best ending but I thought I should end it here. Thanks for reading and please review!

Julie


	68. Picking Up Ashes

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

* * *

**_The Flame of Franco_**

_Picking Up Ashes..._

Sam was staring blankly outside the hospital window. She didn't hear Jason come into the room. She was seated in the lounge chair usually used by guests. She was suppose to be in bed. But she couldn't lye there any longer.

She was restless.

She couldn't sleep.

She couldn't eat.

She couldn't do anything it seemed anymore. She was too wrapped up into what Franco had told her. That the man she loved was related to this psychopath. No matter how hard she tried, all she saw was Franco when she looked at Jason. She had yet to tell him. She didn't know how to tell him.

It was the next morning. The police were coming soon to take her statement. She was afraid that she would be arrested for Franco's death. Everyone knew she shot him. Her finger prints were on the gun. His blood was on the dress she had been wearing. Lucky and Dante as seen her standing over the body. There was no other way around it.

Alexis, she knew would do anything in her power to drop the charges, if there was any. Her mom said she would get off on self-defiance. Sam wasn't hundred percent sure about this though. It hadn't been self-defiance. She had shot the bastard to shut him up.

There was nothing else to it.

Jason didn't say anything as he came towards her. He didn't know what to say to her. He hated how she had been the one to kill the bastard and now she had to deal with the fall out. He wished he had been the one to kill him. He wished he could take the blame for the artist's death. And not Sam. She didn't need to go through all this. She had enough to deal with.

He had failed her. Just like he had failed Michael. But he wasn't going to cover up the crime like he had with Michael. He was hoping that Alexis was right. That if she was charged, that she would get off on self-defiance.

"Lucky is on his way," spoke Jason towards her. He looked briefly at her before turning his attention to out the window too.

Neither said another word afterwards.

* * *

"How's she doing?" asked Lucky towards Jason. They were standing out side the hospital room.

"She is..." Jason's voice trailed off. He didn't know how to describe how Sam was doing. She wasn't herself. She barely talked. It was worse then last time, he thought to himself. She could barely look at him.

Lucky just nodded his head at this. He knew all to well what Sam had been through. He had seen the footage of what had taken place between her and Franco at the church. Franco had kept the camera running the whole time. The detective knew about them being brothers. He had been just as shocked as Sam. Never in a million years would he had believed that Franco and Jason were brothers, twins for that matter.

Lucky let out a sigh as he ran a hand through is long hair. He didn't know how to deal with this. He continued to look on at the mobster standing before him. He couldn't tell if Jason knew or not. He figured it was the later at how calm Jason was appearing before him.

"Well, I'm going to make this as quick as possible," spoke the detective as he continued to stare at Jason. "We already have footage of what went down at the church from the moment Franco put Sam there, to when we arrived. The psychopath had been taping the whole thing."

Jason was surprised to hear this. He didn't know about the tape or anything. His attention had been on the Sam and her well being. "That's bastard," he swore angrily under his breath.

"Yeah," agreed Lucky, "He provoked her enough that she shot him. It wasn't pretty I got to say but I want to let you know I am going to do everything in my power to see that Sam doesn't get charged with murder. She is the victim here, not Franco. "

Jason locked eyes with Lucky at this. There had been many times in the past that the two men had been on different sides of the law. But when it came down to the women in their lives that they shared, Sam and Elizabeth. They both had an understanding to protect them. "Thank you," replied Jason, nodding his head in gratitude.

* * *

"Hi Sam," greeted Lucky as he stepped into the room. They normally would have done her statement down at the station. But she was still under doctor's orders. Her mental state was vulnerable at the moment.

Sam looked up from her spot on the chair and over towards Lucky. Her brown eyes were blank of emotion as she continued to watch as the detective came into the room, and stopped short of where she sat.

Neither said a word as Lucky pulled out a tape recorder and placed it on the tray that was attached to the side of the bed. He continued to look on at her with concern as he took a seat on the bed.

"I know what you have been through Sam," spoke the detective softly, "But you need to work with me here. You are the victim here, not Franco. I want to help you." His hazel eyes burned into Sam's.

She was biting down on her lower lip. Her eyes suddenly filling with tears as she thought back to what had happened with Franco. She didn't know how much Lucky knew but she could sense he knew some.

"Tell me what happened on the night that Franco first took you from your mother's house," spoke the detective in a calm voice. He was talking to her like he would with Cam and Jake when he wanted to find out something. He was wearing his kid gloves with her. He didn't want to upset her.

Sam closed her eyes for a moment as she tired to look pass the fog that was her mind and back to that night. "I had just finished talking to Jason. I couldn't go home. I was too scared that Franco would be there..again. He had come through the window."

"He didn't have a gun or anything. It was just himself. He pulled me out of bed and towards the window. We were briefly interrupted by my mother but I stopped her from coming in. I didn't want her to be Franco's hostage too. He wanted me and he would get just me," Her voice was distant sounding as she told all this to Lucky.

"So, what happened next after you got your mother to leave?" asked Lucky after of moment of silence had passed.

"He smashed my head against the wall, he couldn't get me out through the window with me conscious," she stated. "I don't know what happened afterwards. The next thing I remember was waking up in the church, tied up to a column. " She looked away from Lucky at this. Her attention was once again drawn to the window.

The room once again filled with silence as Lucky continued to sit on the edge of the bed, waiting for her to continue with her story. He desperately wanted to ask her if she knew she was being video taped or anything. But decided against it. He didn't want to push her. Sam needed to tell things on her own time.

It took another two hours but Sam told Lucky everything that had happened in the church, with Franco's plans on marrying her. From drugging her and dressing her up as a bride, taking pictures of her. From telling her that Jason was his twin. How she had just wanted to shut him up.

"Thank you Sam," whispered Lucky as he leaned forward and took Sam's hand in his own. She wasn't looking at him but out the window again. "What you told me just now took bravery and will help your case. Any body in your position would had killed the bastard. And I will do everything in my power to make sure you are not charged for his death. "

The detective gave Sam's hand a squeeze before letting go and straightening his back. He then turned off of the tap recorder and placed it back into the pocket of his jacket. It was his time to leave. He knew he was losing her again. But before he left, there was something he needed to tell her. "We have it all on tape Sam. Luckily Franco was tapping you the whole time at the church. We have proof to back up what you just told me," he explained to her.

Sam turned and looked at him at this. She was surprised to hear this last piece of information. She hadn't known about the camera. She hadn't know that bastard had taped the whole thing. Tears immediately stung her eyes at this. She didn't know why she was suddenly crying over hearing that Franco had been taping her. She shouldn't really be surprised by this. Franco had taped her last time too. But all the same she couldn't help but feel violated. Even when he hadn't been there, he had been watching her every move.

"That jackass," she swore underneath her breath as she rough brushed the tears away from her eyes. Even from the dead, he was still managing to get to her.

* * *

Thanks for reading and leave a review!

Julie


	69. Slipping Away

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

So this will be the 2nd last chapter of this story. I am capping it off at 70 chapters.

Enjoy!

* * *

_**The Flame of Franco**_

_Slipping Away..._

A week had passed.

A long week of answering question after question. Being continuously asked the same thing.

"Was she okay?"

"How was she feeling?"

Sam was just happy to be home at the Penthouse. Away from the hospital. Away from the doctors. Away from the questions.

She felt like tuning out the world and falling asleep for a hundred of years. Like Sleeping Beauty. If only fairy tales were true, though. But she knew that they weren't. She had long ago figured out that one.

Jason watched her was a steady eye as she curled into her self onto the sofa. It was like she was trying to disappear, he thought to himself as he placed the keys and cell phone onto the surface of the desk. They had just gotten back home from the hospital. It should had been a happy occasion. Franco was dead. They could finally move on with their lives. But that didn't seem to be the case.

Sam was due in court in the morning. She had been charged with second-degree murder for Franco's death. Alexis, who was her lawyer was telling her that she would do everything in her power to see that Sam walked free. Anyone in Sam's situation would have done the same.

Jason hated that this was happening to Sam. She had been through enough. It was Michael all over again. He just hoped that Sam would be more lucky then Michael had. He couldn't see another person he loved go off to jail because of him and his lifestyle. He had suggested to run away. This hadn't been the first murder charge that Sam was facing. She had been arrested back in 2007, for shooting Diego and they had run for it then. But Sam didn't have the heart to do it now. She was tired of running away from her problems.

But in all honestly, she didn't care. She was tired of caring. She had killed Franco. And she wasn't sorry. That bastard in her opinion had deserved to die.

"Do you want anything?" asked Jason in a soft voice as he came further into the room.

Sam turned her head and looked over at him. She studied him for a long moment. Debating what she wanted. There had been a time when all she wanted was him and a baby. But now she wasn't sure. It seemed like she couldn't make up her mind if she could do this anymore.

She loved Jason. But she was tired of living like this. In fear. Franco wouldn't be the last psychopath that crossed paths with Jason. Whenever, one disappeared, a new one would just show up. She knew she had accepted his lifestyle all those years back and she still did. But the mob business was a different thing then these freaks that went after Jason. There had been Manny. Then Jerry. Then Franco. It wouldn't be long, until another one showed up.

They both knew it.

And she knew, Jason would protect her. He always did. Or tired to at least. But sometimes they were smarter then he was. Franco had been, in away. He had known just how to push Jason's buttons.

Sam knew she wasn't cut out for a cookie-cutter life like Elizabeth. But there came a point in everyone's life when they questioned everything about it. And that was what Sam was doing now.

Sam loved Jason. And she wanted to be with him. She just couldn't seem to move passed the recent events of everything. That Franco and Jason had been brothers. She still couldn't believe it.

Jason hadn't been really unfazed by it. He had been upset when she had told him what Franco had said and had seen the video footage from the church. But he didn't really give a fuck. He wanted to move passed it. For Sam's sake, he couldn't make it a big deal. It didn't matter where he came from originally. The only thing that matter now was Him and Sam and building their lives together. He was just afraid that would be taken away from him too. He was scared shitless that Sam would lose her case and be sent to prison for life for pulling the trigger on the bastard.

"I just...I just want you to hold me," she whispered, her voice filling with sudden emotion. She hadn't anyone to touch her since the incident. But at the moment, that was all she wanted. She wanted to feel protected.

Jason, continued to stare one at Sam for a moment before nodding his head in reply. He then took the seat beside her on the couch and pulled her towards him. Wrapping his arms around her small frame.

Sam immediately melted into Jason. Her cheek rested against his chest as she wrapped her own arm around his waist.

* * *

Sam carefully took the time to do her make-up, which wasn't much. Alexis had told her to keep it as natural as possible. The less she wore, the better. However, Sam found she needed to put something on her face. Especially with the dark circles that accompanied her eyes, nowadays. She put on foundation and cover up. She had skipped her usually step of dark eyeliner and just did a quick brush of mascara on her top eye lashes. She wore a light pink blush on her cheeks and a nude lipstick.

She let out a small sigh as she took a step back and looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't look like herself, she thought. But she no longer recognized herself most times, nowadays. She still felt like a stranger to the person she had become since Franco.

Sam continued to stare at her self for a second longer before heading back into the bedroom. She still had to get dressed. Her outfit was hanging on the back of the closet door. Alexis had chosen it for her to wear to court. She was told not to wear anything too flashy or too revealing. They wanted to win the juries sympathy.

It was a black pant suit, the one she had warn all those months ago at Josslyne's christening. Underneath she was to wear, a pale pink blouse. On her feet she was to swop her usual high heeled booties for a pair of black low heeled shoes. Those she was borrowing from Kristina.

Once she was dressed, she made her way downstairs, where Jason was waiting for her. He was seated on the couch, he looked up as she entered the room. She tried to smile at him but failed to do so. She was suddenly nervous. She knew that the odds of winning the case where in her favour. That she had killed Franco in self-defiance and that the jury would side with her. Or so everyone kept on telling her. But she wasn't so sure. Yes, Franco had been coming towards her when she had pulled the trigger.

But she didn't feel like she had been really defending herself. She had just wanted to shut up the artist from talking about her like he had been. She had been tired of hearing his voice.

That was all.

"You look beautiful," stated Jason in a whisper as he stood up and reached out for her hand. Leaning down, he kissed her cheek. He knew that she was scared. He was too. But he couldn't allow for Sam to see that. He had to remain strong for her.

Sam didn't say anything at this. She quickly glanced up at Jason before being pulled to his chest. She found her body clinging to him. This would always be her safe haven, his arms wrapped protectively around her.

She couldn't help but wonder if this would be the last time she would be experiencing it before getting hailed off to prison. Tears stung her eyes at this but she quickly blinked them away. She had cried enough over the pass week. She needed to find her strength. Today was going to be a tough day. It would be a day, when her faith would be forever decided for her by a butch of strangers. When, independent Sam McCall, had to rely on her peers to decided if she was a free woman or not.

She hated this. She hated depending on people. But she knew she had no chose. She had made her bed, she now had to lay in it.

She was the reason Franco was dead. And now she to wait to see if she would be paying for it the rest of her life or not.

Just then Spinelli came into the room from the kitchen. The usually chipper computer hacker wore a grim look on his face.

The couple broke immediately a part as he approached them.

"Fair Samantha," he stated in a quiet voice as Sam turned around slowly to face him.

Her eyes locked with his. Neither spoke another word to each other as Spinelli threw his arms around his partner in crime. He had no real words of couragement for his friend at the moment. He couldn't shake the feeling that this was really goodbye.

Sam hugged the younger man back. She didn't need him to say anything. Just his support on this day was enough for her. She placed a kiss on Spinelli's cheek before pulling a part.

It was time to go to court.

* * *

"All rise please!"

Everyone in the courtroom, rose to their feet at this as the judge entered. The trial was about to begin. It was Samantha McCall against the people.

Sam was glad that she had Alexis, defending her. She knew that her mother would do everything in her power as both a mother and lawyer to make sure that they won the case and Sam got all charge against her dropped.

"It's going to be okay," whispered Alexis suddenly into Sam's ear, reaching out and taking her hand and giving it a brief squeeze. Sam just looked over at her for a second before nodding her head in reply. She hoped so. She couldn't stand the thought of going to jail.

She had been locked up before in prison. But she usually found a way either to escape or such. But this time, if she did get sent away. There would be no real way of escaping. She would be going to Max security for life. She could always attempt an escape and live the rest of her life on the run. But she didn't know if she want to do that either. She wanted to live freely. She was tired of running from her problems.

Sam let out a sigh as she then leaned back in her chair and watched as witness after witness was called to the stand to testify.

Sam had plead not guilty to the charges against her. But she still wanted to take the stand herself and tell her story. The jury already knew she had been attacked multiple times by Franco. But they had yet to hear from her. All it was facts and information. They needed her word, Alexis had said. The jury needed to hear it all from her point of view. To put a voice to the picture, in away.

Sam was already having a hard enough time keeping it together now as she listened to the other's talk. She didn't know how she would be able to retell it all from the beginning. From New Year's Eve to now. The last couple months of her own personal hell. She didn't know if she could do it. It still hurt to just to think about it, now. She much rather just keep it all locked away deep inside of her. And not have to think or talk about it ever again. She just wanted to move on from it all.

But life was never that easy.

The trial continued on for two days before it was Sam's turn to take the stand. She was the last witness to the stand. Everyone who had been involved with Franco, had already testified. There had been Jason, Spinelli, Carly, Maxie, Franco's mother, His art dealer, Lucky, Dante, Dr. Winters and many others. Except for Franco's mother. Every one had sided with Sam. Everyone stated that the deranged artist had deserved to die for not only his passed crimes but what he had put Sam through.

"Please state your name for the record," stated the judge as he looked down towards Sam.

"Samantha McCall," she spoke a clear, firm voice. She then went on to speak the oath, promising to tell the truth and nothing but before finally taking her seat at the stand. Alexis started to question her first before the defence did. Sam felt a little strange sitting there at the front of the court, while her mother questioned her. She found it even weirder that Alexis was addressing her as Ms. McCall and not as Sam or Honey or any other nickname she called her.

"Ms. McCall, the court has already heard from a numerous of witnesses over the pass couple of days in regards to your relationship with the deceased. However, we have yet to hear your point a view. Please start off with tell us how you first met the decease, Franco." Alexis was standing by the desk, her hazel eyes appearing over the rims of her glasses and to her daughter. Her voice was firm and business like. But there was also a softness about it. She knew how hard this was for Sam, reliving all the hell that Franco had put her through.

"I don't remember the exact date. It was in November sometime. November, 2009," her voice shook slightly as she tired to think back to when she first met Franco. "It was at the art gallery. Franco was having a show there. My friend Maxie had wanted me to go, it was a big deal or something. I agreed to go."

"Had you ever heard of the artist before then?" asked Alexis as she came to stand slightly in front of Sam.

"No," spoke Sam, shaking her head slightly. "I had never heard of Franco or is art until Maxie had told me about him. She had been working for Crimson, who was doing a spread of some sort of the artist. I don't really no. But I went to see what it was all about."

"Did Franco approach you at the gallery? How did you meet him?"

Sam was silent for a second as she thought back to that night. She had convinced Jason to go with her, that it would be a fun outing. Some culture to their lives. Franco hadn't really been interested in her. He had been interested in Jason. "He didn't approach me, per say. He was more interested in my fiancé, Jason at the time." Her eyes looked away from Alexis as this and locked on Jason.

He was frowning slightly as he looked back at her. He still felt guilty about that. If he had only just talked to Franco, instead of ignoring him then maybe things would had turned out differently. He wasn't sure. But he knew he could keep on focusing on what he should or shouldn't have done. He needed to move pass it all, just like Sam was trying to do.

"So you never spoke a word to Franco that night? Never showed an interest in his work?" asked Alexis, as she tried to set a picture of how crazy obsessed Franco had been with Jason, his twin.

"Yes, I knew spoke to him that night. I never showed him one interest. He was more concerned with Jason," replied Sam, turning her attention back onto her mother.

"When was the next time you saw Franco?"

"At my apartment, I believe on New Year's Eve. When he kidnapped me," her voice was low but steady still. She tried to remain focused on her mother. She couldn't go back there as memories of that night filled her mind. It had been snowing. She had been excited about Jason coming over and spending the night with him. Up to that point he had been obsessing over Franco and what the artist had wanted from him. It all made sense now but at the time. That was a whole other story.

"Can you describe what happened that night, when he showed up?" Alexis's voice was kind and gentle as she took a step towards the stand.

Sam closed her eyes briefly and let out a deep breathe. She knew this question was coming. Her mother had gone through all the questions with her before hand but it still made it hard. She tired not to think about that night and what it had lead to. "I had been waiting for Jason. I was out in my Jacuzzi at the time. Jason was suppose to come over and ring in the New Year with me," her voice trailed off for a moment as she tried to keep her emotions at bay. "I thought he was Jason. He just showed up out of nowhere on my patio..."

Alexis kept on questioning Sam until she couldn't take it anymore. She questioned about how she felt waking up in that abandoned warehouse in a glass box. She asked her what had happened during the long week she had been held hostage for. Sam had been barely able to make it through half the questions she was asked before she broke down. She knew she would be asked them but it didn't matter. It still brought up all those feeling she had tried to keep locked away.

* * *

Sam felt both emotionally and physically drained as she stepped through the threshold of the Penthouse. The trail was done for the day. It was now up to the jury to decide what her faith would be. However, she didn't want to think about what would happen in the next few days to her.

She was tired of feeling scared. She just wanted to feel something other then pain and sorrow.

It was then she turned abruptly to face Jason, who was stripping off his suit jacket. His eyes met hers from across the room. They were filled with sudden concern and worry for her. His eyebrows were knitted together in puzzlement as she continued to stare at him "Sam," he whispered as he placed his jacket onto the desk and took a step towards her. He was worried about her. The trial had been hard on her, he knew that. He just desperately wanted to kiss the pain away from her.

Sam gave him a small smile as she came towards her. His one hand caressed the side of her face, tenderly while the other went to her waist. His blue eyes poured into her brown ones. They stared at each other for a long moment before Jason began to open his mouth to say something but before he could Sam had her arms wrapped around his neck and was pressing her mouth firmly to his. She didn't feel like talking. She was tired of talking. She just wanted to feel. She wanted to feel Jason inside of her the whole night. She wanted to make love.

The kiss took Jason by surprise but he soon found himself kissing her back. It was filled with raw passion and desire for one another. Their lips parted slightly, allowing their tongues to explore the depth of each other mouths. All the tension from the day seemed to melt away at that moment as their body continued to cling to one another. It was only about them. It was only about that moment as they continued to kiss with passion.

"Make love to me," whispered Sam into Jason's ear as she broke away breathlessly from the kiss and looked up at him with darkened eyes. She wanted him and badly.

Not needing to be told twice, Jason in one fluid moment picked up Sam and carried her upstairs to the bedroom.

It didn't take long before they were both undressed and on top of the bed. Jason kissed Sam tenderly as he towered over her. He knew that Sam wanted to go quickly but he wanted to saviour their time together. He wanted to show her that he loved her with every nerve in his body and that he would be there for her, no matter what.

He was hers forever.

Sam had tears in her eyes as she lay there and looked up at Jason as he moved over her. She didn't meant to cry but she couldn't help herself. She was not only nervous about what was to come but also happy. Despite everything that had happened, she was happy at this moment just being here with Jason.

"Baby," she moaned out suddenly as she felt Jason's finger on her centre and a warmth fill her then slid two fingers into her opening. Sam let out another cry as his fingers stroked her insides, soon finding her spot. "Cum for me," he whispered Jason into her ear. He wanted to see her lose control.

His eyes never left her face as he continued to push his fingers rapidly in and out of her. This went on for a moment or two longer before Sam was surrendering to his touch fully. Her orgasm was powerful as she lifted her hips slightly off of the surface of the bed and flexed them against Jason's hand.

She cried out as pleasure washed over her.

Jason watched her, as he pushed his hand into one last time before removing it.

The room was quiet except for the soft panting of Sam as she tried to regain her breathing. Looking up at him through half closed eyes, she smiled sheepishly at him.

"You are beautiful," he whispered as leaned forwarded and kissed the side of her neck.

She reached out and caressed the side of his face. Her eyes were filled with joy and devotion for him. Leaning forward, he captured his lips with her.

"I want you inside me," she murmured in between kisses. She wanted to once again to feel his love for her on her body.

Jason nodded his head nervously in reply as he broke away from the kiss and positioned himself between Sam's legs. She smiled a small smile up at him. She was just as nervous as he was as he slowly pushed into her. His hand rested on either side of her hips for leverage. He closed his eyes briefly as he pulled out and slowly back in again. He continue at this speed for a moment or two longer, letting Sam get use to the size of him.

Flexing the cheeks of his buttock, he slammed his full self into her. Sam's mouth formed an O shape at this sudden move. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing him further into her as he adjusted himself so that his bare chest rubbed up against hers. His hands were resting on either side of her neck as they began to move as one, hips thrusting against one another.

Their love making went on for a few moments longer before they both came.

Sam's fingers dug into Jason's shoulders as she cried out as pleasure once again washed through her. Jason pushed one last time into her before, collapsing onto her. His heart was racing as he tried to regain his breathing. Both were quiet for a moment as they lay their panting.

"I love you," whispered Sam.

"I love you," whispered back Jason as he leaned forward and capture her lips into a soft kiss.

And for once in that moment, they allowed themselves to slip away from everything and just be one.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review!

Julie


	70. Six Months Later

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

After three years of writing this story, I can't believe I am finally saying this but this is the last chapter! It has been a long ride with this one. I have fallen in and out of love with it over the years, I have been writing it. But for a good portion of that time, it has been my little baby. I feel like I have thought way too much about the character of Franco, lol. Anyways, just want to say a big thank you to all the readers who had stuck with this story from the beginning and have taken the time over the years to review each chapter I have posted! The feedback really means a lot and keeps me going! :)

So sit back and enjoy! I tried to make it as fluff as possible. I was going to end it one a sad not but decided that our couple needed a happy ending!

* * *

_**The Flame of Franco**_

_Six Months Later..._

Sam was stretched out on the bed, a huge smile plastered on her face. She had never felt so happy before then she did at this moment. She thought this might be the first time she was ever hearing clearly the birds singing from outside the bedroom window. The morning sun was bright as it poured into the room through the window. It was the morning after and she was finally Mrs. Jason Morgan.

"Mrs. Jason Morgan," she whispered out loud to herself. She loved the sound of it. The way it made her mouth form as she spoke each word slowly, "Mrs. Jason Morgan!" she repeated again to herself. She then let out a squeal like a little girl as she rolled onto her side, hugging herself. She had never thought she would feel this happy again. It had been a long recovery but she was finally in a better place.

So much had changed within the last six months since the trial. Not only for Sam but Jason too. Sam, had been found not guilty for killing Franco. The jury had seen it as an act of self-defiance and all charges had been dropped. She was seen as a free woman. But despite feeling relieved by this news, Sam hadn't been happy.

It still didn't change anything really. She had still been kept up at night with visions of Franco. She still thought some how he would rise from the dead and haunt her. She couldn't stand to sleep in the Penthouse. She could still see him standing at the edge of the bed, smiling down at her. It had gotten so bad to the point, she had moved out of the Penthouse and gotten a room at the Metro Court. It was there she had no memory of the artist. Her nightmares hadn't come that often.

Sam, found herself not knowing what to do about all the pain she was still feeling over the artist. She thought she would feel closure, knowing that he was dead and couldn't hurt her anymore. But she hadn't.

Jason had noticed this and confronted her about it. He just wanted her to be happy, no matter what. However, when she told him a week after the trial she had to get away from it all. He hadn't liked it very much.

She had left him.

She had needed to leave Port Charles before she self-destructed. He had wanted to come with her but she had told him no. As much as it hurt her to leave him, she needed to do this on her own. She just needed some time alone.

She had been gone almost, two months, six weeks to be exact before Jason couldn't stand it any longer. He had went after her. Despite everything else that had been going on in his life with Brenda making a sudden appearance back in town and this guy the Balkan after her. He needed to be with Sam. He had put his job and life before Sam, so many times before. It was time he started putting Sam first.

It had taken him a good two weeks to track her down. She hadn't wanted to be found really. But with the help of Spinelli, he had been able to track where she had sailed a boat down to the coast of Mexico.

And like almost a year ago to the date, they reconnected in Mexico once again.

They had traveled along the coast of Mexico and around South America before finally porting in Hawaii. They had only been there a few weeks but it felt like home. It was on the first night that they were there, that Jason asked Sam to marry him again. He loved her and still wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. No matter where it was. He would follow her anywhere, just as long as he got to be with her. It didn't matter.

They had gotten married on the beach. It had been a small ceremony. Alexis and Sam's sisters had flown to be there. Carly had also came with Josslyne and Morgan in tow. Spinelli and Maxie had made a surprise entrance at the wedding too. Overall, it had been the perfect wedding for both of them. Small and intimate with only their closest and dearest friends and family in attendance.

"What are you smirking about?" asked Jason towards her as he came into the room. His blue eyes locked with hers as he approached the bed. He was naked except for a towel wrapped loosely around his hips. He had just gotten out of the shower.

"Nothing," shrugged Sam, slowly raising up onto one elbow. "Just thinking!" she smirked, winking at him.

"Oh you shouldn't keep secrets from your husband now, Mrs. Morgan," replied Jason, mischief sparking in his eyes as he leaned down to where Sam lay. Their faces were inches apart now. Ever since tying the knot, he had not been acting like his normal, Stone Cold self. He was carefree and happy. And he didn't care who knew it.

"Oh really?" asked Sam, her brown eyes studying his face. She was trying not to smile at him but found it to be difficult. She felt so much love for this man that stood before her.

"Really," stated Jason, lowering his voice as he cupped the side of Sam's face. He then captured her lips with his, pulling her into a deep kiss. As she kissed him back, he let the towel drop to the floor.

* * *

Thanks again for reading! Please leave a review!

Julie


End file.
